These Words Are My Heart And Soul
by boston15
Summary: Peter Zabini tells Hermione her whole life has been a lie. She struggles to keep both her old and new life but when she falls for someone she thought she hated everything will change. It has to, their lives and their love depend on it. RATING CHANGED! M
1. She Lied To Me

**Author's Note: Okay this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic so I hope I get it right. Reviews will definitely encourage me so please let me know what you think! Good, bad, in between, let me know!**

**This is set in the time that the Golden Trio and my dream boyfriend Draco would be going into their sixth year.**

**We're going to say for the sake of this story that even though Blaise's mom was married 7 times and whatever, we're going to say that she knew which one was Blaise's father and they have a joint custody thing going on. Cool? Cool. **

**Love youuu **=)

Desclaimers: JKRowling owns all this Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing her world for a little while =) and the title is from the song With Me by my boys in Sum 41

__________________________________________________________________

"_Don't touch him!" Hermione screamed; her panic was making her voice loud and its pitch high. It was so dark she couldn't see anything._

_She didn't know who the boy was; all she knew was that she needed to protect him at all costs, if he fell victim to this wretched war she knew she would lose everything._

_**He**__ was her everything._

"_Hermione, run!" The boy screamed but her feet couldn't move, his voice was almost familiar. Her mind was trying to come up with every possible way to get them both out of this alive but she was coming up blank._

"_No!" she yelled and that's when she heard the shrill laughter coming from the other side of the room. She didn't notice that the threat had moved seeing as she still couldn't see and she was still too focused on trying to protect the boy with her mind. Hermione shook her head and focused on this person alone._

"_Isn't this precious?!" she mocked and she clapped her hands together, "Protecting each other and all, it would be better if you just gave up."_

"_No. I won't give up, I won't let this go," Hermione declared. Laughter came from another spot in the room now. The boy's breathing became heavier and she knew she had to save him._

_Hermione was listening and using the vibrations in the floor to circle with the enemy, whoever she was. She wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing. _

_She found herself inches from the boy when the voice continued, "I grow tired of this, AVADA KEDAVRA."_

_In the milliseconds that it took for the spell to reach the boy on the floor, Hermione had thrown herself in the way and took the jet of green light right to her heart._

__________________________________________________________________

Hermione hit the floor hard and her eyes flew open. Her breath was frantic and she struggled to get her bearings. Out of necessity, she slowed her breathing and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim light of her room. "Okay, just a dream, just a dream Hermione," she chanted to herself.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mum came running into my room with her nightgown and slippers.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," she managed to reply, though her heartbeat was still racing and the fear was still so real.

"Are you sure honey? Do you need anything?" She was still nervous and she knew she only had a few weeks left before Hermione went back to Hogwarts.

"Yeah Mum, I'm fine." Mrs. Granger gave her daughter a slight smile and hit the light switch before backing out of the room.

Hermione's eyes found their way to the clock on the wall, 2:37 a.m. Ugh. She grunted in frustration and disentangled herself from the sheets before she plopped herself back onto the bed. The sweat on her forehead told her that she didn't get much rest before her nightmare and something told her she wasn't going to get much rest now. The fear and the overwhelming desire to protect- someone, seeing as she didn't know who she was supposed to protect, was still so strong that she lay for hours looking up at her ceiling trying to figure it out.

Sleep came about fifteen minutes before someone started yelling downstairs, _Mum?_ Mum never yelled.

Hermione threw on her bathrobe and wrapped it tightly around herself. Mum was clearly screaming at somebody and she was curious to figure it but before she went into the bathroom and ran a quick brush over her teeth and though her hair, listening all the while.

When she was done, she crept down the stairs and saw what was, clearly a middle aged wizard standing in her kitchen yelling at her mother. What the…?

He was tall and had a head of dark hair. His cloak gave his wizarding heritage away and his muscles were visible through it. She couldn't see his face but from the side you could tell he had high cheekbones and dark, dark eyes. This was someone she definitely didn't know.

Instead of revealing herself, Hermione used her secret stealth skills that were required when you call yourself Harry Potter's best friend. Her breathing became quiet and she laid flat against the wall, listening to the argument at hand.

"Why now Peter!? Why come back now!? You were fine leaving all those years ago so do what you do best and run along now!" Hermione had NEVER heard her mother talk like that.

"Relax Antoinette, I just want MY daughter to come spend some time with her father, is that really a problem!?" The tall man was saying. Who is his daughter?

"She doesn't even know about you Peter! Just leave her be!" Mum said as she clenched his small hands into fists at her sides.

"I can't stand around and watch her name be defiled with the term mudblood. She is pureblood! She is a Zabini for Merlin's sake!"

"She will NOT be a Zabini, Peter. She is a Granger now; you left her, you left ME! I will not allow her to be exposed to your games; you aren't even on the right side Peter!" Zabini… Zabini, Hermione was trying to figure out where she knew that name from. She was still trying to figure out who they were talking about.

"How can you live like a muggle Annie!? You had so much potential, how could you give all that up!?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"I am NOT that girl anymore! I gave that up when I chose this life. Magic took too much away from me!" Hermione repeated the words her mother just said in her head, 'Magic took too much away from me' What reality have I just stepped into? She thought to herself.

Thinking this was a dream, she pinched her arm and hard to squelch a squeak when it hurt really bad.

"What did it take away from you Annie!? Please just tell me!"

"YOU. It brought you to **her** and it took you, okay? Now get the hell out of my house." When Mrs. Granger looked about ready to punch this Peter character in the face Hermione decided that it was time to make her presence known. She had a lot of questions.

She walked into the kitchen and made a point to do so deliberately. Her mother was facing her and her eyes widened, she knew Hermione heard the whole exchanged.

"What is going on?" She asked in a somewhat demanding tone.

"Oh, hi honey," Mrs. Granger put on a fake smile and tried to appear nonchalant but her mother's eyes were still tight and her fists were still clenched.

Peter Zabini took a breath and turned to set eyes on his daughter. She was beautiful he thought.

"You must be Hermione," he said with an outstretched hand. Hermione looked to her mother who just sighed so she felt okay in taking it.

"Excuse me but who are you?" She asked with mock politeness in her voice. Antoinette's eyes tightened even more if that's possible and Hermione knew she was uncomfortable.

"My name is Peter Zabini and I am your father."

Hermione just stared at him for several seconds then looked to her Mother who had tears clinging to her dark eyelashes.

"Mum?"

"He's telling the truth." Hermione eyes widened and she grabbed her hand back violently.

"No he's not; my father is at work right now." She explained calmly.

"Hermione, honey," Peter said looking down at me with a small smile, "We should probably sit down and explain this to you from the beginning." Hermione's head was coming up with every possible scenario that would make this story plausible. You could practically see the gears whirring around.

Peter and Antoinette sat at the small wooden kitchen table but Hermione stayed where she was. What was going on?

"Please sit, Hermione, this is going to take awhile." Her mother's voice was something that her mind was trained to follow. Her feet led her to the chair at the other end of the table and she sat with a confused look in her eyes.

"Honey, you still with us?" Peter asked. Honey? Yeah, right.

"You are not my father," Hermione's shock was replaced with hurt. How could her mother do this to her? How could her mother… WAIT A SECOND!

"WHOA, Let's back this up a little bit, you were yelling about me?!" They both nodded looking like she was slow on the uptake, "I definitely heard the words 'she's a pureblood' somewhere in that conversation.'"

"Yes you did," Peter said.

"My mother is not a witch," Hermione practically snarled. "What did you do to her?!" Hermione ran to her mother and turned her so they were nose to nose, "Did he bewitch you Mum!?" She tried to run though the symptoms of bewitchment or cursing that she knew but she was coming up blank.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her?!" She said whipping out her wand and pointing it in dire accusation at their guest.

"I'm not under a spell or potion honey," her mother explained, "I never meant for you to find out like this!" Mrs. Granger was crying in earnest now, she clung to her daughter and Hermione held on tight trying to stop the shaking, "I'm so sorry Hermione! I didn't want you to be in danger; I did it to protect you! I want you to understand!"

Hermione peeled herself from her mother and held onto her shoulder and looked at her right in the eye. "Tell me Mum."

"I'm a witch honey, you are a pureblood." Hermione's eyes widened and she dropped her hands from her mother's shoulders. She walked to the sink and turned on the ice cold water without a word. When she was satisfied it was cold enough to threw a handful into her face, then another.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Trying to wake myself up." Hermione didn't turn when she said it and she threw another handful into her face before she felt like her skin was peeling back. It wasn't painful it was like she was coming out of a cocoon. "What the bloody…"

She trailed off when she raised her face to the mirror; she wasn't the same person anymore. Her hair was long, straight, and so dark it was almost black. Her eyes turned ice blue and her cheekbones seemed to rise. She realized she was at least an inch shorter. If you looked really close you could tell it was her, you needed to look really, really close though.

"What-!?" She couldn't finish the thought because her mouth fell open when she saw her mother pointing a wand at her.

"Mum?" She sighed but seemed to be more in control of herself. Hermione gasped when Peter went to stand next to her and she saw the two together. She whipped her head toward the window and stared at her reflection before turning back to them.

Peter and Hermione now shared the same dark hair and high cheekbones. Her height was now almost identical to her mother's and she acquired the glacier blue eyes of her mother that she always longed for. She was now a perfect mix of both of her parents.

"When you were a baby…" her mother started, tears forming again in her eyes, "I cast my last spell," she choked out this part, "I wanted to hide you from the life I ran away from, I didn't want anyone to know you, I didn't want you to get caught up in everything."

Hermione wasn't going to comfort her mother, she lied to her. She was surprised however when Peter came and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder and she leaned into it.

"I never thought I'd have to reverse it!" Hermione turned to her reflection again and ran a hand through her straight hair. It was so different. She took a breath and turned back to her mother and apparently, her father.

"Why are you here?" She asked him with venom in her voice.

"I want to know you Hermione, you are my daughter, you are Hermione Zabini and I'd like you to embrace your place in my family and in our society," he said it with a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. He was slightly charming.

"Why now?"

He sighed now and closed his eyes before answering, "I've been looking for you since your mother ran away with you, this is the second time I have ever seen you. She kept you well hidden," he finished.

"Is that true?" She demanded. Her mother nodded head but recovered and threw her head in the air.

"This is enough. You go to your room now, YOU," she pointed at Peter, "Get out."

"Why don't you make me," he said with a playful smile. Mrs. Granger was having NONE of that.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, pointing her wand at him, he put his arms in a surrender position.

"Okay, okay, I'm going Annie, but Hermione, I'll see you again soon." He turned to leave but that's when it hit her.

"Wait, Zabini!? As in, Blaise Zabini!?" She was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

"He's your brother," was all he said and with a loud crack he was gone.

Hermione turned toward the kitchen and sighed when she saw her mother with her arms on the table, head thrown on them. "Mum," she asked quietly.

"Sit down honey, we have a lot to talk about."

_So we've been outnumbered raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
__We're getting stronger now find things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this  
Taylor Swift - Change_

**Ending Note: Okay, well I'm from the US, clearly, so if the language is kind of weird I'm sorry I'll try harder.**

**Anyway, I know this may have been boring and informational but it was necessary. There will be some better stuff in the next chapter I promise. **

**Please let me know what you think! Review and I'll love you until the day I die. **=)


	2. Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note: Well, thank you to those who reviewed, (**Conterra-san, Rebecca. and Krissie92) **it's good to know that I did something right** =) **you guys are the best!**

**I'm really enjoying writing this so I'll probably be posting more often but reviews always make them come faster **=)

**Just a heads up, this chapter is in Draco's POV but just as important as Hermione's. Let me know what you think!**

________________________________________________________________

"_Don't touch her!" he screamed into the darkness. He knew beyond anything that the girl in the corner of the room was his only reason to keep breathing. Everything depended on keeping her safe._

_He didn't know how or why, this was just something that he knew he had to do._

"_Draco, run!" wait, that voice was familiar. No matter, there was still absolutely no way he was going to leave without her. That just wasn't going to happen._

"_NO!" He screamed and his voice was loud and commanding. Usually when Draco used this voice, people cowered and bent to his will. This was not the case now however. _

"_Isn't this precious?!" the women was circling the crying girl on the floor "Protecting each other and all, it would be better if you just gave up."_

_Giving up was something that he didn't do very well._

"_No. I won't give up, I won't let this go," he stated. He was acting a lot calmer than he felt. In reality, he was simply terrified he was going to lose her. _

_To clarify his point he tried his best to find his way to his everything, he found himself inches from her when the voice spoke again, "I grow tired of this, AVADA KEDAVRA."_

_Before the light could hit the girl, he threw himself in front of her and took the light right to the heart._

________________________________________________________________

"What the hell!?"

"Draco, you alright man?" Blaise asked from the other side of Draco's room. Malfoy looked around and found himself lying face down on the floor tangled up in his silver sheets. "How did I end up down here?" he asked himself. His gray eyes were half closed because the dim light was a huge contrast to the complete and utter darkness he was previously in.

"Yeah, just a nightmare Blaise, go back to bed," he said running his hands through his blonde hair. This was invitation enough for the other Slytherin and Draco now found himself to be the only one awake in his room. His gaze worked its way to the clock on the wall, 2:37 a.m.

"Awesome, absolutely perfect," he whispered sarcastically to himself as he began unraveling himself enough to get back into bed. He knew there would be no sleep tonight as he was still completely terrified and he found his heart just about to beat its way out of his chest. Admitting defeat, he let his mind wander to the dream that incapacitated him like this.

Who was the girl? What was wrong with him? A Malfoy would never be found that hopeless… ever.

Sleep came with much effort but it definitely didn't last long. He was woken up to his best friend eating nosily next to him.

"Good morning sunshine," Blaise greeted his best friend with a smile.

"Get off my bed," was all he said before getting out of the bed himself. Draco was shirtless with a pair of black sweatpants on. His pale arms stretched high above his head and he emitted a huge, wakening yawn.

"Are we cranky this morning oh Slytherin prince?" Blaise said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Bite me," he said as he grabbed a towel from the closet. Blaise snorted or made some sort of indecent noise and was going to come back with a witty retort but it became null and void when Draco slammed his bathroom door shut in his face.

Draco's bathroom was about as big as an average house. There was a bath you could clearly do laps in and a vanity that led off to his other closet. The only thing that didn't have an obvious engorgement charm on it was the shower and he liked it that way. It was a walk in shower with a door and sprayers from all sides. It was big enough for him and a little breathing room.

He went over to the shower and turned on the tap, letting the water run for just a few moments. After stripping off his pants and boxers he stepped into the shower that he loved so much. This was in second place to what he missed most when he was at Hogwarts.

The water was scalding hot and he put his palms on the wall and hung his head allowing the water to run through his platinum hair, down his neck to his back, releasing the tension there. Today the water was proving a little less effective than usual. He just couldn't keep his mind off the nightmare that marred his dreams the night before. The emotions that came off of him were just so real, so tangible that he knew for certain that it was going to be important sometime in the near future.

Draco took a deep breath and grabbed the soap to wash himself down.

When he was done he grabbed the towel he left for himself by the shower and wrapped it around his middle. The sink was emblazoned with the Slytherin crest like everything else in the house and it almost resembled the faucet that was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

His handsome face was screwed in concentration as he tried to figure out the mystery to his emotions. Those were new to him. He either had a smug sense of superiority about him or he was just bloody pissed.

"Honey can you come out for a minute?" His mother's voice pulled Draco from his musings and he wrapped his towel a little tighter when he went back into his room.

"Mum?" He asked when he found his room empty except for Blaise who had an impish grin on his face.

"Gotcha." Was all he said, Blaise was pretty excellent at imitations. One of his many, questionable, talents.

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't dignify that with an answer. He went into the top drawer of his dresser and took out a pair of boxers and put them on before taking his towel off. He cast a look around before he went back into the bathroom and went into the other closet.

The mirror seemed to shimmer and then it started to talk, "Master Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

He rolled his eyes and before he could blink he was wrapped in proper dress and cloak. Proper attire was something highly important at Malfoy Manor.

Draco left the closet and made his way back to his bedroom. "Well are we ready your highness?" Blaise asked with mock reverence in his voice.

The blonde Slytherin's mouth turned up into his trademark smirk, "As a matter of fact I'm –" Before he could finish his sentence a tap on the window announced the arrival of Blaise's owl. He went to the window and let the creature in. Blaise opened the letter and his jaw dropped with each word he read.

"What's going on?" he asked. Blaise didn't answer but looked up and kept his jaw where it was.

"I'm actually going to have to leave in a little while," he said. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Blaise consulted his letter and looked up at his best friend with a frown, "I actually can't tell you but you'll find out soon," he said.

"Oh, well that's helpful thank you." He replied sarcastically when there was a knock on the door.

Narcissa's blonde head poked into Draco's room and she smiled at her only son. "Morning honey," she said; had Lucius been around she never would have used such informal words but as this was just her and her son, she didn't bother, "Blaise there is a car here waiting for you," she informed the dark skinned boy lounging on Draco's bed.

"Okay, I'll be right down Mrs. Malfoy." he said and the platinum hair vanished from the room. Blaise bewitched his trunk to follow him out the door.

"Well, I know that I'll see you before Hogwarts so I'll owl you when I know anything," he said. Draco nodded and shook his best friend's hand.

"See you around man," he answered and Blaise was gone.

Draco leaned back against his bed and let out a sigh. It had been a rough few days. His father was pressuring him into doing something that he knew he wasn't going to like. He also knew that it was probably going to kill him as the Dark Lord wanted very much to punish his father.

A soft knock on the door alerted him to his mother's presence. "Can I come in sweetie?" She asked and Draco smiled patting the seat next to him. His mother was young in her years when the situation allowed her to be so she almost bounced over to his bed and sat on the seat her son motioned for her. She put a hand through his hair and pulled her son to her chest. This was the number one thing he missed when he was at school. He was the badass, cold hearted, sometimes cruel, Slytherin prince but to be honest, he was just a momma's boy.

"Are you okay Mum?" He asked when he noticed she was starting to shake, he didn't know when she started to cry. She smiled and wiped her eyes when she had the strength to let her son go.

"Yes, I'm just worried about you." She said as she tried her best to put on a smile.

"It's going to be okay Mum," he said, "I can handle whatever gets thrown at me."

She sighed and pulled Draco to her again, "I don't want you to have to handle anything honey," she said. Draco let her hold him until she was able to pull herself together. "I'm sorry sweetie, your shirts all wet," Draco shrugged and she smoothed his collar before continuing, "get changed and come downstairs to the study, your father would like a word with you."

Narcissa kissed her son's forehead and left the room without a backwards glance. Draco went back into the closet and had the mirror change him again before he made his way through the dark halls of Malfoy Manor to the study where he was sure bad news was waiting for him.

Draco knocked on the door and opened it when he heard his father's voice from the other side, "Enter." He rolled his eyes and went to sit across from his father's desk. Draco was the spitting image of his father; Narcissa was sitting in the corner and it wrenched her heart to know what was going to happen to the men she loved.

"Draco, the time is coming closer you know that right?" Lucius asked? Draco nodded because he couldn't pretend he didn't know what his father was talking about. "Good because the Dark Lord has requested a meeting with you, I feel as if he is ready to give you your first mission." Draco nodded again and turned his face to the floor. "Look at me son," he obliged, "I fear that he is doing this to punish me for my actions or lack thereof. You mustn't fail."

"I understand," was all Draco responded and he heard his mother utter a soft cry from the chair in front of the fire place. He got to his feet and went to leave the room. He looked to his mother before he left and when stormy gray eyes met stormy gray eyes he realized how glad he was that he had some of his mother in him. He wasn't completely cold and heartless. There was a heart deep down somewhere, the part his mother had given to him at birth, he needed to protect it with his life and that's where his wall came in. He wasn't emotional, he was quite the opposite.

Nobody cared to look beneath the smirk besides Blaise and even Blaise was acting weird today.

He went to his room and found Blaise's owl on his bed. Well that was fast, he thought to himself as he untied to letter from the bird and opened it.

There was a single sentence there but what he didn't know is when it happened, it was going to change his entire life.

"_We're having a party soon for everyone to meet my sister."_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe _

_I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life_

_Savage Garden_

**Ending note: the next chapter will be Hermione but what do you think about Draco's POV? I love writing from his perspective but let me know!**

**Keep reviewing! I'll update faster **;)


	3. Welcome Home

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they really make my day! Okay this is another informational thing but it's kind of fun and it's a lead in tooo…. wouldn't you like to know ;) **

**You guys are the best! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Welcome Home**

_Review- "Sit down honey; we have a lot to talk about."_

Antoinette Granger lifted her head to look at her daughter. Hermione took a deep breath and looked into her mothers eyes that **used** to be so unlike her own. Admittedly curious she pulled out the heavy wooden chair and took the seat opposite her mother. "I'd say that's accurate."

"Honey please, you have to let me explain, you have to understand." Antoinette was becoming increasingly hysterical but pulled out her wand and cast a calming spell on herself. The sight was so ridiculous that Hermione let out a disbelieving laugh. "What's so funny?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"This is bloody ridiculous!" Hermione said throwing her hands in the air, "I woke up this morning with brown bushy hair and brown eyes, my parents were indeed muggles, my father was off at work where he made his living, and I was an only child. Now, I have straight black hair and blue eyes, my mother is evidently a witch, my father is NOT my father, my real father is a wizard making me a filthy pureblood, and I have a brother who has been in the group of Slytherin's that I've hated / made my life bloody hell for the past five years."

Antoinette listened to her little ran with a bitter smile on her face, "I know this is confusing honey, but if you let me tell you my story you might understand a little bit better and then I'll let you make a decision." Hermione nodded her head and her mother grabbed both her hands in her own and smiled as she began her tale.

"Okay well, you obviously know that I'm a witch. My maiden name is not Milton, it's Randolph," Hermione's eyes widened in shock and her mother smiled again.

"Antoinette Randolph?! But you were a head girl!?"

Antoinette smiled and she nodded before continuing, "Yes, I was sorted into Ravenclaw and in my seventh year I was indeed head girl. In my first year though, I was partnered with a Slytherin in my potions class. We hated each other much like you hate the Slytherin's although it's probably worse for you," she added with a wink, "But nonetheless we didn't get along. His name was Peter Zabini.

Peter looked much like he does now but obviously younger and much more muscular, Quidditch does that to a boy. But that's beside the point, anyway, we always teased and made fun of each other but we were highly, highly competitive in our academics. Potions was the class that would put either one of us on top in seventh year. It was a fierce rivalry but through it we developed a beautiful friendship. He was charming and carefree and I was much like you, a little bit of a bookworm but I wasn't as outgoing. I was shy and quiet but Peter was the exception to my: don't speak unless spoken to rule.

We became prefects in our fifth year much like you but we became much more than that. I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. We were the perfect couple but people didn't think we should be together. All four houses had a problem with this and they tried to break us up.

We held strong though, stayed together. We made plans for after school; get married have children but life doesn't take your plans in account.

We took our O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. and tied for top in everything. Nobody cared for our pairing but together we were unstoppable.

There was a ball out seventh year for graduation and of course we went together. It was a beautiful night, he came and got me from my common room in his black dress robes, my dress was a pale blue gown with straps that went around my neck. It was gorgeous, I loved it," she remembered with a grin, "the teachers might have considered it a little scandalous but then again it was. There wasn't a back at all into it reach my waist where it gathered and flowed to the bottom where it was flared out a little bit. The front was beaded and clingy in all the right spots. I've only ever felt that beautiful and that was the day I married your father… well, when I married Robert.

Anyway, the night came to and end and though I don't regret it for a minute, but we foolishly went back to his common room and we made love. It was the best mistake of my life." Hermione's mouth dropped but her mother continued before she could make a comment about that little bit of information, "I love you honey more than you know but it was foolish of us.

Anyway I became pregnant with you and we were both so excited. Our parents not so much but again we didn't care as long as we were together. He proposed to me and of course I accepted; it was the dream.

It was our rehearsal dinner when I saw it. Well, like I said before his friends didn't really approve of me for their friend so they basically kidnapped him and brought him outside. I learned later that they had Raidne waiting for him. She was apparently the most notorious girl at Beauxbautons and that is fitting seeing as her name is one of the Greek sirens. Anyway she charmed him and he cheated on me. I broke of the engagement naturally and left with a pregnant belly and a broken heart.

That was the day that I vowed to keep magic from my life. It was magic that brought you to her and it was him that broke my heart. The wizards that had been his friends had betrayed him in such a way that he lost the women he loved. I wasn't going to be involved in a word that held such people.

Giving up magic was hard, harder than I would have ever thought but I did it for you.

I saw him one other time and that was the day you were born. He had snuck into the nursery at the hospital. How he found out I had you I have no idea.

He didn't know that I had already met Robert and fallen in love with him. We got married that day you were born in the hospital with the justice of the peace. The big ceremony came later with the dress and things but we were married on your birthday.

Anyway Peter was in the nursery and I threatened him within an inch of his life and told him to leave you be. I cast my last spell that day changing your appearance than and always unless I reversed it. I didn't think I ever would but here you stand, all my secrets revealed."

Hermione's jaw had stayed comfortably on the floor the entire time but when she realized her mother finished she shut it tight.

"That was out of control." Was all she could say.

"I think you have a decision to make sweetie," her mother said with a grimace. Hermione cocked her head to the side and waited for the question, "Do you want to go stay with your father for awhile?"

Hermione thought about everything that that could mean. In the usual Hermione fashion she made a list of pros and cons.

Pros: she could meet her father and yell at him for making her mother hurt, he could answer questions her mother couldn't, she could get to know her true father.

Cons: She would hurt the father who raised her.

"Mum, what about Dad?"

Her mother sighed and looked into her daughters eyes when she answered, "he knew this day would come." Hermione took that as confirmation that she would have gotten permission and she look at her mother with a new determination.

"I want to say goodbye to him before I leave," she said. Her mother choked back a cry and nodded her head.

"Go pack sweetie," Antoinette said and that's just what Hermione did.

Hermione's room was modest and definitely suited her personality. She rummaged in her small closet for her trunk and began to go about her room grabbing her clothes and various other things she would need. After all was organized and put neatly in their place, Hermione curled up on her bed and lost herself in a book so she didn't have to face the reality that was just thrown at her.

Hours passed and she was pulled out of her reverie by a knock at her door. "Hermione?" the father that raised her opened the door.

"Hi Daddy, "she said shyly as she placed her book on the bedside table.

"I know that your planning and leaving and I-" Before he had a chance to continue she threw her arms around his neck and cried.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to hurt you it's just I'm so curious and I-"

"Shh, honey I'm not mad or hurt or upset, I'm proud of you." Hermione could think of a lot of emotions that could apply to this situation but proud was not one of them. She looked up at him through blue eyes and he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You look so much like your mother," he said. "I'm proud that you want to know things Hermione. I know how many questions that he can answer for you and I'm happy that you're braving the unknown to find them."

Hermione beamed at her father and he continued, "I only ask that you never stop calling me Dad and you never forget the relationship you and I have built together."

"You'll always be my Daddy," was all she said. He nodded into the top of her head and put her at arms length to look at her.

"I love you honey but there is someone downstairs who is anxious to get his turn to get to know you." Hermione was startled but grabbed her trunk and followed her Dad down the stairs.

Peter and Mum were sitting at the table talking over tea, looking very comfortable with each other. Hermione's observation was that getting her story off her chest did wonders for her aura.

"Hermione!" They said at the same time as she walked through the door. Peter came over and tapped her trunk with his wand muttering an incantation that shrunk her suitcase so small she could put it in her pocket so that's what she did.

She hugged her mother then hugged her Dad longer. Peter watched her with a look of elation on his face at the prospect of taking his true daughter home and getting to know her.

"Ready?" He asked her with an extended hand.

"Yes," she said confidently and she took his hand. She immediately regretted that decision. Everything went black and she felt like all the breath was gone from her lungs. She ached to see anything in the darkness but there was nothing.

The second she couldn't take it anymore, when she knew she was going to die without oxygen that second, the feeling stopped.

She opened her eyes and saw before her a mansion that could easily fit her house many times over. "Welcome home honey," he said.

Hermione stayed rooted to the spot and he grinned at her expression. He snapped a finger in front of her face and she shook her head. "Sorry," she said and he chuckled as he started up the walk.

Hermione followed as she took in every detail of the house from the seemingly mile high turrets, for lack of a better word, to the huge mahogany front door.

Peter placed a key in the lock and muttered a password and the door swung open. "Why couldn't we just apparate inside?" she asked.

"You can't apparate within a certain distance, kind of like Hogwarts." She nodded her head in understanding and blushed violently when he jaw fell to the floor again when she took in the room in front of her.

The entrance way had ceilings that were unimaginably high. There was a grand staircase in front of her that split halfway up. The banisters were cast iron but the lights in the hall didn't make it look gloomy, just kind of dark.

Peter beamed at her expression and started to walk to the door at the side of the hall just shy of the stairs, "Come Hermione, I'm sure you have many questions for me."

Hermione followed and the entered a lushly decorated dining room. The table was easily the size of half the house table in the great hall at Hogwarts. Peter took the seat at the head of the table and Hermione took the one to his right. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared in an instant.

Hermione knew she liked this guy. The house elf's clothes were clean and they weren't a raggy pillowcase, he also arrived with a smile. "Master Zabini what can I get for you?"

"Hello Tippy," he said with a smile, "We would like dinner but first I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Hermione." The house elf's orb like eyes gleamed before she lowered herself into a curtsey.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mistress, If you ever need anything snap and I will be of service."

"Thank you Tippy, that is very kind," the house elf's eyes shone again and she smiled before returning her gaze to her master.

"What would you like master?"

"Bring your best Tippy," he said and she smiled before curtseying and leaving with a snap.

"So, shall we start with the questioning?" He asked and Hermione smiled and folded her hands in front of her.

"Where's my brother?" She asked. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her, this obviously wasn't the first question he was expecting.

"He's with his mother, he'll be here tonight." Hermione nodded and thanked the little house elf that brought her food. She looked up to see Peter smiling at her.

"What?" She asked self-consciencely.

"Nothing, it's just I've never seen someone else who is compassionate to a house elf," he replied with a nod.

"You don't know the half of it," she said with a smile, "but more on that later, back to my questions."

Peter nodded and continued to answer her questions as fast as she was throwing them at him. He answered them all with complete honesty and she could easily see why her mother was so infatuated by him. He was charming and friendly and very charismatic. His sense of humor had you laughing one minute but if there was a serious topic he could switch emotions without trouble.

"Anything else you can think of?" He asked lightly.

"Not right now," Hermione said with a smile, "But I'm sure I'll have more later."

He smiled easily to meet hers and stood up, "We have all the time in the world now Hermione, now lets show you to your room so you can get some rest."

She smiled and followed him out the same door that they came from. He took her to the staircase she was admiring earlier. She dragged her hand along the banister and marveled at the designs inlaid on the sides. At the split she was led to the left and her feet followed without losing pace.

Peter led her down a series of hallways, room after room after room. He finally stopped in front of a door and looked to his daughter. "I always knew you'd come home someday, I hope you like it." He said and then he opened the door for her.

Her mouth hit the floor yet again, she needed to stop doing that she chided herself, but she looked around the room and that was the only acceptable response.

The room was draped in red and gold. The gryffindor lion emblazoned whenever appropriate. She smiled at the king sized bed with all the pillows and saw that the window had a balcony overlooking to ocean.

Peter smiled again at his daughter and motioned to a door to his left. There were four doors in the room she noticed but she turned the handle and screamed with what she saw. The door opened to a library with as many books to rival Hogwarts. She screeched and threw her arms onto her father who, though taken by surprised, hugged her back. She let him go and ran into it.

Her fingers trailed along the spines of volume after volume of magical knowledge. There was a fire place and some comfy chairs that she knew would be her haven quite soon.

She turned with a look of happiness and gratefulness at Peter and he flushed pink at her emotional response. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he answered, "Tomorrow is a new day honey, we have much preparing to do."

"Preparing for what?"

"We are having a party to introduce you as part of the family, I need to know everyone you'd like to invite."

"I can invite my friends?" She asked with curiousity.

"Of course," he replied, "But for now I must go and talk to your brother, we'll both see you in the morning. Sleep well Hermione."

"You too," she replied.

Peter closed the door and edged out of her room. Without hesitation she grabbed the first book she could lay her hands on and sat on the chair and read until she couldn't keep her eyes open.

It was hours later that she returned to her room and fell onto her new bed completely clothed; there would be time to explore tomorrow. Now she slept, because like her father said, tomorrow's a new day.

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

It's not warm when she's away

Nylons

**Ending Note: Again, this was kind of a info chapter but the next chapter hold some dramaa **=) **Anyway please review you have no idea how much of a mood up lifter it is! Plus it makes me want to write more.**

**So please do it!**


	4. Wonderful Is A Strong Adjective

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Well I didn't really plan on posting this till later but why not!**

**So she meets Blaise but he isn't really what we expected. I feel like this party their planning is going to be kind of crazy don't cha think? ohhhhh yeahhhh. **=)

**You're the greatest! Keep the comments coming. Love you and enjoy as always.**

**PS- disclaimer: there was no way I could have come up with this shit on my own. JKR owns allllll these crazy kids… well besides Peter, I kind of invented him.**

**________________________________________________________________**

Hermione was woken by a small voice calling her name, well kind of.

"Mistress Zabini! Mistress Zabini!" She opened her eyes slowly, cringing at the light that was incinerating her eyeballs. A small arm touched her and shook her awake.

Hermione bolted upright and looked around this was DEFINITELY not her room. Her eyes scanned the scene before her and it took her a minute to realize what was going on and where she was.

"Mistress Zabini?" the house elf asked tentatively.

"Call me Hermione, Tippy," she said rubbing the sleep out of her blue eyes.

"I can't mistress," she said apologetically looking at the floor.

"How about miss?" Tippy's eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. Hermione smiled and stretched her arms above her head; one look down told her that she fell asleep in her clothes. She let out a chuckle and which was interrupted by a yawn. "What time is it?"

"It is almost noon, miss," Tippy informed her.

Hermione's eyes widened and she threw her legs off the bed almost decking the house elf in the face, "Sorry Tippy, but I have to get dressed!" She ran about three feet before she stopped. "Where is the bathroom?"

Tippy smiled and took hold of Hermione's hand, "That's why I'm here miss; I need to measure you for your new robes!" She squeaked. Hermione had a bad feeling about this but allowed the house elf to lead her to the enormous bathroom. The tub alone was about as big as her room at home.

"Okay miss, let me measure you then you can take a bath and I'll have everything ready when you get out!" Hermione did as the house elf instructed, "Put your arms out please miss," "keep you arms by your sides please miss," and so on. It was about fifteen minutes later that Hermione turned the tap in the bath.

She stripped her clothes and squealed in delight like a little girl when she saw the bath was filled already with huge bubbles. The edge closest to her was equivalent to a beach; start real shallow with magical waves lapping her feet and get deeper and deeper with each step. She went as far as she could while sitting down with her head above the water.

The water was warm and calming. Her mind relived all the things that happened the day before and to be completely honest she should be terrified and disgusted but she couldn't bring herself to be in that moment in the bath coated with bubbles. They were soothing and she wondered if that's what they were meant for.

It had been about a half hour when Tippy knocked on the door. Hermione had just finished getting the soap out of her hair and she ducked so that only her head was visible.

"Yes Tippy?"

"You're robes are ready miss," She said and with that Hermione sighed and got out of the tub, wrapping herself in a towel as she did so. The bathroom had another door on the other side where Tippy had come out of and that was where she was being led to now.

The closet was bloody huge! There were aisles for Merlin's sake! Tippy smiled at Hermione's reaction and tugged a little on her hand. "Miss, Master Zabini told me that I was to take care of you always Miss, I'm you're house elf now! I am always here to help you with everything you need miss. And guess what miss?"

Hermione smiled at her house elf. She was happy to see that Peter had clearly allowed them to be a little freer than other families seeing as Tippy was playing guessing games with her. It made her heart swell a little.

"What?" She asked enjoying playing along.

"I've waited for a mistress miss so I could help her pick out her clothes! I'm good at it miss, I used to do it for my old mistress but she's gone now." Hermione smiled but was inwardly a little nervous at the thought of being dressed by a house elf. "Can I show you my favorite miss? Master has had it for as long as Tippy can remember but I fixed it miss and made it better! I didn't let my last mistress see it though; nope this dress is only for you. I was hoping that maybe miss could wear it to her party?" The house elf looked so hopeful that she had to smile at her.

"Let's see it Tippy," she said. The house elf smiled and snapped her hand. The mirror at the end of the wardrobe turned around and it was all Hermione could do but put her hand to her mouth to drown out the elated screech that wanted to escape her lips. In front of her was a pale blue gown with straps that went around her neck and a beaded front that she knew would hug her in all the right places.

Hermione smiled and felt a tear in her eye, "It's beautiful Tippy and I'm most definitely going to be wearing it to the party," she said. The little elf beamed and showed Hermione her new robes. Hermione thanked her and pulled them on before looking at herself in the mirror.

She sighed at her reflection, "I don't even know myself anymore" she mused. Without thinking she pulled her new black hair into a ponytail and went downstairs to join her father and brother.

"Oh Tippy?" She called back into her room.

"Yes miss?" Tippy said coming out of the bathroom.

"Where is my father?"

"He is in the sitting room sir with young master Zabini, should I show you there miss?"

"No thanks Tippy, I think I'll try to find it myself." The tine house elf nodded and went back to the bedroom to presumably make more clothes.

Hermione walked out of her bedroom door and was already lost. She knew the general direction she came in from last night so she decided to follow that. Interestingly enough she found a door that led to a room that was completely clear.

"Good morning Miss Zabini, where to?" A voice asked. What the hell?

"Hello?" She asked to the room.

"Where can I bring you Miss Zabini?" The room asked again.

"Uh," she started a little unsure of herself, "The sitting room?"

"Yes ma'am," the room said and not a moment later the door opened and she was staring at a huge room with a massive fireplace and huge comfortable looking chairs much like her library.

She didn't know how to make her presence known by the two people; a man and a boy, talking by the fire. Without being to obvious about it she coughed a little and began to walk towards them. Out of habit both men rose to their feet at the presence of a lady and Peter gestured to the seat across from him. They didn't sit until she did.

"Sleep well Hermione?" Peter said.

"Yes, thank you." She replied; she had no idea how to address her new brother. Blaise was in black robes that went with his mocha brown skin, skin he obviously got from his mother. He was the picture of ease somewhere in between sitting and lying, on the couch he was in with an arm draped over the back.

"Hermione oh sister of mine, you have changed quite a bit haven't?" he asked with a smile. Hermione was taken aback. At Hogwarts, Blaise had come off almost as arrogant as Malfoy, but not as outright hostile. Not the case now however. He was smiling cheekily and she had to smile back. It was just one of those smiles that needed to be reciprocated.

"Yeah, you could say that. How are you Blaise?" She asked trying to keep her voice even. He smiled seeing through her attempt at nonchalance and got up coming over to squeeze onto the chair with her and throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Well my little Gryffindor I am wonderful," she smiled. In that moment she knew that this was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship. Peter smiled at his children and laughed as Blaise continued to make up nicknames for her.

"Wonderful is a strong adjective," she told him with a smile.

"Yes I know sunshine, which is why I used it. See when I woke up this morning I was told that I got to meet my beautiful sister and unbeknownst to me she was someone that I rather unfortunately admired in my years at Hogwarts." He finished his speech with a wide sweeping arc of his arm as if to orchestrate his point. It didn't really go with the situation though.

"Blaise, you hated me." She said laughing inwardly at the ridiculous things he was coming up with.

"No, no I didn't. I wasn't very nice to you. I let my best friend be mean to you but I didn't hate you. I resented you a little because you were better than me at everything but I never hated you. Some of the other people from my house did but not me; I'm not a hateful kind of guy."

Hermione smiled at Blaise's little speech but felt a frown tugging at her lips a little at the end.

"They actually hate me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Honey, you're a muggle born witch with the power and wits to conquer us all. You're a Gryffindor and Potter's best friend. Hello? and they said you were smart," he added in a quiet voice and a smile.

"Oi!" She chided as she hit his arm. He put on a face of mock pain and cradled his arm.

"He's quite the character," Peter said and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Dad and your not," he said.

"Point taken. Okay so we do have a reason for this little family meeting we have going on." Hermione and Blaise both sat up a little straighter and Peter chuckled, "I'm not going to give you an exam on it and you don't need to take notes so both of you relax," he said. She felt Blaise sink back into her chair and she leaned back.

There really wasn't enough room for her and him to be in that once space, she had to lean against his chest his arm around her shoulders.

"How is this not weird for you?" She asked him before her father could continue.

"Nothing surprises me anymore all powerful prefect," he said and he forced her relax into him.

Peter chuckled again but kept going on with his meeting, "Okay well honey you know that we're having a party for you're introduction to the Zabini family?" She nodded, "Okay well I think that your mother and father should come and Blaise tells me your friends with the Weasley's youngest daughter right?"

"Yes. Ginny."

"Okay well, you know that everyone coming will have probably been in Slytherin at some point or another so I think that she's the only one that should be allowed to attend. Potter wouldn't be taken lightly here. With me? Of course he and his friend are always welcome, but for example, the Malfoy's will be here and-"

Hermione cut him off, "Oh God you can't be serious?"

"We have been friends with the Malfoy's for a long time; they are always welcome in my home." Peter said sternly. Obviously, they were very close.

"And Draco's my best friend sis, you got to get used to it sooner or later."

"So that's it then?"

"What?" The boys asked at the same time.

"I'm in a family full of Slytherin's and I'm a bloody Gryffindor!?" She said rather hysterically.

"Honey I know-"

"No you don't." she said and she went to stalk off to her room but an arm caught her wrist. She tried to wrench free but only succeeded in turning herself to face the- well shoulders of her very tall brother. She never even noticed before, she actually didn't really pay him any mind before.

"'Mione, I know this is hard for you but listen, Dad and I don't judge you, they will at first butthen they will see how much you already mean to us. Please don't hate us little one! I'll make you a deal. You come to the party, you show up and have a great time and look stunning I'm sure. I'll finally be able to embarrass my little sister because FYI I'm older than you and I get to chase all the guys away. Don't deprive me of that please."

She tried to put on a face of anger but she had to laugh at Blaise's pouting.

"Not in a million years," she said.

"PUH-LEASEE," he begged.

"Not a chance," she countered with difficultly.

"You can leave whenever you want I swear," he said. I looked to Peter for confirmation and he nodded. She took a steadying breath and nodded her head; Blaise looked like a puppy that just got thrown a new pair of socks.

"Fine but if I hate it I'm leaving." She huffed.

"Okay," Peter said, "Now come here so we can finish the invitations and such. The party is the day after tomorrow at seven o'clock. We have to get these invitations out."

Hermione nodded and sat down with her new family.

"Okay well I agree with you on no Harry and Ron. As much as I love and miss them, I'm kind of fed up with them at the moment, but I NEED Ginny there." Both men smiled and she continued, "my parents definitely, but that's it I guess."

The nodded again and wrote everything down like schoolboys. She smiled and the returned it when they looked up at her.

Her smile turned into a smirk though and they started to get mighty nervous.

"One more condition," she started and they nodded, "keep the stupid prat away from me."

"Who?" Peter asked but it was Blaise who answered with a smile.

"Draco, of course!" He said.

With that and a few more preparations, Hermione was on her way to spending a day exploring and learning about her past with her brother.

_Hold me Like the river __Jordan and I will then say to thee you are my __friend  
__Carry me like you are my brother love me like a mother will you be there?  
__W__eary tell me will you hold me when wrong, will you scold me when lost will you find me?  
__But they told me__ a man should be faithful and walk when not able  
__And fight till the end but __I'm__ only human  
__Everyone's__ taking control of me seems that the worlds got a role for me  
__I'm__ so confused Will you show to me you'll be there for me and care enough to bear me  
-__Michael Jackson_

**Ending note: Okay I promise you will get some fun stuff in the next chapter but I figured I would end here so I could ge****t the party and stuff all into one big post. **

**Anyway keep up the reviews! They really make my day!! =)**


	5. Belle Of The Ball

**Author's Note: Sorry that this was a long time coming but works been nuts and this is long. I would really like some reviews on this because this was a little hard to write.**

**I know that this story is out of control cliché but it won't be later and I like these kinds of stories haaha. But let me know how I'm doing with it, the reviews are very, very much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

________________________________________________________________

Blaise took Hermione's hand and led her out of the sitting room. He dropped it to open the big oak front doors and led her to the side of their house.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

Hermione looked up at him surprised, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me Hermione. You're clearly pissed," he said.

"Not pissed, overwhelmed," she explained calmly.

"Talk to me Mio," he coaxed as he led her to a bench in the garden she didn't even realized she walked into. She looked around and smiled. There were flowers of every single variety, muggle flowers, magic flowers, wild flowers, everything. It was huge and it was beautiful.

"It's nothing just that I'm never going to fit in here. Okay wait, you said you woke up this morning excited because you got to meet your sister and stuff right?" Blaise nodded and she continued, "Okay well yesterday I woke up as Hermione Granger, muggle-born daughter of Antoinette and Robert Granger. Now I find out I'm a stupid pureblood-"

"Hey what's wrong with being a pureblood!?" He asked with curiosity and mock hurt. Hermione gave him a look and he remembered that purebloods were very well… awful to her, for lack of a better word, he echoed his father's words from earlier, "Point taken, please continue."

"Okay well now I realize I'm a pureblood, my mother's a witch, I have a brother who I never liked, before now," she added quickly, "who's in Slytherin and is best friends with my enemy, someone that I would quite possible murder if I was able to get away with it. And my father isn't my father his real name is Peter. My last name is Zabini and I don't look like myself God damnit!" She cried out at the end.

"I'm not Hermione Granger anymore," she started to cry and put her face in her hands. "I don't know who I am anymore," she choked out. Blaise pulled her to his chest and she cried into her brother's shirt.

"Hermione, look at me," he said after a few minutes. When she didn't budge he got a hold on her shoulders and pulled her away to look at him. "You are Hermione honey. You just look a little different. You're last name is Zabini and yes, you are a pureblood but listen to this. You are still are still a little bookworm hence the library bigger than the Slytherin dormitories and common room combined, you still overanalyze everything hence your little reaction in the room. You may have changed your hair and eye color but you still have the same facial expressions. You're still Hermione sweetie, just a little different." He ended with a smile.

Hermione didn't know what to think of this whole exchange but she smiled at Blaise. "Thanks," she said.

"Anytime, now come on I want to show you the house." Blaise took her by the hand and they spent the rest of their day exploring and laughing.

"So did you want to be in Slytherin?" she asked him a few hours later.

"Of course little Gryffindor, everyone in my family has been in Slytherin, why would I not want to be?" He asked.

"I don't know I was just curious," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you want to be in Gryffindor?" She countered.

"Well, I didn't really grow up to stories or family members obviously," she said, "But I read Hogwarts: A history about a hundred times before I went there, "Blaise snickered but she merely slapped him and continued, "But yes, when I read about the houses I wanted to be in Gryffindor although I thought I'd be sorted into Ravenclaw to be honest."

"I can see that," he said.

"Yeah, I know but-"She was cut off by one of the house elves appearing in front of them. She screamed at the noise and Blaise chuckled at her.

"Master and Miss, dinner is ready, Master Zabini requests you in the dining area," he squeaked.

"Thank you Poppy," Blaise answered and the house elf disappeared as quickly as it came. "Shall we?" He said offering her an arm.

"We shall," she said putting her arm through his. He skillfully led the way to the dining room and they ate with their father.

It was a happy atmosphere, Blaise told his father about how he and Hermione spent the day; exploring the gardens and the upstairs, and Hermione beamed. She was going to like this new life, if she could get over the whole Gryffindor vs. Slytherin thing.

"So anyway Hermione," Peter started, "What do you think about the party? Am I to invite Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes, please," she said with a smile.

"Okay, well I'm going to send out the invitation now, they should receive it tonight, but tomorrow I was you to just relax and take another day to get acquainted with the house and if you need absolutely anything Tippy is always there for you. Anyway, you and Blaise both go to bed, tomorrow is a new day," He smiled and Blaise and I got up and headed to our rooms.

"Uh, Blaise?"

"Yes sunshine?" She laughed inwardly at his use of ridiculous nicknames.

"Can you help me find me room?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

He chucked at her and took her hand, "Come on!" He led her to the next hallway and to the fourth door on the left, "Here we are my lady, I shall see you tomorrow." She smiled and he went to the room three doors down from hers.

"Yes, this is my room, you wouldn't like it," he said with a playful smirk.

"Oh yeah?" She countered stepping forward and rushing past him into his room. "You're right," she said looking around, "I don't like this."

His room was the perfect opposite of Hermione's. It was covered in silver and green. The Slytherin crest was on the chair, floor, and wall. His bed was huge like Hermione's but instead of a red blanket his was green and he had silver sheets.

He chuckled and pushed her out of his room gently. "Typical Slytherin," she joked, "Kicking me out already, pshh."

He gave her a final push and she turned around with a smile, "It's not that I want you gone little sister but you've exhausted me and I didn't get this pretty without substantial amounts of beauty sleep."

"Egotistical much? Well brother, I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow, goodnighttt," she dragged out the last word and skipped down the hall. She decided that it was time to explore her room a little bit so she looked into the last door that she had yet to open.

The door opened to a long hallway that wasn't lit very well. She threw caution to the winds and followed the tunnel. It ended quite shortly and she found herself face to face with another door much like her own. Without knocking she gently eased the door open and was met with a green and silver room.

"I was wondering if you were going to find this," Blaise said. He came over and opened the door for her, "This is interesting," she stated.

"Yes it is," he answered. She smiled and shook her head and ran back down the hallway to her room.

"Night Mio!" He called and she chuckled to herself. Her door was left open and she went into the bathroom.

"Tippy?" She whispered into the dark. The house elf appeared in an instant with a big bow she turned her face to her Mistress.

"Hello Miss! What can I do for you miss?" She asked excitedly.

"Can you tell me where my pajamas are? I couldn't find my way around the closet if I tried," the house elf beamed and took her hand. Tippy led her through the bathroom to her closet. She learned that the third aisle dresser was full of pajamas. She thanked the little elf and she turned to the drawers.

She was a little bit horrified that there was lingerie in there but she chose to ignore that and take the least intimidating night gown. It was really just a long t-shirt.

Her bed was warm and inviting and her head was asleep the second she hit the pillow.

-------

Hermione woke up to a bright light in her eyes, "Ughhh," she groaned turned over to her stomach and shielding her face in her silk pillow. She tried to get more sleep but it just wasn't going to happen.

Tippy was at her bedside in a second and the sound almost made her jump out of her skin. "Tippy don't do that!" Hermione demanded clutching her heart in her hand.

"I is sorry miss! But there is so much planned for today."

"Planned?" Hermione asked with a groan, to be honest she didn't want to do anything.

"Yes miss, today we is turning this room into a spa miss! You are going to do nothing but relax today, Master Zabini set it all up, you only have to go down to dinner Miss!" Tippy said with glowing eyes.

"Sounds like Heaven Tippy," she said with a smile. Tippy beamed and helped Hermione out of her bed.

"Miss didn't like the other nightgowns?" She asked with a frown.

"Um, well this one just seemed appropriate," Hermione stuttered.

"Can I tell you something Miss, I mean no disrespect miss," she said.

"Of course Tippy, you don't have to ask."

"Well," she started, "Miss has no fashion sense," she stated simply. Hermione smiled and started to laugh.

"I know Tippy, I know," she said.

Hermione was in the bath when a tiny owl zoomed into her room like a bloody kamikaze. Hermione smiled and snatched the bird out of the air with practiced ease.

"Hello Pig," she said when she caught him. The owl hooted excitedly and puffed out his chest proudly when Hermione took the letter from him. "Wait here for a reply okay Pig?" She said and let the owl go. He resumed his zooming and sure enough he slammed into the closet door about two seconds later.

"Well, whatever works," Hermione muttered and smiled as she opened her letter, it was from Ginny.

Hermione Granger! What the hell is going on!? I get a letter from someone named Peter Zabini inviting me to a bloody party to introduce someone to the Zabini family. I can't even believe this. WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME EARLIER. Come on girl, you're better than this. I can't even believe it, the only Zabini I know is that Blaise kid in Slytherin and now I'm just very confused. You need to send Pig back with a reply ASAP because I have no idea what's going on.

Love always, Ginny.

ps. just so I know that you're really Hermione. Who have I had a crush on since forever and twenty seven days ago?

Hermione smiled and asked Tippy to bring her a piece of parchment and quill. The elf obliged and the bathing witch magically floated her materials and began to write her best friend a letter.

Ginny,

I know that I haven't been in contact much but here's the scoop. Well my mother is a witch and my father's name is Peter Zabini and yes, Blaise is my brother but I promise he's not as bad as he seems. I know that I'm being vague but I really need you to come tomorrow. I would appreciate it, moral support is definitely going to be a must. Anyway, if you could some it would be awesome and I'll tell you everything then I promise. Plus we get to dress up and look wonderful and everything. Please come, I need my girl Gin.

Love you!

Hermione

ps. Harry duh.

Hermione called the little owl that had been flying rather awkwardly over and tied to letter to his leg. "Make sure she replies Pig," she said and the owl hooted in compliance. Hermione hugged him to her chest and let him go. It took him a few tried but he eventually made it out the window and left to go back to his home.

"Ugh, I don't even know where home is; I have one parent who hasn't been in my life for just about 16 years and then there's my other parent who lied to me for the same amount of time. There really wasn't a winning situation anywhere in there.

Hermione sank deeper into the bubbles and resigned to the thought that she would think about all that later.

---

It had been hours and a few massages earlier that Hermione sent Pig back with her letter and hope of reply. She smiled when she saw the little furry missile shoot into her room yet again.

"It's been awhile Pig," she said sarcastically and reached out to take the letter from him. He obliged and she opened it with excitement.

I better get some answers lady but yes I will come. How am I to get there?

Ginny.

Another test: When we counted our freckles that time, how many more did I have than you?

Hermione giggled and sent her reply right away.

I'll come get you tomorrow at noon okay? Probably floo powder, but I'll see you then. And yes, I'll tell you everything.

Hermione.

157.

Hermione attached the note to the bird and watched it speed out into the night with a smile on her face that quickly turned into a frown. Oh no, what if she doesn't recognize me!? What if she doesn't talk to me?!

"It's time for dinner Miss," Tippy informed her. Hermione got up from her chair and put on the robes the elf laid on her bed. She truly was a lifesaver.

"Thanks Tippy," she said and she left the door feeling refreshed and scared.

------------------

The day of the party dawned bright an early. Someone had pulled the curtains back and it was, for the second day in a row, scorching Hermione's eyeballs. "Ah," she rolled over and found herself nose to nose with a certain red-headed, freckled faced, Gryffindor.

"GINNY!" she screamed and threw myself into her arms as best she could while lying down.

"Good to see you too, Hermione. Or at least I think you are," She teased and you could see the amusement in her eyes.

"How did you get here?"

"Believe it or not, Blaise came to get me," Ginny explained.

"Blaise?" Hermione said but before Ginny could answer someone interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Come on in," Hermione said. She couldn't really care less who it was at this point; she was just beyond excited to have her best friend with her. She smiled wider when she saw her brothers head peek in the door.

"Well good morning honey, wait actually… good afternoon. Surprise?" He said it like it was a question and both girls' heads fell back in laughter. Hermione jumped up and hugged him.

"Yes, thank you," she said.

"Alright ready for tonight's plan?"

"Yes," they said together. Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled at the way she was checking him out.

"Okay well its 1 o'clock now. The party starts at 7. Mio, you make your grand entrance at 7:30 then-"Hermione stopped him when she put her hand up. "Yes?"

"Grand _what_?" she asked.

"Entrance silly," he said with a smile, "Duh. Dad's going to make a big speech about how he's so happy to have you here and everything and stuff then you'll make your entrance. The two of us will be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs."

Hermione beamed and Ginny looked at her with surprise, "You're happy about this?" She asked.

"Nope, but I can't wait to see my mother's face when she sees my dress," she explained.

Blaise clapped his hands and the girls pulled their attention back to him, "well, I'll leave you two to get ready and do whatever, chit chat." Hermione chuckled at her brother but he waved a hand and continues, "Ginny, Hermione's elf will make you a dress, you should get fitted soon and she can do whatever you like."

He smiled at the two girls and nodded his head as he exited like a gentlemen.

"Who would have ever thought that that was what he was really like," Ginny gushed.

"Yeah, did you like what you see?"

"What?" Ginny asked with forced innocence.

"You were so checking him out!" Hermione screeched.

"Hey, I can look but I can't touch," Ginny said with a gleam in her eye.

"Wait, are you and…" Hermione trailed off but Ginny knew where she was going with this.

"Harry asked me to be his girlfriend exactly three days and two hours ago," she said proudly.

"Oh Gin!"

"I know," she said and the girls gave each other a hug. "Now you," she said when she pulled away, "You must tell me everything."

And Hermione did.

At 7:00 both girls were giggling and having a water fight in Hermione's massive tub. Tippy had made them both bathing suits and they were using them to the fullest.

"Miss and Miss Weasley, you must get ready for the ball miss. I has your dresses ready misses!" She squealed happily. Hermione and Ginny made similar sounds of delight and were out of the water in a flash.

The girls used a drying spell and walked into Hermione's massive closet. "No peeking Gin," Hermione said and put up a wall between the two.

"I know, I know," she said exasperation evident in every word.

Tippy came over with Hermione's dress and pulled it over her head. It went down without a problem and she was right when she said that it would hug in all the right places. The back, or lack thereof, scooped around her waist and the bottom flared out with just the tiniest hint of a train. The beading sparkled and shined and Hermione felt like the Belle of the Ball and she wasn't even close to done yet. Tippy came over and beamed up at her, "Can I do your hair miss?" She asked and Hermione nodded. Tippy magicked a chair and stood behind Hermione. There was some pulling and tugging and potions and Hermione gasped when she saw herself in the full length mirror. As Tippy had done her hair her make up put itself on her face. She had silvery eye shadow and smoky black eyeliner. The blush that was creeping into her cheeks accentuated the pink tinge that was put there. Her lips were a pale pinkish color that just pulled the whole look together. Her hair was put into big banana curls and hung loosely around her shoulders. The sides were pulled up with diamond hair combs and some of the curls were thrown in the front.

Hermione beamed at her house elf then pulled her into a hug. Tippy hugged back enthusiastically. "Thank you Tippy!"

"Can I say something miss?" Tippy asked shyly.

"You never have to ask Tippy," she said.

"Thank you miss, but I must say you look beautiful." Hermione beamed and hugged her house elf again, "But miss, Master Zabini is in your room he has something for you." Hermione gave her a puzzled expression but Tippy put Hermione into his shoes and gently tugged her out the door.

Peter saw his daughter come into the room and immediately thought back to the night of the graduation ball so many years ago. She was in her mother's dress after all.

"You look absolutely stunning honey," he said.

"Thank you, but isn't the party started? Aren't you supposed to be down there?"

"Yes, but I want you to have something," Peter smiled and put a necklace around Hermione's neck, "This was your mothers, well it was supposed to be, she ran before I had a chance to give it to her. I find it more fitting if you would have it."

Hermione smiled and put her hand to the silver charm. It was a silver locket.

"This locket has been in my family for as long as you can't race back. You are to put the picture of the one you love on one side, and your children in the other. I know that you're not at the children part but that's not the point. You are my daughter and Blaise certainly couldn't wear it," he added with a smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said through the lump in her throat.

"You're welcome honey, now Miss Weasley will need to be downstairs in 5 minutes, you in 10. You know how to come down the stairs and everything?" He asked holding her at arms length.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Okay, I'm going be giving a speech of sorts and Blaise will be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs," Hermione nodded and he smiled and left the room.

"Hermionnnneeee, can I come out yet!?" Hermione laughed, she forgot all about her friend in there.

"Yes!"

Ginny came around the corner in her floor length gold dress. It was spaghetti strapped and she was decked in gold jewelry, from her neck to her wrists to the tiara on her head.

"HERMIONE YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" She screamed.

"GINNY YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Hermione screamed back.

"Wow, who would have thought that this was you last year, you're so different Hermione," Ginny said.

"That's what I was worried about," she whispered.

"I didn't mean it like that Hermione," Ginny answered.

"I know, I'm just-"Hermione was interrupted with a crack. Tippy was standing there and turned to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, you are to go down to the party now miss! Miss will be down in a few minutes!" Tippy was practically glowing.

"Thanks Tippy," she said and she winked at Hermione before going out the door.

Hermione walked around her new empty room and thought about how her life was just so different now but was interrupted before she got too far into her musings. "It's time miss!" Tippy called. You would think she was being crowned the Queen of England or something.

"Thanks Tippy," she said and she made her way out of the door. Hermione walked down a few corridors that were becoming increasingly more familiar to the top of the stairs. She heard her father making his speech and took a deep breath when she heard him stop. _One foot in front of the other,_ she thought to herself and she stopped at the top of the staircase that led into the ballroom.

She almost fell over when she saw the amount of people staring up at her. Her parents were there, her birth father, her brother, her best friend, apparently her entire Zabini family and of course the Slytherin prince and all his cronies.

Actually, his eyes were the thing that mine went to without conscience effort. They were wide and stormy gray as he looked up at her. This definitely made her a little more confident that she could render DRACO MALFOY of all people speechless.

She put on a smile and held her dress up in her hand and made her way down the stairs. It was like someone shone a spotlight and her and now come to think of that that's probably exactly what happened. It felt like forever but she reached the bottom and put her arm through that of her brother's who was smiling at her the whole time.

"You look beautiful my little Gryffindor," he said.

"You don't look so bad yourself bro," she said and he laughed but it was pretty much useless because everyone was clapping.

"Did he tell them who I was before?" Hermione asked.

"No," he answered and she smiled at him.

"Good."

He led her to the middle of the floor and Hermione's mother ran over to her while Blaise left gracefully. Antoinette was in tears and she hugged her daughter fiercely. "My dress," she said and Hermione nodded. Mrs. Granger held her at arms length and smiled, "You look stunning," she said and then Robert took her into his arms. He didn't even have words.

Ginny came running over and put her hand through Hermione's, "Mum, Dad, this is my best friend in the whole wide world, Ginny Weasley," Ginny extended her free hand and both adults shook it with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ginny," Robert said.

"You also, Mr. Granger," she countered.

Hermione felt a tap on the back and turned into the smiling face of her father. Antoinette and Robert went on their way to mingle with the other guests. She was Antoinette Randolph again so she needed to catch up with old friends.

"Father, daughter dance sweetie," he said, "But we'll have another one later so you can dance with Robert."

"Okay," she said and smiled as he took her hand. They weren't the only one's out there and for that she was thankful. Ginny had taken hold of her father and Blaise was dancing with his mother. Draco was in the arms of silvery haired women who could only be Narcissa and there were countless others that she didn't know.

"Your entrance was perfect honey, they seem to like you," he said.

"Thanks, I hope so."

The song only lasted a few moments and Peter suddenly spun her around and she laughed when Blaise was there to catch her. "Did you guys choreograph that or something?"

"Or something, "he said with a wink and Hermione just chuckled and for the first time in forever, she found herself feeling safe with none other then one of the Slytherin's she hated so much. He was the best brother ever she decided.

"Mio, I need to ask a favor of you," he said seriously. Hermione stiffened, she didn't like where this is going, and "Okay you know that I said that nobody knows who you were before?"

"Yes?"

"Well a certain friend of mine doesn't know and since he is my best friend I am obligated to ask you for him if you would dance. Then again he didn't actually ask me to ask you for him, but I've never seen the guy speechless before and it was slightly hilarious, this would be for comedic purposes only." Hermione grimaced at him but needed to clarify.

"Just to be clear we're talking about Malfoy?"

"Yep," he said with apparent indifference that Hermione only ever called him by his surname.

"No."

"But honeyyyy, pleaseeeeeee?" he begged, "It will be hilarious!" Hermione grimaced at her brother but before she had time to react, Ginny was tapping on her shoulder, "Can I cut in?" she asked. Apparently she thought she was saving her from one Slytherin, but what she didn't know, was she was pushing her into the arms of another… almost literally.

"Of course you can!" Blaise said and he did almost the same thing his father did and spun Hermione away from him.

She lost her balance and she fell into the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting,_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying,_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

_But hold your breath because_

_Tonight will be that night that I will fall for you_

_-Secondhand Serenade_

________________________________________________________________

**Ending Note: Well, I was going to try and put the whole party into one chapter but this was already 14 pages in Word and I haven't updated in a few days so I figured that I'll split it into two.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**My favorite word in the world is on a button right below this. What is it? Oh yeah, review!!**


	6. Mostly A Lot Of Anger

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really mean a lot. Keep it up and enjoy this next chapter and as always let me know what you think.**

**Oh and did anyone see half Blood Prince yet!??!!!?! soo good. I swear to God Draco gets better looking every movie. It was awesomee!**

"Master Malfoy?" A tiny house elf appeared at Draco's bedside.

"What?" Draco asked wiping sleep from his eyes.

"You're Father requests your presence in the sitting room, he says dress proper, you have a guest Master Malfoy."

Oh shit. "Can you get me clothes?" He asked rather politely; in his terror he forgot to be mean and ruthless to the house elf. The elf nodded and Draco ran to the bathroom. He ran his fingers through his hair and gelled it back just like he liked it. He changed into his robes when they were brought to him but not before he threw a handful of cold water in his face. _Shit, shit, shit_. He knew who the guest was and he knew that this was not going to be good.

He made his way downstairs and knocked on the sitting room door. "Enter," drawled Lucius. Mr. Malfoy hadn't seemed to have moved since the last time he wanted Draco in here. Draco didn't look to the chair by the fire because he knew what he would see; the answer was made clear when a cold voice addressed him.

"Is that any way to greet your master, Draco?" Draco kept his face turned to the ground and bowed in respect to Lord Voldemort. You could practically feel Narcissa's terror from where she stood at the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry Master, please forgive me," Draco said and cringed when he heard the merciless laugh. He already felt pain coming.

"Ah, forgiveness is something awfully hard to come by these days, right Lucius?" Draco didn't dare look up because it wouldn't be far from the Dark Lord to kill him right there. Lord Voldemort's thin lips curled into a cold smile, _"Crucio!" _

Draco fell to the floor in pain and writhed around like he got thrown into a pot of boiling water. His limbs felt as if they were being sawed off and all he wanted to do was die. The nerves in his brain were all short circuiting and it took every ounce of will power to not scream. Narcissa was crying silently in the corner and Lucius was watching with a sick look on his face as his son was tortured right in front of him. Voldemort lifted his wand and Draco stopped squirming.

"Are you ready to prove yourself Draco?" Draco didn't dare look into the Dark Lord's face so he pulled himself into a more dignified kneeling position and nodded his head. "Good, now let's talk about the task I'm am going to need you to perform for me." Voldemort flourished his wand and Draco found himself in a chair. He didn't dare speak. "You have a simple task to perform if you wish to find yourself in my ranks, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," he said with the utmost respect in his voice.

"You are to kill Albus Dumbledore," he said simply. Draco forgot about not looking at his Master and when he realized his mistake he recoiled instantly. His snakelike eyes were blood red with vertical pupils. If you looked at him from the side you would think that he didn't have a nose but in reality it was just flat on his skull. His lips were practically nonexistent and were as white as his skin. He looked like a walking corpse especially because he was only illuminated halfway by the firelight.

Lord Voldemort was the face of every single child's nightmare.

"Master, but-"Lucius tried to say but with a flick of Voldemort's wand Lucius was silenced.

"Can you do this for me Draco?" The Dark Lord asked and it became apparent to Draco that when he asked this in an overly nice manner and you could tell that he was becoming increasingly more dangerous.

"Yes," Draco breathed.

"Good boy," the Dark Lord said, "Lucius we will attend to our matters later. You need to make arrangements and be sure to do something right this time or face my wrath. You have no idea how angry I still am with you. You disgust me but apparently you did something right." He said pointing a long, white finger at Draco, "The boy knows how to be supportive of his master." And with that statement and a loud _crack_ he was gone.

Narcissa had held in her sobs long enough. She fell to the floor and cradled her head in her hands. Draco was still so sore; the aftermath of one of the most powerful wizards in the world throwing a Cruciatus curse at you, that he was forced crawled over to his mother in the corner. She threw her arms around him and he put his head on her chest. She cried for her son, she cried for her husband, she cried for herself, she cried for the world. She cried and Draco had to use all the will he had left to not cry with her.

"I'm… s-sorry… honey, I… ju-just… love you… and I d-don't… want… anything… to ha-happen… to you… I d-don't… know… wha-what I'd… do…" she finished with a heart wrenching sob and she clutched Draco tighter to her, too terrified to let him go.

"Narcissa," Lucius started but she glared at him and put her face back into Draco's hair.

"Mum, I'm going to be okay," he said, putting false confidence into his silky smooth voice. She let him go and nodded while she wiped the salty tears that were staining her pale cheeks.

"Draco, I wish to speak with you, alone." Lucius stated with a look at his wife. She started toward him and went to walk out the door. She made it halfway there before she turned around with a new determination in her eyes and walked up and stood nose to nose, well figuratively seeing as she was incredibly short, with her husband and she slapped him across the face. He took it like a man and watched her walk out the door for real.

Draco watched the scene unfold and was internally proud of his mother for finally standing up for herself… and him.

"Father?" he asked as he stood in front of his father's desk.

"Sit son," he said motioning with his hand to the seat in front of him. Draco waited until Lucius was seated before sitting himself. Things were always done properly and formally in the Malfoy Manor. "I need you to understand how important it is that you succeed. If you won't me, your mother, and yourself will be killed. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"Good, now go." Draco walked back to his room with a hollow feeling in his stomach. This was going to be an interesting year indeed. He didn't see his mother on his way upstairs and he figured that she left the house for awhile; she did that when she was upset. Draco opened his door and found Blaise's owl on his bed and with a big sigh he went and collapsed on the covers before untying the letter.

It was an invitation to the party for his sister. He groaned when he saw that his parents were invited also. _Awesome,_ he thought. The 'unveiling,' for lack of a better word was the day after tomorrow. He didn't really have anything to do with his free time and because he was so exhausted he fell back on his bed and fell asleep in his clothes and shoes.

Draco spent the next day in the manor library and lost himself in the words of the hundreds of books available to him. He really did love to read but that wasn't something people knew about him. He had a rep to protect, ya know?

His mother came in to inform him that they were attending the party with him and that he was to be ready the next day at six.

"Mum, wait. I was going to go a little early and help Blaise." She looked surprised but nodded. He went back to his book before it was time to find sleep again, or try to. It was getting hard to come by these days, he was struggling to accept the mission that he was given. Clearly, it was punishment for his father for even the Dark Lord couldn't kill Dumbledore.

________________________________________________________________

The day of the party had arrived and Draco was woken up to an own pecking him in the face. "Ow!" He said and he woke up to see Blaise's own again. "Ugh, you stupid animal, you're just as bad as Blaise," he scolded it.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was so stressed that he was talking to animals.

Good morning your highness, get your pale, skinny ass out of bed and be at my house at 3. Get it? Got it. Good.

Draco shook his head with amusement in his eyes and scribbled a note back.

I'm glad that you address me with appropriate respect. See you then.

He tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it on its way before making his way to his favorite place in the house. His shower was simply calling his name. He threw his dirty clothes on the floor because he knew when he came out a house elf would have picked it up and put clean robes in their place. He wasn't intending of wearing dress robes until about 10 seconds before the party started so when he peeked out and saw his regular robes he smiled. He trained the little runts right.

After he finished and dressed he went downstairs to where the fireplace and floor powder was. Narcissa was waiting and she kissed her sons forehead, "Have fun sweetie, we'll see you later." He took the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Green flames enveloped his body and he yelled, "Zabini Estate!"

The world was spinning and he closed his eyes so he wouldn't throw up. You would think that after all this time he would get used to the sensation but that wasn't the case. He exhaled in relief when he found himself back on solid ground.

"Hello Draco, how are you?" Peter asked as he looked over his book to the boy emerging from the fireplace.

"Good Mr. Zabini, you?

"Fine thanks, Blaise is in his room." Draco nodded in a polite goodbye and made his way through what seemed like his second home. He was at Blaise's more than he was at his own house. He entered without knocking and found the room empty. Weird. Draco wasted no time in making himself comfortable and was about to take a nap on his bed when the door opened.

"I see you made yourself comfortable," Blaise said.

"I did, quick question though why am I here so early?" Draco asked his best friend.

"Because I'm bored," Blaise said simply and he pulled out a game of wizards chess and they played that before Blaise's house elf came and told them that were needed in the ballroom in 30 seconds. This gave the boys ample time to get their clothes on and go downstairs. Getting ready wasn't really an issue, they knew they didn't need to do anything to look good.

They raced down the stairs like five year olds and came to a screeching halt right before the door to the ballroom.

"Beat you every time," Blaise said and Draco punched him in the shoulder.

"Let's go," he said and they opened the double doors and went in to mingle with their parents friends.

They found their way back to each other and sat in the corner observing the hilarious scenes unfolding in front of them. People were arguing and flirting and fighting and getting drunk. It was fun to watch.

"So are you going to tell me who she is?" Draco finally asked the question that was on his tongue all day.

"Nope," Blaise couldn't pretend that he didn't know who he was talking about.

"Come on man, it's not like I know who she is," he said.

"You'd be surprised," Blaise said darkly under his breath. He knew that if he told Draco that his sister was the one person he hated above all others and the smart part of the golden trio, he wouldn't accept her. It was better for him to find out for himself.

All of a sudden everyone's attention turned to Peter who was standing up on the podium where the band was playing.

"Okay well Hello everyone, thank you for coming. I have invited you all here to night for a very special reason. I was recently reunited with my daughter and I would very much like for all of you to meet her. I know that some of you remember my relationship with Antoinette Randolph," he said inclining his head in her direction, "well this is our beautiful daughter and I would hope that you will accept her into out family as Blaise and I already have. So, everyone let me introduce my daughter, Hermione."

Draco was actually severely curious about this whole matter so he listened to the mini speech with rapt attention. He was understanding it until he called her Hermione. The name alone made him angry but even though it wasn't a common name there was no way on the planet that it was Hermione mudblood Granger.

His statement seemed accurate and then all his thoughts went out the window when he saw the pure beauty that graced the top of the stairs. A girl with dark hair and blue eyes seemed to have graced them from Heaven. She was beautiful, stunning, exquisite; her blue dress clung to her in the front and fell loosely to the floor. Her neck was wrapped with the blue strap of her dress and adorned with a silver locket. She lifted her dress to descent the stairs and revealed a pair of strappy silver heels.

Pure and utter perfection was what had just looked him in the eyes.

He shook his head and looked back into her eyes. They seemed distantly familiar, he had seen that look in someone else before but he couldn't really put a coherent thought together at the moment.

Actually, basic life functions were proving difficult.

Blaise beamed at his sister and took her arm in his. Draco felt an unfamiliar and completely unwarranted twinge of jealousy because 1: he didn't know this girl from adam, and 2: Blaise was her brother.

He caught his best friends eye and when Blaise started to laugh he realized he was standing there gaping like an idiot. Hermione's mother, it looked like, came over and embraced her. Then a little red headed girl in a green dress followed suit.

"Blaise!" Draco scream-whispered. Blaise bowed gracefully away from the family and came over to him.

"She's hot, huh?" he said with a smile.

"Why the bloody hell is the weasel princess here!?" he said recognizing that mane anywhere.

"Well, er, mate, I need to talk to you about that later but," he couldn't continue because his father, who was dancing with the guest of honour, was motioning for him to dance with someone else. Blaise exhaled and took his mother's hand. Draco was going to go yank him outside and demand answers but his own mother was already dragging him onto the dance floor and to be honest he was wrapped around her finger and vice versa.

The song slowed down and Peter gave Blaise a look and he nodded with a smile. Blaise walked behind them and swung an unaware Hermione out of his father's arms and into his.

Draco watched the scene unfold and then someone put a hand on his shoulder, he turned to the faces of his father and his mother soon after as she followed him off of the dance floor. His father was smirking and Narcissa was smiling wide.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Narcissa asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"She'd be a good match for you," Lucius continued. He seriously wanted to believe what they were saying and at least respond to them but before he could do anything Blaise was motioning for him much like Mr. Zabini motioned for Blaise.

"Excuse me," he said to his parents and walked behind the dancing couple.

"What?" He mouthed so Hermione couldn't see but before he could react Blaise spun the poor girl around and she fell right into Draco's waiting arms.

Draco smiled and helped right the beautiful girl. "Thanks," she said with a red blush staining her cheeks. Draco frowned, she seemed familiar. Blaise bumped into Draco's shoulder and he looked down at Hermione to see her looking at the floor, "Will you dance with me?" he asked and Hermione nodded without meeting his gray eyes.

He put his hand with hers; palm to palm without tangling their fingers. She looked up briefly but found Draco staring at their hands. He brought his gaze down and she put her face into his chest. Smiling to himself, he laced their fingers and reveled in the feeling. He felt something inside him changing but he didn't know what it was.

________________________________________________________________

Hermione felt something change and she didn't know what it was. The locket on her throat burned and she put the hand that was on Draco's shoulder to her throat.

"Are you alright?" he asked noticing the sudden change in her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said before taking her hand and placing it back on his shoulder.

"You're name is very uncommon," Draco said trying to make small talk.

"Yes," she squeaked. She liked the way his deep voice rumbled in his chest and that she could feel it when she was close to him. No!? What!? Hermione was horrified at the fact she just thought something about Draco Malfoy was anything less than repulsive.

"I only know one other person by that name, she goes to my school," he said.

"Oh." Hermione really didn't know how to respond to Draco talking about her.

"She's … unique… I guess you could say. Infuriating, brutal, smart," he trailed off apparently realizing what he was saying and chastised himself, "Sorry." He said this with a look down that Hermione couldn't see because she was too busy burying her face in his chest so he couldn't see her reaction.

"Hermione," he asked after a few minutes.

"Yes?" She breathed.

"Will you look at me?" The question startled her so much that she obliged. Even though this whole situation was supposedly for amusement only, the look on Draco's face was anything but funny.

Blaise saw the exchange and the change in his best friend. Hermione cringed away from him and let him go. Her brother ran over and put a hand on Draco who was staring blankly at Hermione like he wasn't sure which emotion he wanted to settle on but some unnerved Hermione.

Anger, pain, disgust, and the last few; longing, desire…

But mostly a lot of anger. He was bloody pissed.

"Granger?" he hissed. Hermione looked at the ground and played with her fingers, the hand that was in Draco's was tingling. Ew.

After a few breaths she had the courage to look into his eyes. She wasn't scared of him but no matter how much she denied it, the things he said to her hurt.

"Malfoy." Draco's face would have been comical in any other situation. But they were there, so it wasn't. His eyes flew to his best friend.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Surprise?" Blaise said rather anticlimactically. Draco glared at him then turned his stormy eyes on Hermione.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He said putting his head in his hands. Ginny, Blaise, and Hermione all looked shocked at his reaction.

"Draco, mate, what's up?" Blaise asked putting his hand on his best friends shoulder. Draco shook his head and walked away without another word.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Blaise said and was horrified to see his sister's eyes brimming with tears. "Honey, you know him, he's a prat."

Hermione allowed a small smile, "I know, I'm not crying," she said.

"You lie," Ginny said and took her best friend into her arms. She inclined her head to Blaise and he went to find Draco. He was outside at the mini Quidditch pitch looking up at the stars. This was very uncharacteristic Draco.

"You okay mate?" Blaise asked.

"Do I look alright?" he asked venomously.

"Relax man, I told her to dance with you, I wanted to see your face when you figured out who she was, it was for laughs," he finished lamely.

"That's not even why I'm pissed," Draco whispered so low the Blaise didn't even know if he really heard it.

"What happened?" Blaise asked pulling his best friend onto the grass with him.

"I had a meeting with… people," Blaise knew what that meant and Draco knew that he knew so he continued. "He gave me a mission and uh… I don't know if I can do it. My Dad told me the consequences but I don't know man. You know what I mean; I don't know who I am anymore Blaise." Draco was trying very, very hard not to cry and Blaise saw that.

"That sucks man," he said. Draco nodded and laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, and on top of all of that I just danced with a mudblood and liked it," Draco's hand flew to his mouth and Blaise's jaw dropped. Neither could believe the last three words that came out of Draco's mouth. "I didn't mean to say that man, I uh… I'm tired and …"

"Whatever mate," Blaise said waving his hand, "but we have to go back inside."

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Yes, and you better get your swagger back or everyone's going to know the Slytherin prince isn't feeling like his egotistical self tonight." Blaise clapped his best friend on the back and they went back into the party.

________________________________________________________________

Hermione was on the verge of tears when Blaise went to go find Draco. Ginny saw this and dragged her best friend into the hallway.

"'Mione what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I am your best friend in the entire world and I know you better than you. What is wrong?"

Hermione hiccupped and looked at Ginny, "I know he's a stupid ferret but the things he says to me hurt!" She cried. Ginny was shocked but was determined not to show it.

"He's not worth it Hermione," Ginny said. Hermione cried harder because her biggest fear was that he was worth it. "Let's go back inside but wait," Ginny used a spell to make Hermione look just as good as before, you couldn't even tell that she'd been crying. "Now you better work your hips tonight girl and get every guy in the room to forget about that stupid prat."

Hermione chuckled and took her best friends hand.

________________________________________________________________

Both pairs walked back into the party at opposite doors. Brown eyes met gray and something changed that could never be taken away.

Hermione stalked toward Malfoy and Malfoy stormed toward Hermione.

"Outside," she said but he had already grabbed her elbow and dragged her into the hall.

"Don't touch me ferret."

"Let's get something straight mudblood, I hate you."

"Not nearly as much as I hate you and just for the record I'm not a mudblood."

"Whatever Beaver, no matter what your last name is you'll never be good enough for anyone."

"That's so hilarious because I was just about to tell you the same thing."

"You're quick with the witty responses tonight loser."

"Sod off, and I haven't heard the insult loser since the like fourth grade."

"Watch your filthy mouth Granger and what the hell is a grade?"

"I'm going to hex to so far into-"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!" Blaise yelled stepping, with difficulty, in between the two because they had gotten to close to each other. "Well, I see this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship," he said with a smile but only Ginny smiled back.

Peter's head stuck into the hallway and looked at the scene in front of him with confusion. "Come on back guys, there's a party going on in here you know."

With one last glare at each other they followed one another back into the ballroom with their best friends tailing along behind them with smirks both equal to the Slytherin house.

**Ending Note: So little Draco Hermione going on. Too fast? Too slow? Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks guys love you!**


	7. Cold As Ice

**Author's Note: Hey pretties, okay so I screwed up at the beginning of this haha. I said Blaise was older than Hermione but that Peter started cheating on her Mum when Antoinette was already pregnant. If this was true, than Hermione should be older. However, for sake of not wanting to go back and rewrite it, I'm going to say that Peter had been cheating on her before that but Antoinette FOUND OUT on the night of their wedding rehersal which means that Blaise's Mum was pregnant before. Does that make sense?**

**short version: Peter was cheating on Antoinette and got Raidne pregnant. After that; he got Antoinette pregnant but Antoinette didn't find out until the night of their wedding rehersal. Blaise is only a few weeks older in my story. Okay. **

**Keep up the Reviews, love youu** =)

Hermione and Draco walked off in different directions. Ginny followed Hermione, Blaise followed Draco. They stayed as far away from each other as they could but things got a little dicey when they noticed that their parents were talking to each other.

"Ginny!" Hermione whispered. Ginny wasn't necessarily paying attention because she was flirting with one of Hermione's cousins.

"She has a boyfriend," Hermione said and dragged her best friend away from the group.

"What was that for!? Ginny whispered angrily.

"Harry, hello!?"

"Hey, I can look but I can't touch," Ginny said with a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes, "But anyway what?" She asked. Hermione didn't answer but pointed to the group of five talking in the corner. Antoinette and Robert Granger were holding hands and Peter was standing on Antoinette's other side. Lucius had his arm around his wife's waist and they were laughing and smiling.

"Oh my," Ginny said and they looked at their opposites across the hall. Draco was staring unashamedly at his parents with his jaw on the floor and Blaise was chuckling at him. He seemed to feel a gaze on him and he turned to see Hermione wearing almost the exact same expression and this caused him to laugh harder. "Let's go," Ginny said and she tugged Hermione toward the group.

"And then she said, 'Mum I know the stork doesn't bring babies so tell me who does," and Antoinette put her hands on her hips in perfect imitation of Hermione as a child. All the adults laughed and Hermione knew it was at her own expense.

"Mum?" Hermione asked with venom in her voice.

"Oh, hi honey," she said, "Do you know the Malfoy's?" She was going to say something she probably would have regretted but Narcissa shook her head no and offered her hand. What? Even Lucius wasn't looking at her with hostility in his eyes.

"Hi Hermione, I'm Narcissa Malfoy," Hermione blinked but shook her hand.

"Hermione Gra- Zabini," Hermione finished. Nobody seemed to notice her little slip up. She smiled and Lucius extended his hand which Hermione took although it took much effort not to draw her wand and curse him.

"Father, Mother," Draco said inclining his head as he walked over with Blaise.

"Son," Lucius said, "Blaise," he inclined his head to his son's best friend.

"Oh, you're Blaise?!" Antoinette said and he nodded. She wrapped him up in an enthusiastic hug and kissed his forehead. "I'm so happy to meet you!" Blaise gave her a goofy smile.

"You too Mrs. Granger," he said and then his hand flew to his mouth much like Draco's when he realized his mistake. Hermione's eyes widened and Ginny peeked her head around from her hiding spot behind Hermione's father.

"Oh shit," Draco said.

"Granger?" Lucius said eyeing Hermione and her parent's maliciously.

"Zabini," Peter corrected. "Yes, Hermione was brought up Hermione Granger but her name is Hermione Zabini." Peter was trying to calm his best mate down but it wasn't working and to be honest, Peter wasn't happy about it. "Now don't you go on about your blood mania or anything she isn't muggle born. She is of the purest blood."

"That isn't why…" He couldn't even finish his rage was beyond words. Hermione backed up a few steps and everyone waited with bated breath to see who was going to explode first.

"Father," Draco said. Lucius ignored him and Hermione looked to him with fear etched in her now crystal blue eyes. Draco met her gaze with steely gray and turned back to Lucius. "Father, relax," he said and put a hand on his arm.

"She humiliated me," he hissed. Nobody was moving or talking except the two Malfoy men.

"She did, but she's your best friend's daughter and my best friend's sister, you need to relax," Draco said. Hermione watched wide-eyed and let out the breath she'd been holding when Lucius's stance became defeated.

"Come on Narcissa," he said and he grabbed his wife's hand and they went to talk to someone else.

"He'll come around," Draco said embarrassed looking to the floor.

"I'm going to kill him," Peter said and went to go argue with Lucius.

"They're like an old married couple," Blaise said and everyone was so surprised that they burst out laughing. Hermione was still looking at the floor when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked at it expecting to see mocha brown or freckles but it was pale white with long elegant fingers. The tingle that started there alerted her to the one person that it was.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked. Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Er, yeah," she said and he nodded and started to walk away. "Wait Malfoy," he turned around and she looked to the floor again, "thanks." He nodded again and walked away. Everyone was talking so nobody noticed the little exchange but they knew that it was the start of something they couldn't quite put their finger on.

"Hermione," Ginny asked quietly.

"Yeah, Gin what's up?" Ginny looked everywhere but at Hermione and shuffled her feet around, she was nervous.

"Oh never mind," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Ginny tell me!"

"I'll tell you later okay?" Hermione nodded because she had just okay-ed it with her parents that Ginny could stay the night. Ginny looked at her and tilted her head. "What?" Hermione asked self-consciously.

"Wasn't your locket silver before?" Ginny asked. Hermione put her hand to her throat like she had one other time that evening and brought the locket to eye level. Instead of being silver like everything else and like it was only a few hours before, it was a pale gold. She tried to open it but found that she couldn't do it.

"I can't open it," she said.

"Could you before?" Ginny asked.

"I did but it was empty," Hermione said but Peter had come over and smiled at her knowingly. "What?" She asked again.

"Nothing honey, but there are many more people I'd like you to meet." And with that Hermione spent the next few hours shaking hands and nodding at things she wasn't really listening to. What she was really thinking about was the stupid tingling feeling in her hand and arm that wouldn't go away. Stupid Malfoy had to ruin everything.

Then again he did save her from his Father. That was, dare she say it, nice of him.

The last song of the evening was about to play and Blaise was quick to ask Ginny to dance. Hermione saw Ginny's smile and had a feeling she knew what she was going to talk to her about. They would be cute together but what would Harry think?

Hermione smiled at her two friends and leaned against the wall. She felt someone looking at her and turned to see Malfoy leaning against the same wall a little further down. He smirked and sauntered over.

"Well since your blood isn't completely filthy and I'm truly out of options, want to dance?"

"If I didn't feel completely self-conscience right now then I'd say no, but I feel like a loser by myself so fine." Hermione glared at Draco and he smirked again. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Blaise and Ginny stopped twirling and looked at them with their mouths open.

"This isn't where I thought this was going to go," Blaise said to nobody in particular.

"Tell me about it," Ginny asked and they both shrugged and Blaise pulled her toward him again.

"You know ferret I'm really not enjoying this," Hermione said to Draco even though it was a total lie. For some, God only knows, what reason, she kind of liked the feeling of being in his arms.

_It's just a physical attraction_ she told herself. She actually said it so many times that she started to believe it.

"Nor am I Beaver, nor am I," he said this while wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. She looked up to see the expression on his face because the feelings she was getting from him were just not like the Slytherin prince she knew and hated.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She asked him.

"Don't talk to me," he said and he let her go. She didn't know why and was a little hurt, but she saw that the song had ended and blushed. "Ah, well this is something I didn't expect," he drawled. He put his lips close to her ear and whispered, "I knew you wanted me Miss Zabini," he said and he turned his back with the famous Malfoy smirk and walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me Malfoy!" She screamed and was thankful that everyone was still clapping so that they didn't hear her yell. She stormed off after him and followed him to the backyard.

She didn't notice that Blaise and Ginny had followed after them.

He was walking toward the pool past the Quidditch pitch and she had to run to keep up with him.

"Malfoy, you arrogant prick, turn around." Hermione yelled but she heard him snicker and that only infuriated her more. "DRACO!" She screamed, this got a response from him. She smiled in victory and walked toward him.

"What!?" His eyes were glazed over and he had an unconvincing smirk on his pale face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She asked again.

"Absolutely nothing Granger… Zabini… whatever!" She walked up to him and got very close to his chest. She put her hands on the back of his neck and smiled when she heard his breath catch in his throat.

"I knew you wanted me Mister Malfoy," she whispered into his ear. She moved her hands off his neck and onto his shoulders and pushed him into the pool he was standing in front of.

Blaise and Ginny had arrived just before they heard the splash that said Malfoy was in the pool. They watched in horror as Hermione got close to him and there eyes went wide when she pushed him in.

Draco came up spluttering and looked up at Hermione who had crossed her arms over her chest and put on a smirk that would have even the Slytherin's backing up a few steps. He heard a deep laugh and looked over to see Blaise doubled over and struggling to breathe. Blaise came over and high fived his sister. "Haha, hilarious… Draco…" he couldn't continue because Hermione had glanced at Ginny and Ginny pushed Blaise from behind and he too was in the pool.

The two girls held on to each other laughing and looked at the two boys scowling up at them from the water. "You ladies are all done you know that right?" Blaise said and Draco nodded beside him.

"Yeah, alright tough guy, bring it on," Hermione said and her and Ginny dared them with their eyes.

Nobody could have predicted the speed that those two were out of the pool. Ginny and Hermione saw this and then they were running. Really, really fast.

"Ahh!" The two girls screamed when wet arms grabbed them around the middle. For the second time that night she looked at an arm expecting mocha brown but saw pale white instead.

"Put me down Malfoy!" Hermione screamed when he threw her over his shoulder.

"Not a chance," he said and he was running. She tried to hit him but he laughed at her and stopped. She thought she was safe but then she was flying. He literally threw her into the pool. She came up and spit the water out of her throat to find herself almost crushed by a flying Ginny. Hermione glowered at the two boys who were laughing this time.

"Too bad sis, I told you that you were all done," Blaise said shrugging his shoulders. Ginny came up and spit the water at an unaware Hermione.

"Ginny!" She said over the roaring laughter of the two Slytherins.

"Sorry, 'Mione!" She said.

Draco turned to Blaise when the girl's were distracted, "On three?"

"Of course," Blaise said rubbing his hands together.

"One, two, THREE!" Draco finished and then they jumped on the two girls in the pool.

"No, stop!" The girls said as the boys mercilessly splashed them.

"Kids?" Peter's voice called from the doorway.

"Oh shit," Blaise said and Ginny slapped him.

"Watch your language in front of ladies," she said with a smile.

"Yeah Blaise, what's wrong with you?" Hermione added.

"You know better than that mate," Draco said matter of factly.

"Yeah Dad," Blaise called after rolling his eyes at the three of them.

"Come inside, you need to go to bed," Peter called. The four looked at each other and got out of the pool. Blaise pulled Ginny up and offered his hand to Hermione, she was glad Draco didn't do it, she couldn't stand any more skin to skin contact with him at the moment. It was making her think things she shouldn't.

The four walked back to the house in silence. Hermione and Ginny linked arms walking a little farther ahead of the two boys. They made their way back to the ballroom where only Hermione's parents, Draco's parents, and Blaise's parents were waiting.

Antoinette and Robert came over and enveloped their adopted daughter in a hug, "We love you honey, write often," Robert said. Antoinette nodded and the smiled before thanking Peter and shaking hands with the Malfoy's. "Bye Hermione," her mother said and led her husband to the fireplace to floo home.

While this was going on a similar scene was going on a little ways over just not quite as lovey-dovey. Narcissa hugged her son and kissed his forhead, "We'll see you soon Draco," she let him go and Lucius clapped him on the back with a nod. The two thanked Peter as the Grangers did and walked to the fireplace to go home.

Blaise's mom came over and hugged him fiercely. "Mum come on," he said with a smile and she kissed the top of his head. Raidne smiled and held a hand out to Hermione.

"It was nice to meet you Hermione," she said and Hermione shook her hand stiffly. She had a lot to make up for, she hurt her mother badly and that didn't sit well with Hermione.

"Now you four, off to bed." Peter said and Hermione and Ginny were too quick to comply. The girls ran up and Hermione opened the door to her room.

"Goodnight ladies!" Blaise said as he and Draco went into his room only three doors down from theirs.

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she and Ginny went into her room. "Come on Gin, pajamas are in here." Hermione pulled Ginny into her closet and they both picket out comfy pj's and threw them on after they dried off a bit. Hermione had a white shirt and green booty shorts, Ginny had a white shirt and red booty shorts. They went back into the bedroom and curled up in the bed ready for gossip.

"Okay so I have questions for you young lady," Ginny said but Hermione was listening to something else. "'Mione?" She asked but Hermione put her fingers to her lips and walked toward one of the four doors in her room. She put her ear to the keyhole and smiled wide before returning to the bed.

"So the boys were being stupid tonight huh?" Hermione mouthed, 'play along' and while Ginny didn't understand she agreed.

"Yeah, total losers?" She said the last part like a question and Hermione rolled her eyes. She had to stifle a laugh as she walked back toward the door.

"I think that they were acting much like their house; two complete SNAKES!" She shouted the last word and kicked open the door that led to the passage to Blaise's room. She laughed when she saw Draco and Blaise on top of each other on the floor both holding onto their ears. Hermione stood with her arms over her chest and a triumphant gleam in her eyes. Ginny came over and burst out laughing.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"This door goes to Blaise's room," she said as she waited for the boys to get up.

"Ow sunshine! That hurt!" Blaise said.

"Sunshine?" Draco asked incredulous.

"Don't judge man," Blaise said.

"Are you two going to go to sleep now?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Draco said firmly. Hermione laughed at him but he looked pained, "No really, that hurt," he said. It wasn't within her to apologize to him.

"Goodnight boys!" She said cheerfully and shut the door.

"Wait Hermione!" Draco called. Draco?

She opened the door slightly and saw a smirking Malfoy and a chuckling Blaise. "I like your shorts, greens my favorite color," he said with a wink and they both ran down the hall laughing.

"I hate you Malfoy!" She said but she was smiling when she turned back to Ginny. Ginny was already in bed when Hermione jumped up to join her.

"So," Hermione said with a knowing smile. "You and my brother, huh?"

Ginny had the good grace to look shocked and her mouth formed an O before she continued, "No, of course not!" She said.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I am your best friend I know you better than you know yourself, so spill!" Hermione said echoing Ginny's words from earlier.

"I have a boyfriend! But er, Blaise, well, he looks like a God," she finished with a smile.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed.

"Well at least I wasn't drooling over ferret boy all night," she said.

Hermione choked and looked wide eyed at her best friend, "I was not!"

"Oh please 'Mione, but alright he was staring back so I guess it's okay," she said nodding.

"Were you or were you not there when we were screaming and yelling at each other?" Hermione asked with a disbelieving look creeping upon her features.

"I was," Ginny started, "But I was also there when you danced, when you almost kissed… twice-"Hermione cut her off there.

"It was to get back at him!" She screeched but Ginny held up a hand.

"Nevertheless girl, you wanted it, he wanted it, you two danced and it looked like he was all you were thinking of. You can't fool me." Ginny said this with a smirk and Hermione was horrified. Was she really that transparent?

"Not even close," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Keep telling yourself that, 'night girl," Ginny said before she rolled over and fell asleep quickly. Hermione however wasn't so lucky. She was left staring at her ceiling trying to work out her feelings.

He had protected her from his father. Why? She was just a mudblood to him; not literally anymore but she was his enemy's best friend. But no matter what though, they all came back to one thing; Hermione was feeling something different for Draco Malfoy. It wasn't monumental or anything, but she realized that she didn't want to hex him into next week every time she saw his face and that alone terrified her. Especially since her new brother is best friends with him and she knew he was going to be sticking around.

________________________________________________________________

The boys went back to Blaise's room nursing their injuries and Blaise transfigured his table into a bed for Draco. The changed into some sweatpants and crawled into their respective blankets.

"So you and the weasel princess?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"She's cute huh?" Blaise said with a smile. Draco gave him a look and Blaise answered his own question, "Okay well _I_ think she's cute but i think she goes out with Potter," he paused before he continued, "Yeah well at least I wasn't falling head over heels in love with my sister."

Draco sat up and threw his shoe at him, "Yeah right Zabini, you'd love that wouldn't you."

Blaise laughed and ducked under the flying object, "I would… along with your parents and mine," he said.

"Not funny Blaise, she's still know-it-all Granger to me and that's all she'll ever be," Draco said but even as he said it he didn't really believe it.

Blaise knew his best friend well and knew that he wasn't really cold and heartless and he was just saying these things to try and convince himself, "All in good time mate, all in good time." With that Blaise turned over and promptly fell asleep. Draco, not so much. He lay awake looking up at the ceiling thinking about the changing feelings within him.

He had protected Granger had he not? Why? He couldn't answer these questions himself but as he thought on he realized one thing for certain. He didn't want to throttle her with his bare hands anymore and that alone was a terrifying thought.

________________________________________________________________

Hermione woke up the next day because something was ice cold on her throat. Her hand flew there and she realized it was just her locket. Wait, what? Why was it cold? She looked at Ginny and saw that she was still sleeping soundly so Hermione threw on her bathrobe and ran downstairs to the sitting room where she expected her father to be. She was right.

"Ah, good morning honey," he said over the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"Good morning, er, can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked as she played with a loose string on her robe.

"Of course," Peter said placing the paper on the table in front of him.

"Okay well this might sound stupid but, I woke up this morning because the locket turned ice cold and last night it was blazing hot, er, is this normal?" She finished lamely looking at the floor to try and hide her blush.

He smiled to himself, "When did it turn hot?" he asked with interest.

"When I was dancing with the fer- I mean Malfoy- I mean Draco," she stuttered.

He smiled wide, "and when did it turn cold?"

"Just a few minutes ago," she said it almost like a question.

"Then my guess," Peter started steepling his fingers to look at Hermione," is that it turned cold because Mr. Malfoy just went home."

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Yeah  
__Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
__Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Yeah  
__Hey Hey Get tangled up in me  
__Skye Sweetnam_

**Ending Note: Yes? No? Maybe? Hit the review button and let me know. Love youuu** =)


	8. At Least It Wasn't Hate Anymore

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews as always. You're the best. Okay well this is a little bit of fluff because the true plot doesn't start until they get to Hogwarts but to be honest this is my favorite chapter so far so I hope you enjoy it! I loved writing it. Reviews please!!!**

"Excuse me?" Hermione said disbelieving.

"The locket turned hot when you actually looked into his eyes right? I know that this sounds corny honey but I'm completely serious," Peter said.

"Yes," she said unconsciously putting a hand to her locket.

"And have you tried to open it since?" He asked.

"Yes, I couldn't do it," she answered breathless.

"He wasn't with you was he?" Peter was starting to smile at his daughter who was now staring at the locket like it was a lifeline.

"No…"

"And it turned cold as ice a few minutes ago?"

"Yes," she said.

"When he's not with you, it will tell you," he said with a smile. Hermione tore her gaze away from the gold heart and stared at her father.

"But why?" she asked incredulous.

"Because he was made to love you and vice versa," Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said again.

"It's true, as I said; the locket goes back generations and holds very ancient magic. It is said that when you find him, when you look in his eyes, for real though not just a passing glance but really look at him, the locket will recognize him and will let you know," he said with a dazzling smile. She cocked an eyebrow and gave an unladylike snort in disbelief at her father.

"Yeah right? Draco Malfoy and I loving each other? The day that happens I'll let you know," she said and turned on her heel to leave.

"You already find him more tolerable, yes?" He asked and Hermione stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. "He's the other half of your heart sweetie and your half has been waiting for him for a long time." Hermione shook her head and continued out the door and ran into Blaise.

"Whoa good looking up there little one," he said with a smile but it turned into a frown as he took in her expression. "What's wrong Mio?"

"Apparently I'm destined to fall in love with the stupid ferret," she said with acid practically dripping from her tongue.

"You're what?" He asked mimicking her disbelieving tone from moments earlier.

"You heard me, apparently this locket is some sort of-"but she fell short when she looked at his face. He was staring at the heart wide eyed. "What?"

"That's my grandmother's locket and… it's gold… and Draco…" He trailed off and looked into Hermione's annoyed face. "Sorry sis but … yeah there is no way you're getting out of that one. My grandmother told me all about this before she died, it turns gold when you find the one your destined for-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that," Hermione said with a wave of her hand and Blaise put on a huge smile.

"Well, this works out quite perfectly, my sister and my best mate, excellent." He clapped his hands together.

"Not going to happen," Hermione said fiercely.

"What do you mean it's not going to happen!? It is DESTINED to happen!" He said.

"I'm not going to let it," Hermione said and started to go back to her bedroom to talk to Ginny.

"I bet you don't last a week!" Blaise called over his shoulder and Hermione let out a scream which caused her brother to laugh at her. She slammed her bedroom door which caused Ginny to fall off of the bed.

"Whoa, what happened? Hermione, what's wrong?" She asked with a worried look as she took in Hermione severely pissed off expression.

"Draco Malfoy, that's what happened." She said as she flopped herself down on the bed next to her best friend.

"What did he do to you this early in the morning?" She asked.

"He existed," Hermione said putting her arms over her eyes. Ginny removed her arms and looked at Hermione with a worried look etched into her pretty features. Hermione took a deep breath and explained what happened downstairs. "So now apparently I'm destined to love him and we were made for each other and blah, blah, blah." Hermione finished.

Ginny didn't say anything but Hermione was horrified when she saw tears in Ginny's blue eyes, "Oh Hermione, that's so romantic!" She screeched. That wasn't the appropriate response to the situation at all.

"Ginny? Are you mental? This is DRACO MALFOY we're talking about here. Stupid ferret boy that has called me mudblood more times than I care to remember, the boy who has mercilessly teased your brother and your boyfriend, son of a Death Eater, DRACO MALFOY, GINNY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Hermione cried out when she saw Ginny looking at her with a smile that made you think she didn't believe a word Hermione was saying or else not listening to it.

"He's more than that Hermione you know that. I wouldn't believe I would ever say this but I talked to Blaise a lot about him last night. Draco Malfoy might be a pain in the ass, arrogant son of a bitch, but listen to me." She said when Hermione made to interrupt, "He's also scared to death of his own father, he runs from his emotions but they're fierce and passionate, he's loyal to the point of death, he's a massive momma's boy apparently, the wall around his heart is miles high which is why he's an arrogant prat all the time, and it doesn't hurt that he's smoking hot." She finished. Hermione took in all this information.

"Why were you and Blaise talking about him?" Hermione asked; this wasn't the question Ginny was ready for.

"Well, you two looked awfully comfortable in each other's arms and it got us thinking about what was going on. So when he said that you should get together I told him to go to hell because Malfoy was a prick but then he defended his best mate and I realized that he was right. Malfoy's really just a good kid in a really, really bad situation." She said with a nod of her head as if to validate her story.

"Aw, Ginny, you can't be serious?" Hermione said with her head in her hands. She wanted confirmation that Malfoy was all wrong for her, not the other way around. As she said this something turned hot around her neck and she felt a tension she didn't know she had, release from her shoulders. A smile crept across her face without her consent and Ginny smiled wide.

"Draco's back isn't he?" she said. That wiped the smile off her face real quick.

"Oh shut it," she said and went into her bathroom. She pulled on her bathing suit and felt Ginny doing the same thing. Hermione turned the tap on the bath and it filled up with magical speed, quite literally. Bubbles coated the top and the girls both sank into the water. "So what happened with Harry tell me!" Hermione squealed.

"Okay, well," Ginny started with a smile, "me, him, Ron, and Fred were playing two on two Quidditch out back and we were on opposite teams so, I had to show them up. I did some dazzling moves," she said with a smirk, "And scored just over him. So I flew to the ground because Fred and I beat them and when I got there he was standing in front of me with his hands on his hips. Then he goes, 'that was cheap Weasley,' he was smiling though so I knew he was kidding so I said, 'what are you going to do about it?' and he put his hand under my chin and kissed me. He asked me out when we needed to come up for air," she finished with a smile and a laugh.

"Aw that's so cute Gin!" Hermione said.

"Yeah but life at the Burrow isn't all fun and games anymore," she said darkly.

"Why what's wrong?"

"The Order's been in and out and they're worried about You-Know-Who's plans and whatever. They've been walking on eggshells around Harry and are terrified for you," She finished.

"Why are they scared for me?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Because you're last name is Zabini duh, and also you're going to have to be resorted and-"

"I'm what!?" Hermione screamed.

"Resorted, but don't worry we'll still love you even if you do become a disgusting snake," Ginny said with a wink. Hermione was reeling from the little piece of information but tried to push it from her mind and spend the rest of the day with her best friend. The girls went out back and lay in the sun for awhile, avoiding the boys at all costs.

They couldn't be avoided all day however. The sun was just starting to go down and the girls were going to take a swim before Ginny left. They were heading back inside when they found themselves standing toe to toe with Draco and Blaise.

Hermione couldn't suppress the smile that came onto her face but she really did try. She was embarrassed about the fact that her heart seemed to be trying to beat its way out of her chest.

"Where are you going little one?" Blaise asked.

"We're going to get our bathing suits to go swimming," Hermione told him.

"What a coincidence!" He said with a smirk, "That's where we were going. Go get dressed and meet us there," Blaise finished and she finally got the courage to look Malfoy in the eyes. He seemed tired but happy.

"Oh fine," Hermione screamed and she dragged Ginny to her room.

"Miss!" Tippy said as she appeared with a pop in Hermione's closet. Both girls clutched their hearts as the elf scared them both to death.

"Tippy don't do that! You scared me!" Hermione said.

"I is sorry miss but I have new bathing suits for you and miss! Come here!" Tippy took both girls by the hand and took them out of the closet to the bathroom and there on the sink were two bikinis.

"Here you go miss," she said handing the purple one to Ginny who was doubled over laughing at Hermione's incredulous face.

Hermione had picked up her bikini. The bottoms were black with a green belt and the top, you guessed it, was the color of Slytherin house. She looked at Tippy but the look on the elf's face said she'd be heartbroken if Hermione didn't wear it. "Thanks Tippy," Hermione said and the little elf beamed and left with a pop.

"Well, at least Malfoy will like it," Ginny said through fits of giggles.

"Very funny Ginny," she said. Hermione put on the bathing suit and to be honest it didn't leave much to the imagination. The bottoms only covered what was absolutely necessary and were held up by the green belt that was tied on the side. The top was threaded along a black string and had three strings coming off each side at the top that tied around her neck. She stretched the pads of the top out in hope it would cover up more but it was no use. This wouldn't have been a problem before but since the glamour charm was removed she became a little bigger in that particular area.

Ginny threw her a towel and they linked arms as they went out to join the boys. It was late and there were countless amounts of stars in the sky. Hermione looked up and smiled, she loved the stars. She was pulled out of her reverie by a wolf whistle. Blaise was looking Ginny up and down appreciatively and Draco was staring at Hermione like he had when she was making her grand entrance.

"Like what you see boys?" Ginny asked putting her hands on her hips. Blaise grinned at her and turned to Malfoy. He rolled his eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Oi!" Draco said rubbing the back of his skull and incidentally messing up his platinum hair.

"Sorry mate but that was totally necessary," he said. "Told you I'd keep him away sis!" Hermione smiled.

"Keep me specifically away?" Draco asked with a smirk. "But damn girl, love the bathing suit. I think I told you green was my favorite color right?"

"Shove off Malfoy and nope not for you specifically, it's for any guy in particular that was bothering me," she said and she easily matched his smirk. He looked startled but impressed.

"Impressive Grang-Zabini, Damnit I need to stop doing that," he said.

"Oh so you suddenly care what I think?" She asked throwing a venomous glare in her brother's direction thinking he told him about the locket.

"I didn't tell him!" Blaise said quickly.

"Tell me what?" Draco asked but was drowned out when Ginny jumped on Blaise. Hermione giggled at her friends and sat down at the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the water.

"Aren't you coming in?" Draco asked her.

"Yep, eventually," she said. He nodded and dunked under, coming up to run his hand through his white blond hair. She smiled when he closed his eyes and jumped on him. He was ready for the attack and he caught her before he got hit.

The locket burned at her throat pleasantly at the contact.

"Gotcha," he said and laughed when she pouted and crossed her arms. Draco licked his lips and wanted nothing more than to press them to hers, they just looked so kissable.

She squirmed out of his arms and swam over to Ginny. This was a scene similar to earlier but this time they had more appropriate attire on and Hermione was so happy she could just burst. She didn't know why, or tried to deny the face that she did. It felt like her heart was trying to reach out to it's other half who was mere feet away from it.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Ginny said quickly. Blaise grinned wickedly and smiled at his sister.

"Oh yeah let's!" He said.

"Blaise," Hermione warned but he waved his hand in a dismissal gesture.

"Okay I'll start!" Her brother said, "Ginny truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said confidently.

"Chicken," he said with a twinkle in his eyes and he got a thoughtful look about him, "Okay what going on with you and Potter."

She smiled, "he's my boyfriend. Duh, that was easy. Okay um, Hermione truth or dare?" Hermione saw Blaise's face fall but it was replaced with a look of determination and Hermione knew what that meant. She was unsettled by the impish look on Ginny's face though so she decided to play it safe.

"Truth."

"Who is the hottest guy at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"I'm so not telling!" Hermione said sinking a little further into the water to try and hide her blush. It didn't go unnoticed.

"You have to!" Draco practically shouted and Blaise and Ginny giggled.

"Ginny you really should have been in Slytherin," Hermione said and Ginny smirked as if she orchestrate her point.

"Nope, I just grew up with Fred and George," she said, "but no more avoiding the question."

Hermione knew her real answer. He was standing shirtless a few feet from her and she was having a hard time not staring at him. His black bathing suit was slung low on his hips and it accentuated his pale, toned stomach. Seekers were usually tall and skinny and that was the epitome of everything Draco. He wasn't so skinny that it was wrong but his chest and stomach were a perfect line and looked rock solid. He was just begging to be touched. His high cheekbones and gray eyes made him look like a fallen angel and his blonde hair was messy in his eyes. She had never, in her entire life, seen anything sexier then the Slytherin sex God standing before her.

"I guess that was as good as an answer as any," Blaise said with a smirk.

"But she didn't answer?" Draco said and Blaise clapped his hand on Draco's back.

"It amazes me that you're second in all our classes only to be outdone by my lovely sister here," he said as he inclined his head to a beet red Hermione, "because sometimes mate, you can be thicker than Crabbe and Goyle combined."

He didn't understand but shrugged his shoulders, "Okay Hermione your turn," he said.

"Okay," she said relieved, "Draco, truth or dare?" He stared at her and she stared at him both doe eyed and shocked.

"Did you just call me Draco?" He asked.

"Nope," she said confidently, "Pick one ferret," she said. It didn't escape her notice that not once all night did he deserve to be called ferret.

"Um, truth," he said nervously.

"You're all babies," Blaise exclaimed throwing his hands in the water splashing Ginny by accident. She rolled her eyes and continued to watch the scene in front of her unfold.

"Do you only like girls to get laid, or are you secretly a relationship kid?" Hermione didn't know where this question came from; it came out of her mouth before she had time to stop it.

"Um, okay what happens here stays here?" He said looking at the water avoiding eye contact with everyone in the pool.

"Yeah," they said together.

"Ok, well I'm a relationship kid, but don't tell anyone," he said getting his swagger back, "It'll ruin my rep," he said with a wink. Everyone rolled their eyes and he smirked. "Blaise truth or dare?" He said.

Blaise rolled his eyes theatrically, "Dare," he said stringing the word out.

"Go get a pair of Mio's knickers and hang them out the window," he said with the Slytherin drawl. Hermione slapped him but Blaise was out of the pool with a wicked smile before she even blinked.

"Blaise get back here!" She screamed but Draco already had her restrained with an arm around her waist from behind. This seemed to be happening a lot lately. Ginny was in the corner laughing her head off and Draco was snickering into Hermione's ear.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy," she said. This was a phrase she said a lot even though it was far from the truth.

"No you don't," he said and all three burst out laughing when they heard Blaise call from the window. He held a pair of black lace panties out the window and Hermione, completely by instinct, turned to hide her face in the nearest solid object and that just happened to be Draco's chest. They fit well together.

"That was unexpected," he said with a laugh and that caused her to bury her face deeper into him.

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" Blaise yelled in an imitation of a giddy schoolgirl. Draco released her when he caught the meaning and Hermione swam over to Ginny.

"That was embarrassing," she whispered.

"No, it wasn't. It was quite funny," Ginny said with a twinkle in her eyes, "and you really are quite cute together." Hermione looked slightly horrified and found Draco looking at her with a slight blush. It was by far the most adorable thing she had ever seen in her whole life. "Is Draco Malfoy blushing!?" Ginny accused.

"Absolutely not!" He said but he turned his back on them. Ginny and Hermione both stared at him, he was just as good looking from the back. The girls looked to each other and Ginny wagged her eyebrows and mouthed, 'aren't you a lucky girl.' Hermione shoved her playfully.

"DRACO THEY'RE STARING AT YOUR BUTT!" Blaise called from his vantage point at the window and Draco whipped his head around. Hermione and Ginny had turned their back on him this time and were pretending to be very interested in something by the ocean.

They didn't turn around until someone splashed them, Blaise had come back. "Ginny, Dad says that your father flooed and said that you need to be home in 10 minutes." Ginny nodded and turned to Hermione.

"Walk me in?" She asked and Hermione nodded and went to get out of the pool. Blaise saw the disappointed look on Draco's face.

"It's okay Hermione, I'll do it," he said offering his arm to Ginny. Ginny was quick on the uptake and followed him inside. Hermione was waist deep in water and put her hands on her hips before she turned to Draco. He was floating face up in the deep end with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and innocent like this, she knew better though.

Regardless of her better judgment she called out to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked when she saw his mouth pulled down at the corners.

"Oh, uh, yeah Hermione, just kind of stressed," he said.

"You look tired," she said and he laughed darkly and came to stand with her.

"Yeah, sleep is hard to come by these days," he said this and you could tell something was wrong but she didn't want to push him. Maybe Ginny was right about him.

Acting of it's own accord Hermione's hand went to his face and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. His face remained impassive but she saw his emotions clear in his gray eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, it wasn't malicious, it was breathless.

"Feeling," she said and she stood on her tiptoes to bring her lips to his. This was the last thing either of them expected to happen. He was the Slytherin Prince and she was the Gryffindor Princess, but isn't that what is supposed to happen? The princess always falls for her prince.

Hermione didn't expect his lips to be so soft. He kissed her back gently and snaked his arms around her waist lightly, he didn't want to ruin the moment by going to fast. His lips wrapped around hers ever so lightly and he felt hers arms wind around his neck. She tilted her head to have better access to his mouth and he did the same.

He pulled away, much to Hermione's anger seeing as she wasn't done with him yet, but he smiled and put his forehead to hers.

"I don't like you," Hermione said.

"I don't like you either," he said but he knew they were both lying through their teeth. However, they admitted that and they were now a step down from hate. That was definitely an improvement.

Blaise came back to find Hermione in Draco's arms. He smiled because he knew that they needed each other. He knew it before at school when they maliciously taunted each other and Hermione actually hit him.

She was everything he needed: she didn't put up with his bullshit, she certainly wasn't intimidated by him, she matched and exceeded his intelligence, she was beautiful then and now according to Draco, she was his perfect match.

If she was perfect for him then he was perfect for her. She found someone close to her intellectual level so she didn't have to explain herself all the time like she did to Ron, he could match her attitude anytime anywhere, he could help her lose her incredibly uptight nature and help her have fun, it didn't hurt that she found his gorgeous. He was her perfect match.

He heard them say that they didn't like each other and he smirked, 'at least it isn't hate anymore,' he thought to himself. Draco put his mouth to hers again and pulled her closer to him like he was afraid to let her go. Hermione was holding him just as fiercely and started to tangle her fingers in his hair.

Well, that was about all that Blaise could handle without wanting to strangle his best friend.

"Hate to break this up," he interrupted with a smile that neither of them returned, "But this is making me want to kill you a little bit mate and Dad said we needed to go to bed.

Hermione captured Draco's lips for one last kiss and made her way out of the pool. He watched her with a smile and smirked at his best friend before following her out.

Hermione had grabbed a towel, for she left her wand in her room to perform a drying spell, and wrapped it tightly around herself. Draco bumped her shoulder playfully and she smiled at him before following her brother to the house. She hadn't managed to catch up to Blaise when she felt a hand slip into hers. Hermione smiled and stopped, pulling Draco back with her. He looked at her but she had put a hand to her locket. She smiled when she was able to open it. Draco looked at it in shock when he saw the two of them as they were now, soaking wet and holding hands, in half of it. The other side was blurred but there was definitely something there.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I'll tell you some other time okay? I'm kind of finding this hard to believe right now," she said a little breathless.

"Okay?" he made it sound like a question and she reached up to kiss him again. She was just about there when Blaise yelled at them. He pushed his lips to hers quickly and tugged on her hand and made her follow him.

She was going to her room but had to pass the sitting room to get to the stairs. Peter was sitting in a chair and didn't miss Draco and Hermione come through holding hands. His smile was blinding.

"Hey honey!" He called. Hermione let Draco's hand go and she went back in with a blush on her cheeks, "Has that day come already?" He said with raised eyebrows.

"Dad!" She screamed and left before he could embarrass her further. He smiled when she called him Dad.

Draco was waiting for her with an outstretched hand. Before she could take it he put the arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. They reached her door and heard Blaise shut his door. He knew they wanted privacy and even though Draco was his best friend, he didn't need to see this.

Hermione folded herself into his chest and he moved his other arm around her waist, his head rested on top of hers, "this has been a weird night," she said.

"Tell me about it," he answered and he looked down to see her lips ready and waiting. He smiled and kissed her ever so softly leaving her begging for more.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said.

"'Night Draco," she countered and she closed the door softly.

Hermione slid down her door smiling to herself. She didn't know she felt this way about Draco, I mean yes, he was good looking but he was such a prick… apparently he wasn't when you got to know him.

Draco was staring at Hermione's door with his fingers touching his lips. He knew he liked Granger from the moment she punched him and kissing her was so much better than he imagined.

Every nasty thing that came out his mouth since that day was a lie. Well, until now, he didn't hate her, he didn't even 'not like' her as she said. Not even close.

"You coming mate?" Blaise said peeking out his door seeing his best friend stand there by himself.

Draco pulled himself from his thoughts, "Yeah man," he said and walked toward his room. He went in and changed into dry sweats before crawling into bed. Draco smiled to himself as he eyed the door that went to Hermione's room.

"Don't even think about it," Blaise said.

Little did Blaise know, Draco didn't have to think about it, Hermione already had.

_Through it all  
__I made my mistakes,  
__I stumble and fall  
__But I mean these words…  
__Sum 413_

**Ending note: You know that review button right below this? You should click on it because every time you do, I smile. =) Love ya.**


	9. I Told You, Little One

**Author's Note: Okay quick thing. This definitely isn't my favorite chapter but I promise that the next will be INCREDIBLE! Haha, or I hope it will be… Anyway thanks for the reviews, you're the best.**

Hermione picked herself up off the floor with a smile and went into the bathroom. She didn't need to call Tippy to show her where her pajama's were so she just went there and grabbed a t-shirt and some shorts before hopping in the shower. The hot water felt good seeing as she was cold and wet for awhile.

She could still feel Draco's lips on hers and it brought a smile to her face. The tingle she felt when he touched her was magnified ten fold when he kissed her. She quite literally melted into him. It was pathetic really how she was now putty in his hands. He couldn't know this of course, it would make his already huge ego bigger and Hermione couldn't allow that to happen.

She imagined the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms and she jumped from foot to foot with a giggle as she shuddered. This really was terrifying, 'pull yourself together Hermione,' she told herself.

This was getting out of control; she turned the shower off and stepped out. She slipped a little on the wet floor and cursed before she grabbed the vanity to right herself. She shuffled her feet to get her balance and looked into the mirror. Her eyes went wide when she saw the change in her appearance and I don't mean hair and eye color. Yes, her long black hair accentuated her glacier colored eyes but she meant her pink tinged lips and glowing cheeks, after effects from snogging Draco Malfoy she presumed. Hermione ran a hand through her hair and ruffled it before pulling it into a messy bun at the top of her head. Her pajama's looked so inviting so she threw those on and stepped into her bedroom.

Her bed was calling her name but she had to kiss him just one more time. Only one more and then she could go to bed. She opened the door to the passageway and thought to herself. How do you hate someone so much one minute then need to convince yourself that if you kiss him one more time you would be able to sleep?

Hermione's mind took her to something that her mother told her... _there's a thin line between hate and love honey, they're very powerful emotions_. Boy was she right… not that she loved Draco…

She inched the door open slowly and smiled when she saw both boys sleeping. Blaise was in his bed on his back completely spread eagle and mouth wide open. She chuckled at him; he was pretty hilarious even if she did want to strangle him sometimes.

Draco was on the bed closer to her, he was on his stomach with his face pointed toward Hermione. His mouth was also open but not nearly as wide as her brothers. There was a piece of hair on his face that was just begging to be pushed back. Hermione smiled before she climbed into his bed and did just that. Her hand was light on his forehead and she pushed it back toward the pillow. He only moved a little and Hermione smiled at him, he looked so much younger when he was asleep, so much less guarded. She kissed the top of his head and turned to get off the bed but when she turned around an arm caught her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Hi," Draco said sleepily.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Hermione said embarrassed.

"It's okay," he said with a yawn, "what's up?" He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Uh… well er…" He opened them then and smirked at Hermione.

"I still got it," he said and Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him, "I'm still irresistible," he clarified.

"You are not I just-"

"Just what?" he said as he sat up a little bit showing her his pale chest. She gulped a little bit.

"Oh screw it," she said and she crashed her lips to his. He laughed again and smiled into her kiss before kissing back fiercely. He used his grip on her waist to pull her on top of him. She whimpered as he ran his tongue along her lower lip. Her mouth opened to his touch and he plunged his tongue into hers gently exploring and tasting her. She did the same to him and he groaned into her mouth. His hands had wound all the way around her waist and he was holding onto his own forearms. Hermione's hands found their way into his hair and she was gently pulling him closer to her. She had his head pulled up off the pillow and he was more then happy to let her.

Hermione was feeling adventurous so she put a knee on either side of his chest and moved her lips to trace along his jaw all the way up to his ear. His breath hitched in his throat when she put the bottom of his ear into her mouth and started to bite on it lightly. "'Mione," he whimpered and Hermione smiled. It was exciting incapacitating Malfoy like this. His hands moved to rest on her waist and became like a death grip. She smiled and sat back on him. He groaned and she cold feel how turned on he was.

"You okay Draco?" She breathed in his ear with a smirk.

"Uh huh," he said. Satisfied, her lips continued their journey and she sucked on the sensitive spot under his ear and he nearly lost it. He couldn't take it anymore.

Draco flipped Hermione over with ease and she smiled when he started kissing down her neck. She reveled in the feeling of him dragging his tongue down her throat and placing opened mouthed kisses wherever he felt it was necessary. He mimicked her actions and sucked under her earlobe before taking it into his mouth. He bit on it lightly and Hermione couldn't stop herself from sighing his name, "Draco."

He growled low in his throat which turned her on so much she knew that she had to stop. If she didn't, she was going to do something she might regret in the morning. That was really just the excuse she told herself, she wanted it, she wanted him, she didn't want to lose her virginity with her brother in the room. She pulled his face back up to hers and captured his mouth.

His kisses became less hungry and gentler when she stroked his cheek lovingly. She pulled her face away and smiled at him, his cheeks were red and he was breathing heavily.

"I should probably go to bed," she said and he nodded.

"Yeah, you should," but she couldn't resist and she kissed him again dragging him down on top of her.

"I'm going to go now," she said but he was busy kissing and biting down her neck.

"Yup, mhmm," he breathed against her neck and it was nearly her undoing. She put a hand on either side of his face and made him look at her.

"Goodnight Draco," she said.

"Goodnight babe," he said and he gave her one last chaste kiss before letting her up. She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. He flopped back down and looked at her incredulous, "One question though," he said.

"Yeah?"

"How do you just turn off like that? Damn," he said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him, "I remembered my brother is sleeping less then 10 feet from us," and with that she got up and went back through the door.

Draco lay back down on his back and smiled up at the ceiling with one last glance at Hermione before she left. He was a lucky guy. Deciding that it was probably the best decision he went into Blaise's bathroom and turned on a really cold shower.

Hermione practically skipped back into her room and pounced on her empty bed. Her smile went from ear and ear and she hugged her pillow for dear life. Merlin, he was a good kisser. Damn.

She lay on her stomach and ran through the last hour or so again and again until she finally fell asleep but not without laughing first when she heard the shower in Blaise's bathroom turn on.

---

Morning brought with it rain, rain, rain, and more rain. Hermione smiled and ran to the window when she heard the thunder. She loved thunderstorms, ever since she was a little kid there was just something about them. The lightning was too high to be harmful and she couldn't help stepping out onto her balcony. It was hot and humid outside and Hermione lifted her face to the sky letting the rain cleanse her face.

"Honey?" Peter's voice came from her doorway.

"Yeah Dad?" She said before coming inside. He looked shocked that she was soaked.

"Why were you outside? It's raining," he said as if pointing out the obvious.

"I know, I love the rain," she said.

"Oh okay, well the boys are asleep so I wanted to see if you wanted to come downstairs and have breakfast?" he asked this almost nervously.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second I have to get dressed," Hermione answered.

"Okay," he said and he left the room with a smile. Hermione didn't know what to think about this so she went into the bathroom and changed into the robes Tippy laid out for her.

She found her way to the sitting room herself because she couldn't find the room that transported her here the first day.

Peter was fidgeting in his chair and Hermione took the seat opposite him. "Are you okay?" She asked seriously

"Oh yes, I'm just not sure how you are going to take the news I'm going to tell you," Hermione was literally on the edge of her seat, "Well, you're going to have to be resorted at Hogwarts," Hermione smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I already knew that," she said and Peter smiled.

"There's a good chance you'll end up in Slytherin," he said warily.

"I know," she said.

"And you are okay with this?" He asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Well, no, not really. But I've accepted my new life here and I guess whatever happens, happens. I don't want to be in Slytherin, no offense, but Ginny said she'd still love me and Harry and Ron would get over it. There's also two Slytherin's that I've come to care about very much." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. You and Draco are very good together by the way," he added as he took a sip of his coffee.

"That's what they tell me," she said with a smile.

"Okay, well you guys go back to Hogwarts in a week in a half, what do you plan to do with your time?"

"Well, I've decided that the boys are going to teach me how to play Quidditch," she said confidently.

"And you think they will?" Peter asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know they will, I have things that they both want," she smirked and Peter nodded.

"A smirk worthy of my own house," he said. "Oh and Hermione," he added before she went to leave.

"Yep?" She said politely.

"We're going to Diagon Alley in a week. I owled Dumbledore and he said that he could meet us in the Leaky Cauldren with the sorting hat so we can get you new robes if necessary and you won't have to do it in front of the school. Also, if you want to make arrangements with your friends to stay here you'd be welcome to. They could stay the three days before here if you'd like."

Hermione smiled wide, "That'd be great! I know Ginny wants to come back!" She said and she kissed Peter on the cheek before she left. He smiled but it turned into a frown because he knew that his daughter was going to be in for a tough year, especially if she was destined for Draco.

He sighed and wrote a quick order to Diagon Alley and made sure Hermione would have a Firebolt waiting for her when she woke up the next day.

She skipped back to her room and found two boys sitting on her bed. "What are you doing?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. They looked up at her all doe eyed and innocent.

"Nothing," Blaise said with a pout.

"Honest," Draco said putting on the same expression. She scowled at them because she couldn't beat them when they ganged up on her like that.

"No really what are you doing in here?" She said when she joined them on the bed.

"I don't like your room," Draco decided looking at the red and gold everywhere.

"That's because it's not green," she said.

"Precisely, it should be," he said with a kind of finality. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head at him. What was he anyway? Her boyfriend? They needed to have that discussion later.

"We're bored my little Gryffindor," Blaise whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked in a mean tone but a playful look in her eyes.

"Entertain ussss," Draco whined. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Honestly boys you're 16, you can find something to do," she said.

"Yes but why do it yourself when we know we can get you to do it for us," Blaise said and Draco nodded in agreement.

"And what makes you think I will?" She countered. Blaise and Draco looked at each other.

Blaise looked to be thinking hard and Draco looked at him, "It has to be done," he said and Blaise nodded as if he couldn't figure out a better option.

"What does?" Hermione asked nervously as she backed up against the headboard of her bed. The boys exchanged wicked smiles and then they pounced on her and tickled her everywhere.

"No, stop!" She begged. The laughed at her and continued their assault, "Please! Please stop!"

"Are you going to help us?" Blaise asked seriously.

"Yes, yes I promise!" She said and they let her breathe, satisfied that she was going to help them. "You are so mean," She stated.

"You didn't leave us with a choice honey," Blaise said in a sad voice. Draco pouted and nodded. She really wished Blaise wasn't there at the moment.

"Fine, but I really don't have any ideas as to what to do," she said and they looked about ready to attack her again. "Wait!" She said as a bright idea hit her, she laughed and thought about how they were going to transfigure everything. "Okay I have an idea but we have to transfigure a lot of stuff, you game?" They nodded in agreement, "Alright, let's see if Dad will let us use the sitting room, it has the most cover."

"What?" They asked. "Never mind, let's go." Hermione ran downstairs and told her Dad of her plan. He was more than happy to help and told the boys to change this and that. They did as she instructed then she came over with something behind her back.

"Okay, well these my friends," she said revealing her surprise, "Are laser tag guns." She smiled at their bewildered faces; this was a muggle kid game. "The goal is to shoot the other team and not get shot." Their faces lit up at this and she turned the lights off.

Needless to say chaos in sued, things broke, and Hermione kicked both their asses.

"That was AWESOME!" Blaise high-fived Draco and he nodded his head in agreement.

"I killed you both," Hermione said with a confused look.

"Yes, but you've played before," Draco said and this time Blaise nodded.

"Do you two have to agree on everything?" She asked.

"Yes," they said together.

"Oh God," she said and they spent the rest of the day making new rules and tackling each other in the sitting room. They were exhausted when it was time to go to bed and Hermione gave Draco a kiss before taking a shower. She pulled on her normal shorts and t-shirt and snuck into her brother's room. Draco was ready for her this time.

They made out for a good hour before Hermione ran a hand along his cheek and he calmed down. He kissed her gently, "How do you do that to me?" He asked playing with a piece of her hair.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Get me to calm down like that?" He said.

"I don't know, it worked the first time so I tried it again," she said and she cuddled up to his chest. "Can I ask you a question?" She said.

"Yup," he said. Inside he was a wreck, terrified she was going to say she didn't want to be with him, on the outside he was cool, calm, and collected.

"What are we exactly?" This wasn't exactly the thing he thought she was going to say.

"What do you mean babe?"

"Well that." She said and he felt her shrug. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend or is this… not like that." She tensed waiting for his reaction but he laughed lightly and kissed her forehead.

"It's so much more than that Hermione," he breathed.

"Well, I'm going to make it simple for now and call you my boyfriend, cool?"

"Yes," he said and she kissed him again and moved to the door. When she closed it and he heard her door close he sighed, "I love you," he whispered. He closed his eyes and thought about the day she hit him, the day he fell in love with her, over and over before he fell asleep.

---

Hermione woke up the next day with a scream. She looked to the end of the bed and saw a package lying there with her name on it. Upon opening it she saw it was a Firebolt and she ran to the window and a huge smile lit up her face when she saw the sky crystal clear, she was going to learn today whether they liked it or not.

She bolted through the door and down the passage. With a leap she landed on Draco's bed and shook him awake.

"Wake up!" She yelled.

"What?" He groaned sleepily before hiding his face in his pillow. She abandoned him and pounced on her brother.

"BLAISE WAKE UP!" She said but he did much the same thing as Draco and pulled his pillow over his head. He already told Hermione he wasn't a morning person.

Hermione watched the two boys refuse to get up so she stood at the bottom of the two beds and whipped the covers off and laughed when both boys were left in their boxers. She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this. Blaise I won't help you in getting Ginny and Draco I will never kiss you again."

This got their attention. They were bolt upright with incredulous looks on their faces.

"You're going to teach me to play Quidditch," she said and their mouths fell open.

Half an hour later they were on the pitch with Hermione's new broom in hand. Without hesitation she sat on it and was surprised to find she liked being on a broom.

"You've never flied before?" Blaise asked when she got 6 goals in a row.

"No, well, we had flying lessons first year remember? Well I was supposed to but Neville fell off his broom and I got too scared to try." Blaise and Draco both laughed at the memory, "Oh stop it you two, Draco you were horrible to him that day." Draco continued to snicker so she threw the Quaffle at his head.

They spent the rest of the day outside flying around the Estate and going to the beach. After Blaise went to bed Hermione snuck in and snogged Draco senseless. This was becoming their routine.

"Thanks for today," she said into his lips.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. He tensed his body and she looked to see him with a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong baby?" She said and she stroked his cheek. He smiled at the name and kissed her palm as it went by.

_If I don't kill arguably the greatest wizard of all time, Voldemort will kill me and my family but not before he tortures us first. _"Nothing," he said twirling a loose piece of his hair in between his fingers.

"You will tell me right?" She asked ignoring his answer.

"Not yet," he said and she nodded. She wouldn't push him for now.

"I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said and she kissed him sweetly.

"Goodnight babe," he said and she smiled as he cuddled himself up in his covers. She noted that he always slept on his stomach and he looked so young when he was dreaming.

---

A week had passed since that night and Hermione and her brother were going to Diagon Alley to get their books and get Hermione sorted. She was a nervous wreck.

"Honey, you're going to be fine," Blaise said as he directed her into the Leaky Cauldren.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor, oh my God what am going to do if I am!? I look so different." She was practically hyperventilating.

Blaise put a hand on her shoulder and got down to eye level with her. "Chill little one, you're going to be fine, I'll be right there with you and then you'll go meet your friends downstairs okay?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Ah see, there's the Gryffindor courage I was looking for," Blaise said with a smile and knocked on door 237.

"Enter," came a friendly voice and Blaise pushed it open.

"Hello Professor," Blaise said respectfully.

"Mister Zabini, Hermione" he said inclining his head at them in turn.

"Hello," Hermione squeaked.

"She's a little nervous," Blaise explained.

"Ah, well you're going to be fine, Miss Granger, or well Miss Zabini," he said with a smile and then eyed her locket and smiled even wider, "Or dare I say it, Mrs. Malfoy," he gauged her reaction over his half moon spectacles.

"What!?" She squeaked.

"Never mind," he said with a smile and he went over to a box and pulled out the sorting hat, "Are you ready?"

Hermione gulped but nodded, "Yes sir," she said. He smiled and placed the tattered hat on her head.

"_Ah,"_ said the hat, _"I see you've already been sorted but have a new name is that correct?_" The hat didn't wait for an answer before continuing, _"Well under the circumstances Miss Zabini I should put you in Slytherin however, I feel you are better suited for Gryffindor," _it finished. Hermione sighed with relief as Professor Dumbledore pulled the hat off her head.

"I told you little one!" Blaise said pulling his sister into a hug.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement, "Well this _is_ going to be an interesting year," he said, "I shall see you two in three days time," he said and he grabbed his cloak from the bed.

"Thank you Professor," the siblings said at the same time. He inclined his head in their direction and walked out of the door. She slumped relieved into Blaise's arms.

"I told you you're the same Hermione," he said with a smile that turned into a smirk, "Draco's going to be pissed that you're room isn't going to be green though," he said.

"Where is he anyway?" She asked regaining her composure.

"He has something with his father today," Blaise said darkly and Hermione shuddered at the thought. "You're friends are probably waiting," he said and then he smiled, "Is Ginny with them?"

"Yes, but she's with Harry, Blaise please play nicely," he put his hand to his heart.

"I always play nicely," he said.

"Yeah okay, whatever." Hermione said and she was followed by a very determined Slytherin.

Ginny squealed in delight when Hermione came down the stairs and the girls ran into each other's arms.

"I missed you!" Hermione said.

"It's been like two days ladies," Blaise drawled from where he was leaning against a pole. Ginny smiled and ran over to give him a hug too. She let go quickly and Hermione laughed at the disappointed look on his face. Hermione turned back to her two best friends and saw them staring at her with gaping mouths.

"Earth to planets Harry and Ron," Hermione said waving her arms in front of their faces.

"They haven't seen you since the charm was taken off," Ginny said.

"I know but really, do I look that different?" Harry snapped out of it first and came over and gave her a hug.

"Hi Hermione," he said with a smile.

"Hi Harry," she said when she let him go. "Boy, you have grown so much!" She gawked when she took in all 6'1'' of him.

"Quidditch does that to you," he said with a smile. Hermione turned to Ron and Harry elbowed him.

"Hello Ronald," she said not daring to approach him, he was having trouble breathing as it was.

"Er, Hi Hermione," he said. Ginny rolled her eyes and took her arm.

"Let's go shopping!" She said and the girls left laughing. "Play nice Blaise!" Ginny yelled and she heard his deep laugh as they set off arm in arm. Ginny and Hermione were flanked by Lupin because they couldn't be alone now with all the new security measures. Hermione greeted him and then he practically became one of the shadows on the street. "So spill! What happened after I left?" Ginny said low enough that he couldn't hear.

Hermione blushed and Ginny squealed, "Well I kissed him," Hermione said.

"You kissed him!?" She asked disbelieving.

"Yep, and you know how my necklace turned gold?" She asked and Ginny nodded, "He asked about it."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny said, "Does he know what it means?"

"No but the picture is of us when we got out of the pool that day," she laughed.

"So is he your boyfriend now or what!?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile and the girls spent the rest of the day in each other's company, loving every minute of it.

They met up with the boys before they all planned to go back to the Zabini Estate.

"So, did you all get along?" Hermione asked.

"Of course honey," Blaise drawled and she rolled her eyes when she saw he was in full Slytherin mode. Harry grabbed at Ginny's hand almost passively when he saw Blaise eye her with a smile.

"He's harmless," Hermione told Ron when he looked him up and down warily. I mean don't get me wrong Ron is a decent sized kid but Blaise was really, really tall.

Lupin came back and apparated everyone back home.

"Welcome boys," Hermione exclaimed and ran to show them the house. They stopped at the front doors so Blaise could open it but before he did he turned around with a brutal smirk and Hermione had a feeling she knew why. Her locket was very hot.

"So Hermione, are you going to tell them about Draco or are you going to let him do it?"

**Ending Note: okay first of all, sorry about the random laser tag but I did it with my friends and I figured what the hell.**

**Second; be nice *Shudders* I feel like dragging out going to Hogwarts through two more chapters would be stupid because that's where everything happens. So they'll be going there in the next chapter. I'll put it up as soon as I can! I'll start it now lol. Please review.**


	10. Every Line In The Book

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner but it's crazy long and I needed to figure some things out. If you like it let me know!**

**As always, I love you and thanks for reading!**

"Blaise," Hermione said darkly.

"Oh relax little sis, they're going to find out anyway," he said and he pulled open the huge doors.

"What is he talking about Hermione?" Harry asked and Hermione gulped.

"Nothing," she said unconvincingly.

"You always were a bad liar," Ron told her.

"Whatever, just come inside will you!?" Hermione took them both by the hand and dragged them into the Estate past a smirking Blaise. Ginny slapped him when she walked by.

"Whoa," Harry and Ron said together.

Hermione smiled, "Wait until you see outside," she said and she showed them the Quidditch pitch.

"No," began Harry.

"Way," Ron finished.

"How about three on three?" Came a distinctive drawl from behind them. The Golden Trio plus one turned to see a smirking Draco leaning in the doorway. The boys looked murderous, Ginny looked triumphant, Blaise looked amused, and Hermione was glowering at him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to stand with them. "Potty, Weasel, Weasel Princess," he said inclining his head at them in turn.

"Shut it," Hermione said as he walked around to stand behind her.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"Ah, so you didn't tell them?" He said with a smirk.

"Shut it," she said again and he just shrugged. He decided that he would tell Ron and Harry in a more flamboyant fashion and now just wasn't the time or place.

Hermione was nervous as she looked at the smirk on Draco's face. You could practically see the gears spinning in his head and she knew that she wasn't going to get away with not telling Harry and Ron, he would make sure of that.

"So how about it, you three against us three?" Blaise said inclining his head to himself, Draco, and Hermione, on one team and the guests on the other.

"We don't have brooms," Harry noted, he never missed an opportunity in beating Draco at Quidditch. Draco just might get rammed in the shoulder and fall off his broom. By accident of course.

"I have a few extras in the shed," Blaise said and he led the two red heads and Harry to the other side of the pitch leaving Draco and Hermione alone for the moment. He wasted no time in wrapping his arm around her from his stance behind her as he kissed her neck seductively.

"Stop it Draco, they can see us!" she said.

"So?" he asked against her throat.

"They don't know yet, well except Ginny," she said.

"Of course they don't," he sighed. He was a little hurt to be honest with you. "Are you going to come tonight?" He asked.

"If I can, I will," she said and she turned her face to his and gave him a quick kiss before she saw the others come out of the shed.

Ginny had made Harry go get her one so she could observe Hermione and Malfoy, sneakily of course. He held onto her like she was the only thing keeping him from losing everything. Maybe she was his everything. Ginny didn't ponder long before Harry handed her a Nimbus 2000.

"Seriously Zabini, how many of those do you have hidden in there?" Harry asked.

"A lot more than that," he answered as he held his, Draco's, and Hermione's broom in his hands. He had to smack Ron when he told him that one of the Firebolt's was Hermione's.

"Can she even fly?" Ron asked incredulous.

"Watch and see," he said. Ginny frowned at Blaise. It was amazing how he could be so different when he was with herself, Hermione, and Dracp. When there were other people around, he turned into the arrogant Slytherin she knew he really wasn't.

Ron and Harry were marching toward Hermione and Malfoy because when they looked over they saw him put a hand on the small of her back.

"Blaise," Ginny said pulling on his hand to slow him down.

"Hey Gin," he said with a smile. He had done a complete 180.

"What is matter with you?" She asked without returning the smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Stop being a git and act normally please," she demanded.

"Why? Do you like me like that?" He asked with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow to rival Draco's.

"You are truly obnoxious," she said and she stalked off leaving Blaise standing there by himself, hurt. He didn't think that she'd actually walk away.

"Wait Ginny!" He called and she stopped abruptly and turned with her arms over her chest, he almost ran into her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he said with puppy dog eyes.

"You should be," she said and she turned and walked away to save Hermione and Draco from her brother and her boyfriend.

Harry and Ron had come over to the side of the pitch where Hermione and Draco were standing. Draco dragged his hand along the small of her back as he let her go.

"Why were you touching her," Ron asked with acid dripping from every word.

"Don't worry about it Weaselbee," Draco drawled.

"But I am worried about it Malfoy," Ron said sizing Malfoy up.

"Ron relax," Hermione said.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. He had stayed quiet throughout their whole exchange and watched Hermione's reaction. She had moved about a fraction of an inch in front of him almost as if she was getting ready to shield him from Ron.

"What?" She snapped.

"What's going on?" He asked. Hermione sighed but couldn't answer because Blaise had come over and handed them their brooms. Without a word Hermione got on hers and flew up into the air.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked abandoning Hermione.

"Scarhead?" He said back calmly.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Draco eyed Hermione but she was refusing to meet his eyes.

"Nope," he said with a smirk and he joined Hermione in the air.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and Harry knew Ron was contemplating pulling out his wand and hexing Malfoy into next week and he didn't blame him one bit.

Malfoy flew up next to Hermione, "You really need to tell them babe," he said.

"No I don't," she answered stubbornly.

"If you don't after we finish the game then I will," he said with a michevious look in his eyes.

"Oh really?" She said crossing her arms while maintaining balance. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged before he nodded. "I really want to kill you right now," she said, glancing murderously in his direction.

"You're pretty sexy when you're mad, you know," he said with a wink.

"Ah, and he's back. You know what Draco, you really impossible sometimes and it's pissing me off so stop being an ass and be nice," she ranted.

He smirked and came even closer to her, close enough to whisper in her ear, "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air and flew away leaving a snickering boy in her wake.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked after he and Ron had joined them in the air.

"Yeah, Malfoy is just pissing me of but whatever," she said and flew to her brother.

"Ready?" He asked and everyone nodded. He threw the Quaffle up and they started to play.

Hermione swooped up over Ron's head and snatched the Quaffle out of the air completely taking him by surprise. She rolled under Harry and dodged a shocked Ginny to put the ball through the hoop.

She smiled sweetly at them and went to high five her brother and stare daggers at Draco. "Brilliant honey," Blaise said.

"Thank you," she answered.

"Hermione! I didn't know you could play!" Ginny squealed.

"And you're not on our house team because…" Harry asked.

"Hermione?" Ron said. His expression was just hilarious. Hermione was about to answer when she heard her father's voice from the balcony.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Tell Draco to come here," he called. Hermione looked at Malfoy quizzically and saw the terrified look on his face.

"What's up?" Blaise said.

"Nothing guys, I'll see you later?" He said.

"Yeah," we answered and he left without even a backward glance. Hermione was a little hurt, he didn't even say goodbye to her and the look of fear in his eyes haunted her for days. Where was he going? What was wrong? Was it his father? Oh God. "Blaise," I choked out.

"He'll be fine honey," he said lowering his voice to nobody else heard. She nodded with tears in her eyes. "I have an idea, HEY GUYS!" He called. Harry and Ron had been messing around not caring what was wrong with Draco or if he left but Ginny looked nervous and sad.

"What?" They called back.

"Let's play laser tag," he said and Hermione gave him a small smile.

"No way!" Harry cheered but Ginny and Ron looked confused.

"Come on, we'll show you," he said and he flew down to the door. Hermione and Blaise knew what to do so they transfigured the room quickly and showed them the guns. They smiled impishly at the rules and the game began. It was Blaise and Hermione against the other three.

"You're all done, Ginny!" Blaise called but then swore loudly when she tagged him from behind. She smirked into the dark and ran away from him only to be followed. He stalked her like a panther and crept up behind her once she thought she had shaken him. "Surprise," he whispered in her ear from behind and he shot her in the back.

"Not funny Blaise!" She screamed and they chased each other around like 5 year olds.

Ron and Harry however, were trying to sneak up on Hermione to no avail. She was crouched behind a couch and had to stifle a laugh when they looked right at her but didn't see her. She waited until they passed to jump out and scare them. They groaned when she added a lot of points to her and Blaise's score.

The game ended a little while later and the teenagers made their way up to Hermione's room. Ron and Harry transfigured themselves beds and Ginny jumped into Hermione's. Blaise took a seat at Hermione's desk. Hermione put her head down on her pillow exhausted.

"Are you going to sleep on me little one!?" Blaise asked putting a hand to his heart.

"You tire me out Blaise," she chuckled.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys to it then, night everyone," he said and he waved and left through the passageway.

"Where does that go?" Ron asked.

"Blaise's room," Ginny answered. Harry looked up briefly but only Hermione caught it. She could understand why Harry might be nervous, one couldn't deny the chemistry between her best girl and her brother.

"Goodnight everyone," Ginny said and she got sleepy groans and grunts in response. Hermione sighed and turned on her stomach and slid her arms under her pillow only to be met with a piece of parchment.

The lights had been turned out a few minutes ago so she couldn't read it there. Well, she wouldn't have been able to if Harry and Ron weren't already asleep.

"Just read it already," Ginny whispered from the other side of the bed. She leaned up on her elbow to see both boys snoring like nothing else, she had no view to Hermione or the letter.

"How did you know?!" She asked.

"Just open it," she said with a light laugh.

_Hermione,_

_I'm not going to be able to stay at your house. I'm not supposed to leave before school starts. My father has some things that he needs me to do for him before I go back._

_  
But you know me, screw the rules. Meet me in Blaise's room at one, I assume people will be in your room and an explosion could happen in Blaise's room and he wouldn't wake up._

_I miss you… Draco_

Hermione handed it to Ginny and smiled. "I don't think I can wait that long," Hermione whispered and Ginny smiled.

One o'clock couldn't come fast enough. Ginny had fallen asleep to she was just looking at the ceiling waiting for him. She looked at the clock and smiled before slipping from under the covers and going to the door. She had hardly opened it when arms pulled her into a rock solid chest. He reached over and shut the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. When he didn't answer she was going to look up at him but he had already put his fingers under her chin and brought his mouth to hers.

She knew something was bothering him but he didn't give her time to say anything more. Her arms rested on his chest and moved their way up around his neck. His kisses became frantic and she pulled him closer to her. She knew he didn't need a snogging session right now so she stroked his cheek, he just needed comfort.

He released her lips and buried his head in her shoulder. She was terrified when she felt wetness on her shoulders, tears betrayed him and fell onto her skin. "Oh my God baby, what's wrong?"

"Draco, your parents want you home," Peter said as he wrung his hands like he was nervous.

"Okay, er, thanks Mr. Zabini," he said. Peter nodded and Draco grabbed some floo powder, "Malfoy Manor," he called.

Draco shut his eyes and held his stomach. He didn't do flooing very well. He came out of the fireplace and was met with a frantic looking Narcissa.

"What's wrong Mum?" He said nervously.

"You need to go see your Father, the Dark Lord is there also," she said. Draco's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"How was I supposed to do anything yet?" He asked.

"I don't know honey but go now!" She said and she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him. He turned around when he got to the door and looked at his mother she gave him a watery smile. He took a deep breath and turned to knock.

"Enter," came Lucius's drawl. Draco opened the door and bowed before his Master sitting by the fireplace before he could curse him like last time.

"My Lord," he said respectfully.

"Ah, Draco, I see you learned your manners," he said with a cold smirk.

"Yes, my Lord," he said carefully.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you are doing with my project?" He said steepling his fingers.

"I have ideas sir," Draco answered even though it was a total lie. He quickly shielded his mind via occlumency.

"Ah, well I see Snape has been teaching you occlumency," he said.

"Yes, sir," Draco said.

"What do you want to hide from me Draco?" Oh shit he thought.

"Nothing master, I just er," there really wasn't an end to Draco's answer, he just didn't want Voldemort to know how he really was spending his time. Voldemort came to Draco and backhanded him in the eye before throwing a quick Cruciatus curse at him.

Draco put a hand to his face and could feel a bloody trail from his cheek to his eye where Voldemort's ring cut him.

"Go to Knockturn Alley and find things to assist you," he said with finality, "You are to stay here and work on this, you are dismissed."

Draco jumped up and practically ran out of the room without a look at his Father. It's that bastard's fault he was in this situation in the first place. Narcissa was at the door the second he left the room. She dragged him to his bedroom.

"Oh honey, are you okay!?" She asked looking him over as if to find evidence he was hurt in any way. The last pace she looked ironically, was his face. There was the cut that was about three inches and relatively deep. He wasn't loosing enough blood for him to die but it was pretty brutal.

"Yeah Mum, I'm fine," he said disentangling himself from her grasp and laying down on his bed.

"No you're not! Look at your face!" She cried. She whipped out her wand and tried everything in the book. "Why isn't this working!" She screamed.

"The ring was probably cursed or something," he said and that gave him an idea. Not that it was a very good one.

"You can't go back to Blaise's you know," she said rather sadly.

"I know," he whispered trying to think of every possible way to sneak there just so he could tell her he'd see her on the train, just to tell her he was okay.

She pushed a piece of hair off his head so she could put a healing potion on his cut that she conjured from the cupboard downstairs. It didn't heal it completely but it wasn't bleeding so much. "How's Hermione?" She asked and a smile crept onto his face and that made Narcissa's heart sing. She wanted so much for Draco to find love, for him to feel whole.

"I don't know what to tell her Mum," he whispered and let his mother pull him to his chest.

"The truth, tell her you love her and you'll do everything to keep her safe," she reasoned.

"What if it's not enough?" He asked in a small voice.

"If she loves you she'll know it's all you can give," she said and kissed the top of his head before leaving with the grace that encompasses everything Malfoy.

Draco's eyes closed and he thought of a way to reach Hermione, then took a deep breath and it hit him. He bolted upright and ran to his desk pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. His owl was waiting for him and he tied it to his leg and told it to bring his letter to Hermione.

When he was gone he sighed and looked at his clock, one o'clock was a long way away. Deciding to do something to pass the time he went to the library and sat in a chair with a book not really paying attention to what he was reading. His mind was going a million miles an hour. He had to think about how he was going to carry out the Dark Lord's mission and how he was going to keep Hermione out of it. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe.

When it was about time to go Draco stood up and peeked out the hall, nobody was there. He slid back into the hallway and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. When he was satisfied he snuck down into the living room and threw some floo powder into the fireplace and whispered, "Zabini Estate."

He was in the Zabini's sitting room and was relieved that Peter was in bed. He undid the charm and ran to Blaise's room. There really wasn't reason to be silent because Blaise slept like a champ. Draco could have screamed in his ear and he wouldn't wake up. Smiling to himself he opened the door and waited for Hermione. That's where things got dicey, when he was able to think, thoughts of the mission hit him like a mack truck. It was all that clouded his mind and he wondered if that wasn't an accident. He was horrified to feel tears starting to form behind his eyes and was grateful he was in the dark where Hermione couldn't see his weakness.

He needed her. He needed her right then, he couldn't wait a moment longer. She was the only thing keeping him grounded and they had only not-hated each other for a few days. How he came to need her so much was a mystery to him.

He was going to barge through her door but he saw the sliver of light alerting him to her presence. Without thinking he grabbed her wrist while shutting the door with his other hand and bringing her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" She whispered and Draco was going to answer but the words wouldn't go past the lump in his throat so he lifted her lips to his and kissed her like he would never see her again.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled her closer, too terrified to let her go. Her hand came up and ran down his cheek lightly. He knew this was it and he buried his head into her shoulder and felt a tear go onto her shoulder.

"Oh my God baby, what's wrong?" He knew he wouldn't be able to say it, he couldn't tell her yet so he shook his head and he cried.

-

They stayed like that for several minutes, Hermione held him close to her and wasn't intending to let him go. Ever, if she could help it, as a matter of fact. She put both hands on his face and turned it to hers. The little light there was didn't do much but his gray eyes stood out against the darkness. She took a good look at his face and gasped. "What happened Draco?"

"I'm fine, but listen, I'm not going to be able to write, I'll see you on the way to school," she nodded and he went to leave but not before a quick peck on the lips.

"Draco wait, I don't not like you," she whispered and he laughed roughly, crackly.

"I don't not like you either," he said. She smiled and kissed him lightly. "I have to go," he said.

"I figured, I'll see you on the train," He nodded and kissed her again, not ever being able to fully get enough. He never knew when the Dark Lord would lose patience with him. "Are you going to be okay?" she whispered.

"As long as you're there," he said. "Bye Hermione," he kissed her forehead and went back out the way he came.

"Bye Draco," she said but he was already gone. She waited to cry until he was gone. There was clearly something going on that was scaring him, bothering him, and she just wanted to take away his pain.

What was wrong with her?

Draco Malfoy was scared and she cared. Not only did she care, she wanted to help him.

She crawled into bed and didn't get a wink of sleep.

Hermione spent the next two days with her friends having much less fun than she anticipated. She told Blaise her concerns but he told her not to worry about it, he knew what was going on but wouldn't tell her.

She didn't talk to him for a few hours but when he went and found her friends playing Quidditch without her, he went looking for her. She was crying and he took her into her arms and cradled her to his chest.

"What did they do to him?"

"He needs to tell you that," he said and Hermione nodded with a sick feeling in her stomach that her Slytherin might be worse the next time she saw him.

"Hermione wake up! The train leaves in fifteen minutes!" Hermione nodded and rolled over but Ginny kept shaking her. "Get up!" She had finally been able to sleep and it was already time to get up. Not going to happen. Ginny had had enough, "Blaise!"

"What's up Gin?" He asked and she pointed to Hermione.

"She won't wake up, I'd tell Harry and Ron to do it but they already left," she said apologetically.

"Anything for you. Plus I have the perfect incentive," he said with a smile and he jumped on top of Hermione.

"WAKE UP HERMIONE!" He screamed in her ear. She pulled her pillow over her head but he removed the part by her ear. "Fine, I guess you don't want to see Draco," he said and she sat up real quick. He smirked in Ginny's direction and she rolled her eyes but he was sure he heard a 'why didn't I think of that.'

"I'm up," she said and she wiped her eyes. "Let's go!" She said and bewitched everything to jump into her trunk and came out of the bathroom about .2 seconds later, changed and ready to go. Ginny and Blaise looked at her with mouths open. "What?" She asked innocently, pulling a curl out of her collar.

"How did you do that?" Blaise asked.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing we're going to be late!" Ginny said and she pulled Hermione and Blaise by the hand out the door. She tried to ignore the jolt she got when Blaise's huge hand squeezed hers ever so lightly. Oh boy.

They flooed to the train station at a safety checkpoint for wizards and booted it onto Platform 9 ¾. "Ginny, Hermione!" Harry called from one of the windows.

"Oh I see how it is," Blaise whispered and both girls slapped his chest. He pretended to look indignant, but only for a minute though. "I'll see you later little one," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Ginny," he said but she put a hand on his chest to stop him from giving her a kiss too.

"Don't even think about it," she said and he smirked at her before leaving them there. "Blaise is quite the kid," she said shaking her head with a smile.

"Tell me about it, let's go I want to find Draco," Hermione said and ran onto the train and went to find the compartment Harry and Ron were in. They found it easily enough and found that Neville and Luna were there too. Neville was holding some new plant and Luna was reading the Quibbler upside down, as usual.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked as he helped put the girls trunks on the shelf.

"Not important but I'll be right back," Hermione said.

"Hermione, hold on," Harry said and Neville and Luna turned to stare at him.

"Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Oh er, yeah that's Hermione," he said.

"Long story guys, I'll be right back," she said and she ran out the door but not before she heard Luna say dreamily, 'it was probably a flying fumdinger, they change appearances you know." Hermione giggled and went down the hall trying to find the Slytherin prince.

She found the Slytherin compartment easily enough. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were in there but no Malfoy. Blaise caught her eye and motioned his head left. She nodded and went to where the trains connected forming a little alcove.

She hadn't even walked by when someone grabbed her around the middle. Draco's arms pulled her to him and she sighed in contentment. She wound her arms around his neck and held him close.

"Are you okay?" She asked almost afraid to look at his face.

"Look at me babe," he said. She took a deep breath and looked up. His gash wasn't as swollen and the bruise was yellowish. "Looks like I lost a fight huh?" He said with a smirk.

"Don't joke! Are you okay!? Seriously." She added.

"I'm better now," he said pulling her a little tighter.

She chuckled and kissed his chest on his shirt, "You're just using every line in the book today huh?"

He laughed and his chest rumbled, "I am," he said, "But I mean every word." He said it so sincerely that she had to believe him. She smiled and used the grip on his neck to pull him down to her.

He smiled and kissed her gently. Apparently though, that wasn't what she wanted. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he shivered into her. She took this as invitation to continue and she tangled her fingers in his hair and deepened her kiss.

He followed suit and dipped his tongue into her mouth. She sighed and he turned her around and pushed her against the wall. His hands moved her waist to dip under her shirt to rest on her bare back. She shivered at the contact.

"I'm sorry," he said into her lips.

"Don't be," she said, "Leave 'em there," she said and she captured his lips again. He groaned a little and Hermione couldn't help but be turned on. His lips moved to her throat and she tightened her grip on his neck. He sucked under her ear and she smiled. She turned her head so she was practically hidden in his blonde hair.

All she could see and hear and taste was Draco and all she could feel was his lips on her neck. There was simply nothing else in the world that mattered more than that simple fact.

"Draco," she said softly and he smiled into her neck.

"Oi!" Someone screamed from the hallway. Hermione felt Draco's lips leave her neck. Oh shit. Draco kept his back to the intruder and pressed her against the wall with his face in her hair.

"Who are you molesting today Malfoy?" Ron said and Draco took a breath but didn't turn around.

Hermione peeked around Draco's head and saw Harry and Ron staring at the scene in front of them. If they looked disgusted before, it was nothing to the murderous glances they gave when they saw it was Hermione. They glanced at her and both drew their wands on Draco who still had their back to them effectively pinning her against the wall.

"'Mione," Ron said incredulously.

"Er, hi guys," she said.

"What's going on right now?" Ron asked. Apparently, Harry was speechless.

"Er," she said but Draco had composed himself and turned to stand behind her with a smirk.

The Gryffindor boys pointed the wands at him and were shocked when Hermione put his arms behind her, shielding him. "Get away from her Malfoy," he said.

"Why Weasel? She seemed to like it," he said and Hermione turned to glare at him. He merely shrugged and smirked wider if possible.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" He roared. Malfoy didn't even dignify that with an answer just put his arms around her waist from behind and put his lips to her neck.

"Hermione?" Harry asked disbelieving. He noticed that she didn't flinch away from his touch or his lips. In fact, she leaned into him.

Ron ears turned purple and his face was the same color. He was going to blow any second.

"HOW CAN YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU!?"

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said trying to reason with him.

"CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!? HERMIONE, YOU WERE JUST SNOGGING MALFOY, AS IN THE PERSON THAT TEASED YOU MERCILESSLY AND CALLED YOU MUDBLOOD FOR 5 YEARS!?"

"I know, okay, Ron relax, I know," she said.

"No you don't," he said his voice dropping dangerously. "He doesn't deserve you. He's a merciless, horrible, stupid Death Eater just like his useless father."

Draco's face turned murderous, "Don't ever talk about my family again."

Hermione found his hands behind her back and squeezed them, willing him to calm down. He didn't seem to get the hint.

"I'll talk about whoever I want Malfoy, now take your hands off of Hermione," he said.

"Ron," Hermione said, "I want his hands on me." Draco smirked and Ron's jaw dropped like Harry's and she realized her mistake. "No, I mean, wait, I don't mean it like that. I mean we're together."

"Hermione, he's dangerous," Harry said.

"Ah so Potter can speak?" Draco said.

"Shut up Draco," Hermione said before turning back to her friends.

"What do you mean you're together?" Ron asked.

"I mean… well, er, guys, Draco is my boyfriend," Hermione said quietly.

"HE'S WHAT!?" Ron roared. By now, people had come out to watch the fight. They were standing in the doorways crowding to get a better vantage point. Slytherin's on one side and Gryffindor on the other. Blaise had come over and stood next to Ginny standing behind Harry and Ron, watching in horror as her favorite people in the world squared off with one other.

Ron stepped in front of Harry, _"Petrificus Totalis!"_

But Hermione had already prepared for this. She raised her wand, _"Finite Incantatem!" _Ron's spell had no effect on them whatsoever.

Ron's jaw dropped, "Hermione how could you?" he asked.

"I told you Ron, we're together. I would like it if you didn't hex him," she said calmly.

"Hermione, this is not okay," Harry said.

"Harry, just give him a chance," she pleaded.

"I can't Hermione, I just can't," He said and Hermione started to cry. Draco's hands squeezed hers this time and she sighed.

"Please Harry," she said. She had pretty much given up hope on Ron. He was too mad and too far gone. Harry just shook his head and clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder and pushed him through the crowd. Hermione stared at their backs and watched them leave.

The crowd didn't know where to look so they turned their attention back to the scene.

"Hermione?" Someone asked finally catching on.

"You are not Hermione," another voice said.

"It's okay babe, come with me," Draco said and he pulled her through the people and into a compartment. "Dumbledore will make an announcement telling people who you are." She cried even harder and he pulled her onto the seat on his lap. She turned her head to the side and cried into his neck. His arms wound around her protectively and he realized they switched roles. Now he was comforting her. He didn't think something could feel so right as it did when he held her in his arms.

To be honest, he was just kind of winging it. Crying was something he didn't deal with very well. He never knew what to say or what to do. What he did know though, was he couldn't screw this up.

It was just the two of them for awhile, her breathing became less forced and more peaceful, rhythmic. He looked down and found her asleep in his arms. She tired herself out crying so hard.

Someone knocked on the door a few minutes later and Draco looked up to see Blaise and Ginny at the door. He nodded and they came into the compartment. Blaise came over and knelt next to the bench and pushed Hermione's hair out of her eyes. Ginny knelt next to him.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open with the touch, "Hey honey," he said. She didn't say anything but the tears that welled up in her eyes said it all.

"Hey 'Mione, they're stupid you know that, they'll come around," Ginny said. She nodded and wiped her eyes. Her face turned up to Draco's and he looked pained.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Don't cry anymore please," he looked a little horrified, "I don't really know what to do with myself." Hermione smiled and brought her face to his once again. He kissed her back and pulled away.

"I'd say you did alright mate," Blaise said and clapped his best friend on the back. Draco smiled slightly and Hermione sat up and moved out of his arms. She walked over the edge of the compartment and immediately missed his warmth.

Draco didn't like letting her go and couldn't help but shiver when she moved.

"Wait Gin," Hermione said turning around. "Isn't Harry going to be mad that you're here and that you knew?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he can't stay mad at me for long," Blaise snorted, "Well Blaise, if you must know, I have some things he wants badly and he knows if he's a git he isn't going to be very happy the next few days," she finished and winked at him.

Blaise was furious inside. He wanted nothing more then to kill Potter with his bare hands. "What's up Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," he said through his teeth and his hands balled into fists. Hermione and Ginny were talking so he leaned over.

"Jealous of Scarhead?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yup." He said matter-of-factly.

"Tough break mate," Draco said and opened his arms for Hermione to return to them. She came back and slept in his arms. Blaise and Ginny were sitting opposite them and Ginny had fallen asleep on Blaise's shoulder.

The look Blaise gave Draco when she did made him want to double over in laughter and he would have if there wasn't a sleeping girl in his arms. He was afraid the vibrations in her chest would wake her but that wasn't happening.

He looked pained and happy and terrified and sad and elated all at once. It was a hilarious combination.

"So what are you going to do about that?" Draco asked inclining his head to Ginny.

"I have no idea," he said as he looked at her. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, she was clearly not having a good dream. Her lips were slightly parted and he really wanted to kiss them but she would probably take his life.

No she would take his life.

"Blaise, evil scheme master, Zabini, doesn't have a plan?!" Draco asked with mock surprise.

"Shut it man, but hey we're almost there we should probably wake them," he said and Draco nodded.

"Babe, wake up," he said gently shaking her. She turned her face into his chest and shook her head no. He smiled and used the hand that wasn't around her waist to bring her face to his. Her eyes stayed closed and he kissed her before she could react. She sighed happily and opened her eyes.

"I'm up now, what do you want?" She asked playfully.

"We have to change," he said and she nodded. Draco looked at Blaise and laughed, Hermione looked at him to ask what's so funny and turned when she saw him looking at Blaise. She laughed at him too.

He was looking at them with wide eyes, he didn't really know what to do. Hermione sighed theatrically at her brother and knelt in front of Ginny and shook her gently. "Ginny, wake up girl," she said.

Ginny's eyes opened and she took in her surroundings, she didn't sit up though. "What?" she asked sleepily.

"We have to get dressed," Hermione said and Ginny nodded and moved her arms to stretch and accidentally punched Blaise in the face. She turned a horrified face to his and put her hands on his cheeks, covering his hand that was already there.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Blaise! Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a smile.

The boys went to go change and Ginny came over to Hermione with a huge blush staining her cheeks. "Please tell me I didn't fall asleep on Blaise," she said holding her hands in front of her chest with fingers intertwined.

"Sorry, but you did," Hermione said with a smirk that she had to have picked up from hanging out with so many Slytherin's.

"Ugh," Ginny said and threw her head into her hands.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked Ginny, sliding the compartment door open. Hermione had to catch her breath when she saw him, he had put his shirt on but left the top buttons undone and his tie wasn't tight to his neck, hanging loosely on his chest. His hair was a complete mess and she just wanted to mess it up even more.

I mean, come on, the boy was hot.

"What?" He asked self conscience.

"Nothing," she said innocently and he eyed her quizzically.

Blaise came in with a twinkle in his eyes, "Again man, thicker than Crabbe and Goyle."

Hermione looked out the window and saw Hogwarts in the distance. She turned with a smile, "We're here."

**Ending Note: Okay, so I know they said that they would be in Hogwart's but this is 19 pages and I got pretty close. Haha. Keep reviewing because I love them and I love you!**


	11. Don't Make Me Do This Without You

**Authors Note: Okay I don't know if I like this chapter or not but I really wanted to post tonight.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews they really are encouraging especially when ya get stuck and don't know where to go with your story lol. You are the best and please keep it up.**

**Happy reading!**

"_We're here."_

Hermione and Ginny went to reach up to the rack and forgot that they weren't there, they were with Harry and Ron. "Uh oh," Hermione said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Our stuff is in Harry and Ron's compartment," Hermione answered.

"Hermione," Ginny started grabbing her by the hand, "If they try anything I'll hex their balls off, alright?" At this comment, Hermione giggled, Draco's mouth fell open, and Blaise started choking on something.

"Okay," she laughed and followed Ginny out the door.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," Blaise said.

"Tell me about it," Draco responded.

The girls walked down the hallway to where Harry and Ron were sitting and Ginny opened the door without caring to knock.

"What are you doing?" Ron yelled when they barged in.

"Shut up Ronald, we're getting our stuff," Ginny snarled. She got up on her tiptoes and started to pull Hermione's trunk down but she screamed when it started to fall on top of her. Harry's hands reached out and grabbed it before it squished her. "Thank you," she said turning to look at him as he took it down.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he whispered, looking at the floor. She smirked at Hermione and lifted his chin up.

"It's okay," she said and she turned to Hermione and mouthed, 'told you he couldn't stay mad at me.' Hermione rolled her eyes and took her trunk from Harry with a thank you. He didn't respond.

Harry proceeded to take Ginny's trunk down and she thanked him with a chaste kiss but Harry had pulled her in for another kiss and it didn't seem likely they were going to be stopping anytime soon. I'll see you later Gin," she said.

Hermione made her way back down the hall and wasn't oblivious to the whispers that followed her.

"That's not Hermione."

"She's gorgeous, she doesn't look anything like her."

"Granger? As in Hermione Granger?"

"Who does that filthy mudblood think she is? Draky is far too good for her, he belongs with me." Hermione knew the voice of the pug faced Pansy Parkinson all too well.

She made her way down the hall to the bathroom, willing herself not to cry. It was hard, but she extracted her uniform and put it on. The door was closed and she was alone so she let a few tears escape. "Summer's definitely over," she said bitterly.

With a final tear she put on a determined face and wiped her eyes. She was at the door, ready to open it, when she heard the voices outside.

"Apparently Hermione Granger was all over Draco Malfoy in the hallway."

"It couldn't be Hermione, I've been sharing a room with her for years and she'd come home I tears because of the things he said to her."

"No really, I saw it with my own eyes. She's a traitor."

"You're not kidding then?"

"Didn't I already tell you already that I was? I saw her, she was snogging him in the hallway! What would Harry and Ron think?"

"I don't know but I think Ron's kind of cute."

"Yeah, I guess he is." Hermione had had enough. She slammed the door open and saw the faces of Lavender Brown and Hannah Abbot. Hannah was the one calling her a traitor.

They got really quiet when she came out.

"Oh!" Lavender squeaked, "Hermione… is that you?" She asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. Hannah those were some nasty things you just said. I didn't think you were like that." She said icily.

"I didn't think you'd be one to betray Harry and Ron like that Granger," she said holding her ground. If one said Hermione was stunned by Hannah's aggression they would be accurate.

"Well Abbot, if we're playing the surname game, it's Zabini by the way," and with that Hermione dragged her trunk and stormed back down the corridor. Lavender and Hannah were left speechless.

Blaise and Draco were putting their uniforms together when Hermione walked in. They immediately noticed her 'I want to murder someone' mood and were afraid to ask. Blaise took a deep breath and hoped she wouldn't kill him.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"Do I look okay to you Blaise? Really, do I?" She asked, venom dripping off every syllable.

He put his hands up in a surrender position, "I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do."

She sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, I just had a little run in with Hannah and Lavender."

"What happened?" Draco asked pulling her into his arms. He was worried she was going to pull away but no such thing happened.

"They were just talking a lot and saying stupid things. They called me a traitor then me and Hannah really got into it. She called me Granger and er… I corrected her," she finished.

The doors opened signaling their arrival at Hogwarts, "This is going to be interesting." Hermione slapped a hand to her head.

"Draco we're prefects! We haven't done any patrolling," she grabbed his hand, "We have to get the first years to Hagrid!" Draco looked at Blaise apologetically.

"I'll grab your bags," he said sarcastically.

"You're the best Blaise!" Hermione called and they went out the doors and into the night.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" She called… well more like demanded. If he didn't know she was wrapped around his finger, he would be terrified so he didn't blame the little twerps that came up to her for shaking.

"Draco, help me," she hissed.

"Er, FIRST YEARS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I CURSE YOU!"

"DRACO! That is not helping!" She practically growled. He backed up a little bit this time and shrugged. Her eyes rolled in his direction as she brought the little ones to Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid! How was you're summer?" She asked conversationally. Draco cringed anticipating his reaction.

"Who 'er you?" He asked gruffly and Hermione let out a cry. Draco put his arm around her and led her to a carriage.

"What about the first years?" She choked out.

"Don't worry about them," he said climbing up to the carriage. When he sat down he pulled her onto his lap. Her head was in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" She asked when they started moving. They could speak freely because they got a carriage to themselves, people feared Malfoy.

"It will make more sense to everyone when Dumbledore gives his speech," he whispered hoping to soothe her. She sighed and kissed his neck, the place her head was buried into. He smiled and held her tighter. "At least we don't have to sneak around," he said.

"I think we should," Hermione said taking Draco by surprise.

"Why?" He couldn't deny he was hurt. She didn't know how much he was relying on her to help him get through this year. He didn't want her help with his mission, he wouldn't get her involved in that, it wasn't safe. He needed her to keep him grounded, keep his head on straight.

"Well… I don't know." She conceded. Why did she want to exactly? It's not like people wouldn't know, she announced it already. What was she going to do? Plan a breakup then sneak around? No.

"Don't do that to me," he whispered.

"Draco, are you okay?" She asked pulling her face away to look at him. He nodded and kissed her fiercely.

"Please don't do that to me," he practically pleaded.

"What's the matter?" She asked sensing that there was something behind this that he wasn't telling her.

"Don't make me do this without you," he said barely low enough for humans to hear.

"Do what baby?" She asked and he immediately realized his mistake.

"Er, just don't… please."

"Why." She demanded point blank. He was starting to worry her.

"Because I need you," he said. Her heart fluttered in her chest and his was trying to beat its way out. They were both shocked at his declaration but he had the added fear that she would reject him, push him away because he had changed.

She put a hand on his cheek and smiled, "Okay." She said and they both knew what that meant. He wasn't alone anymore, it was as his mother said, he would do anything to keep her safe. Even if that meant giving his own life.

She was worried about him but at the moment he had a small smile on his face and that gave her a little encouragement. She may not have admitted it but she needed him too.

The carriage came to a stop knocking them both out of their thoughts of each other. Hermione got off Draco's lap and went to leave the compartment but he grabbed her hand and spun her around for a kiss before he let her leave. They looked around and found that they were among the last to arrive. Apparently, herding first years took more time than they thought.

Hermione groaned and Draco grabbed her hand as they walked through the oak doors into the Entrance hall. People were milling around slowly making their way to the Great Hall where they would eat until they couldn't eat any more and Dumbledore would tell everyone of Hermione's true heritage. Oh God.

The pair ignored the whispers they got as they went by. Most people simply didn't believe it was the same Hermione they came to know and love. The Slytherin's were looking at Draco like he lost his bloody mind.

The nightmare wouldn't be complete until they walked into the Great Hall. The second they did every eye was on them. They stood in front of the tables defiantly, holding each other's hand for dear life. This was going to be an interesting year.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand lightly before walking over to sit next to Blaise. She looked to her brother and he had an encouraging look on his face. When she looked about to cry he stuck her tongue out at her and she laughed a little before making her way to the Gryffindor table. She was met with stares from every single person. Ginny was waving from halfway down the table and she motioned to the seat she was saving for her. Hermione sighed in relief and slid into the seat trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

The person Hermione didn't know on her right scooted far away from her and she was mildly distraught. Neville was sitting across from her but he just looked sad. Hermione decided to act normally.

"Hello Neville, how was your summer?" She asked pleasantly.

"Er, it was okay," he said nervously looking back to his plate.

"Neville?" She asked timidly and he looked up, "I'm still Hermione," she said but she was cut off because Dumbledore stood up demanding the attention of the entire student body.

His twinkling eyes rested on Hermione for a second longer than everyone else as he raked his gaze over the scene before him, "Welcome friends, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To my older students welcome back, to our younger students, we are so happy to have you.

As usual I have a few start of term notices, pretty standard. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that if he finds one dungbomb he will hang you upside down by the ankles." Dumbledore smirked at that and continued, "There is also an extended list of banned items taped to his office door.

Also, we have, as I fear I have said a few too many times, a new addition to our staff. Horace Slughorn had so willingly agreed," Harry snorted at this a few seats up from hers, "to come back to his old post as Potions Master." There was a near riot at this and Dumbledore silenced them all real quick, "As I was saying, he will be the new potions master. Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken over by none other than professor Snape." The Slytherin table gave him a standing ovation. He grinned evilly at them and waved a hand in recognition.

"This year we will have improved security measures and new rules to enforce your safety. You will not like them but I suggest you follow them, they are there to keep you from harm. There will be a list posted in your common rooms.

And finally, I would like to announce something and clear up any rumors you might have heard." He stopped here and looked at Hermione, "I know all of you know our very own Hermione Granger. Well, it has come to our attention that she is not of muggle heritage. You see Hermione is in fact a pureblood her ancestory was hidden from her for private reasons. Her true last name is shared with another student among your ranks. Hermione Granger may look a little differently for the glamour charm placed upon her at birth was removed. I would ask her to stand up but I know I would embarrass her to a new level so I won't ask her to do that," she breathed a sigh of relief before he continued, "So I would like to tell you Hermione Granger is really Hermione Jean Zabini." There was a louder flurry of voices at this than at Snape's comment. Everyone was staring at her and Blaise, giving all sorts of looks. Hermione looked down and Ginny grabbed her hand for comfort.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called, "As I was saying, she is still Hermione, the same girl who has probably helped you with your homework more than or shared a pleasant conversation with and I expect you to treat her as such.

And now, I know I'm hungry and I know the pudding will be delectable so without further ado, tuck in!"

Dumbledore finished and got a much less enthusiastic response then normal. Student's heads were together talking over the latest piece of news. Neville's head shot up and he looked at Hermione.

"You're related to that kid in Slytherin?" He asked.

"Yes," she said quietly.

He seemed to know he hurt her feelings, "I'm sorry Hermione, that wasn't very nice."

"No, it's okay Neville this is kind of overwhelming, I just wish _something_ was normal right now."

He smiled, "Well tomorrow I'm probably going to need help with my homework tomorrow night, will you help me?"

Hermione smiled from ear to ear, "Of course I will, thanks Neville," he smiled and returned to his food. Ginny grinned and Hermione's heart wasn't beating so hard anymore. She still had friends, she just needed to get back the ones that meant the world to her.

Hermione spent the rest of the feast trying to ignore everyone and talk to Ginny. Just as she started to have a good time Dumbledore told them that it was time for bed. Ginny pulled Hermione off the bench and led her to the Gryffindor tower. She wanted to wait for Draco and Blaise to say goodnight but there were just too many people.

She went up the seven flights of stairs without a fight. Hermione was a prefect and therefore already knew the password, "Amortentia." She said and the fat lady waved elegantly and opened the door. The entire Gryffindor house seemed to be in the common room. They became silent when she entered. They were waiting for her.

"Hermione? Is that really you?" Parvati asked timidly.

"Yes," she said with her head down. She looked around briefly before and noticed the absence of Harry and Ron previously.

"How did this happen?" someone asked.

"My Mum's a witch… and my Dad is really Peter Zabini. They were trying to keep me safe," she reasoned.

"What about Malfoy?" Lavender asked quietly.

"My brother and Malfoy are best friends, we became close this summer," she whispered.

"That isn't cool Hermione," Seamus said.

"I know it's not," she admitted and Ginny looked at her with an angry expression.

"How could you deny him like that?" She hissed. Hermione looked at her feet ashamed and Ginny took it upon herself to defend her best friend's boyfriend. "Draco Malfoy isn't really all that bad," she said and was responded with snickers and snorts of disbelief. This was not okay with Ginny and she drew herself up to full height and everyone knew what was going to happen. When Ginny did this, she was going to use her Mrs. Weasley voice and everyone was scared of her when she did this. "You will not punish Hermione for this, do you understand me!?"

"Yes," people mumbled and Ginny looked victorious.

"Thank you, now go back to whatever it was you were doing," she said. Hermione went to her dormitory without another word or backwards glance and was followed by her present savior. She flopped down on her bed and Ginny sat down next to her.

"You're my hero, Gin," Hermione said.

"As I should be, now do you want me to leave you alone so you can sleep?" She asked and Hermione blushed before she nodded. "I'll see you for breakfast," she said.

"Wait Ginny!" Hermione called and the red head turned around with a 'mhmm?' Hermione swallowed, "Thanks." Ginny's face softened.

"You're welcome, now get some sleep girl." She closed the door with a soft thump and Hermione blessed the fact that nobody had joined her. Her pajamas were laid out for her and she changed quickly and was going to crawl into bed but not before she heard a slight tap on the window. She went over and saw a tawny owl perched on her windowsill.

Hermione untied the letters and watched the owl fly away before she turned to her bed to read them. She had a feeling she knew who they were from.

She opened the first one:

_Little one, what's up?_

_Listen, I'm sorry about everything today. I got bombarded with questions and everyone telling me you're unbelieveably hot. I had to beat 'em away with sticks honey. You would have been so proud of me. _

_Well, it wasn't all me. Draco threatened to torture them until the end of time if they tried anything._

_I shouldn't take all the credit even though I'm going to._

_Now anyway, I want you to keep your head up and come find me if you need anything. I'm always here for you remember that. Now enough with the sappy madness, let's play a prank or throw a party or _something_ I'm bored already._

_Let me know! Love ya sis,_

_Blaise._

Hermione smiled and giggled at her brother. He was really very good to her and to think she thought him arrogant and practically evil less than a year ago. She put the letter on her nightstand and opened the second one.

_Hey babe,_

_I'm sorry about everything today. I wish I could kill everyone that hurt you but I think that would make you man. I really wanted to take all your pain away._

_I don't really know what to tell you other than thank you. You have no idea when you did when you said we could be together Hermione. You have come to mean the world to me._

_I have to end this quick because Blaise is bored and is looking for a partner and crime and who am I to deny him? Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow._

_Sweet dreams baby,_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled and hugged the letter to her chest. She had about a minute of quiet before the door burst open and her fellow sixth years came barging in. The letter was hastily tucked under her pillow and she turned over pretending to be asleep.

"Is she sleeping?" someone asked.

"Yeah," they answered from somewhere close to Hermione's bed.

"So what do you think about this?!" Parvati asked.

"I think Malfoy's freaking hot," Vicky said.

"I agree," Lavender squealed.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and willed her mind to think of anything else. This was not a conversation she needed to hear right now.

But of course not, Hermione Zabini was having a very bad day and allowing her to sleep would eliminate the fun of whatever higher power there was that was enjoying making her miserable.

She had to endure about two hours of giggling and gossip before the other girls went to sleep. When they did, she relaxed and her mind slowed down enough for her to fall into a dream filled sleep, all about the one person that couldn't leave her mind.

Draco Malfoy.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

_A-Teens (lol) and Elvis_

**Ending Note: Eh, not one of my best or longest. Reviews would definitely be appreciated. Thanks in advance everyone. Love you!**


	12. Sorry Professor, Got Lost

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and adds everyone, you're the best! My hands just kind of went across the keyboard on this part and I'm kind of nervous to hear your reactions. I didn't really plan on doing this part so soon but it just happened! Haha Please let me know what you think but be gentle =) Peace and loveee.**

"Hermione, you're going to be late for breakfast!" Someone was shaking her awake and she did not like it. She was having a great dream about her and Draco on a beach, they were the only ones there and let's just say there were no clothes involved. "Hermione get up!" the voice screamed again and Hermione opened an eye. Lavender was standing over her.

"I'm up," she said rather grudgingly.

"McGonnagal is downstairs giving out class schedules!" Lavender smiled when Hermione practically jumped out of bed,that was something that would get Hermione up and at 'em. "See you down there!" Lavender called before leaving herself.

Hermione was changed and ready in record time. She threw her hair into a bun and was thankful it wasn't the bushy mess it used to be, it was so much easier to get ready in the morning. Her shirt was a weirdly big but she didn't have time to worry about that.

Ginny was waiting for her with Harry and Ron. "We're late!" Hermione said and she didn't think twice about grabbing Ginny and Harry's hand and dragging them down the seven flights of stairs. It was only when she reached the Great Hall that she realized what she did.

She immediately released them and blushed a deep crimson, "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," Harry said quietly. She smiled slightly and they walked over to Gryffindor table and she took a seat next to Ginny, across from Ron and Harry. They weren't talking but they weren't fighting either. Her eyes traveled to the Slytherin table and found her brother and her boyfriend. She saw Blaise practically doubled over laughing at her and Draco giving his legendary Malfoy smirk.

'What?' she mouthed. Draco just shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast, or pretended to eat. He was really just pushing his food around. He was kind of pale too; there were dark circles around his eyes. She would ask him about that later.

-

"Dude, how did that even happen?" Blaise asked and Draco smirked.

"I don't even know man, I must have left it in your room and she grabbed it or something," he said.

"Wait," Blaise said darkly, "That better be all it was."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes that's all it is, it isn't like that."

"It better not be," the darker boy hissed.

"It's not," Draco said vehemently.

"Okay," Blaise said dropping the threatening attitude and becoming hyper and happy again, "Because it's still hilarious."

-

Hermione was too busy looking at her food to wonder why they were laughing at her. Ginny leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Is there a reason you have a Slytherin boy's shirt on?"

Hermione squeaked and looked down. Sure enough, the buttons were on the opposite side and there was the Slytherin crest on her collar. How could she not even notice that? She ran out this morning too fast for anyone to notice.

"Whose is it?" Ginny asked with a wink.

"Ginny, it isn't like that," she whispered so the boys wouldn't hear even though it was unnecessary because Harry and Ron were discussing this years Quidditch teams.

"Okay, but can you tell whose it is?" she asked smiling.

"Well," Hermione said looking down and examining it, "It's too small to be Blaise's, he's bigger than Draco so I have to assume that this is Draco's."

"That, I assume, would be the reason that they're laughing at you," Ginny said.

"Probably," she said and she looked up to glare at them. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Miss Zabini," she started, it still felt weird to hear herself called that, "You have been cleared for all your classes, congratulations," Professor McGonnagal said.

"Thanks professor," she said taking the list from her.

"Hermione," the professor said softly. Hermione looked up somewhat shocked, she pulled her robes tighter around her shirt hoping she wasn't going to get in trouble for it, "If you need to talk I'm always around," she said. Hermione looked shocked but nodded.

"Thank you," she said and the older women nodded.

"Harry, I thought you wanted to become an Auror? You need potions for that you know," She asked.

"I know professor, but I didn't get an 'O' on my O.W.L. and Snape," she glared at him, "Sorry, Professor Snape, wouldn't let anyone in without an 'E'." He explained.

"Yes, but he isn't teaching potions this year is he?" She asked with a smile, "Do you want to take it?"

"Yes ma'am!" He said with a grin. His face fell quickly though, "But I don't have any supplies or books or anything," he explained.

"Professor Slughorn will happily assist you until you get them, and what about you Mr. Weasley?" She asked.

"Whatever," he said through a mouthful of food. She looked mildly disgusted and tapped his schedule to include potions also. He thanked her, or tried to, and she walked away with a frown.

"Double potions first!" Harry groaned.

"And it's with the Slytherin's too, awesome." Ron continued and threw a look at Hermione, "I bet you're happy about that." He hissed and Ginny reached over the table and slapped him across the face.

"Stop being such an ass Ronald, I am friends with them too. You're not mad at me, so don't be mad at her, or so help me God I will write Mum." She threatened.

"How can you be friends with them?! They're Slytherins!" He threw his hands in the air, Hermione and Harry were following the argument like a tennis match; back and forth.

"They are also nice people, good kids just like you!"

"I'm nothing like them!" He screamed indignantly. People were starting to watch and listen in. Most of them were betting on Ginny.

"You're right, forgive me, at least they have CLASS!" She yelled and she grabbed her books and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Will you be okay?" She practically spat at Hermione in her anger at her brother.

"Yes," she said. Ginny nodded and stared daggers at Ron before walking out the doors. A lot of the spectators watched her retreating back with something like respect and some fear.

"You have a choice mate," Ron said to Harry, "I'm stuck with her but you, you don't **have** to deal with her yet you do, why? How do you do it?" He was shaking a little from his sister's rage that was so like their mother's.

"Because she's a truly wonderful person Ron, and you were in fact being a git," Harry explained and Hermione's heart quickened, hoping beyond anything she was forgiven. "Hermione, I'm sorry. Here's my deal for you, ready?"

"Yeah," she said shyly.

"I'm not mad at you; I don't think I ever was. I was just shocked but I **can't** give them a chance and I won't give them a chance. I'm not going to be mad at you but don't push me to be friends with them. Okay?"

"Deal," Hermione said with a smile and she shook his hand. "You already had it figured out though didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I figured it out at your house. I wasn't exactly right but I knew that there was something going on that you weren't telling me." Ron clearly hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary at their stay at her estate.

"You're forgiving her?!" He was truly pissed now.

"She didn't do anything wrong," Harry said with a sigh.

"She's dating a bloody Death Eater want to be!" Ron screamed.

"If she said he's changed, then I believe her. She's never given us a reason not to trust her mate," Harry explained.

"This is ridiculous. Am I the only sane one here?! I mean come on!" He grabbed his bag and stormed off to the dungeons without waiting for the rest of the Golden Trio.

Hermione sighed and followed Harry out to the entrance hall. He bumped into her playfully and she hugged his arm and smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. Someone coughed behind Hermione, and Harry stiffened, "I should go calm Ron down," he said and he walked ahead.

"You're the best Harry," she said. He laughed and waved over his shoulder.

As soon as he was out of sight, cool arms wrapped around her middle, "I missed you." She turned her face to his and kissed him lightly.

"Harry forgave me," She said with a smile and he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Oh I see how it is," he said as he started to remove his arms but she held on and laughed.

"I missed you too," she said and he smiled and kissed her this time. He went to pull away but she braided her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. She backed up against the wall and tugged him closer to her, if that was even possible. He groaned when her tongue traced along his lower lip asking him for permission and he didn't think twice before opening his mouth as she did the same. His body was pressed completely against hers now, not one part of him wasn't touching her, and that's exactly how each of them wanted it. His hands came to rest on either side of her head on the cold stone wall and he was pressing himself forward. His lips left hers and were going to move down to her neck but as usual there was someone interrupting them.

"Don't make me kill you mate, I'd really regret it later," Draco laughed into Hermione's skin and she couldn't help but shudder. He kissed her quickly before he turned and faced Blaise.

"Sorry Blaise, but it was all her fault," Draco said seriously.

"Hey!" Hermione said with a swat on the arm.

"You know you're late for potions right?" Blaise said and Hermione gasped and grabbed both their hands before she sprinted the rest of the way down to the dungeons. Draco pulled her from the door before they went in.

"Nice shirt by the way," he said with a smirk and he walked into the door ahead of her. She threw her hands in the air exasperated.

"Boys, honestly," she said and she too entered the potions room. Blaise and Draco went to sit with the Slytherin's and Hermione went nervously to her usual seat in between Harry and Ron. She didn't know if they would make her move or not and she really hoped they wouldn't make a scene.

She slipped onto the stool and Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?" She whispered. The new teacher wasn't there yet but she had a feeling people were listening.

"Two things: one, you're lips are swollen, how was making out with Malfoy?" She went to say something but he stopped her, "And two, you do know you have a Slytherin shirt on right?" He was mad at this one.

"Yes, but it's not what you think," she said and explained when she saw his puzzled expression, "I do live with a Slytherin you know and when I was packing I must have grabbed the wrong shirt," Harry still didn't look appeased so she had to lie, "It's Blaise's."

"Oh," he said, "Alright."

Professor Slughorn came in and introduced himself and the day's lesson. Hermione went to start on the potion, the Draught of Living Death, and walked over to the supplies. She had her back to the class and Draco went to get his supplies also, there were a few others back there. He kissed the back of her neck slyly and went back to his bench with Blaise. She smiled and shook her head before getting the necessary materials and starting her potion.

She noticed about halfway through that's Harry's potion was clearly better than hers and she wasn't too happy. "What are you doing?" He didn't look away from his potion but pushed the book towards her. She read the little writing and rolled her eyes. "That wasn't a good idea Harry," she said.

"It's working, is it not?" he said and she pouted. Slughorn praised Harry to high heavens and gave him a bottle of Felix Felicis, liquid luck. Hermione was put out so she picked her stuff up and started to leave, she didn't want to break her already stressed relationship with Harry though, so she muttered a quick goodbye before storming out.

Not really that much of an improvement.

Draco caught up to her as she reached the entrance hall. "Babe!" He shouted and many girls turned and pouted when they realized he wasn't talking to them. Hermione heard him and turned when she was at the foot of the stairs.

"What?" She called, she wasn't mad at him, she just wasn't in a good mood.

"What's wrong?" He asked and the softened look to his face completely melted her icy stance.

"Nothing, I'm just stressed," she said and he pulled her into the safe warmth of his arms. She sighed in utter contentment and wrapped her arms around him too.

"What class do you have now?" He whispered.

"Ancient Runes," she answered.

"Meet me for lunch in the Room of Requirement," he said and she looked up at him.

"Why?" He just smiled and it was all she could do to not melt into a puddle at his feet. His face was so different when he smiled, not smirked. This was the Draco she fell so hard for.

And it was true, she knew in that moment, she fell for him. Hermione Jean Zabini was in love with Draco Malfoy and from the moment forward that simple truth was all the mattered.

"Because I want you to," he said and saw her staring at him. "What?" he asked a little nervously. Her glacier blue eyes shone and he just wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how sorry he was that he wasn't going to be able to keep himself alive, how much she meant to him.

"Okay," she said and he decided he needed something to hold him over so he tilted her chin and kissed her gently, memorizing everything about her. The way her hands automatically went to his neck and pulled him closer, the way she felt under his fingertips, the way she smelled of freesia and summertime, everything. He was determined to know everything about her and he was going to love her until the very end of time and beyond. There was nothing that could stop him from loving her.

She put a hand to his cheek and he sighed, he pulled back and moved his lips to kiss her lightly on the forehead and she leaned into him and tightened her arms.

He was hers and she was his.

"I'll see you upstairs," he said and he went off to herbology when she went to ancient runes.

She took a seat at the back of the room and took diligent notes but wasn't altogether paying attention. She was trying to figure out what was going on with Draco and was excited about going to see him. The bell rang and she took off through the corridors to the seventh floor. The stretch of wall that was usually blank, held a door that she knew was only for her to see.

The door opened at her touch and she found herself on a moonlit pier, Draco was facing the water at the end. She looked around in awe and went to wrap her arms around him from behind this time.

"How did you get the room to do this?" She whispered astonished.

"I asked it to," he whispered and turned around and kissed her so passionately both of them thought they were going to fall into each other. Draco pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, "I need to tell you something but I don't know how you're going to react." He was nervous she noted, he moved one of his hands from her waist to run it through his hair.

"Just tell me," she said and his silver eyes met her blue ones and he knew it was true.

"Hermione okay, I know I screw up a lot, I'm awful to people, I never do or say the right thing, and I have never done anything worthy enough to deserve you. But now… now I know that I am nothing without you and I will do absolutely everything to keep you safe and to keep you with me. I don't know what I would do without you, Hermione. I have loved you since the moment you punched me in third year; I am so in love with you I don't know what to do with myself."

Hermione's eyes had yet to leave the silver depths that were Draco's eyes. The look on his face was so sincere and open and vulnerable. He was giving himself to her to take or to leave. His heart was in her hands to hold or to break. If she didn't love him back Draco was sure he would die right there. When she didn't say anything he brought his gaze to the ground.

"Draco look at me," she murmured and he did as she asked. "I love you too," she said and he looked shocked.

"You do?" he whispered so low that it was almost inaudible.

"I love you," she said again and he picked her up off her feet and swung her around saying 'I love you' over and over again. When he put her down she kissed him hard and they fell onto the pier. He laughed into her lips and she grabbed his collar and dragged him on top of her.

His body was molding into hers as she lay under him and under the moon of the room or requirement. Neither of them were regarding the world or anything that wasn't each other.

They closed their eyes and all of a sudden Draco opened his and saw a bed at the beginning of the pier. He broke contact with Hermione's mouth and she looked up at him as he stood up. Bending over at the waist, he scooped her up bridal style and captured her lips once again.

She felt her being put down on something soft and dimly recognized it for what it was before Malfoy distracted her again. His lips moved from her mouth and down to her neck. He reached her collarbone and put a hand where he just kissed asking permission. She nodded and he undid the buttons of her shirt one by one, leaving her bra intact. He kissed in between her breasts and down to her bellybutton. His mouth stopped here and came back up.

Now she knew why he was called the Slytherin sex God, wow. She was about to take her bra off herself and demand he continue but he pinned her arms above her head and sighed theatrically.

"Not yet babe," he said and she growled at him. Yes, she growled at him and he thought it was by far the sexist thing he ever heard. It was deep and slow and erotic. She pouted and he kissed her again and was taken by total surprise when she pushed him over and straddled his hips. Her mouth took the same path as his but he was shocked when she undid his buttons with her mouth.

'Oh my God, oh my God," he repeated the words in his head like a mantra. She undid the last one and Draco noted how very close to his waistband she was. He shivered at the thought and she smirked up at him. He was panting pretty heavily. She placed a kiss right above his waist and continued kissing him up his washboard abs and was thanking whoever it was that invented Quidditch because his muscles were drool worthy. Her tongue traced patterns here and there and he had to fight the urge to rip all her clothes off right then and there.

He propped himself up on his elbows and watched her crawl up him through heavily hooded eyelids. She reached his neck and used her head to push his chin up so she could have better access. The realization of the moment hit Draco in the face, he was watching Hermione climb up him and kiss him in all the right places, in all the right ways, wearing his shirt undone, straddling his waist.

Yeah, life was good.

Hermione's legs were bent on either side of his hips and she was leaning into his bare chest and sucking on his ear. His hands were holding onto her hips and his thumbs were rubbing circles on her stomach.

"Mhmm, Draco," she said and he just had to kiss her. He moved his head and made his lips form to hers. He lay back down and pulled him with her she sighed and fell against his stomach. With each breath he took, she took one to match. Their bodies were moving in sync, their hearts beating in time.

Then the bell rang.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Draco said and Hermione giggled. She kissed him softly and put a hand to his cheek. He knew where this was going. Their hearts calmed down together and she smiled down at him, not anticipating that look in his eyes. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," she assured him and he wrapped his arms around her and she let him pull her closer. They just held each other until the bell rang a second time and they knew they were late.

"We're going to the same place," she groaned.

He smirked, "And we're both late. What are Potty and Weasel going to think?"

"Oh shut it," she said but she was smiling. She got off of him and he watched her with lust filled and disappointed eyes as she buttoned up her… no, his shirt. He was transfixed on the scene before him, she smirked when she found him staring, "Like what you see?"

"Yup," he said and she rolled her eyes. "Come on," she reached over and took his huge hand in her little one and proceeded to drag him out the door.

The pair made it to Defense Against the Dark Arts in record time… but they were still really late.

"So nice of you to join us," Snape sneered from the front. Hermione blushed and Draco smirked.

"Sorry Professor, got lost," Draco said innocently.

"Very well Draco sit down, Gran- er, Zabini, 5 points from Gryffindor," he said.

"Are you serious?" She said throwing her hands up. In reality she didn't mean to say that out loud and everyone turned around to look at her surprised. "Sorry," she said and she practically sprinted to her seat with Harry and Ron.

"You should be," Snape said but he turned around and went into a closet to get something.

Harry leaned over, "I figured he'd take off a lot more than that," he said questioningly.

"I did too but then I remembered I share the last name with one of his favorite Slyherins," she explained and he nodded. Snape came out with some gruesome looking pictures and proceeded to tell them about how much he loved the Dark Arts. It was pretty creepy to say the least.

Everyone was relieved when the bell rang. They practically fell into the hallway and smiled when they saw light coming through the windows, Snape covered his with dark velvet curtains. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled, fresh air. She turned to laugh at her musing with Harry and saw Ron turn and stalk off.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's just pissed that you're with Malfoy and not him," he said calmly and Hermione's mouth fell into a perfect 'O'. "Oh come on 'Mione, don't pretend you don't know. Ron has been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

"I know but it was just weird the way you sprang it on me like that," she explained and he shrugged. "I'll see you in the common room," she said and walked in the opposite direction to arithmancy. Draco's hand slipped into hers and they both smiled, they had this class together.

There weren't many people in the class so the professor let them sit where they wanted. Hermione and Draco took a seat near the back, holding hands under the table.

"Want to do something after supper?" She asked innocently and he cringed.

"I can't tonight, I have to do something," he explained.

"Oh er, okay," she said. She wasn't really hurt but that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed.

"I'm sorry babe, Blaise will probably want to cause some touble," he whispered squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, do you know if there's any Quidditch practices tonight?"

"I don't think so, why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see if he'll play with me, maybe Harry and Ginny too," he smiled and was going to kiss her but Professor Vector walked in and they smiled sadly before taking out their quills and taking notes.

Class ended quickly and Draco said goodbye when they reached the door. He pecked her on the lips and went in the opposite direction.

"Wait Hermione," he called and ran back over.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to face him.

"Promise me something?" He asked and she raised her eyebrows in an invitation to continue, "Will you tell me what the locket means tomorrow?" he asked while a practically angelic smiled graced his face.

She almost had a heart attack.

"I promise," she conceded and he kissed her again before going to wherever it was he was going. She contemplated following him but she trusted him and instead went in search of her brother. The library was a long shot but it was the closest thing to her at the moment.

She went in and was shocked to see Blaise pouring over a book with quill and parchment spread across the table. Hermione smiled and walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Hi Blaise," he smiled and covered one of her hands with his own.

"Hey little one," he said and Hermione took a seat next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Homework, I'm never going to finish it," he said sadly.

"Want help?" She asked and he perked right up.

"Yes!" He said and he shoved his work at her. She looked down at it and took the quill out of his hands. He leaned back against the chair and put his hands behind his head as he watched his sister finish his homework. What would have taken him hours, took her about 20 minutes.

"Okay, read it over," she instructed and he looked at it for .2 seconds and nodded before putting it in his bag, "You didn't even read it!" She screamed.

"I know, but I trust you," he said, "Now, is there a reason you came to find me?"

"Yes, want to go play Quidditch, we can get Harry and Ginny," she said with a wink and he practically dragged her out the door. The went to look for Ginny and Harry and it was only then that he noticed the absence of Draco.

"Hey where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't know he said he had to do something and left," she said and he nodded. "what-" She was cut off though because Blaise spotted the object of his affection.

"Ginny!" She and Harry were walking together and she turned at the sound of her name.

"What Blaise?" She smiled slightly.

"You, me, Potter, and Hermione are going to go play Quidditch come on!" He said and he grabbed the girls hands and dragged them out to the pitch.

_i'll hold on to this moment you know,  
cause I'd bleed my heart out to show,  
that i won't let go.  
sum41_

**Ending note: Oh Blaise, lol. Alright so I didn't know if I wanted to put the I love you moment here, but it just came out before I had time to stop it haha. This story is starting to take on a life of it's own. **

**Keep reviewing guys, they mean so much! Love you!**


	13. You And Blaise And Quidditch

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile everyone. Thanks for the reviews they're really encouraging! As always, keep it up and you're the best!**

The four went down to the Quidditch pitch in different spirits. Harry and Ginny were holding hands but neither seemed to into it, Hermione was worried, and Blaise was happy as usual. The boys went into the locker rooms and Hermione pulled Ginny aside. She waited a few minutes to make sure Harry and Blaise wouldn't hear.

"Ginny?" She asked.

"Hermione," Ginny countered.

"What's going on with you and Harry?"

Ginny looked at the ground and scowled, "nothing, we just had a big row right before you guys found us."

"Ah, and then Blaise," Hermione muttered. She noticed Harry didn't look happy to go with Blaise into the locker room.

"What do you mean and then Blaise?" Speak of the devil. Her brother was coming out of the door and heard the back end of the conversation.

"Nothing," Hermione said, "Where's Harry?"

"He wants Ginny to go in and talk to him, I was supposed to tell you," he said throwing her a sheepish look. She sighed in exasperation and went in to find her boyfriend.

Blaise turned to Hermione with his arms over his chest and the biggest pout on his lips, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "What is so funny?" He demanded.

Hermione smiled and pinched his cheek as he scrunched up his nose, "Aw you're so cute big brother."

"I know," he said with a smile and he threw an arm over his sister's shoulders before they went to the pitch to wait for the others. Blaise was showing off and Hermione was watching him from the ground. She turned when she heard two pairs of feet coming toward her. Harry and Ginny were holding hands and looking much happier.

"All better than?" Hermione asked.

"Let's play," Harry said with a smile and that's exactly what they did… for about four hours. When it started to get dark and Ginny hit Blaise in the head with the Quaffle… again, they decided to turn in. Hermione and Harry hit the ground first and heard Ginny yell. She had tripped getting off her broom but arms wrapped around her before she could hit the ground.

Funny, Hermione had never seen her brother look so flustered. She walked over and patted him on the arm. He scowled playfully and pulled her on his back to walk back up to the castle.

Unfortunately, a certain professor was waiting for them there.

Severus Snape did not look happy.

"Where were you?" He asked pointedly.

"Quidditch?" Blaise said knowing he wouldn't get in trouble.

"You do realize it's after curfew Mr. Zabini?" He said.

"But it's only-"Hermione cut him off before he could finish. She slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Oh no! The new rules, I forgot!"

"Ah, I expected more from you Miss Zabini, no matter go to bed," he said. All of them looked at him stunned.

"No insults, detention, or points taken?" Harry asked incredulous.

"I still have time Potter, now out of my sight," he said and they booted it before they would get into any more trouble.

"Little one?" Blaise asked when the stairs either went up or down. Hermione was going up and he was not.

"Go ahead guys," she said to Harry and Ginny and they nodded before running up the huge staircase. "What's up Blaise?" She asked.

He looked so helpless, "Help."

She smiled and hugged him tight, "I'll do what I can," she said and he nodded. "Hey, tell Draco I love him alright?"

He made a face, "Ew, do I have to?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, night honey!" He said and practically skipped down the stairs. How he ended up in Slytherin was a mystery in and of itself. She would need to research that later.

Hermione didn't realize how tired she was until she started to climb the seven floors to the common room. She had a minor run in with Mrs. Norris but was able to escape before Filch hung her up by her toes or whatever he was planning to do. The Fat Lady wasn't happy to be woken up but Hermione gave her the password and found everyone in the common room talking together by the fireplace, some were crying.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Parvati.

"Lavender's baby brother was found dead," Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, "That's not even the worst part, her mother was tortured to the point of near death and may not come out of the coma," she explained with breaks for tears. Hermione felt her own slide down her face.

"Did she go?" She knew they wouldn't make Lavender stay.

"Yeah, but she wants to come back, she wants to be able to protect herself and others," Parvati said and Hermione hugged her when the sobs started. "She has to come back, she's my best friend."

"I know honey, I know," Hermione let the comforting words slip out and they both knew that they may just be empty promises. She turned the girl toward the dormitories and set her on her bed. Pavarti gave a shaky thank you and cried in the private of her four poster bed.

Hermione went back downstairs to the common room to talk to Harry and see what was going on. People were still talking in the corner so she made her way over and took a seat.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said without looking away from the Prophet.

"What happened?" she asked.

He sighed and put the paper down and everyone seemed to gravitate to him. "Okay, some Deatheaters, they don't know which ones, killed Lavender's brother with the killing curse because her mother wouldn't give up information. Apparently she was downstairs and didn't know that the Deatheaters knew that her son was upstairs and killed him before she had time to react. Then they tortured her for information. They don't know if she gave it to them," he finished. Some people looked scared, some angry, some like they were going to throw up.

Hermione was pissed but waited until everyone else went back to whatever it was they were doing. "How could they do that to an innocent child?!"

"Why don't you go ask your deatheater boyfriend?" Ron spat. Hermione sighed, she knew this was coming.

"Get it all out Ron, just spit it out," Hermione said and watched his ears turn purple. People were backing out of the common room to their dorms at the sight.

"Hermione, this is MALFOY we're talking about! Draco freaking Malfoy, the kid who mercilessly teased you for five years, the same kid who called you mudblood. How can you date him! Tell me why!" Ron was fuming.

"Draco treats me with ten times the respect you do Ronald, he hasn't called me mudblood in weeks. I can date him because he's sweet, smart, charming, funny," Harry cleared his throat which told her that that wasn't helping and she blushed before continuing, "He's not the person you think he is," she finished rather lamely.

"He's using you," Ron said crossing his arms. Harry retreated against the wall because he's seen this argument before and he had a feeling this time was going to be worse.

"WHAT!?" She practically roared.

"You heard me, he's trying to get to Harry and in your knickers," he said. Uh oh.

"For your information Ronald Weasley," Hermione said in a menacing whisper, "He hasn't asked anything about Harry and he hasn't been anywhere near my knickers."

Well except for today, she thought to herself, he got kind of close and she'd wanted him to.

"It's only a matter of time," Ron said with a smug look on his face. He seriously thought he won the argument. How he figured that was a mystery to Hermione.

"He loves me," she said confidently. Harry and Ron's jaw dropped at that one, "And I love him."

"He doesn't love you," Ron said viciously.

"Yeah, well guess what, I don't love you Ron," Hermione said and Ron went from purple to pale white. "Never did."

That was kind of a low blow.

"Hermione," Harry said warningly, he didn't know if Ron was going to explode or implode, it was hard to tell at the moment.

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to stand by and watch you get tainted by some… some…"

"Some what Ronald?" Hermione demanded.

He looked like he thought about for a minute but stormed off instead of answering. Hermione dropped to the couch and put her head in her hands. Harry looked to the stairs then to Hermione and decided Ron needed time to cool off before he would talk to he took a seat next to Hermione.

"That went well," he said bitterly and Hermione turned to look at him and burst out laughing. Harry was utterly dumbfounded, he didn't mean for it to be funny but she was laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

She only stopped when she heard a tap on the window of the common room. Harry went over to get it and found a letter addressed to Hermione. She smiled when she saw the bird fly out into the night; she'd recognize that eagle owl anywhere.

"Here 'Mione," Harry said handing her a piece of parchment.

"Thanks," She took it from him and opened it to find only four words.

_I love you too._

She smiled and said goodnight to Harry before going upstairs and changing into her pajamas, the note clutched to her chest. Her bed was practically calling her name so she jumped in and cuddled up under the covers to get lost in dreams of Draco.

-

Blaise went down to the dungeons thinking about Ginny when he walking right into his best friend… like knocked Draco to the ground.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Drake," he said and offered a hand. Draco accepted it and Blaise dragged him back to his feet.

"Thanks mate," he said and brushed his robes off.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked. Draco looked a little off, like paler than usual, he was practically transparent.

"Er, yeah, just doing some stuff," he said and Blaise raised an eyebrow. "I can't tell you," Draco explained looking at the ground. Blaise knew it had something to do with Voldemort and he wasn't going to ask and get Draco in trouble.

"Okay," Blaise said and Draco smiled. Blaise threw an arm over his best friend's shoulder and they walked back to the common room. People were talking in the corner.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"You know Lavender Brown? The Gryffindor?" Millicent asked.

"No." The boys answered.

"Oh, well her brother was killed and her mother was tortured by deatheaters," she explained and Draco's gut twisted. He hoped beyond anything that it wasn't his father but he knew it probably was.

He shook his head and went to his dormitory. Blaise got up and went to the foot of the stairs but he didn't go up, Draco needed time to work stuff out. He knew his best friend well.

"Drake!" He called and a blonde head appeared at the top of the stairs, "Mio says she loves you." Draco smiled and went into his room. His owl was waiting for him and he wrote her a quick note and sent it away before crawling into his bed and falling into a restless sleep.

-

Hermione woke up early and couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She went with Harry down to breakfast and had a good idea of what it was. Draco didn't look too good.

"I'll be right back," she said to Harry but he was too focused on Ginny to worry about it anyway.

She looked at Draco and made sure they made eye contact before she left the Great Hall. He stopped what he was eating and followed her like she knew he would. She was waiting for him on the other side of the entrance hall and tugged on his hand when he got close enough and led him into an empty classroom so they wouldn't be overheard.

"What's wrong?" They asked at the same time. Each smiled and Draco inclined his head telling her to go first.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, noting the bags under his eyes and he looked really pale.

"Nothing, why?" He shrugged.

"No offense baby, but you don't look so good," she said.

He sighed, "I haven't been able to sleep."

"How come?"

He gulped and looked anywhere but at her, "I can't tell you…"

"You can trust me," she coaxed, bringing his face to hers so he had to look at her. There were tears in his eyes and she pulled him to her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry!"

He wiped his eyes before any tears fell, "No it's okay."

"No it's not," she said pulling away a little to look at him, "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright babe," he said with a small and forced smile.

"Okay well let me ask this and you won't have to tell me," he stiffened as she said this because he knew his answer was most likely going to be a lie, "Are you safe?"

"Yes."

Definite lie.

"Okay, well I have something that might make you feel better," she said.

"What?" he asked playing along; nothing could make him feel better right now.

"Want to know what the locket means?" She asked with a smile.

Maybe something could make him feel better.

"Yes," he said pulling her onto his lap as he sat on a chair.

She smiled and put her hand to her neck so find the heart. It opened to her touch and they saw the picture of the two of them holding hands as they got out of the pool. Hermione smiled at the memory because they both looked slightly ridiculous. Draco smiled too; he remembered the feeling of finally getting everything you ever wanted. The other picture was still blurry though but both thought that it was getting a little clearer.

"Okay, well apparently this has been in the Zabini family for… well, ever. I don't know if you remember this but remember the time we danced at the party?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"You told me to look at you and I put my hand to my throat, remember?" She put her hand up and kept playing with the locket.

"Yeah, I asked you if you were ok…" he mused.

"Right, okay well here's the magic. Apparently when I look into the person's eyes that I will fall in love with, the one I'm destined to be with, the locket burns." Draco's eyes went wide but she continued, "The other half is supposedly our family, like kids and stuff," she blushed at this, "but yeah, I can only open this when you're with me, touching me. And when you leave or are in danger or aren't with me, the locket turns cold as ice."

"Er," Draco tried to form words but found it hard to process this information.

"You're my other half Draco," she said quietly.

Draco was in quite the predicament. He knew he wasn't being fair to Hermione; he was only going to hurt her in the end. It was selfish really to string her along.

Good thing he's been a spoiled brat his whole life.

Draco pulled her close and kissed her forehead and then her lips, "I love you." She smiled, kissed him again and held onto him, too terrified to let him go.

"Room of requirement at lunch?" She asked with a smirk to rival his.

"Ah, I love when the Slytherin comes out in you," he said and kissed her hard. She pulled away without calming him down and walked out the door to class. He looked down, groaned, and waited until nobody could see how much he wanted lunch to come before going to class.

-

The next few weeks went by in much the same fashion. The brown and red leaves had fallen from the trees and were blanketed in pure white snow. The crisp, cool air had become freezing and dry. It was common to see a few students outside throwing snowballs or making snowmen. It was a true winter wonderland.

Not for everyone though.

Draco was getting sicker and disappearing but wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong or where he was going, Hermione was worrying her head off and studying harder then ever, the pair would meet in the room of requirement for lunch and snog but not quite get there, and Hermione would spend the night studying or playing Quidditch or simply hanging out with her brother.

There was only a week before Christmas and Hermione and Harry were getting bundled up to go to Hogsmede. Her boyfriend and brother had Quidditch practice and Ginny was in detention.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively. Their relationship was better but they still tended to walk on eggshells around each other.

"He's going with Lavender…" Harry said.

"Oh, okay," Hermione said getting a little spring in her step. She was nervous about how the day would have gone if he was with them. Harry gave her a small smile and the headed out. The snow was coming hard and fast and the two were huddled together.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione said putting a hand to her ear.

"THREE BROOMSTICKS!" He screamed over the wind and she nodded. They hurried into the village and smiled when they walked into the warm atmosphere, temperature wise, that is. There was an underlying mixture of fear, worry, and anxiousness.

Hermione took off her gloves and loosened her scarf. Harry tapped her arm and pointed to a table in the back. A couple had left and it was now the only unoccupied booth. She nodded and they made there way back there. They both sat gratefully before undoing their cloaks and getting comfortable.

"Hello dears, what can I get for you?" Madam Rosmerta asked. She came over through the crowd with her notepad in hand.

"Just two butterbeers please," Hermione said sweetly.

"Of course," she said with a smile. Moments later Hermione and Harry's drinks were in front of them. Hermione took a sip and felt herself warm up instantly.

"So how's Quidditch going?" Hermione asked conversationally.

"Ah, spying on me for your boyfriend, you're Slytherin's are a bad influence on you 'Mione," Harry said with a wink and a smile. Hermione swatted his arm.

"I am not! I was just making polite conversation," she said and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I know, I know. I still wished you would have come out for our team though."

"There was just too much going on at the beginning of the year with people not knowing me and stuff," she said as she shrugged.

"I know but it still would have been awesome," he said.

"Yeah, so tell me what's going on with your life, how are you er, lessons, for lack of a better word, with Dumbledore going?" She asked. Harry knew he had to be cryptic and whisper.

"Good, we're learning a lot. We're getting closer though, I'll tell you in detail later," he said and she nodded. They then heard the bell over the door clink and saw a certain blond Slytherin slip in.

"I thought the Slytherin team had practice today," Harry said and Hermione looked at the clock.

"Yeah, it ended a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Harry said and then they saw Draco come out of the bathroom looking very flustered.

"Draco!" Hermione called and he whipped his head around.

"Shit," he whispered under his breath and a few wizards turned to look at him. He merely sneered and walked to his girl. She moved over to make room for him and he threw his arm over her shoulders trying to look normal.

"Hi baby," she said giving him a light kiss.

"Hey babe," he said, returning her kiss.

"How was practice?" she asked and he cocked an eyebrow looking at Harry. She threw her arms in the air, "Honestly boys! I'm not trying to get information from either of you; come on it's a game!"

Draco and Harry sighed together, "It may be a game," Draco started, "But it's the biggest one of the season coming up and I for one, want to kill the Gryffindors."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, okay," he said and they stared each other down.

"Alright, alright," Hermione said waving her hands in front of their faces, "Enough," she said more forcefully, "I get it." They both backed down but still looked angry.

"Want to go back to the castle?" Draco whispered huskily into Hermione's ear. She shivered at his touch.

"Yeah," she breathed and Harry rolled his eyes. "Harry do you mind if we head back?"

"I guess not, I have homework to do," he said dejectedly. Hermione started doing up her cloak and putting her gloves on and the three walked out to the door but not before Draco threw down the galleons for their drinks.

"Thanks honey," Hermione said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You're welcome," he said and she smiled. He really had changed, even if it was only for her.

Harry was walking off to the side of the couple thinking about how much he missed Ginny. She was in detention and couldn't come with them today; he was hoping to surprise her when they got back.

"Katie don't open it!" Someone screamed from ahead of them. Hermione and Draco looked to Harry but he shrugged and kept going. "KATIE!" A voice screamed and they started running.

"What happened?!" Harry said when he saw his top chaser, Katie Bell, limp on the ground.

"I told her not to touch it!" A girl said as she fell to her friend sobbing, "Katie!!!" Then the most eerie thing any of them ever seen, happened. Katie was lifted like a marionette and she looked absolutely beautiful. Her arms were outstretched her mouth was opened wide. Her eyes were what freaked them out though, her eyes were closed when she was on the ground but when she was in the air she opened them and let out an ear piercing scream. The girl, Leanne, stayed on the ground watching her friend in horror.

"I'm going to get help!" Harry screamed and he and Draco started running. Hermione grabbed a shaking Leanne by the shoulders and cried with her. Then Katie fell to the ground. Hermione practically jumped on her and yelled for Leanne to do the same. They pinned her arms and legs and tried to get her to stop thrashing around.

"Katie," Hermione said, "Come on Katie, stop it. You're going to be okay Katie, we have you." She didn't know if the girl could hear her but she'd want someone to talk to her.

Harry and Draco came running with Hagrid in their wake. "Hermione!" Draco called.

"Draco, come quick!" She yelled back and they ran to her. Hagrid picked Katie up and ran with her to the castle without another word. Harry went to touch the necklace and Draco almost had a heart attack.

"Don't touch it!" Hermione said and he breathed out a sigh of relief. Harry nodded and levitated it back to the wrappings.

"I'll show Dumbledore," he said and picked up the paper. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and Hermione grabbed Leanne's, she had to drag the girl along with them for she was standing immobile. Harry had already sprinted far ahead.

They followed the snowy footprints through the halls to the bottom of Dumbledore's office, the spiral stairs were closed. Harry was pacing saying every candy he knew.

"Lemon drops, cockroach clusters, sugar quills, Bernie Bott's every flavor beans…" Nothing, he screamed in frustration, "Chocolate frogs!" He said and the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office started to move. The four reached the top of the stairs and almost fell through the door.

"Ah, Harry do you have the package?" Dumbledore asked and Harry took it to him. Draco tried as hard as he could to become invisible. He was truly, truly sorry Katie got hurt. He didn't want to be a monster and he was afraid that Dumbledore saw right through him. "Would you mind recounting your story for me Leanne?"

"We were in the… the three broomsticks," she got out between sobs, "Katie went to… the loo… and she… came back with this…" she said pointing to the necklace.

"Who was she to deliver this to?" the older wizard inquired.

"You," she choked out and broke into another wave of hysterical tears. Hermione unlaced her hand from Draco's and went to hold the crying girl. She had her own tears in her eyes.

"Miss Granger, would you mind bringing her to the hospital wing?" Albus asked.

"No sir," she said and started to take Leanne down the stairs.

"Please accompany her Mr. Malfoy," he said with a glance that made Draco feel like he was getting his soul and conscience examined.

"Of course sir," he said politely and ran from the room. He found Hermione fall to the ground under the weight of a passed out Leanne. He booted over to her and scooped Leanne up with ease.

"Thanks babe," she said and he nodded before continuing his path to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them; no doubt Dumbledore had already alerted her to the situation.

"Put her over there," she said and Draco deposited her in the designated bed. The nurse ran to her office and came back with a number of different potions and started running her wand over Katie murmuring spell after spell. Draco was sick to his stomach.

He left Hermione crying in the doorway and ran to the nearest bathroom. He barely made it but he went to the nearest toilet and threw up everything he had ever eaten. Hermione ran in behind him and rubbed circles on his back until he was done. He slid down the wall and looked up into soft blue eyes. She was so worried about him that it made him want to throw up again. He couldn't stand to hurt her like he knew he was going to.

"Hermione, I-"She cut him off.

"What's the matter?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know what to do," he said and then he choked back a sob. He was not going to cry in front of her right there.

"Look at me," she said and she put a finger under his chin to bring his gaze to hers. Her other hand wiped the sweat from his head and his platinum hair out of his eyes, "I love you."

It was harder for him to stop himself from crying when she said this but he did, "I love you too." Then he retched again and she went back to rubbing his back. He really didn't deserve someone like her.

Hermione's heart broke for the broken boy at her feet. She knew he was hurting more than he was letting on. He was getting sicker and more distant every day and she was terrified she was losing him.

Draco leaned his head back against the wall again and Hermione put an arm under his and brought him to his feet.

"Where'd those muscles come from?" he croaked making an attempt to joke.

"You and Blaise and Quidditch," she said with a smile, "Hospital wing or dormitory?" She asked.

"Room of requirement," he said, "Will you stay with me?" It was now or never.

"Always," she said and the two of them walked hand in hand to the wall and closed their eyes.

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
LeAnn Rimes_

**Ending Note: Please keep reviewing! Love you always **=)


	14. Bite Me

**Author's Note: Thanks for everything everyone. You are the best =) Okay this chapter is long but important. Don't hate on anybody yet, I promise it will be happy after. **

**Keep up the reviews please, I love you!**

Hermione took a deep breath before opening her eyes to look at the black door that materialized in front of them. Draco leaned forward and opened it. Inside was a room decked in silver and red with a bookcase, fireplace, couch, and bed. Draco took Hermione by the hand and led her into the room.

"I'll be right back," he said and as he said this a door appeared to the left and he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth with the toothbrush he knew would be in there.

He looked at his reflection and found himself disgusted. His face was still perfect, pale skin, gray eyes, platinum hair, but he found himself sickened to look at who he had become. He was going to be a Deatheater; no if, ands, or buts about it. He was scared to death of his own father and would bend to his will if the need arose hence his predicament now. Hermione was the only thing keeping him from becoming truly evil, truly embracing his fate. Well her and his mother.

He sighed and threw some water on his face. He needed to let her go. Narcissa went through hell every single day, forced live with a man she never loved and was forced to marry. He wasn't going to do that to Hermione. She needed to be free from him; he needed to keep her safe.

Hermione flopped down on the couch and threw her arm over her eyes. She wanted to cry but there just weren't any tears yet. There was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that something bad was going to happen.

Draco walked back through the door into the main room and smiled at his girl on the couch. She had her arm covering her eyes and she was chewing on her bottom lip. He walked over and kneeled at the edge of the couch. In the midst of all the hell he was going through he knew he could find a safe haven in the arms of his love before him. Too bad it wouldn't be for much longer.

Draco's muscular arms wrapped around her and she felt him pick her up bridal style.

She screamed a little, "Weren't you sick not too long ago and I had to pick you up off the floor?"

"Yup, but I'm a quick healer," he said with a wink and she rolled her eyes. She knew he was hurting and it killed her that she didn't know why. He placed her down in the middle of the bed and they lay down facing each other.

Her hand reached over and pushed his messy hair out of his eyes. Though his face could remain emotionless, he'd perfected that talent, his eyes betrayed every feeling, every emotion that he was feeling. His soul was in his eyes and she could see it clear as day.

"Talk to me," she pleaded. His mouth pulled down and his heart was in his stomach. He couldn't tell her, she would hate him, she would run.

Then again, that would be a good thing. She would be safe from him. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Hermione… I er, I can't do this anymore," he said, his heart breaking with every word that came out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about Draco," Hermione said seriously, sitting up quickly. Draco mimicked her action and sat facing her. He grabbed her hand and she simply looked at them.

"I don't want to hurt you baby," he whispered.

"Then stop this and tell me what's really bothering you so I can help," she said.

"Nobody can help me," Draco said in a voice so low, Hermione could hardly hear it.

"I could if you'd just tell me," she pleaded. Yeah, want to help me kill you're favorite muggle loving headmaster? He thought bitterly.

"I can't, you need to listen to me baby," Hermione looked into his eyes and saw his fear and agony eating away at him, "I need you to stop loving me."

Hermione's mouth dropped into a perfect 'o', "Excuse me?"

Whatever she was expecting to hear wasn't that.

"I need you to stop loving me," he said again.

Hermione didn't know how to react to that. She and Draco were so in love, it was obvious to anyone who had ever seen them together and even more obvious to the two of them. Draco helped her through so much, he got her through the transition into her new family and now… now he was breaking up with her.

Draco watched Hermione process what he said. Her eyes were boring into his and he felt like she could see straight into his soul, straight into what made him, him. He was even more afraid he'd see through his lie.

"Why?" She whispered.

This wasn't really the question he was waiting for. He wasn't exactly expecting this reaction either. He was waiting for him to yell at him or cry or something, not stare at him with those wide blue eyes that he found so impossible to resist.

"I'm going to hurt you," he said quietly.

"No you won't," she said defiantly.

"Yes I will," he answered dropping his gaze to the blankets... Draco needed her to understand this; he couldn't tell her everything because she wouldn't understand. She didn't know what it was like to be at your father and his Lord's beck and call. Not only that, if he didn't do as asked he would be beaten, cursed, hexed, and it was just a matter of time before Lord Voldemort grew tired of him and killed him… or worse.

-

_A few days earlier_

"_Ah Draco," a cold voice hissed from the chair in the center of the room._

"_My Lord," Draco said bowing before his master and his father._

"_How are you coming along with my little project?"_

_Draco sighed and relented, if he lied he'd be punished, "I have an idea my Lord." Voldemort went into Draco's mind and smiled._

"_Very good Draco, very clever indeed. Dumbledore would never guess at that. Lucius," He said directing his attention to the older blonde male, "You should be proud."_

"_I am My Lord," Lucius said bowing slightly._

"_Now Draco," Voldemort said, "I want to add a little excitement to your mission, a little incentive if you will," the evil wizard had a wicked gleam in his eye._

"_My Lord?"_

"_If you should fail, I might let you live." Draco eyes widened, "Someone will have to die in your place however. I heard that you have taken to a certain Hermione Zabini." _

_Draco could have sworn his heart stopped at that moment and Voldemort took the look of panic that crossed his face confirmation._

"_You see I didn't like the mudblood bitch when she was a mudblood and I still don't like her now. She has displeased me many times and I will enjoy torturing her. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes my Lord."_

"_Do not fail me Draco," Voldemort said threateningly._

"_Never."_

-

"Draco, listen to yourself. You could never hurt me," Hermione said with confidence as she put her finger under his chin and made him look at her. He was ashamed with himself, he was weak. Draco reached out desperately and kissed her hard. She was startled but dragged her arms up her chest to rest on his shoulders before twining her fingers in his silky smooth hair.

His arms snaked around her waist and he brought her impossibly closer. Her body was flush against his, his lips hard and demanding against hers. He was determined to memorize everything about her. He would always remember how much he loved the feeling of her soft lips on his, her tiny hand completely enveloped in his, the way she felt in his arms…

Both felt wetness on their cheeks but neither could tell whose eyes caused it.

Hermione put her hand to his cheek and he put his hand over hers to keep it there. His lips weren't as demanding and he was putting all the love and devotion and pain of losing her into the one kiss, hoping to Merlin that she understood.

"Draco," Hermione said pulling away and putting her forehead against his. She looked into his eyes and after a moment he flinched away. Then he balled his fists and got up, walking toward the door. He turned to face his girl on the bed but refused to meet her eyes.

"Mudblood," he said quietly but then he took a deep breath and said it with more conviction, "You'll always be a mudblood to me." Draco pulled his mouth up into his famous Malfoy smirk and found his heart breaking with each passing second.

Hermione stared at him through wide eyes. "You don't mean that," she said.

He quirked an eyebrow, "It's too bad, I didn't even get laid, whatever I'm over this, stay away from me Granger you're still below me, always were," Draco truly wanted to throw himself off the Astronomy Tower at this point.

Hermione got up and went to stand in front of him. She reached her hand up to slap him but he caught her wrist before it reached his face. He smirked at her and sighed, "Don't even think about it Beaver," Hermione's eyes widened at that one, "I'm sure Scarhead and Weasel are waiting for you to do their homework and use you in some other way. I don't know what it is that goes on in Gryffindork but let me tell you something," he said coming dangerously close to her face, "Nobody has ever used you more than I have. You meant nothing to me."

Hermione's mouth dropped and Draco smirked evilly before kissing her quickly. She was appalled to say the least.

"You are disgusting ferret, don't touch me," she said wrenching her arm from his grip. She stared at him for a few moments looking at his vain, pompous, exterior to the world of hurt and love that was his eyes.

Draco hated himself but knew that this was for the best. He really wanted to scoop her up and tell her he was sorry and that he loved her with everything he had and more. He wanted to ask her to be with him forever.

It wasn't fair but Draco learned at a young age that life isn't fair.

"Of course baby," he said with malice.

"Don't you dare call me that," Hermione said turning to face him having walked to the door.

"I thought you liked it?" He smirked.

"You… you, Draco…" She was stuttering. To be honest she wasn't hurting yet, she was bloody pissed.

"I'm what Granger? You know for the smartest witch of your age you're acting pretty stupid right now," he had walked to the door and shoved past her to get there, "And don't call me Draco… ever." He said and slammed the door in her face.

Hermione stared at the door for a long time having NO idea what happened. Draco didn't love her? He used her? No, she didn't believe that. She thought back to the things he said, _"You'll always be a mudblood to me," "You meant nothing to be."_

Then there was _"I'm so in love with you that I don't know what to do with myself."_

Yeah, the hurt hit her pretty hard right then, especially when she felt her locket turn ice cold. She leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, head in her hands, tears falling from her eyes.

Draco, on the other side of the door, wasn't in much better shape. He slid down the wall opposite her and put his head in his hands, no tears betraying him.

"Draco?" Blaise was coming toward him with hands in his pockets. Draco stood up and threw his head in the air.

"Blaise," he said rather curtly.

"Er, are you alright mate?" Blaise asked eying his friend cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm going to find Pansy I'll see you in the common room later?"

"Er, I guess," Blaise said with a raised eyebrow. Pansy? Wait, what? Draco was already halfway down the hallway, "Drake! Hey, hold on!" Draco turned around and waited for Blaise.

"Yeah?" He asked when the mocha skinned Slytherin caught up.

"Why are you going to find Pansy? Where is my sister?"

"I'm going to find Pansy because I do whatever I want, when I want. And as for your sister," Draco cringed inwardly at this, "I couldn't tell you."

"Wait, what!?" Blaise was very confused.

"You heard be Zabini, I don't know where your sister is." Blaise blinked a few times, Draco never called him by his surname.

"What did you do?" Blaise asked darkly putting the pieces together. Draco smirked and shrugged, Blaise knew that look all to well.

Draco hadn't had time to blink before he was pinned up against the wall and had a very angry Blaise inches in front of him with his wand at his throat.

"What did you do?" Blaise asked again.

"Chill Blaise," Draco said moving to push his wand away but found himself unable to do so, "Blaise, move the wand."

"Not until you tell me what happened?"

Draco sighed theatrically, hating himself more for hurting his best friend, "We broke up."

Blaise didn't see that coming? "You did?"

"Yes," Draco said and this time was able to push the other boy's wand away. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave," he said and pushed by a shocked Blaise.

Blaise thought about following him but turned around when he heard a door creak open. The Room of Requirement was helping Hermione out again, alerting her brother to her presence. Blaise turned to see his sister coming out with tears in her eyes.

"Little one?" He asked and ran to her.

"Blaise?" She asked surprised, quickly wiping her eyes. Blaise saw this and wrapped her up in a big hug. She relaxed, feeling instantly safe in her big brother's arms. His hand came up to stroke her hair and she started to cry.

"Don't cry honey, you need to tell me what happened," Blaise said. Hermione started to shake with her sobs and clutched onto his shirt for dear life. Blaise looked around and saw a door appear in front of him, he picked his sister up and the door opened for him. It was small, there was an oversized chair looking at a simple fireplace. Blaise carried his sister to the chair and sat her on his lap.

"He broke up with me," Hermione said simply choking on her words a few times.

Blaise smoothed a piece of hair away from her forehead, "Do you know why?"

"He said… promise you won't get mad?"

"No."

"Okay, well… whatever, I guess you're going to make me tell you anyways," Hermione said and Blaise smiled.

"You know me well little one," she took a deep breath and looked at her hands.

"He… he told me that he didn't want me to love him anymore," she felt Blaise tense beneath her and was terrified of his reaction to his next words, "Then he said that… that he was mad he didn't even get laid-"

"WHAT!" Blaise screamed jumping up causing Hermione to fall to the floor, "Oh God, I'm sorry Mio," he said picking her up and sitting back down with him, continue." He sensed she wasn't done.

"Okay, well then he said that I meant nothing to him and was below him," Blaise was having a hard time not leaving and killing his best mate with his bare hands, "And then… then… Blaise it was horrible."

"What was?" He asked.

"He told me that I would always… be a mudblood to him." Hermione was put on the ground in a gentler manner and Blaise was out the door before Hermione could stop him. "Blaise, wait!" She said but he kept walking.

Hermione knew not to go after him, he was too furious and she needed a way to calm him down. Then it came to her, she turned and sprinting in the opposite direction reaching the Fat Lady in record time.

"Password?"

"Hippogriff wings," Hermione panted and burst into the common room thanking Merlin she found who she was looking for in there.

Ginny and Harry were facing off against each other across the couch both red in the face and yelling.

"Stop being such a jealous prat Harry, he's just a friend!"

"Just a friend? Don't play with me Ginny! I'm not as stupid as you think!"

"You don't think I know that Harry, I'm simply saying you overreact-" Hermione coughed for real and on accident and Ginny and Harry turned to her and blushed redder than they already were.

"Hi Hermione," they said at the same time. Hermione didn't have time to worry about that she ran over and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"I need you Ginny," she said and Ginny nodded. Hermione was dragging Ginny to the Grand Staircase. "Where would he go? Where would he go?"

"Where would who go?" Ginny asked finally, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, "Blaise is going to kill Draco. I'm not even kidding, he wants to kill him with his bare hands."

Ginny was shocked, Draco and Blaise were practically brothers, they were best friends. Not only that, Blaise wouldn't…couldn't hurt anyone, he just wasn't that type.

"Why?" She asked but before Hermione could answer they heard shouting from the Entrance Hall. "Oh shit," Ginny said and Hermione didn't have time to reprimand her for her language, they both just took off running.

People were gathering at the foot of the stairs watching the scene before them. Blaise had Draco up against the wall, his arm under Draco's throat who also had a bleeding lip.

"I told you what would happen to you if hurt her," Blaise said.

"Oh get over it Blaise, you knew this was going to happen," Draco said bitterly but was mentally egging his friend on, he knew he deserved this.

Hermione put her hand to her mouth as Ginny pushed her way through the crowd, Hermione followed behind.

Draco looked over Blaise's shoulder and sighed in relief. "You might want to turn around mate," Draco said.

"Nice try," Blaise said but then he stiffened when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Blaise, let him go," Ginny said. Blaise turned his head slightly but didn't let up on his best friend.

"No," he said but it sounded like a question.

"Blaise please, let him go," Ginny said soothingly.

Blaise's face screwed up in anger, "Do you know what he did?"

"No but this is your best friend Blaise, please," she said.

He pushed Draco up harder against the wall, "He broke up with Mio, he called her a mudblood."

Ginny's face went from surprise to anger really fast, she took Blaise by the arm and pulled him away from Draco. He was off balanced and surprised, so he fell. Draco rubbed his neck and face Ginny.

"Thanks Weasel," he said with a smirk. Ginny glared at him and looked at Blaise on the floor, then at Hermione with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes, back to the blonde in front of her.

She wound up and punched him in the face. Draco wasn't expecting that and put his hand to his jaw. "What the hell is wrong with you Weasel!?" Ginny went to hit him again but Hermione ran over and held her back. She stepped in between the two and turned her back on Draco. Ginny was looking over Hermione's shoulder and the phrase 'if looks could kill,' flashed through Draco's head.

Blaise had stood up at this point and was standing with the girls. Hermione didn't have the courage to look anywhere but Ginny.

Draco wanted so much to just reach out to Hermione and pull her close, to hold her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was, to tell her how much he loved her.

"What's going on here?" A very familiar voice drawled, taking in the scene before him. "Well, well, well, why is it that whenever I see any of the four of you, you are causing trouble?"

"I didn't do anything professor, I was attacked," Draco said straightening his robes and wiping the blood off his mouth.

"I highly doubt it was unprovoked," Snape said.

"Professor!" Draco yelled incredulous.

"Shut up Draco, now what is going on?" Snape asked. Every single person that was watching what was going on, was staring at Snape with their mouth dropped. It was common knowledge that Draco was Snape's favorite student and he just told him to shut up.

"Nothing professor," Blaise said throwing daggers at Draco.

"I don't believe you, now I think detention is necessary for Zabini, Malfoy, Weasley, and Zabini."

"What did we do!?" Hermione asked but covered her mouth. She needed to stop talking to Snape like that.

"Now, you definitely have detention, my office tomorrow night 7 o'clock." The four looked at him with hate in their eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," they grumbled.

"Good," Snape said and he turned around and stalked off, his trademark black cloak billowing out behind him.

"Now look what you did," Draco spat at Blaise and Ginny.

"Bite me," Ginny said with acid dripping off each word.

"Where?" He asked with a smirk. Hermione turned around with hurt etched into every feature on her face. Draco's eyes softened instantly.

"Whatever is going on with you Draco, figure it out. This isn't you," she said and turned to walk away.

"Hey Granger?" he called out. She turned and put her hands on her hips. "You don't know anything about me," he said.

"Do you really want to do this here?" she asked with a smirk that exceeded his own.

"Do what mudblood?" He asked, aware of the intake of breaths at the people watching. Hermione nodded and stared at him.

"You say I don't know you? Well honey listen to this, you sleep on your stomach every night, if I put my hand to your cheek when we're snogging you instantly calm down, Blaise's shower has been colder then it has been warm when you're there, you're scared to death of your own father, you love your mother more than anything in the world, you can hide your emotions on your face but not your eyes, you hate weakness more than anything else in the world, you don't really hate Harry you just hate what he's doing to your family, you're a relationship kid," she said with a smirk, "you are obnoxiously headstrong and stubborn, you can be so thick sometimes and it's hard to believe you're second in our class. Oh and you like books just as much as I do. See Draco I know you and I know that you know me. Whatever the hell is wrong with you at the moment, you need to get over it because you are acting like an ignorant prat."

Hermione finished her speech and grabbed her brother and Ginny's hand and left Draco standing there with his mouth open. Everyone was staring from him to Hermione, not really believing what just happened. Draco snapped out of it.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" He screamed and everyone left really fast. Draco was not a person you disobeyed. The Slytherin common room would probably have people in it so he walked out the doors into the snow and dried himself a patch of grass under the tree by the lake.

He sat down and leaned back against the bark, sighing to himself. "Well that was fairly humiliating," he said to nobody. He knew what he did was for the best but it didn't mean that it didn't suck. Hermione was the only thing keeping him together and now she was gone and he was on his own. This is how it should be though. He sighed again and got up. There was only one other thing he knew he could do right now, he walked up to the room of requirement, the room of missing things.

Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise went to Gryffindor tower. Blaise stopped at the entrance when the two girls went in. "Are you coming?" Hermione asked worried.

"I don't think that I would be welcome in there," he said.

"Yes you will now come on," she said and she pulled him in after her. He looked around and was instantly jealous he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. It was so bright and cozy and warm. Hermione looked at his face and smiled. "It is quite nice isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said and took the seat on the couch next to his sister. Ginny was on Hermione's other side looking into the fire and positively seething.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"What?" She snapped, Hermione looked at her shocked, "Sorry I'm just mad."

"Who isn't," Blaise said.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said quietly.

"For what?" They asked at the same time.

"For not killing him," she said.

"I would have if Ginny didn't pull me away," Blaise said darkly.

"I wanted to," Ginny said.

"I wish you wouldn't," Hermione said with a sad sigh.

"He hurt you honey, I have to do something. It's my job," Blaise said.

"I don't think he did it because he wanted to," Hermione said and the pair looked at her confused to she explained, "He's been sad and distant and protective. I think that something is going on with his family that has him scared to death. He's sick, like throwing up and fevers but he insists he's okay. It's been worse but today after we brought Leanne to the hospital wing, I found him in the bathroom throwing up. Something is going on," she said confidently.

"I don't know little one," Blaise said.

"I can see that though," Ginny said with a nod. "He has looked sick and nervous maybe something is wrong," she said and Blaise looked to the floor.

"What do you know Blaise?" Hermione asked when she noticed this.

"Nothing," he said.

"Tell me please. Come on big brother I need some answers here, I need to know if he's going to be okay."

"I can't tell you because I don't know," Blaise whispered, "All I know is that he… his father is making him do something, I don't know what it is, but he doesn't have a choice."

Ginny mouth dropped but Hermione nodded, "I figured as much."

"You knew?" Blaise asked.

"They don't call me the smartest witch of the age for nothing," she said with a small smile.

"Are you going to be okay Hermione… you know with the breakup and everything?" Ginny asked.

"He doesn't mean it," Hermione said but her eyes were watering, "he doesn't mean it," she said again.

"Okay honey, but we're here for you," Blaise said and put his arm over her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said and yawned.

The trio remained lost in thought until Blaise felt Hermione's breathing get even. "She fell asleep," he told Ginny quietly. Ginny looked over and smiled.

"You're really good to her you know," Ginny told him.

"I've never had a sister," he said.

"Well, nobody would ever know, you take care of her like a pro," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Ginny," Blaise said. He hoped to Merlin Ginny couldn't hear his heart going a million miles an hour.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile.

"Hey Gin," he said quickly.

"Mhmm?"

"Thanks for pulling me off Draco," he said.

"You're welcome," she answered.

"Where'd those muscles come from?"

"You and Hermione and Draco and Quidditch," she said with a smile. "Speaking of, I have practice in ten minutes." Blaise looked heartbroken but Ginny missed it, "I'm going to levitate her to her bed," Ginny said and Blaise nodded. Ginny took out her wand and lifted her slightly so Blaise could get up.

He moved to the door and looked to his sister and his girl, "bye Ginny."

"Bye Blaise," she said with a smile and he went to the portrait hole but was pushed against the wall when Harry and Ron came running in, oblivious to his presence. He left when they were out of the way.

"Ginny we have practice!" Ron said.

"I know, I'm going to put Hermione to bed and I'll be right down," she said but Harry shook his head.

"Wake her up," he said.

"What why? She needs her rest, she had a rough day," she said.

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile, "But I need a chaser until Katie gets back."

_Take my love, I'll never ask for to much,  
__just everything that you are and everything that you do.  
__I don't really need to look Very much further  
__I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow  
__I'll won't it hold it back it again this passion inside  
__Can't run from myself there's nowhere to hide  
__Don't make me close one more door  
__I don't wanna hurt anymore  
__Stay in my arms if you dare, or must I imagine you there  
__Don't walk away from me  
__I have nothing, nothing, nothing if I don't have you.  
__Whitney Houston  
_

**Ending Note: Don't kill me, don't kill me! I promise that Draco isn't that mean he just needed to get Hermione away from him. However, Draco is a spoiled brat and won't be able to stay away from her for very long. I'm going to put Quidditch practice, detention, and Slughorn's little Christmas party in the next chapter I think. When I got the idea for this story that's the original scene I saw in my head. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and keep up the reviews! Thanks so much. Peace and loveeee.**


	15. The Act

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, thanks sosososososos much for the reviews. As always, you are the best! This is a lot of angsty madness but it's fun I think lol. Keep reviewing love you!**

Ginny smiled and put Hermione back down on the couch. She knelt next to her and shook her shoulders. "Hermione, come on girl, wake up."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she looked around clearly confused, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep but Harry needs to ask you something," Ginny said and Hermione stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"What's up?" She asked with a yawn.

"Katie was taken to St. Mungo's and we're playing Slytherin next week before we go on holiday," Harry started.

"Yeah, okay and?" She said.

"We need a chaser," Harry said simply. Hermione just stared at him. "Hermione?" He asked.

"You have really bad timing Harry," she said looking at Ginny. Ginny was smiling sympathetically.

"Come on 'Mione, you need a distraction," she said.

"Yeah, come on 'Mione," Ron said and she smiled at her friends.

"PLEASE!?" They all said together.

"Okay, okay, let me get my broom," she said. Harry and Ron high fived each other and ran down to the pitch, Ginny waited for her and they ran down together, stopping in the locker room to change into their Quidditch robes. Ginny had Hermione try Katie's on and though they were a little long, they fit okay.

The girls walked out as Harry was giving his little speech, "Okay well, Katie's down and Hermione is actually an awesome chaser so let's get started." Everyone stared at her incredulous when she came out, they got used to her new look so it mush have been because of the broom in her left hand.

"You have a Firebolt?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah," she said simply.

"Are you any good?"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a smile. Alicia smiled back.

"Okay, now everyone just split up, Hermione and Alicia against Ginny and Ron, I'm only going to let out one bludger," he said to the two boys with bats, "and the snitch, everyone ready?"

They nodded and mounted their brooms. Harry threw up the Quaffle and Hermione swooped right over Ginny and stole it from her.

"Alicia!" She called and threw the red ball to her. The pair was speeding down the pitch and Alicia rolled to dodge a bludger hit by one of the beaters. They got in front of Ron and Alicia faked throwing it into the hoop and threw it to Hermione who put it through the lowest one. Harry watched with a smile.

The Slytherin's were going down.

Alicia and Hermione smiled at each other and pulled some awesome moves and fakes.

"Alicia! Hermione!" Harry called and they looked up.

"Get Ron on the hoops and teach Ginny those fakes, the Slytherin Keeper is good but he won't be able to handle those," he said and the girls beamed.

Ron went over and took his post, Hermione and Alicia were hovering by Ginny going over plays that they could call out and execute during the game.

Practice ended about an hour later. The team hit the ground it heightened spirits. Hermione and Alicia KILLED Ron and Ginny. Harry caught the Snitch 6 times and the Beaters were hitting their marks, a great practice all in all.

"Amazing practice everyone," Harry said, "Really, really good. Slytherin doesn't have a chance." That was greeted with cheers and smiles. They started moving toward the locker rooms to change. Hermione got hugged by the girls and clapped on the back by the boys.

Harry threw an arm over her shoulder, "Great practice Hermione, I'm glad you decided to play," he said.

"Yeah, well it was fun after the day I had," she said.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Draco broke up with me," she explained.

"What? Why? I can't pretend to be upset the ferret won't be hanging around but I'm not happy you're sad."

She sighed, "He's just going through some stuff, no big deal," she said but before she could say any more an owl came and flew in front of them. Harry looked surprised but took two notes from it. He took one for himself and handed one to Hermione.

_Dear Miss Zabini,_

_It would be my greatest pleasure if would attend a small Christmas party I have put together for select students. It will be held two days from now at seven o'clock p.m. _

_You may bring a date if you wish._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Horace Slughorn_

Hermione snorted and read of Harry's shoulder, he had the same thing. He shook his head a moment later and put the note in his pocket.

"Are you going?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need to get close to him remember?"

"Oh, of course," she said remembering what was going on. Hermione and Harry changed and went back to the common room. Hermione grabbed her shower stuff and went to the prefect bathroom on the fifth floor. She told the mermaid the password and smiled when she found it empty.

The tub was calling her name so she turned the tap and took her clothes off. Her hair was muddy and her muscles were sore so the warm water was going to do wonders for her body. She slipped into the water and breathed out a sigh of contentment.

Then she remembered what happened that day.

"Oh Draco," she said and she started to cry. Poor kid doesn't know what to do with himself, she thought.

Two hours later a still stressed Hermione found her way back to the common room. It was empty save her three best friends. Harry scooted away from Ron to make room for her in between them on the floor. She smiled and took the seat made for her and leaned against the couch.

"That was an awesome practice today guys," Harry said, clearly still excited at how well Hermione fit in to the team.

"Hey Harry?" she said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something?" He nodded, "Steal the snitch from my darling ex-boyfriend please," she said with an innocent smile.

"That I can do Hermione," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Excellent," she said and smirked. The other three grimaced. "What?" She asked stopping in mid-action.

"You just smirked," Ron said. Hermione didn't get it, "You looked exactly like Malfoy," he said and she covered her mouth and wanted to cry.

"I'm going to bed guys," she choked out, "I'll see you in the morning." Hermione left Ron and Harry confused and Ginny almost in tears.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She's so sad," she whispered.

Ron was lost, "She seemed fine to me," he said. Ginny glared at him.

"Honestly Ronald, sometimes you can be so stupid," she said and followed her best friend into her dormitory. "Hermione?" She whispered and heard stifled sobs coming from her bed. Ginny sighed before pulling back the curtains; a note was clutched in Hermione's hands. Without waiting for an invitation, the redhead crawled under the covers and lay next to her best friend. She held her and saw the writing on the parchment, _I love you too_. "Oh Hermione," Ginny said and Hermione clung to her for dear life wishing on every star out there that she was in Draco's arms.

-

Hermione woke the next morning to a punch in the face. "Ugh," she said and rolled over right onto Ginny. "Gin!" She said shaking the younger girl's shoulders.

"Huh?" Ginny said rolling right off the bed. Hermione giggled but hid it behind her hand as her best girl looked around confused. "Where am I?" She asked rubbing the back of her head, the part that took the brunt of her fall.

"You were in my bed," Hermione explained and Ginny stood up and hugged her.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I just needed to get that out of my system I think," she explained.

"Okay," she yawned, "Want to go downstairs?" Hermione nodded and threw on her clothes; they didn't need uniforms for it was Saturday and therefore, no classes. Harry and Ron were deep in discussion and in their Quidditch robes when they went downstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" Ginny asked eyeing their attire.

"Extra practices, the game is a week for today and I want to make sure out new Chaser is going to fit in perfectly," Harry said and Ron nodded, feeling the need to confirm it.

"Alright, but we have to be back for detention," Hermione said and Harry nodded. Ginny threw Hermione her Gryffindor robes and she changed quickly. The boys were going to wait for the rest of the team and told the girls to go wait for them. They agreed and went down to the pitch to warm up before the rest of the team got there but found the Slytherin's already on it.

Blaise looked down and saw his sister in Gryffindor Quidditch robes, "No way," he said to himself with a smile, "Hey Draco," He called looking up to find his seeker.

"What?" He asked and Blaise pointed to the ground. Draco flew up next to him.

"Oh shit," he said.

"We're screwed," Blaise answered rather cheerfully.

"She's really good," Draco said.

"And she wants you dead," Blaise said. The boys were so engrossed in the new threat to their team they forgot they hated each other. Blaise recovered first, "and I don't blame her," he said and flew down to meet his sister.

"What's up little one?" Blaise said throwing an arm around his sister's shoulders but not before flashing Ginny a brilliant smile.

"Nothing," she said poking him in the ribs with a grin, "Now get off the pitch we have practice."

"_We_, I was under the impression that Quidditch wasn't something the Gryffindor bookworm would want to pursue at school," drawled a voice Hermione knew all too well. Draco was standing with his muscles arms over his chest with his trademark arrogant sneer, there was a pained look to his eyes though and Hermione felt somewhat triumphant. She knew she was right.

"You're just mad Malfoy because you know that I'm good and you're confidence is going right down the drain," she said with a smirk.

"Wrong mudblood, I'm mad because I don't want you tainting our field and you're not really that good," he added as an afterthought, smirking right back.

She answered by walking right up into his face, "I must not have had a very good teacher then," she said.

"No, you're just hopeless but beyond that I'm sure you learned from the best," he sneered.

"I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing if you asked him. His ego is in fact the size of this continent," she countered.

"And it has every right to be," he said grinning evilly.

"You don't have a chance ferret."

"On the contrary beaver, I-" He started but was cut off by Harry.

"Oi! Malfoy, get your team off the pitch, I booked it for today," he said fumbling in his robes for the piece of paper that confirmed it.

"Don't worry about it Pothead, we're done. We're going to kill you guys anyway, no reason to keep this up," he turned around and motioned to his team to follow. They glared at the Gryffindor team as they walked by except Blaise.

He gave his sister's shoulder a squeeze, "I'm proud of you sunshine," he said and walked away to follow his team.

Hermione was positively fuming. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she was grinding her teeth. She was staring at where Malfoy was before he walked off.

"Hermione?" Someone asked quietly.

"What?" She snapped.

Harry looked a little hurt, "Sorry Harry, what?" She said a little nicer.

"Er, never mind, let's go," he said and the Gryffindor team flew around the pitch and began practice. Hermione did as well as the day before but did it with a bit more violence.

"Ginny!" Hermione called to her friend when she put the ball through the hoop a few hours later. "We're going to be late!" Hermione called and Ginny groaned.

"We have to go to detention Harry," Ginny called and he waved for them to go. They ran into the changing rooms and put their uniforms back on. Funny, the walk down the pitch seemed a lot shorter to the girls then the run back up. The oak doors were heavy but the two girls got them open and ran down to the dungeons.

Snape's office wasn't far from the potions room and Hermione and Ginny skidded to a stop in front of it. They heard voices inside and scowled when she heard Draco's distinctive drawl. Ginny opened the door and walked in first with Hermione on her heels.

"You're late," Snape snapped.

"We had Quidditch practice," Ginny said, not that Snape would accept that excuse.

"What do you mean we?" Snape asked.

"I'm a chaser," Hermione explained and Snape smirked.

"Well at least we know that the right team will win the game now."

"Ah, don't speak to soon Professor," Blaise said with a smile.

"Going against your own house Blaise?" Draco sneered.

"Nope, just saying that my sister is an asset to Gryffindor and I look forward to bullying her around on the pitch," he winked and Hermione elbowed him.

"Well, as cute as this family bonding is," Snape started with a look of disgust, "Now about you're detention, you are to separate the ingredients for my private potions stores, without magic. Miss Zabini, I need you to make sure all the flobberworms are not rotten and if they are throw them away, no need for gloves. Mister Zabini, you are to put all the tentacula leaves in order with a piece of anti-age paper in between each one, Weasley you are to scrub all my stirring utensils and cauldrons so clean I can see my face in them, and Malfoy, what to do with you… you can rewrite all my labels and put them back on."

Malfoy smirked knowing he got off easy. Snape looked at them as they all grumbled, "Excellent I'll be back later to let you go, now off the work." The enraged look on three of four students' faces brought a smile to his face. He led them to the potions classroom and ushered them in. Then with his cloak billowing behind him he left them to work and slammed the door effectively locking them it.

"Greasy haired git," Blaise said and all three stared at him.

"Don't you Slytherin's do whatever he asks you and like it, or worship him or something?" Ginny asked.

"Or something," Draco said from the other side of the room.

"Nobody asked you Malfoy," Hermione snapped and covered her mouth. She didn't really mean to do that.

"Don't talk to me mudblood," he said, each word breaking his already shattered heart a little more.

"Oh shut up Draco," Blaise said offhandedly. The blond shrugged and went back to his task. Hermione went to the other side of the room with the dead and rotting bucket of worms. Ginny followed with two cauldrons, leaving the rest piled up on the other table to have more room.

"I think he gave me rotten ones on purpose," Hermione said looking at the brown ones with holes in it, "Gross."

Ginny nodded and looked into her cauldron, "Ugh, there's leftover potion stuck to the sides." Hermione grimaced when she took a peek and blocked her nose. "It stinks," Ginny said and Hermione nodded gesturing to her plugged nostrils.

Blaise came over and sat at the table behind them, leaving Draco by himself. Blaise needed gloves because the leaves were venomous, actually he was surprised Snape told him to wear them, he was sure the professor would like poisoning him. "This bloody sucks," he said and Ginny slapped him upside the head.

"Didn't we go over the use of your bad language Blaise?" She said but Blaise smirked.

"Yeah, but how else am I going to get you to touch me?" Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny looked at him with her mouth open. "Shut your mouth Weasley or I'm going to do something to occupy it," he said with a wink and she shut her mouth quickly.

Blaise smiled at her sweetly and returned to his work, Ginny turned to Hermione and moved closer so her brother couldn't hear.

"What was that about?" The redhead asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said with a knowing grin. Her brother only smiled like that at the three women he cared about very much; his mother, his sister, and Ginny. Ginny shrugged and they spent the next few hours in disgusting tasks.

"Phew, done," Hermione said throwing the last of the rotten flobberworms away.

"About time," Draco said from his back as he sprawled out on top of his table.

"Again, nobody asked you Malfoy," she said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Granger," he said.

"She isn't Granger anymore remember," Blaise said maliciously coming over to stand protectively in front of his sister.

"I don't want to fight with you Blaise," Draco sighed.

"I don't care what you want you stupid git, I just-"

Hermione cut him off, "I can handle this Blaise," she said and Malfoy smirked.

"Yeah Blaise, she can handle it," Ginny put a hand on Blaise's arm to keep him back. Draco stood up as Hermione walked over to him. He never really noticed how short she really was, she hardly reached his shoulders. She was so fragile that he just wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her. He was jealous of Blaise at that moment because he got to save her, that was supposed to be his job.

"Don't think I don't see through this," she said and he cocked his head to the side.

"See through what?"

"The act," she said confidently.

"This is no act mudblood," he started with a smirk that he wanted to wipe off his own face.

"I see right through it," she said and she turned to walk away. Draco grabbed her arm out of sheer desperation and turned her to face him. She looked at his face with pity, "To be honest I feel sorry for you."

"Malfoy's don't need pity," he said his confidence wavering.

"Apparently they do," she said and she turned and went back to the table just as Snape came back to dismiss them. He didn't say anything but held the door open, Draco practically sprinted to it, the trio took a little longer.

"Hey Draco!" Hermione called to him as he was halfway down the hallway. He turned around to face her, "We're going to kill you guys," she said and she took Ginny's arm and skipped away. Blaise shook his head and smiled at the girls and walked toward his common room. He was at the portrait when he realized that Draco didn't come down here. He disregarded it and found the common room empty, with a smile he went to his dormitory and fell asleep thinking of Ginny.

-

Draco watched Hermione walk away and had to fight the urge to run after her. He knew Blaise was following him unconsciously so he slid into a side hallway until his best friend passed.

He thanked Merlin Blaise didn't notice and kept he walking up to the Room of Requirement. The room transformed into the bedroom he'd been sleeping in for the past few days. He sighed and looked at the corner of the room where his redemption lay, he would need to contact Burgin again and ask him for the part. With a last look at the picture of him and Hermione on his bedside table he turned the lights off and fell into a restless sleep.

-

Hermione and Ginny walked to the Gryffindor tower in thoughtful silence, full of the Slytherin's that they just left.

"Do you think I'm right Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly when they were in front of the portrait.

"I hope so Hermione, I really, really do," she said and they went up to their respectful dormitories and tried to fall asleep.

-

The next day dawned bright and early for Hermione. It was Sunday and she had Slughorn's stupid party, at least Harry was going. She dressed quickly and grabbed her Transfiguration book and parchment to get started on an essay due the following week. She went down and found Harry sitting with his head in his hands at the table she was heading to. He didn't look up when she came down so she slammed her book down on the table causing him jump about half a kilometer into the air.

"Hermione! You scared me," he said.

"I'm sorry," she answered with a smile, knowing full well that she did it on purpose.

"No you're not," he said cheekily. She smiled and swatted at him.

"So are you going to tell me why you were down here with your head in your hands?" She asked pulling his hands away again.

"Ugh, just Ginny," he said and Hermione nodded, they were having problems.

"You know nothing is going on between her and my brother right?"

"Yeah, I just… we're very different," he conceded. Hermione nodded but didn't say anything.

"Who are you brining to Slughorn's party?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I was going to bring Ginny but I don't think she'll go with me, what about you?"

"Well since I don't have a boyfriend anymore, I don't know," she explained.

"We should go together!" Harry said excitedly moving to sit on the edge of his chair.

Hermione looked wary, "I don't know Harry."

"What?! Why?! Hermione, I don't want to go with someone weird and who better to make Malfoy pissed then his enemy!" he said grabbing her hands desperately. Hermione looked at his pleading face and took a breath.

"I have to ask Ginny first," she said.

"Okay!" He said pulling her to her feet and pushed her to the girl's dormitories. She turned around with her hands on her hips, she was going to yell at him but he was motioning pushing her further so she glared and went up to wake Ginny.

The fifth year girls were all asleep except for the one she was looking for which was odd. Ginny usually slept later than everyone in the castle but there she was looking out the window at the clear blue sky.

"Ginny?" Hermione said and Ginny turned around suddenly.

"Oh, hi Hermione," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny sighed sadly, "Nothing really, just thinking."

"About…" Hermione encouraged.

"Harry, Blaise, the war, everything," she said shrugging.

"Ah, want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I'm just scared for everyone. And as much as I hate him right now, I'm scared for your boyfriend; he's got it worse then all of us." She explained.

"He's not my boyfriend," Hermione said defiantly.

"Not right now but doesn't really matter because the two of you are so in love that I want to cry every time I see you. I know what he did for you Mio, I was there remember? He helped you through something really difficult, you are destined to be with him," she said pointing to the locket, "and it just sucks. You fell in love with a boy on the wrong side of the war."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it," Hermione said almost in tears.

Ginny smiled weakly, "Sorry, I just needed to get that off my chest."

"It's okay," Hermione said squeezing Ginny's hand, "Now I have to ask you something because you got to give me a speech."

Ginny laughed slightly, "Okay, shoot."

"Slughorn's party requires dates and Harry said that you two are having problems and that you won't go with him so would you mind if I went with him so we didn't have to go with someone weird or anything?" Hermione was looking at the ground at this point wondering if the red head would think she went over the line.

"Oh, of course not 'Mione, I wouldn't do that to you," she said.

"Thank you so much Ginny!" Hermione said jumping into the girl's arms. Ginny was surprised but hugged her back all the same.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now what do you want to do until then?"

"I have to finish my homework," Hermione said and Ginny looked aghast.

"Hermione Jean Zabini! It is Sunday and you haven't finished your homework!? I'm shocked!" Ginny joked holding her heart.

"It's not due until next week Gin," she explained.

"Oh," Ginny said calming down, "Well at least you're back to normal." Hermione laughed and playfully pushed her best friend before going back downstairs.

"What did she say!?" Harry nearly pounced on her.

"She said yes," Hermione said and Harry pumped his fists in the air.

"Thank God, weird people were trying to get me to ask them," Harry said shivering slightly. "Do you know Romilda Vane?" He whispered, looking around to make sure nobody could hear.

"The girl whose trying to slip you a love potion?" She asked with a smirk. He scowled at it before registering what she said.

"You knew and didn't tell me?!" He practically accused.

"She isn't going to get away with it so I didn't want to inflate your head Harry," she said with a smile but he glared at her. "Okay, I'm sorry I'll tell you the next time someone tries to give you one."

"Good." He said curtly and Hermione shook her head before getting lost in her transfiguration essay.

"Hey Harry?" She asked a little while later. He looked up and nodded for her to continue, "Why didn't you make us practice today?"

"Stupid Slytherin's booked the pitch," he said. Hermione looked out the window and saw green clad figures flying around a couple of miles away at the stadium. He grumbled a little and Hermione didn't engage him in more conversation but went back to her essay.

People were coming and going in the common room and a couple hours later Hermione put her quill down and looked at her essay with a smile. "Hermione, that essay was only supposed to be three feet long, yours is five," Ron told her, having joined them and played Wizards Chess with Harry about a million times.

"I know but there was just so much I could write about," she said _and this way I wouldn't have to think about Draco._ Well that worked out well while it lasted, she thought bitterly to herself.

The four went to lunch and spent the rest of the day lounging around on the grounds. "We should probably get ready," Harry said and Hermione looked at her watch.

"Oh my God, it's six thirty already!?" She half screamed and Ron covered his ears.

"Yes," Harry said confused.

"I have zero time!" She screeched.

"We have a half and hour?" Harry questioned. She threw her hands up in the air and ran to her room.

"I thought that was a good amount of time to give her," Harry said thoroughly confused.

"I don't know mate," Ron said.

"You live with a girl, how long do they take to get ready?"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed from the top of the stairs and both boys cowered in fear.

Hermione ran to her trunk and pulled out her green dress. She glared at it before putting it on, green and her didn't get along at that moment. Her wand was on the bedside table and she grabbed it and curled her black hair into big banana curls and pinned it up on the side with a silver hair comb. Again, she laughed bitterly at the irony. Her dress was knee length and she wore strappy heels which flexed her leg muscles and made them look like they went on for days. She finally took her wand and cast and anti-wrinkle charm on her dress to fix it from sitting in her trunk.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione opened it. Ginny took in her appearance and burst out laughing.

"What?! What's wrong?! Is it that bad!?" She asked running to the mirror. She turned and looked at Ginny who had her hands on her knees to keep her from falling over. "What is so funny?!" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, you look hot, really you do I promise. Any Slytherin would have their tongues hanging out of their mouths drooling over you but Harry is going to kill you," she managed to get out between giggles.

"Ugh, it's all I have," Hermione said turning back to the mirror.

"And you look great but Harry keeps saying you're going to be late so you should run along now," Ginny answered and pulled Hermione out the door.

She came down the stairs and it was like the Yule Ball all over again. Nobody believed the Gryffindor bookworm could be beautiful. She looked different from before, she lost the bushy hair and got silky straight hair, she lost her light brown eyes for dazzling blue, but she was still the same person so therefore she got the same reaction.

Lavender and Parvati squealed and ran over, "Hermione you look awesome!" They gushed. Hermione blushed and saw Ron's face turn beet red. Uh oh.

"Ron?" She asked.

"You… er… you look beautiful 'Mione," he said awkwardly. Everyone 'awwww'ed' and Hermione almost hit the floor; she thought she was going to be scolded for her choice in colors.

"Oh erm, thanks Ron," she said equally awkward.

"Are you ready to go, Mione?" Harry asked coming down the stairs fingering something on his sleeve, he didn't even look up but when he did he started laughing too. "I know you're friends with Slytherin's Hermione but come on now!"

Hermione swatted his arm, "Bye guys!" She called and they all called after them as they walked out the door. Slughorn's office was on the seventh floor as he requested the old Professor Merrythought's office so they didn't need to walk far. The hallway in front of them was decorated heavily and Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at each other.

The reached the door and it opened for them. Harry took Hermione by the hand and pulled her inside, letting go when they went in. Slughorn practically bowled over everyone in his attempt to get to Harry.

"Harry m'boy!" He bellowed, panting slightly when he reached him. Harry beamed and Hermione rolled her eyes, he was putting it on a little thick.

"Professor Slughorn! Thanks for inviting us, how are you?" Slughorn clapped Harry on the back.

"Excellent, excellent, now I want to introduce you to some people," Harry looked back apologetically at Hermione as Slughorn led him away but she just shooed him with a smile. He was in for a long night.

"Well, look who it is! Trouble in my favorite form," someone said from behind Hermione. She smiled and turned around.

"I am not trouble Blaise," she told him putting her hands on her hips and trying to look intimidating.

"Well dear sister, try telling that to my boy Theo Nott over there. If I catch him staring at your arse one more time I'm going to have to kill him," he said with a cheerful smile and Hermione shook her head at him.

"You're weird," she said and he went from a happy smile to a firm line, looking at her like he was going to give her detention or something.

"Don't you think you're dress is a little short, my little Gryffindor, or should I call you my little Slytherin as you are, in fact, decked out in my house colors?"

Hermione glared at him, "It's not short and I'm a Gryffindor thank you very much."

"It is short though honey," he whined.

"No it's not and who did you come with by the way?"

"I didn't come with anyone Mio, see my heart belongs to one women and I refuse to even think about anyone else," he said with a mock serious face.

"Yeah, okay, tough guy," she teased.

"No but really, I didn't come with anyone because Ginny needs to know that I'm completely and totally single, speaking of which where is she? Shouldn't she have come with Potter? Wait, who did you come with?" Blaise was asking rapid fire questions and Hermione waited for him to finish before answered.

"Ginny is in the common room, her and Harry are having issues so she didn't come and I came with Potter… I mean Harry!" She said quickly not believing she just called her best friend by his surname.

"Ah, I seem to be rubbing off on you excellent," he said. She rolled her eyes and Blaise introduced her to Theo, reminding him multiple times that she was off limits. She liked Theo, he was intelligent and was able to hold a conversation that didn't include chess or asking her for help on homework. All in all a good conversation, well until Blaise tried to kill him for looking at her wrong or something. Hermione was at her wits end with their too arguing.

"Jeez you too, you sound like Harry and Ron," she said and laughed at their expressions.

"That was a low blow Mio," Theo said adopting her nickname immediately.

"Way below the belt little one," Blaise said. She poked them both and felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned and saw Harry standing with her.

"Zabini, Nott," he said in a politely strained voice.

"Potter," they said together but before they could get into it any further the door banged open and everyone turned to look. Hermione covered her mouth when she saw Filch drag Draco in by his collar.

"What's going on here?" Slughorn asked.

"He claims to have been invited," Filch wheezed clearly exhilarated at having caught a student in wrongdoing.

"I can take care of this Filch," Snape drawled coming from around the corner.

"That won't be necessary Severus, this is the holidays after all, let the boy stay," Slughorn boomed, he definitely drank too much mead.

"As he is in my house Horace, I will discipline him as I see fit," Snape said and pulled Malfoy by the arm out the door. Harry didn't notice but during the exchange, Hermione picked his pocket of the invisibility cloak she knew he carried everywhere.

When nobody was looking she threw it over herself and slid out the door after Snape. She vaguely heard Blaise ask where she was and Harry and Theo looked around but came up with nothing. Happy to have escaped detection, she followed as silently as she could and heard a classroom door bang shut. She ran over to it and put her ear to the keyhole.

"Let me help you Draco!" Snape said almost pleadingly.

"No! Nobody can help me anymore!" Draco was furious.

"I make an unbreakable vow to you're mother, I will help you," Snape countered.

"Well, good luck when you break it because I don't need you!"

"Yes you do, you've been practically catatonic the past few days without Zabini and you're going to make a stupid mistake and reveal us!" The professor hissed.

"If I don't do this, he's not only going to kill my family! He's going to take her from me too, he'll kill her! Why do you think I did it!?" Draco was almost yelling down and Hermione could hear her heart beating in her throat.

"I don't care why, you just need to pull your head out of your-" Draco cut him off.

"Just shut up!" Draco said and Hermione covered her mouth to muffle a gasp, she knew Draco was crazy but he just told Severus Snape to shut up, the boy was certifiably insane, "I don't need you. It's almost fixed and then this will all be over!" He said desperately.

"Yeah because they get here, you leave and become your father, and then what!? You lose her either way Draco! Let me do help you so at least she'll live!"

"I CAN DO THIS! STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Foolish boy," Snape said dangerously, "You can't do this, the necklace was a stupid idea Draco. I won't cover for you again so hear this, if you can't do it by February then I am going to. Do you understand me?"

"Bite me Snape, you're lucky I don't have my father kill you where you stand," Draco said.

"How dare you threaten me," Snape hissed.

"Get out." Draco said. Snape knew it was helpless to continue arguing with him.

"One wrong move Draco and it will be all over, I'm watching you," he said and then Hermione flattened herself against the wall just as the door flung open and almost killed her. She didn't dare to breathe until Snape was gone. When she saw his cloak whip around the corner she edged into the room to see Draco slide down the wall, hands balled up into fists, and a murderous expression on his face.

Hermione slid the invisibility cloak off slowly and almost wished she hadn't.

"Draco?" She whispered and she couldn't breathe because the next moment he had is wand up against her throat.

**Ending Note: Well I didn't even get to the scene that I meant to but this is a lot of pages. So since I'm sick as hell, I'll keep writing now and update soon. Hope you liked it! Let me know by pressing the review button!**

**Oh and about the Hermione/Blaise quidditch match ;) Let's just say there will be a lot of people torn between the two teams haha. That will come soon!**


	16. Well, That Was Fun

**Author's Note: Thanks for the get better wishes **=)** no hospital trip this time, thank God. I'm there far too much. Anyway, for those who reviewed thank you from the bottom of my heart. You're the greatest. So I learned that Tom Felton sings and I fell even more in love with him, oh my God. Get on itunes and download 'When Angels Come' SOOO good.**

**Now for this chapter, it's a little bit of a filler but there is some fun fluffiness. And there's an A/N in the middle, so heads up. **

**  
So keep reviewing and I hope you like it! Enjoy **=) **!**

"_Draco?" She whispered and she couldn't breathe because the next moment he had is wand up against her throat._

"What the hell Granger?" he hissed, surprised; but not surprised enough to remove his wand.

"Draco, let me go," she said.

"What did you hear?" he hissed.

She wanted to look at his face but feared what she would see. Her head lifted up a tiny bit and only saw rage. Draco was so, so angry.

"I love you Draco." That wasn't what he was expecting.

"Wh-what?" he asked shakily.

"Please give me your wand; you're scaring me right now." He shook his head as if to shake sense back into him. He thought about if for a minute and dropped his wand at her feet. Without another word he turned around and walked to the door. His hand was on the doorknob when he was forced to turn around.

"Draco, don't go," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I have to," he said quietly.

"No you don't."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," he said clenching his hands into fists. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at the hell he was going through.

"I heard it all," she said and he was a lot of emotions all at once; anger, fear, sheer terror, rage… love.

"Then you know why I'm leaving," he was _not_ going to put her in danger.

"I'm not scared," she whispered. That was a total lie but she needed her boyfriend back.

"You should be," he said after collecting his jaw off the floor.

"But I'm not," she said defiantly.

"And what makes you so sure that you aren't going to get hurt Hermione!? What makes you think you can get out of this!? Lord Voldemort himself wants to kill you! Why aren't you scared?!"

Hermione didn't know what else to do so she walked right up to him. She put her hand over his heart and felt her locket heat up, bringing a small smile to her face. He tensed at the contact but didn't pull away.

"Because I have you," she said in a small voice.

Draco Lucius Malfoy's heart broke at that very moment. It was shattered before yes, but this was that epic heartbreak that you could only read about. He tried to hold it in, but a single gut wrenching sob was wrenched from his chest. Hermione put her hand to his face and pulled him into her arms. He buried his face in her hair and let her hold him this one last time. He brushed his lips over her ear to her cheek, to her jaw, then finally her lips.

She wasn't altogether surprised by the kissing but she was surprised by the ferocity of it.

He kissed her, desperately needing to feel her lips on his. She returned his kisses with fervor and found herself against the wall. His hands were around her waist and her arms were wound around his neck, they were holding on to each other so tightly it was surprising that they didn't melt into one person. Each was scared for the other, Hermione didn't know what Draco was going through entirely but it was clearly eating him inside, Draco was terrified that if he failed, his 'Lord' was going to kill her, but not before he tortured her first. He was also pretty sure Voldemort would make him watch.

Hermione wound her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, not fully able to get enough of him. His hands went to rest on her back the way she liked. She moaned into his mouth when he ground his hips into hers. His mouth released her lips and went to work on her neck. He trailed open mouthed kisses everywhere and decided to make his mark on one spot.

She moved her hands to his shoulders and slid his robe off. He unwound his hands to help her without breaking contact with her neck. She let it fall to the floor and she moved her hands to his back and un-tucked his shirt. If he was surprised, which he was, he didn't show it.

Hermione pushed against his chest, moving him back a few steps. He looked down in shame only to have Hermione kiss him and push him against the wall. She got up on her tip toes and kissed right above his collarbone, the spot that instantly made him groan- every single time.

She kept kissing him, unbuttoning his shirt as quick as she could. She forgot about his tie so when she finally got the shirt open she unwound it from his neck and pulled it off. She smiled and went to take off his shirt and saw his beater.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said frustrated and he chuckled at her. She looked up into his eyes and saw them turn to molten silver. He let her put her hands under the white shirt to rest, palm down, on his stomach. She watched her progress as she inched ever-so-slowly up his torso, memorizing every muscle that flexed at her touch.

She reached to top of his chest and Draco ducked his head so she could take the shirt off, she threw it into his pile of discarded clothes. Hermione loved his chest so she let him know that. She kissed under his chin and worked her way down. Draco was against the wall getting more turned on with every kiss that moved down. She got to about his bellybutton and stood up, he whimpered in protest only to have it muted by her lips on his.

Hermione decided to go for it; she moved her hand to his belt buckle and started undoing it. Her mouth never left his. She ground her hips up against his to see what she was getting herself into and smiled at the results. She was a lucky girl.

Draco groaned at the contact and almost had a heart attack when she fingered the button of his pants. Good God, she was killing him. He moved his lips again and Hermione gasped when he nibbled on her earlobe. Her hands undid his button and pulled the zipper down.

"Wait," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"What's the matter?" She practically panted.

"You have entirely too many clothes on." She thought about it and had to agree. He put his hand underneath the strap of her dress, watching his movements intently. He reached his other hand around and unzipped the back. She took a deep breath when he dropped the top, he held onto the back to stop it from falling to the floor. He whimpered when he saw her black lace bra. He had a feeling he knew that she had on the matching knickers, the ones Blaise held out the window. She grabbed his hand and unglued his grip on her dress and it fell to the floor; his suspicion was confirmed. Oh Merlin.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled, he was going to kiss her but she shook her head and went back to what she was doing before he interrupted. His pants fell to the floor, leaving him in only his black boxers.

Hermione smiled at her work and hooked a thumb into the sides at his hips. He arched his back a little when she started to pull them down.

She smiled when she felt her locket getting warmer and warmer but didn't really know what it meant.

Then…

"HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Oh shit. **[A/N Don't kill me haha, there's a time and a place for it to happen but this isn't it. I promise it will though!]**

Hermione's eyes went wide and she looked up at Draco's half open ones. He was breathing very heavily and Hermione laid her forehead on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

"Not as sorry as I am," he said. This confused her; she looked up and saw pain in every inch of his face.

"What's the matter?" She asked putting a hand to his cheek.

"I still can't be with you," he whispered looking at the ground.

She narrowed her eyes at him, a semi-murderous expression on her face, "What are you talking about?"

He sighed and looked at her, "I won't put you in that type of danger."

"What if I don't care?" She asked stepping away from him. He had to use every once of willpower not to stare at her chest but he stared into her eyes and sighed.

"Don't make me force you to hate me," he said.

"What does that even mean?!" She asked quite hysterically.

"I don't want to insult you and hurt you anymore, I just need you to stop loving me, I already told you that," he whispered.

"And what do you think you're doing to me now Draco!? Look at me!" She screamed when he dropped his gaze to the ground. He brought his eyes up and did as she asked, "_This is hurt_ Draco."

His bottom lip quivered when she said that, he seemed to be crying a lot lately.

"What do you want from me?! I'm going to be a Deatheater. That is going to happen whether I want to or not. And I _don't_ by the way. I already have a mission from him and if I fail YOU WILL DIE. You will, not me, you and my family. I'm going to ignore you and if I have to hurt you to keep you safe then so be it." He yelled.

"Let me help you!" She countered throwing her hands in the air.

"I thought you heard the while conversation, NOBODY can help me!"

"LET SOMEONE TRY!" She screamed.

"You want to help me kill Dumbledore?!" Oh Shit. Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers and Draco's hand flew to his mouth. They spent several minutes just staring at each other.

"Draco, you can't…" She said and his face twisted to a kind of horror she wished would never grace his face again.

"I have to," he said and with that he grabbed his clothes and stormed out the door, slamming it in his wake. Hermione stared at the spot where Draco had been earlier in complete astonishment.

Then she heard footsteps, "Hermione?"

"Wait out there Blaise!" She yelled.

"What, why?" He said coming in anyway.

"'Mio!? What the-" He said and covered his eyes, turning around like a small child. Hermione blushed a deep scarlet and put her dress on as fast as possible. "Can I turn around now?" He asked, clearly shaken.

"Yes," his face was sheer terror, "I know you've never seen a girl naked Blaise but you're going to be okay," she teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You're my sister!" he squirmed at the words.

"You'll be alright," she said and heard more voices calling for her in the hallway. "I'll explain later," she told him and he nodded.

"'Mio?" Theo asked coming into the not-so-empty room.

"'Mione?!" Came Harry frantic voice outside, he didn't know that she was found.

"Harry! I'm in here!" Hermione called and he came running through the door. He saw the scene in front of him confused. Blaise and Hermione were blushing like nothing else and Theo looked as equally confused as himself.

"Hermione where did you go?" Harry asked. She looked at him like this was the stupidest question on the whole planet… which it probably was. "Okay I know where you went, but why did you come here?"

Blaise coughed loudly and winced at Harry's choice of words.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione mumbled and started to walk away.

"Wait, 'Mio did you forget your shirt?" Theo said picking up the beater that she was so angry at earlier, and she almost started crying.

"Yeah," she said and took it from him and walked to her brother, "Goodnight Blaise," she said with a kiss on the cheek and waved to Theo before walking out the door. Harry followed in respectful silence and didn't speak until they got to the portrait.

"Hermione?" he asked gently.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow Harry?" She pleaded and he nodded before giving the password and holding the door for her. Hermione walked in and saw Ginny and Ron waiting up for them. She didn't even say anything, just walked up the stairs to her room. She put on a pair of pajama bottoms and turned to the beater in her hand. With a small cry she pulled it over her head, fell into her bed, and pretended to be asleep.

Ginny came up and checked on her more than once but Hermione quieted her sobs and evened her breathing, bringing the impression that she was sleeping. She relived the events of the night, becoming increasingly more horrified each time.

The necklace, Katie, he did it. That's why he was so sick. He was protecting her by trying to kill someone she loved. He was trying to do the impossible; he was going to get himself killed.

Hermione spent the next few days avoiding people. She was completely ignored by her boyfriend, he didn't even insult her and she almost wish he had. At least if he did he was acknowledging her existence.

Everyone else was getting more and more excited for the Christmas holidays. People were packing up getting ready to go home, but not before the Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch match on Saturday. Harry was working them every single night and they were getting unbelievably good, there was no way they could lose… unless Draco beat Harry.

Hermione tried very hard to fall asleep Thursday night and at about seven a.m. Friday morning she was successful… she had to wake up at seven thirty.

"Hermione!" Ginny said shaking her, "What's with you and sleeping in? Come on you're going to miss potions!" Hermione shook her head and covered it with a pillow. "'Mio wake up!" Hermione shook her head again and Ginny threw her hands up and walked out of the dormitory.

Harry and Ron were waiting downstairs, "Go on without her, she won't get out of bed." Harry looked at her with a worried expression, "She's fine, just tired." Ron nodded as if he was involved in the conversation and pushed Harry out the portrait hole.

"What do you think is up with her?" Ron asked on the way to the dungeons. Harry shrugged but had a feeling he knew exactly what the issue was. Blaise was outside the potions room and Harry motioned for Ron to go ahead.

"Zabini," Harry said walking up to him.

"Potter," Blaise said, "Where's my sister?"

"She wouldn't get out of bed. I was going to ask if you knew why?" Harry said.

Blaise's eyes darkened, "I have an idea." As soon as those words were out of his mouth a sick looking Draco Malfoy sauntered around the corner, wincing when he saw the two boys waiting for him.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"What do you want Potter?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Want to explain to us why Hermione won't get out of bed?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know why," Draco said.

"Yes you do," Harry said.

"Why don't you just go ask her yourself instead of interrogating me," he said and he pushed past them into the potions room. Draco moved his stool as far away from Blaise's as possible in precaution, Blaise was pissed. Snape took a deep breath and sighed when he saw Draco's gaunt and almost lifeless face.

Class dragged on and on and on for the pale Slytherin. His potion looked almost as bad as Longbottom's… almost.

"Malfoy, come here," Snape said when the bell rang. Draco tried to leave but Snape pulled his wand and locked the door.

"Let me out," Draco said staring at the doorknob.

"How's it going? You look awful," Snape sneered with a malicious smile.

"Fine, let me out," Draco said again.

"Stop acting like a child Draco and allow me to help you."

"I don't need your help Snape, I'm getting the part I need tonight and it'll be ready for when everyone comes back from holiday," he conceded.

"Part for what?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business, let me out," Draco spat.

"You better know what you're doing and do yourself a favor and find Miss Zabini because I'd rather not have you looking like you're going to keel over and die during my classes, thanks," he finished sarcastically and flicked his wand, allowing Draco to leave.

He didn't want to go to his next class so Draco struggled to get himself to the seventh floor. The door appeared for him and he opened it to find his makeshift bedroom acquired a window. He was curious because he didn't ask it for a window so he went over and peered out. The view was of the Black Lake to the Quidditch pitch. His gaze was pulled to a small figure walking toward the edge of the water.

He'd recognize the sway of those hips anywhere.

He sat on the window sill and watched his girl sit down underneath a huge beech tree. The sun reflected off the lake and seemed to make her shine. He frowned thinking that it was his fault she was out there and not inside with her friends. His attention turned to the shaking cabinet in the corner of the room. He took out his wand and muttered an incantation. The doors opened, there was a metal part and his apple, now bitten, sitting there waiting for him.

-

Hermione walked to the edge of the lake and sat underneath the tree that she and her friends had done countless times. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she thought about what Draco was going through.

"'Mio?" Someone asked finding her in her hiding place.

"Hi Theo," she said. Theo came over and took a seat next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yeah."

"It's just you weren't in potions…" he trailed off looking at her nervously.

"I was tired, I didn't want to get up," she explained, confused as to why he was out here.

"Oh, er, I was just wondering what happened the other night? You seemed really shook up," he muttered.

"Yeah, it's okay just er… got lost and couldn't find my way back…" Completely unconvincing, yes?

"Did Draco hurt you?" he asked.

"What?" Hermione asked taken aback by the question.

"I know that was Draco's shirt, he wears them all the time, and er, your dress wasn't really on straight and well, did he hurt you?" Hermione's eyes went wide when she figured out what he was asking.

"Theo, no, Draco wouldn't hurt me like that," she assured him and he nodded.

"Okay, I was just worried about you…"

Hermione gave a small smile, "Thanks," she said and they heard the bell ring. "Oh my God, we've been out here for two hours!"

Theo smiled and nudged her with his shoulder, "Come on, let's go." She smiled again and accepted his hand to help her up.

The pair made it to the entrance hall and was immediately intercepted by her brother, "Where have you been little one!? Are you okay?" He asked holding her by her shoulders at arms length as if examining her.

"I was outside and yes I'm fine," she said shoving him playfully.

"What's wrong?" he asked ignoring her answer.

"I'm fine Blaise," she answered, confused.

"Fine means something is wrong, now tell me," he demanded.

"Nothing is wrong!" She said but he didn't let up.

"Hermione-"

"No Blaise, just stop!" She screamed and stormed off to the Great Hall with tears in her eyes. Ginny looked at her best friend and scooted over to make room for her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Hermione answered.

"Okay," Ginny said and pulled Hermione into a hug. The girls went into a discussion about their upcoming game when Harry and Ron came over.

"Hey guys, last minute practice tonight, okay?"

"Yeah," they said together.

"You're going to need that practice Potter, you don't have a shot in Hell," a cold voice said from behind him. Harry and Ron whipped around expecting to see Draco but instead saw Theo Nott.

"Go away Theo," Hermione said playfully and Ron looked at her turning more purple which each passing second.

"Theo!?" Ron practically roared, "What the hell is the matter with you Hermione!?" Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all stared at him.

"Ron calm down," Ginny said.

"NO! I won't calm down! Hermione how could you do this to me?! We were supposed to be together and now you're on first name basis with bloody Slytherins!? What happened to you!? You were supposed to love me!"

Everyone was shocked at Ron's outburst. She knew Ron crushed on her at one point but she didn't know his feelings ran that deep.

"Ron, a person isn't SUPPOSED to love someone, it just happens," she told him gently.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you just fell in love with Malfoy!?" Every person in the Great hall, students and teachers alike, were watching the scene unfold. Hermione stood up to full height and came around the table to face Ron.

"Yes I did," she said confidently.

His face scrunched up in anger and disgust, "You're… you're…"

"I'm what, Ronald!?"

"You're out of your bloody mind! He called you MUDBLOOD! How can you forget that!? He's a death eater!" Ron screamed seemingly oblivious to the stares and intake of breath from the collective.

"HE IS NOT A DEATH EATER YOU IGNORANT PRAT!" Hermione yelled into his face, looking up at him. Dumbledore watched the argument intensely and shushed the teachers, telling them not to interfere. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"I'm sure you know all about him," Ron said with a snort.

Hermione's wand was at his throat the next second. "Say that again Ron, say that one more time." She was beyond furious and it wouldn't be below her to hex him.

"Hermione, stop," Harry said gently.

"Why should I?" She yelled.

"Because if you hex him, you'll probably be suspended and you wouldn't want to miss any school," Harry smiled when she lowered her wand.

"You're right Harry, but Ronald, I swear to God if you say one more thing about him, ONE more bloody thing, you will be sorry…" Hermione smirked when she saw Lavender storming over, "Well maybe you already will be."

He looked confused but Lavender came over and slapped him as Hermione was leaving. Lavender had heard all the your supposed to love me stuff and wasn't too happy about it.

Hermione continued out the door, pushing past her brother and the rest of the Slytherin's until she reached the door. Pansy was standing in front of it, hip thrown to the side, hands on her waist, a smug smile on her pug-face.

"So mudblood, that was touching, you being in love with Draco and all," she started,

"Get the hell out of my way Parkinson," she said in a dangerous snarl.

"No, I don't think I will. See this is what I'm thinking, me and Draco having a winter wedding, yes?"

"Draco would rather gouge his own eyes out then be in the same room with you stupid slut. So do me a favor jump in the lake, every single person in this room would be better off."

"Yeah right mudblood-"Pansy was cut off by Hermione slapping her across the face, a bitch slap at it's best.

"Don't you dare call me that disgusting name," she hissed. Pansy's hand went up to her face and she reached into her robes for her wand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and watched Pansy's eyes suddenly light up at something over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione looked behind her and turned her attention back to Pansy who gave the black haired Gryffindor a smug smile. Hermione had seen Draco coming toward them and Hermione didn't know if she was going to have her heart broken, or Pansy was going to have her heart broken.

Draco was so unbelievably and totally… well, turned on… to say the least to see Hermione standing up for him and then slapping Pansy. Excellent.

He walked up the rows and saw hurt in his girl's eyes, so in front of Pansy and the entire school he pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her sweetly and gently on the lips, something that nobody in the entire school had ever witnessed. Draco making out with someone was nothing new, but he was usually rough, aggressive and quick to remove clothing. This though, this wasn't normal. He was kissing her and she was kissing him like, well, like they were in love. His arms were holding her and she was hanging onto him like there was nothing else in the world, there was only each other.

Draco started the kiss and he had to end it, he put his forehead against hers and whispered so she was the only one to hear, "I love you." She smiled and kissed him quickly. Her locket burned white hot and she put a hand there. He furrowed his eyebrows but shook it off before he grabbed her hand and turned to face Pansy.

Hermione's mouth formed the smirk that she learned from the boy standing next to her.

Pansy looked at Draco with tears in her eyes, "But Drakey…" she said and he glared at her.

"Never again. Just go Pansy, you're making an idiot of yourself," he said and she ran from the great hall, the rest of the 6th year girls on her heels.

"Well," Came a voice from the front of the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes, "That was fun." There were laughs at this and Hermione leaned against Draco's chest with a smile, "Now, I was going to ask if I could see the Zabini's please but I might have to ask Mr. Malfoy to join us,"

Hermione looked to the Headmaster with a confused gaze but went to where he motioned but not before glaring at her brother, he still wasn't forgiven. Blaise and Draco walked behind Hermione doing their whole silent, guy make up, handshake, slam into each other thing. She rolled her eyes and followed the professor to a small room off the Great Hall; the same Harry went to when he was picked as a Triwizard Champion.

"Well since this is the first Quidditch match for you Hermione," Dumbledore started, "and it's against the Slytherin's no less, I figured it would be fun to have someone here to watch."

Hermione looked at Blaise but he shrugged, then Peter Zabini came around the corner. She smiled and gave her father a hug.

"Albus, I hope you don't mind, I brought some people with me," Peter said and Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, I hoped you would Peter," he said and then Mr. and Mrs. Granger came around the corner. Hermione squealed in delight and ran over to hug them.

"Hi honey," Antoinette said into Hermione's hair, "this place is exactly the same as it was when I went here," she said and Hermione pulled back momentarily forgetting that her mother was a witch.

"Antoinette," Dumbledore said, "It's been a long time!"

"I know professor, how are you keeping?"

"Very well, very well, now I think I should show you to your quarters," he said to the guests, "then you can spend some time with your children and Mr. Malfoy."

Everyone nodded and Antoinette smiled when she saw Draco grab her hand. She watched her daughter look up at him with all the love in her heart and it reminded her of someone else, she just hoped her story would turn out to have a better ending.

"Wait, professor, I actually have practice," Hermione said forgetting.

"Well, you can be excused from class to escort your parents around, Blaise and Draco can come down after their last class to host while you go to practice," he said and Hermione beamed.

"Thank you Professor," she said.

"You're very welcome," he replied, "Now boys go to class, meet your guests in the Entrance Hall when you're done."

"Yes sir," they said. Draco kissed Hermione on the lips quickly and bolted from the room seeing as her adoptive and biological father were in the room. Blaise chuckled at his best friend and shook his father's hand. He held his arms open for a hug from Hermione, silently asking forgiveness.

She glared at him for a moment then walked over to give him his hug. "I'm sorry honey," he said.

"You better be," she answered and he kissed the top of her head before walking out to find Draco. Hermione smiled at the door and turned to her parents.

"Dad, you've never been here!" she said in Robert's direction. He was looking around in awe, "Come on I have so much to show you!" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him through the Great Hall.

Hermione took him, her mother, and Peter, around the whole school and outside. Classes were just about over, they had about fifteen minutes before they were to meet Draco and Blaise in the Entrance Hall.

"Wait, Hermione, the three of us have something we want to talk to you about," Antoinette said. They were walking up from the Black Lake and Hermione had a feeling she was going to want to drown herself in it.

"Okay…" she said tentatively.

"Well, I want to know who this Draco kid is," Robert said bluntly.

"Dad!" She yelled mortified.

"Well honey, you two seem very close," he said.

"I know Draco and his family very, very well. His father and I have been best friends since our days at Hogwarts, Draco and Blaise have been best friends since they were born," Peter explained.

"Okay, but how do you feel about him!?" Antoinette practically squeaked.

"Mum!" Hermione was utterly terrified that she was going to get the sex talk from her three parents.

"Let's talk, you boys run along and play nicely," Antoinette said shooing the two men away. They grumbled slightly but walked ahead while Antoinette and Hermione held back.

"So Hermione, how do you feel about him?!"

"Mum… it's complicated," Hermione conceded, which it was, damn.

"It didn't seem too complicated to me," Antoinette said with her hands on her hips.

"It is," Hermione assured her.

"He's very cute, nice catch sweetie," she said with a smile and Hermione looked at her mother like she was crazy. "He doesn't really look like his Father though," she said thoughtfully.

"You know Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I was engaged to his best friend if you remember," her mother said as if pointing out the obvious.

"Oh right," Hermione said quietly.

"Draco looks like his father, yes, but he has a lot of his mother in him. Lucius was always… awkward looking you could say. Narcissa was beautiful, that must be where Draco's beauty comes from," Antoinette said deep down memory lane.

"Mum," she said knocking her out of her reverie.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, shall we?" She asked motioning to the doors, Hermione nodded and followed her mother up the stairs.

Peter and Robert were talking animatedly to Blaise and Draco, from the sound of it they were trying to teach Robert the ins and outs of Quidditch.

"No see, Hermione is a Chaser like Blaise," Draco said, "They try to get the Quaffle through the three big hoops."

"And Draco is a seeker," Blaise continued, "He has to catch the little tiny golden ball. Harry, one of Hermione's best friends is the Gryffindor seeker. The only thing that they need to worry about it that one ball and the bludgers."

"And a bludger is a floating ball that the beaters swing bats at, the goal is to hit one of the opposing players, rendering then incapacitated in some way," Peter said.

Hermione and Antoinette came over and laughed at Robert's expression. "Don't worry honey, you'll see tomorrow!" Antoinette said to her husband. He nodded and Hermione heard her name being called.

Harry and Ginny were running toward her, "We have-" He stopped.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. Zabini," Ginny said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Ginny," Peter said and Hermione mother and adoptive father nodded in agreement, "You too Harry." He added on at the end.

"You too Mr. Zabini, Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, are you here for the game?" He asked and the three nodded. "Excellent, we definitely have to win now," Draco snorted but Harry ignored it and continued, "But would it be okay if I borrowed Hermione for a couple hours, we want to get one more practice in?"

"Of course," they said and Hermione hugged her parents, kissed Draco, pounded Blaise's fist and ran to her dormitory to get changed.

"She's nuts," Blaise said and Peter slapped him upside the head.

"She's good," Draco said and the boys winced.

"Should I be betting on Gryffindor boys?" Peter asked seriously.

"Dad!" Blaise said.

"What? I have a feeling this is going to get interesting real quick," he said with a smirk. Yeah, that man was a Slytherin.

Draco and Blaise took them to the Great Hall to have supper. Draco was going to the loo when an owl randomly flew by and stood on the stair banister in front of him.

_Draco, we need to figure out what's going on with us. We really need to talk. Meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight, okay? I love you._

Draco sighed and went back to dinner, completely forgetting why he left in the first place.

_If that's alright with you –  
__I'll pack my bags and be on my way.  
__And still if that's not alright with you speak now  
_'_cause I'm on my way round  
__To spend the night with you,  
__Hold you in my arms like you was a guitar.  
__And by now you're guessing I'm liking you.  
__You're so fine and I want you to be mine.  
__-Tom Felton =)_

**Ending Note: I know that this was kind of just a filler chapter but I** **have some big things planned!** =) **Also , the whole Theo Hermione moment was just to emphasize Ron's point. Nothing is going to happen between them obviously.**

**Please keep reviewing, it means so much to me. Love you babiesss!**


	17. What Do You Want Weasley?

**Authors Note: Well I was going to come on and write a few paragraphs but three hours and 12 pages later I finished this chapter. Damn. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!**

**So without further ado, here's the Quidditch match. (I tried to include some of your ideas) Hope you like it!**

Hermione ran to the pitch to meet her team, and flew in a last minute practice. The team was looking really good and Harry was confident that they would win. Ginny and Hermione showered and changed so they could run back to the castle and find her parents.

They saw Dumbledore and Hermione's parents in the Entrance Hall waiting for them.

"Hello ladies, how does Gryffindor look? Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked with his trademark twinkling eyes.

"Excellent sir," Ginny started.

"Of course we're ready," Hermione said with a smile.

"So Peter, have you decided on a team?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm torn Albus, but I must say, I've always cheered for Slytherin so I might have to switch it up," he said with a smile. Dumbledore returned the gesture and conjured them each a red and gold scarf.

Hermione smiled and Dumbledore excused the adults to show them to their quarters. Ginny took her best friend by the hand and dragged her to the common room. Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess and there was some fourth years doing homework.

"Wonder where everybody is?" Ginny said but Hermione shook it off. Ginny proceeded to go sit with them and Hermione grabbed a book from her bag. She was halfway through Advanced Transfiguration when she looked at the clock, 11:45! Where had the time gone?! She thought to herself.

Harry had lent her the Mauraders Map so she tapped it, happy she was the only one left down here. "I solemly swear that I am up to no good."

The map showed Filch in the third floor and McGonnagal, who was apparently on duty, on the first floor. She smiled and looked for Draco, he was nowhere to be found. Her brow furrowed but she got up and exited the common room.

She walked quietly and quickly to the stairs that would bring her to the Astronomy Tower. Her gaze immediately went to the railing at the edge and she went over to look up at the millions of stars shining down on her.

Talk about star crossed lovers, she thought bitterly.

She didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her and squealed when strong arms wrapped around her middle and a blond head rested itself on her shoulder.

"You scared me!" She screamed softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"We need to talk," she said and he winced.

"Those words are never followed by good news," he commented.

She took a deep breath and wormed her way out of his arms. "Come sit," she said pointing to the floor next to her, she had already plopped herself down onto the concrete. "I can't let you kill Dumbledore," she said simply and stopped him when he made to interrupt. "I know the consequences Draco, but they aren't worth it. I think you should go talk to him…"

"WHAT!?" He asked jumping up, "Tell Dumbledore that I'm supposed to kill him!? I can only imagine how well that would go over," he said sarcastically.

"Give it a chance Draco," she whispered, "Please, I don't want to lose you…" she trailed off at the end and he turned to her lightning quick.

"The only way you're going to lose me is if I don't do this," he said.

"That's not true, think about it! I'm Harry Potter's best friend, I'm always in danger. And even if you succeed I might die in this war and so might you. And don't lie to me, Voldemort wants to kill me, muggleborn or pureblood he wants me dead. Face it Draco, we may only have so much time left." She was distraught at this point.

"Let me protect you."

"Let _me_ protect _you_," she countered.

"That's not how it's supposed to work!"

"Who said that!? Draco swallow your pride for a minute, you don't have to be your father!"

"What would you know about that Hermione?! What would you know about my father?!" He screamed.

"I know that you don't want to be him. I know that if you went through with this, if you killed Dumbledore you'll be just like him. Do something for yourself! Do this for you. Tell me Draco, do you want to be a Deatheater?"

"No, but its-"

"Do you want to be your father?"

"No, but wait-"

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Would you do anything to keep me safe?"

"Yes."

"Then go to Dumbledore and ask him to help you," she walked over and put her hands on either side of his face. "Please Draco, I need you." She smiled and echoed his own words back to him, "Don't make me do this without you."

Draco was taken back by her words and so, so happy. He thought about his life, constantly living in fear of Voldemort, disappointing his father, his mother being hurt… Hermione. There really was no competition.

"I'll do it on one condition," he clarified. Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded, "We need to get my mother out of there."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with every ounce of love in her body. His arms wrapped around her and he kept her as close to him as possible.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He panted when they came up for air.

"In every single language," she said and he kissed her again. "We can go tomorrow, after we beat you." She added with a smirk.

"You little Gryffindorks don't have a chance," he said playfully. She mocked surprised and slapped his arm gently.

"We do so have a chance," she teased.

"Oh shut it Zabini," he said smiling.

"Make me." She said throwing her hips out and placing her hands on them. A wicked gleam came into his eyes and he walked up to her and stood right in front of her, their bodies weren't even an inch apart.

"Maybe I will," he said and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed in complete contentment and left her lips to bury his face in her hair, holding her in a tight hug.

"I need to go to bed," she whispered.

"I know," he answered.

"Why were you in the Room of Requirement?" she asked and he looked shocked.

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

"Long story, I might tell you sometime," she teased. He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said before she would pester him about why he wasn't in the Slytherin dungeons.

"Sweet dreams Draco," she answered and skipped off happily, if tiredly, back to her dormitory. She got to her bed and yawned, then thought about her boyfriend. She slapped her forehead. Stupid Slytherin thinks he can change the subject. Sleep came over her but she promised herself before that she would ask him about his sleeping arrangements tomorrow.

Morning dawned… cold. Hermione woke up completely tangled in her blankets to try and keep the warmth in. She looked around and saw nobody else up, it must be early. With a yawn, she grabbed her robe and went downstairs. It was 7:00 a.m. So, it wasn't that bad, she thought.

There were books calling to her so she grabbed one and sat by the fire, Harry and Ron came down a while later.

"Morning," Harry said sleepily, Ron yawned.

"Morning, you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, we should get dressed and go to breakfast, we need to be down at the pitch at 10:30," Harry said. Hermione nodded and ran upstairs to put on some clothes; they would change at the pitch. Ginny came down at about the same time and the four of them went down to breakfast.

They smiled when they saw Hermione's parents, Peter was talking with Robert, and Antoinette and Dumbledore seemed deep in conversation. Hermione went over and slid into a seat next to Peter, telling her friends that she'd be over shortly.

"Good morning honey," Peter said.

"Good morning everyone," she answered rather cheerfully. She saw Blaise and Draco walk through the door and smiled, they came over to join them. Hermione scooted closer to her father and Blaise sat next to her. Draco stood behind her and draped his arms around her shoulders. She tilted her head back and smiled up at him, her eyebrows furrowed at his expression.

"What's up babe?" She asked, then turned beet red when she realized her parents and headmaster were there and she just called Draco freaking Malfoy 'babe'.

"He gets like this before a game," Blaise explained with a smirk. Draco threw him a scandalized look but didn't say anything.

"Well, we should really go get the team up and at 'em, right Drake?" Blaise said.

"Er…" Was all Draco could reply.

Blaise chuckled and got up, "See you on the pitch sis," he said and kissed the top of her head. Draco kissed her head after her brother and followed him out the door. Dumbledore grinned at the exchange and gauged her parent's reactions.

Peter was the poster child for 'at ease,' Antoinette was excited, and Robert just looked confused. "Don't worry Robert," Mrs. Granger started gently, "You'll understand soon enough.

Hermione beamed at her parents and then made her way down to the pitch, grabbing Ginny on the way. Harry and Ron were already down there.

The locker room was very excited for some, and very nervous for others. Ron looked about ready to be sick, Harry looked anxious but that was normal for him, Jordan and Justin, the beaters, were fingering their bats nervously, Alicia was positively glowing, Ginny was pacing with a determined smile, and Hermione was rethinking each play and strategy they came up with in the past week.

"Ready everyone?" Harry asked and they nodded, each picked up their broom. Hermione smiled at her Firebolt which she'd grown very fond of the past few months. "Let's go," he said and they opened the door and walked onto the pitch.

Harry led them out, followed by Ron and the beaters, then Alicia, Ginny, and Hermione.

"And here comes the Gryffindors," a dreamy voice said echoing in the stadium. Hermione laughed and shook her head, whoever let Luna commentate this must have had one to many firewhiskeys. "Harry Potter, captain and seeker! Ron Weasley, keeper! Jordan White, beater! Justin Adams, beater! Alicia Spinnet, chaser! Ginny Weasley, chaser! And replacing… injured," she paused to think of the right word, "Katie Bell is Hermione Gran-Zabini, chaser!" She fumbled over the name but it was met with one of the loudest applauses ever. Everyone in the school had heard about her rumored talent and they were curious.

She beamed at her classmates. Hermione looked up and saw her parents sitting with the teachers, she returned her mothers wave with enthusiasm. This was like nothing Hermione had ever experienced, there was practically electricity running through the stands, not that anyone from non-muggle parentage would know what that was. The sun was bright and shining, trying in vain to warm the freezing air. Three quarters of the field, to her delight, were clad in red and gold. There were only a small amount in green and silver.

"Aw, and here come the Slytherins," she said with much less enthusiasm. This is why everyone loved listening to her. "Draco Malfoy, captain and seeker," she grumbled and there was a ridiculous amount of noise for Hermione's boyfriend. Some were cheering so loud that she was sure the boys in the stands had the eardrums popped. He smirked in her direction; she raised her eyebrows back at him and blew him a kiss. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

Luna called the rest of the team, "And finally, Blaise Zabini, chaser!" was the last to be called. Hermione smiled at her brother and he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Now," Madam Hooch started, "I want a clean game. Don't make me suspend you," she said eyeing Draco who smirked at her. "Now captains shake hands please." Draco eyed Harry and they walked toward each other. They grabbed hands a lot harder than was necessary but neither made a move to look weak.

"Get to positions," she instructed and they mounted their brooms and hovered above her. The snitch was released, then the bludgers, and with one last pointed look at the students she blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle up.

Harry and Draco went off like rockets, soaring high looking for the tiny golden ball, the four beaters went up and sought out the bludgers, Ron and the Slytherin keeper flew to the goals.

Ginny swooped down and caught the Quaffle before anyone could even blink, just as they practiced. She flew to the right and just barely dodged a bludger. "Ginny!" Alicia screamed and Ginny threw the Quaffle to her left. A Slytherin Chaser went to steal it but Alicia dropped down right on top of him and knocked him out of the way. She took it all the way up the pitch and pretended to throw the red ball into the highest hoop to face off with the keeper but she threw the Quaffle down and to the left, Hermione was waiting and threw the ball through without a problem.

"10 points to Gryffindor!" Luna said, "And oh look there, Ron's head is surrounded by… wrackspurts it looks like."

Everyone could hear Ron's "WHAT?!" from his position at the goals and the crowd laughed.

"And Slytherin Chaser Blaise Zabini is tearing up the pitch with the quaffle!" McGonnagal screamed into the mic.

"Hello little one," Blaise said when Hermione flew backwards in front of him, watching his every move.

"Do try something dear brother," Hermione said with a smirk and all of a sudden Blaise stopped and dropped the Quaffle straight down where Marcus Flint was waiting for it. Well... he would have caught it if Ginny didn't come in and steal it from him.

"You're gonna get it Ginny!" Blaise called. Hermione laughed out loud and sped up to join the red head. She did some fancy moves and tossed the Quaffle backwards, Alicia caught it and threw it into a hoop. Their keeper thought she was going through the middle hoop… wrong.

"Gryffindor 20! Slytherin 0! Isn't that wonderful!?" came Luna's voice and everyone cheered or booed.

Three hours later the score was Gryffindor 720, an unheard of score. There had never been three Chasers so in tune to each other in Quidditch history. Slytherin had 200 points.

"This is getting out of control," Luna said with a yawn.

"Somebody just catch the snitch already!" Ron yelled. They were all pretty beat up and tired.

Hermione was going for a thrown Quaffle and saw a bludger speeding at her. She would have been decked if Blaise didn't knock into her, throwing her out of the way. She didn't get a broken arm like she would have if the ball hit her, but she was thrown off course. The Slytherin's were going to boo him but saw her almost fall off her broom and watched Flint get the Quaffle. They forgot they were mad at Blaise when they scored another 10 points against Ron.

Then as an apparent answer to Ron's request, Harry started bolting down the pitch with Draco right on his tail. "It seems as if the Harry and Draco have spotted the snitch," Luna said in a rather bored voice.

The remainder of the teams kept up their positions but everyone was watching the seekers. Draco had caught up to Harry and they were both inches from it.

"Even if you catch it you won't win!" Harry yelled.

"I'd rather lose and catch it!" Draco screamed back and they both laid flat on their brooms hands outstretched. The little golden ball went into a dive and the two six years followed course.

Hermione took her attention off the Quaffle and watched the two boys speeding toward the ground. "Oh Merlin," she said and turned back to the task at hand.

There was a strangled cry and every person at the pitch; player, student, teacher, parent, turned and saw both seekers make a lunging grab at the snitch. The ball disappeared and then the handle of Draco's Firebolt went into the ground. He was flown forward going head first into the grass. He did a few uncomfortable looking flips and rolls before stopping, face to the sky.

"Oh my God!," "Draco!," "Someone help him!"

There were so many yells but Hermione was the first one to hit the ground. She ran to her boyfriend and laid at his side, his eyes fluttered open when she grabbed at his robes, holding onto his chest for dear life.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, letting her hair fall, hiding his face.

"Yeah," he said roughly and then he smiled. Hermione stood up and offered him her hand; he took it and looked at Harry. Harry wasn't happy. She looked at Draco and he held up his _other _hand, the Snitch's golden wings were visible through his glove.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 720 to 360!" The people cheering for Gryffindor erupted into cheers and the Slytherin's groaned. They understood though, if he didn't catch it before Harry did, the score would have been very embarrassing, and he would never live it down.

Hermione smiled, "Good game boyfriend."

"You too, congrats baby," he said and kissed her quickly before the Gryffindor team grabbed her and dragged her off for celebration.

Before she could make it though, she was intercepted by three people she very much wanted to see. "Hermione!" Her mom called.

"Mum, Dad, and Dad!" She called. Peter smiled and so did Robert. Peter was happy that she was accepting him as a father and Robert was happy that she still considered him as such.

Antoinette came over and scooped her daughter into a huge hug, "Hermione you were brilliant! That was incredible!" She said.

"Thanks Mum," she replied happily. Robert claimed her next.

"That was great Hermione! I've never imagined such a game and you scored most of the goals! I didn't even believe in flying broomsticks and you make it look easy!"

"Thanks Dad!" She said smiling. She was wondering what kind of reaction she was going to get from him.

Peter pulled her into his arms next, "I haven't seen flying like that in all my years of watching Quidditch! I knew Blaise was good but honey, you're incredible!"

"Thanks Dad," she said and he let her go, "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," she then turned to the Grangers, "Would it be okay if I visited you too?" she asked. It was weird that they never actually went over custody issues.

"Actually honey, we were going to talk about custody arrangements," Antoinette began. "I was hoping that you would come spend the holidays with us," she said sheepishly.

"I would understand sweetie," Peter said quietly.

"How about this, I spend up until Christmas Eve with you and then I go back to the estate and spend the rest of it with them?"

Everyone smiled, "That would be lovely Hermione," Robert said.

"Actually Hermione…" Peter began, "There is a ball at the Malfoy's on Christmas Eve, I was hoping- as I am sure Draco is, that you would go."

Hermione thought about it, "I can come home and get ready quickly, Tippy has been so good to me, I'm sure if I tell her beforehand she will have everything ready."

Peter smiled, "Perfect," he said. "Now I must be going, I'll owl you later Anna and we'll talk about her getting to my house and stuff."

"Okay," she nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." The Granger's kissed her daughter and then Peter gave her a one armed hug.

"I'll see you soon," he said and they left. Hermione smiled and ran up to her common room.

There was a huge party there and she happened to be the guest of honor. She was hugged and clapped on the back and high fived so many times she lost count. The party didn't end until Professor McGonnagal came in and scolded them.

"You must be at the train at 9 a.m.! It is already three in the morning! Go to bed!" She yelled and everyone scurried to their dorms.

Hermione went to her four poster and got the best sleep she had in a long time. She had scored 80 percent of the Gryffindor goals, she got her boyfriend back, her parents were getting along and saw her play, and Draco was going to go talk to Dumbledore. Her mind was simply at peace at the moment, even if it was fleeting.

Ginny jumped on her and woke her up at eight thirty. "We have to be at the train in half an hour, get up!" Hermione sat up and saw her things were already packed and gone. She grabbed the only pair of clothes left out for her and pulled them on. The jean skirt was light and ripped toward the bottom, stylish and somewhat tasteful. She had a black tanktop with a black sweater poncho draped over her shoulders. She had black boots that went to her knees.

Lavender came in looking for something and looked at Hermione, "You look awesome girl!" She said and Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Lav," she said.

Hermione went down the stairs and met up with Ginny and Harry and Ron. They walked through the woods down to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade station.

The train was waiting for them and looked so, so inviting. She followed the other three in and went to sit in the compartment with them but Ginny pulled her further down the hall.

"We'll be right back," Ginny explained to a perplexed Harry and Ron. She tugged Hermione to an empty compartment and sat down. Hermione sat opposite her and waited for her to start. "Okay, well me and Harry broke up."

"You WHAT!?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we both agreed that it wasn't working. We were always arguing and he was constantly jealous. We just want different things," she said with a smile.

"Ah," Hermione said, "And those different things?"

"Well Harry has been spending a lot of time with Cho again, he needs his chance with her," she explained.

"And you?" Hermione asked with a huge smile.

"Let's just say there's a certain Slytherin that I have taken a liking to," she said with a wink but Hermione pretended to looked shocked.

"Ginevra Weasley, the only good looking Slytherin happens to be taken, thank you very much!" Hermione winked at her best friend.

"You just might not be able to see the other one in that way," Ginny said mysteriously.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"He just happens to be my best friend's brother… speak of the devil," she said and Hermione turned to see Draco and Blaise in the hallway, facing the other way. Ginny smiled and opened the door. She grabbed an unsuspecting Blaise and pulled him into their compartment.

He grinned and sat next to Ginny, Draco slid in next to his girl and smiled when she laid against him, putting her head on his chest.

"I have to talk to you about something later," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Does it have something to do with Christmas Eve?" She asked smiling.

"How do you know?" He asked, surprised.

"I have my ways," she answered with a wink.

"Well good," he said simply. She turned her head on his chest to look up at him.

"What kind of an invitation was that?!" she asked.

"A good one?" he said it like a question.

"It was pretty terrible mate," Blaise said and Ginny nodded.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Will you go to the Malfoy Christmas Eve ball?"

Hermione smirked and put her head back on his chest, "nope." Draco looked at his best friend and Ginny who were snickering. Ginny mouthed, 'do it better.'

Draco moved her head off his chest and turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his, "Hermione Jean Zabini, would you please accompany me to the Malfoy Christmas Eve Ball?"

"Of course I will Draco," she said with a smile and a small kiss.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she responded and resumed her nap on his chest, he started to rub circles on her back. He smiled when she sighed in happiness and comfort. Draco so, so thankful he had her back. They were planning on telling Dumbledore the next day, Draco had asked him to floo to the Zabini Estate for a meeting and the Headmaster said he'd be happy to. Hermione was going to leave the Grangers for a few hours and meet him there.

"So what do you want?" Blaise asked pretending to be annoyed.

"What are you going on about?" Ginny asked him.

"You took me by the hand and pulled me in here, was there a reason? What do you want Weasley?" he asked keeping up the charade. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ginny. Hermione gave her a smile and nodded her head.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at him, "You."

_I'm in love with you baby,  
and I want you to know,  
that I'm hooked on your body,  
and I'm tryina be yours  
-The Dream  
_

**Ending Note: Surprise? Lol, I wanted to draw this out more but I liked it here too. (Sorry for the Ginny/Harry fans but I had to do it!) I'm also sorry it was kind of short but i was just so excited! haha.**

**I think you should press the review button and write something because I really like when you do that and it makes me want to keep writing this. Love you pretties!**


	18. I'm Proud Of You Draco

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, thanks so much for the feedback and adds. You're the best as always. Anyway this is 'ish' in length but very important… well the end anyway.**

**So please keep up the reviews. Thanks so much!**

**Recap son,**

"_What do you want Weasley?"_

_Ginny took a deep breath and looked at him, "You."_

Blaise's mouth just about hit the floor. Hermione smiled at the pair and Draco sniggered at his best friend. Ginny was about as red as her brother got when he was mad or embarrassed.

"Sorry? I must not have heard you right," Blaise said cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I want _you_," Ginny said quietly. Blaise didn't answer, in fact, he didn't respond at all. Hermione wanted so bad to slap him. Ginny though, Ginny took his lack of response as rejection and stood up, "Er, yeah, I'm just going to go…"

Hermione watched her best friend's retreating back and the second she slid the compartment door shut, she rounded on her brother. He was still staring at the place were Ginny sat before she walked out.

"What is the matter with you!?" Hermione yelled. No response, she snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Blaise! What are you doing!?" Draco decided to take matters into his own hands and slapped Blaise upside the head.

"What just happened?" The darker boy asked.

"Go get her you moron!" Draco practically yelled and Blaise jumped up and straight sprinted out the door.

"Thanks," Hermione said propping her head up to look at him.

"You're welcome; we should probably go make sure he doesn't make an ass of himself."

"Let's go," Hermione said with a smile and they followed Blaise out the door hand in hand. Not to far down the hallway they could see Ginny starting to go into a compartment.

"Ginny!" Blaise called. Ginny took a deep breath and turned only to find herself about half and inch from her Slytherin.

"Yes?" She said, taking a step back. Her eyes brimming with tears. He smiled at her gently and put a hand on her cheek. She blinked and a single tear slid down her face.

"Please don't cry," he whispered. Ginny turned her face away from his hand.

Blaise sighed and he put his fingers under her chin. She looked up at him through wet eyelashes and saw him smiling. She returned it and he brought his face to hers and kissed her softly.

Ginny was shocked and didn't really respond at first. Blaise pulled away, thinking he did something wrong, and took a step back. Ginny looked at him as he hung his head and with a smile she went over and placed her hands on his chest. He looked at her and she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him back.

Blaise was in complete an utter heaven. Ginny held onto his shirt for dear life, afraid he was going to walk away, and Blaise hugged his own forearms where they overlapped around her waist.

Hermione leaned against Draco who was against the wall while they watched the scene unfold in front of them. She smiled big when their lips met. It was like something out of a fairytale… or it would have been if her boyfriend wasn't making gagging noises behind her.

She shushed him and watched the two falling in love in front of her.

Blaise pulled back and smiled at Ginny who beamed at him. He pulled her into his arms and she buried her face in his chest, the highest part of him she could reach.

"Ginny you can't be serious!" Ginny sighed against Blaise and turned to face her brother and ex-boyfriend.

"Of course I'm serious Ronald."

Ron turned beet red, "You broke up with Harry for HIM!?"

"Ron relax," Harry started, "We broke up because it wasn't working."

"Harry! How can you stand here and watch my sister snog some Syltherin prat who is, more likely than not, a sodding Death Eater, I thought you cared about her!?"

Everyone gasped and Draco let go of Hermione with an amused expression on his face. Hermione stalked over to Ron.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that Ronald. You know full well that he's as much a Death Eater as you are. In case your thick skull can't wrap around that statement, it means that he's not. And he's not a prat," _all the time_, she finished in her head.

"You would know all about dating Slytherin's Hermione. You have the fucking prince of snakes over there."

It was Ginny's turn to yell at him, "Don't talk about them like that!" Ron sensing that he was being ganged up on, spluttered but decided it was best to back down. He faced Blaise, spat in his face, and took off running down the hall. Blaise didn't know what to make of this but he gritted his teeth, wiped his face, and made to run after him.

"Blaise, stop," Ginny coaxed. He looked back at her and then turned to see Ron sprint into a compartment. "Please," she added quietly.

He looked torn somewhere between straight rage and complete happiness, and he had no idea which one was going to prevail over the other. The red head took his mocha hand in hers and pulled him towards the compartment they previously occupied.

Blaise didn't smile, but he didn't resist either, Ginny tugged him along and pushed him onto the seat with her. Hermione and Draco came in behind them.

"Do you want us to leave?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, "Just give him a minute, we'll come find you guys later." Draco left the compartment first and pulled his girl along. There was an empty one just a few down and they went in. Hermione sat down and Draco lay down, putting his head in her lap.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hermione asked him with a smile. He opened one eye and smirked.

"I don't think they're talking," he said and resumed sleeping.

"Cute, Draco," she added sarcastically and he chuckled. Hermione turned and looked out the window. She thought about how much her life had changed. She was a pureblood and her friends… well some of them, didn't hate her for it. Her brother was probably snogging Ginny a few carts over. The war was looming ever closer and not only that, she had Draco Malfoy of all people, in her lap right now, wrapped around her very finger. She sighed and leaned her head back. Who would have thought?

Smiling, she thought of Christmas Eve. She knew that it was going to be anything but perfect for she would be in a room which was probably going to be full of Death Eaters. That wasn't really a happy thought but she knew that Draco was going to be there for her, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. The more she thought about it, the more excited she got. She realized with a huge smile that Ginny was most likely going to be there because Blaise was going.

Christmas… oh no, she needed to get her Christmas presents. She had NO clue what to get the boyfriend but Blaise should be easy enough. Money wasn't really an issue anymore but she had a lot of people to buy for. She was going to have to bring her mother to Diagon Alley one day to help her pick stuff out.

She was quiet, deep in thought when until Draco started screaming.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Hermione, who had been deep in thought, jumped. She looked down and saw Draco's closed eyes scrunched and his brow furrowed.

"Draco, wake up babe," she said stroking his forehead, pushing the hair out of his eyes. He didn't respond to her and kept yelling.

"NO!" He screamed and Hermione tried shaking his shoulders - nothing.

"NO I WON'T GIVE UP I WON'T LET THIS GO!" Wait… 'Why did this sound so familiar?' she thought to herself. Hermione had moved his head off of her and was now kneeling next to his laying form. His mouth parted slightly and he started breathing heavy.

"Draco, it's a dream. Wake up, come on open your eyes for me," she said and he turned over to face her. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was being tortured, then he became very, very still.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled and she shook him again, nothing. She did the only thing she knew would wake him up. His face was close enough already so she kissed his lips lightly and placed her open palm on his chest. His lips responded to hers and she closed her hand, raking her nails on his shirt.

A smile tugged at her lips when he shivered. She pulled her face away and saw his eyes open slowly. He sighed in contentment, apparently blissfully unaware of what just happened.

"Mhmm, what time is it?" He asked sleepily.

Hermione looked at his watch, "2:37," he nodded and she stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked almost nervously.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"You kissed me?" He said like a question.

"You wouldn't wake up, you were screaming in your sleep," she explained.

"I was?" He asked, then he blushed, how adorable. "What did I say?"

She smirked mischievously at him, "Oh a little of this, a little of that."

"Hermione." He said almost threateningly. It was sort of hot.

She kissed him, taking him by surprise and crawled onto the bench with him. He didn't really know what to make of this and pulled his face away and hugged her to him, "What was that?"

"A distraction," she said with a wink.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Oh fine, you were just yelling like 'Don't touch her!' and 'NO!' and 'I won't let thi…" she trailed off, deep in thought.

"You have completely lost your mind," Draco said with a smile, knocking her from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Jeez, she wouldn't know a joke if it slapped her in the face.

"I don't talk in my sleep," he said smirking at her because she gave him a reproachful look. Teasing her was just so enjoyable to him; it had become one of his most favorite pastimes.

"You do to," she said.

"Do not."

"Do-" He cut her off with his lips on hers and she melted into him, stomach to stomach, chest to chest, heart to heart.

He sighed and whispered 'I love you' into her lips.

"And you made gagging sounds at me?!" Blaise said tugging Ginny by the hand. Draco smirked as Hermione scrambled off of him and smoothed her hair.

"So I see you fixed everything?" Hermione asked and the two lovers looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco said sarcastically. She turned and slapped his chest lightly.

The rest of the ride home went by rather uneventfully. Blaise asked Ginny to the Malfoy ball, thank Merlin. The boys talked about Quidditch and the girls talked about what they were going to wear.

"What do you think of this?" Ginny asked Hermione quietly. The girls now occupied one bench and the boys the other.

"You and Blaise?" Hermione asked smiling and Ginny nodded, "I think it's wonderful."

"Wonderful is a strong adjective," Ginny said offhandedly and Hermione had to laugh. That was the same thing she said to Blaise when she met him as his sister.

"I know and that's why I used it." Hermione hugged her best friend and they spent the remainder of the time lost in thought.

The train stopped a few hours later and Hermione sighed. Draco squeezed her hand lovingly and Blaise threw an arm over her shoulder. "I see your parents little one," he said and the four walked over.

Antoinette stole her daughter from the boys and Ginny, to scoop her into a hug. Robert hugged her after and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready, sweetie?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me say bye and I'll meet you in the car," she said. The Granger's smiled and nodded, leaving with her trunk a moment later.

"Okay, so Dad said you're coming Christmas Eve right?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, so one week," she explained with a sad smile, she really would miss her brother.

"A week!? But what am I to do without you my little Gryffindor?!" He said pouting.

Hermione smiled and hugged him, "You'll be fine Blaise, what with all the new things you have to distract you." He winked and Ginny blushed.

"I'll see you later Gin," she said and the girls hugged. The boys didn't understand, it was only a week, why did they need to hug like they'd never see each other again?

_Finally,_ Draco thought, he grabbed his girlfriend and rested his arms on her waist. She smiled and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"What?" She asked playfully and he kissed her. "Babe, I _will_ see you tomorrow," she said when she pulled her lips away from his.

"I know," he smirked, "but you said goodbye to everyone else and all I really wanted was a kiss. Is that too much to ask?"

A smile pulled at her lips, "No," she said and kissed him again. They pulled away and Hermione waved before sprinting off to go find her parents.

Robert had the car parked outside the station and Hermione jumped in the back, smiling as he watched Draco exit with his mother. She thought about everything that would change the next day.

Draco wasn't going to be a slave to his Father or Voldemort any longer. He was still no doubt going to be an arrogant, spoiled brat but at least he won't be an evil arrogant, spoiled brat.

She liked the not evil part of him.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you even listening to me?"

"What?" She asked blinking to get herself reacquainted with her surroundings.

"We're home," her mother said with a puzzled expression.

"Oh!" Hermione said and her father opened the door that she had been leaning on… she fell onto the pavement. "Ow," she said and held the back of her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Robert said trying to hide his chuckles. Hermione glared at him and followed her mother into the house

She practically ran up to her room and jumped on her bed. It was just so comfortable! Her comforters were, ironically enough, green and her sheets white. The walls were the same color green as the bed, with white dressers, bureau, desk, and closet door. Her mind was thinking solely of the meeting to Dumbledore the next day, she hoped Draco would behave himself. She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the diary she rarely wrote in. Only in times of complete and total stress overload, did she write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been awhile huh? Well so much has changed. I found out Mum was a witch! Can you believe it?! Dad is a muggle but he's actually my adopted father. My real father is named Peter Zabini. I have written about his son, my brother, Blaise, earlier I think. He is the best brother anyone could ask for. I really did get lucky in that area. He is funny and really there for me, I'm a lucky girl. He also just asked Ginny out! So exciting._

_I spent a few weeks there before school started this year. Well, Blaise's best friend spent some time with us… Draco Malfoy. We're dating now. He's… different than I thought before- charming, funny, immature, arrogant, sweet, adorable, great kisser, prat sometimes, great to me, and everything in between. He's everything I think I need right now._

_Anyway, the boys taught me to play Quidditch, chaser! I made the Gryffindor team. Ron is being a git but Harry is cool, calm, and collected as always. He accepts my decisions and trusts my judgement. The same can't really be said for Ron._

_So onto the hard part- tomorrow Draco and I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Draco doesn't want to be a Deatheater, be his father, so we're going to see what Dumbledore can do to help him and his mother. We're trying to get them both out and possible help the Order. It will be interesting to see where it goes. Harry doesn't like Draco and his opinion is of great importance, I think that he knows how much Draco means to be though. I can only hope it will go well._

_Well, I have to go eat dinner and figure out what's going on for tomorrow. Until next time._

She finished with a flourish and put the book under her pillow. With a quick trip to the bathroom she went downstairs to eat dinner. Antoinette was bustling over the stove making Hermione's favorite, chicken, broccoli, and ziti.

"So honey, tell us, how has school been going? How are your friends? So you like your father?" Whoa, twenty questions Hermione style.

"Okay, okay," she said with a smile and pushing her hands down in a relax motion. "School is great, especially transfiguration. There is some things distracting me so I'm not a complete and total bookworm but it's awesome. My friends are good. Harry is going through some stuff but he's got some good things going for him. Ginny is wonderful. As a matter of fact, my brother is taking her to the ball at the Malfoy's on Christmas Eve. Blaise is… Blaise. I couldn't have asked for a better brother, he's truly there for me no matter what. As for my father, he's been very good to me," she said with a smile, "he's very excited to have both his children home with him when he can."

"What about you're friend Ron?" Her Dad asked somewhat perplexed. Hermione used to talk about him nonstop, sometimes lovingly, sometimes angrily- seething and about to rip his head off.

"Well," Hermione started with a blush creeping in on her cheeks, "he doesn't really like Draco…" She trailed off at the end.

"Why?" Robert said roughly. He only needed ONE reason to go teach that boy a lesson.

"He's in love with me…"

"Oh honey," Antoinette said with a sad smile, "That must be hard for you."

Hermione nodded but got a determined look on her face, "It is, but if Harry can get over it so can Ron. Draco is not the same person he was last year, they'll see."

And so they would.

Monday morning dawned bright and early for Hermione due to a tap, tap, tap, on her window. She rolled over and looked at the clock 7:30. Ugh, why was this bird waking her up.

_Hermione, _

_Please do meet me at the Zabini Estate at 9 a.m,. in the sitting room. Draco shall be arriving there at the same time. He has been informed in a secure manner, I assure you, he is safe. Thank you._

_Albus Dumbledore; Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Well alright, she thought, there was an hour and a half to get ready and with that thought she proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower.

Draco woke up to a sight that one does NOT want to see at 7:30 in the morning… actually it was something he didn't want to see ever.

Severus Snape was standing at the end of his bed, looking very awkward calling out his name, trying to wake him up. Draco sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Professor?" He asked.

"Draco I need you to floo to Zabini's at 9 a.m. Understand?" Snape said hurriedly.

Draco nodded but didn't know what the Voldemort would say, seeing as he was using his Manor for headquarters or something. Snape glimpsed into his mind quickly, occlumency was hard in the morning, especially for an un-morning person like the pale blonde in the bed. "Do not worry about the Dark Lord, I will come up with an excuse. Zabini Estate 9 o'clock," he said again and with a crack he was gone.

Draco rolled over and looked at the wall 7:30, great.

Hermione came in a second behind her boyfriend. In fact, he was still dusting the soot off his robes, when Hermione placed her hands on the small of his back.

He turned around with a frown pulling at his lips. She could tell he was nervous and he had every right to be. Her frown was caused because she feared that he was going to back out of this.

He saw her dilemma and kissed her softly, pulling away to look at her. She sighed in contentment and hugged him fiercely, throwing her arms around him and holding him to her. He responded in kind.

"Are you ready?" She whispered in his ear.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he answered. She kissed the side of his face and let him go.

"Let's go," she said.

"No need Miss Zabini, have a seat," Dumbledore had turned around to peep over his chair and had a twinkle in his eye having just watched the whole exchange. He was so happy to see the change the Slytherin was going through and the reason that caused it. The love that was emanating from the young adults was enchanting and even intoxicating. He eyes the golden locket on his throat and smiled. They would know in due time.

Hermione turned red in embarrassment and squeezed Draco's hand.

-

Dumbledore was on the chair that she and Blaise shared the first night there, when she learned the truth about what happened. Draco and Hermione sat opposite him on the couch, side by side.

"Well, what is it you'd like to talk about?" The old man asked steepling his fingers.

"I… er… I uh…" Draco started. Hermione knew this was difficult for him, asking for help, his pride was taking a huge hit right now. Not only that, he was denying EVERYTHING he'd ever known, everything he was ever taught. He was asking for help, which in and of itself was a big deal. Not only that, he was asking for help from none other that Albus Dumbledore.

He was doing it all for her.

Hermione's heart hurt for him when he turned to face her, helplessness etched into his perfect features.

"Well, what Draco's trying to say is… he doesn't want to be a Death Eater," Hermione said. She turned to him and saw pain there. Oh Merlin.

"Really? Draco?" He said with a smile for the young man on the verge of a mental breakdown. Draco could only nod. "What brought this on?" he asked curiously.

Hermione squeezed his hand again and he lifted his head and looked to his Headmaster, "I don't want to be my father." He said this so quietly, the only reason Hermione heard it was because he was so close to her. He took a deep breath and said in a louder, more confident voice, "I don't want to be my father."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm proud of you Draco."

That wasn't the reaction the young Malfoy was expecting, let alone wanted.

"Sir?" He asked and looked at his girlfriend who was beaming.

"You, Draco, are someone that I don't think is evil. You have a soul, a heart, one that doesn't want to maimed, like the people who have influenced your life's has. There are many things that you have to offer Draco, you acted the only way you know how, you did what you could to survive."

Hermione caught on first and gasped, "You knew?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "knew what?" Draco asked.

"I know you imperiused Katie Bell and intended to send me a cursed necklace. Let me ask you Draco, has Voldemort given you a mission as of late?"

Draco cringed at Voldemort's name but nodded nonetheless. He looked at the old man and saw he was urging him to continue, "It was er… to kill you."

"I see; anything else?"

Draco cringed again, "Yes."

Hermione started at him and Dumbledore sent her a warning glance, this was of vital importance. "What is it?" the Headmaster asked.

"To get Death Eater's into the school."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled, "I have a hunch that you have found a way?"

"Yes sir," he said.

"No you couldn't have," Hermione interrupted, "There isn't a way for that to happen. There are Aurors at every entrance! How could that happen?"

Draco refused to look her in the eyes, "There's a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Er… there's another one in Borgin and Burkes, I repaired the one at school. If you put something in one of them and say a quick incantation, the object or person would go from one cabinet to the other…"

"Didn't someone get lost in one of those? Montague?" Hermione asked but Draco refused to answer, so Dumbledore did.

"Yes Hermione, that's why I put it in the Room of Requirement. Draco, I must say that was remarkably clever," Draco looked up to see Dumbledore smiling.

"Sir, this is far from a good thing," Hermione said gently and with all the respect she could find in her terrified state. Her beloved Hogwarts had flaws, oh no.

"On the contrary, Miss Zabini, this is a very good thing. Draco, when were you planning on executing you're plan?"

"February sometime sir, maybe before," Draco said.

"Ah, excellent, excellent, this is perfect." Hermione and Draco looked at him mystified, "Draco I need to ask something of you, something that will help the Order greatly. This was be one of the most important missions we have asked of anyone. Would you be open to such a request?"

"On one condition," Draco said cautiously.

"Of course," Dumbledore said smiling.

"We get my mother out too."

Dumbledore's smile seemed to broaden even more, "Of course Mister Malfoy, of course. Now are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"I need you to become a Death Eater."

_I'm still waiting for the rain to fall,_

_Pouring life down on me._

_Cause I can't hold on,_

_To anything this good enough,_

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_-Evanescense_

**Ending Note: Yeah, about that. I'm sure you could tell that was coming but oh well. Sorry for it being a little short but I needed to get this up tonight as I won't be able tow rite for a few days.**

**Anyway I really hope you liked it! Reviewing would be greatly appreciated, thanks loves.**


	19. Narcissa

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep it up.**

**Recap**

"_I need you to become a Deatheater."_

"WHAT!?" both teenagers screamed at the same time.

"I need you to become Deatheater," Dumbledore said calmly. Draco knew the old man was off his rocker. _Sodding brilliant, naht._

"Sir," Hermione said quietly, "I don't mean any disrespect, but did you listen to me earlier…"

Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at the young Gryffindor, "On the contrary Miss Zabini, I heard you loud and clear. However, I also heard Draco say that he didn't want to be his father. What better way to do that then spy on the Dark Side? He will be denying him, which is something you've imagined, have you not?" He asked addressing Draco with the last question.

"Yes, sir," Draco said in a defeated voice. Hermione's heart was pumping hard. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! In her mind, she figured Dumbledore would just rip Draco and Narcissa from the house and have them hide or something. Then again, this was Dumbledore we're talking about, he does nothing the conventional way.

"Sir please," Hermione said almost desperately. It was too dangerous! She just got him back; there was no way she was going to lose him again. "This is risky…"

"Ah yes, you are correct," Dumbledore said seriously, "But there are some risks that we must be willing to take."

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HIS LIFE!" Hermione screamed, standing up. The headmaster's eyes twinkled; this was exactly what he wanted to happen. Draco has only had his mother in his life; she was the only one that truly cared for him. That's where the good in him came from. If he accepted this mission without someone else fighting for him to stay good, he would get washed away into a world full of darkness, malice, and despair. He would be lost. However, having Hermione here to fight for him, to want him to come home so badly she would give herself, to simply love him; well, that would give him incentive to stay true to good. Stay true to her.

"Hermione, relax," Draco whispered but she paid him no mind.

"Miss Zabini, I understand you're upset…" Dumbledore started.

"No you don't, we came here asking for help. He doesn't want to be a Deatheater, he wants OUT, and you tell him to walk right into everything he's trying to get away from!"

"This is a necessary act," the old wizard said.

"No it's not. This is all wrong," she said more to herself. She tangled her fingers in her hair and paced in front of the two men. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this. You were supposed to keep him safe!"

And with that she let out a frustrated sigh and ran to the door, slamming it in her wake. Draco closed his eyes and breathed in and out, long and deep.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked softly. Draco looked up and met the Headmaster's gaze. "It would only be temporary, I will get you and your mother out in due time. Please think on this."

Draco weighed his options, become a Deatheater and spy for the light side, help keep his girl safe; or, become a Deatheater and more likely than not, have a hand in her death.

There really wasn't a competition.

"I'll do it sir," the young man said confidently.

Dumbledore smiled, "I'll owl you with instructions soon. Now I expect you want to go find Miss Zabini?" He questioned and Draco nodded. "You're doing the right thing by her Draco." And with that, the old man walked to the fireplace and threw in some Floo Powder, "Hogwarts," he said and Draco was alone.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

-

Hermione was on the verge of a complete temper tantrum. It wasn't supposed to be like this. "AHH!" She yelled and she stormed through the house to her bedroom, disregarding everything in her way. The door to her room was slightly open so she kicked it and when she walked inside, turned around and slammed it shut.

_What was he thinking?! He can't take the mission, he'll surely die!_ Hermione was having a little bit of a meltdown. She threw herself onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

Blaise heard someone go into her sister's room and slam her door. He put his book down and crept down the passageway. To his immense surprise, he saw his sister lying with her face in her pillow, screaming her head off.

"Little one?" Blaise asked softly. She didn't answer him, she may not have heard him, but he walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He remembered what his mother used to do to calm him when he was younger, so he placed a hand on her back and rubbed circles. She continued to cry but it got less hysterical.

Hermione welcomed the comfort; she didn't need to be alone right then. She sat up and threw her arms around her brother and cried. "What happened honey?" Hermione shook her head 'no' and just held onto Blaise. He didn't really know what to do so he held her back and let her cry.

She quickly exhausted herself and fell asleep in her brother's arms. Blaise frowned at her, not knowing why she was here or what she was crying about, but someone knocked on her door pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He said just quietly enough that the person could hear him. To his surprise his best friend walked in, "Drake? What are you doing here?"

"Long story mate, er… can I?" He asked tentatively, nodding in Hermione's direction. Blaise looked down at his sleeping sister and back to his best friend, "I promise I'll explain later," Draco explained. Blaise nodded and let Draco slide into his old spot.

Draco held onto his world and knew he made the right decision.

He heard Blaise's door shut and breathed a sigh of relief. Without thinking, he lay Hermione down under her covers and crawled under them with her. She groaned a little in her sleep and turned her face to face his. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were blotchy. However, he smiled slightly, she didn't look in distress when she was sleeping. Actually, he thought she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she wasn't worrying about anything, especially him. He brought his hand up and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. A content smile graced her sleeping features and Draco settled down next to her, closed his eyes, and put an arm over her waist to hold her to him.

He thought about everything that had changed in the past few months and the reason that caused it. The Dark Lord was getting much too powerful. He was forcing Draco to do things that he just didn't want to do. He didn't want to be the hateful bastard that his father was.

Draco Lucius Malfoy wanted to be his own man, one who made his own decisions. Being a slave to the darkness just wasn't something that appealed to him anymore. There was nothing in that life that was as good as what he had now. There really was just one thing that he worried about.

He wanted so badly, to be good enough for her.

Draco's eyes fluttered shut and he slept better then he had in a long time. He felt so safe in her arms.

Awhile later, he felt Hermione start to move and looked down to see a panicked expression on her face minus her closed eyes. He was puzzled but his answer came soon when she started yelling in her sleep.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Wake up Hermione, it's just a dream," he whispered soothingly, if sleepily, smoothing the hair from her forehead.

"NO!"

"Come on baby, you need to open your eyes. Wake up for me," he said quietly, sad for the terror that she was clearly in.

"NO I WON'T GIVE UP! I WON'T LET THIS GO!" She screamed and Draco stopping moving; wasn't that what she said he said when he had a nightmare? Then she stopped moving altogether.

"Hermione," he said louder than before, "Wake up babe." No response at all, she was barely freaking breathing. Draco started to panic but thought what the hell. He put his hand to the side of her face and kissed her lips gently.

"Mmm," she said, vibrating his lips and turning him on to a whole new level. She pulled away and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her boyfriend staring hungrily at her, licking his lips. She put a hand to the back of his neck and captured his lips up in a passionate kiss, pulling him on top of her all the while.

Her other hand joined the first at his neck and she braided her fingers into his blonde hair and pulled his face closer to hers. He moved so he was completely on top of her, resting all his weight on his elbows. His lips parted from hers and he kissed the space under her ear that made her shiver every time.

"Is Blaise in his room?" Hermione asked him breathily.

"Yeah," Draco answered, pulling away to look at her. Hermione's breath caught when she looked into his eyes, which at the moment could easily be mistaken for molten silver.

"Screw it," she said and pulled him from his arms so he was lying on his back, allowing her to get the upper hand. She straddled his torso and kissed and sucked at his neck.

"You know…" he started, he kept getting interrupted by her lips on his, or sucking in breath when she kissed the right places, "Blaise… will hear us."

"I don't care, I want you," she said starting on the buttons of his shirt. His eyes went wide, realizing that she didn't intend to stop. Don't get him wrong, he wanted Hermione so bad that it hurt, the evidence was clearly visible through his jeans, but this wasn't her.

"Baby, stop," he said grabbing her hands. She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "This isn't you."

"You have got to be kidding me," she said throwing her hands up and moving to get off of him. He grabbed onto her hips to stop her. "Let me go Draco Malfoy," she said dangerously.

He had to hide his smirk, she looked so freaking sexy at that moment. Her black hair was all over the place, her shirt wasn't straight, her lips were red and swollen, and to his delight there was a purple spot starting to form on her neck. More than all those things though, she was defying him, wasn't letting him win so easy, and that was something that he loved.

He shook his head; there were more important things then sex at the moment. _**WHOA,**_ he said to himself, _let's back this up. Did I just think something was more important then sex?_

"Gods girl, you have no idea what you do to me," he groaned, directing it up at the irritated brunette straddling him.

"What are you talking about?" She said exasperatedly.

"Ugh, nothing. Can we talk about what happened downstairs?" The words were barely out of his mouth when Hermione fell on top of him and hugged him so close that he couldn't breathe. He felt a tear on his face and knew she was crying.

"I… It's just so… not fair… you wanted out and… he… wants you… to … I shouldn't… have brought you t… to him… I'm so…sorry baby," she choked out between sobs. They were a tangle of arms and legs and Draco put a hand on the back of her head and held her as close as he could.

"It's not your fault 'Mione, don't cry," he whispered into her ear, placing kisses on her head to try and placate her.

"I just… that wasn't what… I thought… was going to happen… I thought he'd… keep you safe… and… I don't know… how to do that…"

"He's going to keep _me_ safe like I'm going to keep _you_ safe babe," Draco said and Hermione pulled back to look into his eyes, "I told him I'd do it," he explained. Her eyes filled with more tears and her lips pulled down into a distraught frown. She hugged him again and he whispered consoling thoughts into her ear.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to be okay, I promise."

Hermione listened to what he said and was so proud of him but at the same time so terrified for him. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

"I love you so much," he said and she nuzzled his neck.

"I love you too."

Draco held Hermione until someone knocked on the door. Professor Snape then walked into the room and the two teens made 'ew' faces at him. He sneered at Hermione and gave a worried look to Draco.

"Hate to interrupt," he started with a smirk, yeah right, "But Draco you need to go home. Now." He added for effect.

"Alright," he said and he kissed Hermione quickly as he got up.

"Will I see you Christmas Eve?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said with a true smile. She lay back down and didn't watch her boyfriend walk out the door. The bed seemed too big and empty without him in it. He was only there a few hours and it already seemed to her that that was where he belonged, sleeping next to her for the rest of her life.

She sighed before getting up and walking to her brother's room. She wiped her eyes and opened the door. Blaise was lounging on his bed reading a book when she walked in.

"Hey," she said kind of crackly from all the crying she just did. He put the book down and looked over at her.

"Hey honey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say bye before I went home," she said. He got off the bed and hugged his sister. "Thanks for earlier."

"You're welcome," he said then he let her go and smiled," Now go away so I can finish my book." She laughed and slapped him lightly.

"Bye Blaise," she said and walked out his door and down the hall. Peter was nowhere to be found so she stepped into the fireplace and dropped the powder that would bring her home.

-

Hermione spent a nice week with her parents. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone of Draco's plan and hadn't talked to him since he left with Snape. Her mother went with her to Diagon Alley to pick out presents for her friends. She got Ginny the beauty potions kit she knew she couldn't ask her family for, for Harry she got a book on new Quidditch plays and how to teach the team to do them, as much as she was pissed at Ron she got him a new set of Keepers gloves, for Blaise she got him a book on becoming an animagus. He was very interested in that all of a sudden, she figured that maybe that could learn together.

And Draco, she got nothing. She really had no idea what to get him. She was sure that his Mum took care of him and got him what he wanted and dear old Lucius probably cursed him. But he had more money then God, what do you get someone who has everything they want?

The day before Christmas Eve Hermione woke up bright and early. She was stressing out so bad about what to get her boyfriend. Then an idea hit her, it wasn't a very good idea but she was running out of options.

She grabbed a piece of parchment from her desk and a quill from her nightstand.

_Hey Blaise, I need help bro. what the hell does Draco want for Christmas? Love ya. –Mio_

She sighed, this was bad even for her. She wasn't one to wait this long, procrastination just wasn't her style.

Blaise sent his reply back right away. Hermione opened it and her jaw fell open.

_Hi little one, well here's what I think he'd like. There's this muggle store me and him went into one time for a dare, it's called Victoria has a Secret or something like that; you should get something from there. ;)_

_JUST KIDDING. I'd kill him._

_Oh, I know this sounds stupid, but he kept telling me this new potions book/kit thing came out and he really wanted it but didn't have time to go to Diagon Alley. You could do that? Or something for Quidditch, yeah?_

_I don't know, I'm bad with all this stuff. I'll talk to you later honey, love you._

_Blaise_

She thought about it and decided to go for the potions thing… and maybe the Victoria's Secret thing. A smirk formed on her lips, courtesy of the boyfriend, and she grabbed her purse.

Diagon Alley was absolutely packed with last minute shoppers such as herself. The Apothecary was at the very end near Gringott's so she pulled up her hood and ran through the crowd.

The doorknob was cold even through her gloves and she smiled when the warmth of the store reached her body. It was amazing that it wasn't snowing outside what with how cold out it was. She scanned the area for new merchandise and saw a shelf with the one he wanted. There was one left and as she reached for it, so did someone else. Someone with very long silvery blonde hair and grace that was almost tangible.

"I'm sor- Oh! Mrs. Malfoy, how are you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Narcissa smiled very wide, "Hermione! I'm good darling, how are you?"

"Very well thank you, last minute shopping," she admitted sheepishly and Narcissa got a look of amusement on her face.

"So Draco told you he wanted this too?" Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"No, my brother told me. He's really hard to buy for," Narcissa laughed openly and delicately.

"I know my dear. Here, I'll make you a deal," she started and the younger women grinned, "You get him that, I'll get him extra ingredients for it, and then we can go to lunch and get to know each other."

"I'd like that very much Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said and Narcissa beamed.

"Wonderful, let's get shopping!" Hermione laughed along with her and the two women searched the store inside and out to make sure Draco would have everything he needed.

When they were done they both were carrying heavy bags. They walked out of the store and Narcissa drew her wand and muttered a weightless spell as well as a reduction spell. Hermione smiled in thanks. She was not able to do that for a few more months because she wasn't of age. The bags were tiny and were able to be put into the pocket on the inside of her cloak.

Lunch was, much to Hermione's surprise, a relaxed and rather enjoyable experience. Narcissa was very unlike her husband in that she was polite, funny, sweet, and very interesting to talk to. She seemed very interested in the things Hermione said but paid close attention to see if she was, in fact, the right girl for her son.

"So Hermione dear, tell me, what do you plan to do after you graduate?" Narcissa asked over tea after their meal.

Hermione took a quick sip and placed her cup down gently, unsure whether she should say she wanted to become an Auror, "I'm thinking about a few different opportunities that Professor McGonnagal and I went over last year."

"Do you have a top choice?"

Hermione gulped, "I'm very interested in going back and teaching at Hogwarts."

Narcissa smiled, good answer, "That's wonderful! Have you thought about the subject you would like to teach?"

"Yes ma'am, Transfiguration is something that I am very interested in," the young witch explained.

"Transfiguration was my favorite too," Mrs. Malfoy explained with a grin, "I must say that Minerva and I got on quite well. She is a wonderful professor; I'm a little surprise though."

Hermione waited for her to continue then stepped in, "May I ask what about?"

Narcissa waved her hand, "No need to be so formal dear, I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing quite a lot of you," Hermione smiled wide, "and yes you may ask. I am just surprised that you wouldn't want to pursue becoming an Auror." Had Hermione taken a sip of her tea at that moment she probably would have spit it out everywhere, as it was she didn't, so her eyes just bulged a little. Narcissa saw this and chuckled softly, "No need to worry dear, I won't tell anyone," she finished with a wink.

Hermione swallowed as delicately as possible, which wasn't very at all, "That was the other option I was highly considering."

"What if you became an Auror and when you retired or wanted to pursue other options after, you went back to Hogwarts to teach?"

"That would be perfect," Hermione said and Narcissa nodded in approval.

"You seem very sure of yourself Miss Zabini," she noted. Hermione dropped her head.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy."

"No, no, no, my dear, that was a compliment! I admire that in someone so young, I truly had no idea what I wanted to do, then of course it was taken from me," she said the end rather bitterly.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, trying not to beg and plead for her to continue. Hermione found the older witch utterly enthralling. She was a great partner in conversation.

"Well, before I was born, my parents signed a betrothal contract for me. When my betrothed graduated Hogwarts, I was to marry him. The thing was, Lucius was two years older then me. So when he graduated, I was just starting my sixth year. To think I was to be married to him that young was horrifying. It was very hard, it still is, but I have Draco and he's all that really matters to me anymore.

Hermione smiled, she knew what that felt like. "He's a wonderful man, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you dear," Narcissa said beaming with pride, "He has his quirks, like that God awful smirk of his." Hermione laughed, in a quite unladylike manner, at this. Narcissa gave her an amused, if not confused face.

"You just want to wipe it off his face," the younger girl explained.

"Precisely! I'm glad someone else thinks so, _that_ little characteristic he gets from his father," she said almost darkly. "Speaking of which, look at the time! I need to go home and get the house ready for tomorrow." The two ladies stood up, "I will see you then, and please invite Antoinette and her husband."

"Of course," Hermione said politely.

"Perfect," Narcissa answered.

"I had a very nice time Mrs. Malfoy, thank you very much." Narcissa had refused vehemently when Hermione tried to give her money.

"As did I, I'm very glad Draco has you." Hermione smiled and Narcissa took both her hands and squeezed lightly, "I shall see you tomorrow, have a good evening."

"And you," Hermione said squeezing back. She turned and watched Narcissa walk to the entrance to Knockturn Alley where there was a Fireplace waiting to take her back to the manor.

Hermione put both hands to her head, what the hell just happened? She went back to the Entrance to the Leaky Cauldren and jumped in her car, driving herself home to Muggle London.

Antoinette was pacing, Hermione was only supposed to be gone an hour, maybe an hour and a half. It was now almost three and a half since she left. The thought had barely crossed her mind when she heard a car door slam and her daughter open the front door. The older women stormed into the living room where Hermione was taking off her gloves.

"Hermione Jean Zabini where have you been!?" She demanded. Hermione whipped around, rosy cheeks and chilled nose.

"I'm sorry Mum, I had to get Draco's present," she said showing the now un-shrunk bag, "Then I ran into Mrs. Malfoy and she invited me for lunch."

"Oh," Antoinette said, "Well, you should have called." Hermione went over and gave her mother a quick hug.

"I'm sorry, I know, it was just kind of a spur of the moment thing."

Antoinette embraced her daughter, "It's okay honey, I was just worried.

"I know, Oh and Mrs. Malfoy said that you're welcome to come to the ball tomorrow night," Hermione was secretly praying her mother said no because she had made a quick stop at a certain store and…

"Oh honey, we have the Parson's coming over for game night, remember?" Hermione had to hide her smile.

"Of course, no problem, and you talked to Dad?"

"Peter? I did, he said that you can come over whenever you please tomorrow. I was wondering if I could go with you and help you get ready?"

"Yes!" Hermione said, she needed some girl time with her mother. She just wouldn't let her see her change of clothes.

"Excellent, now go change, you look freezing," Anna said.

Hermione nodded and got into some comfy clothes. The rest of the night was spent in front of the fire with her parents. The Granger's decided that they would give Hermione her gifts that night seeing as she was leaving the next day. They got her a beautiful bracelet to match her locket along with the new Quills she wanted and plenty of books. The girl went to bed with a smile and hugged her pillow, falling asleep to dream of a boy with white blonde hair.

--

"When is your birthday Draco?" A cold voice asked.

"January 15, my Lord," he answered.

"And you will be of age?"

"Yes my Lord."

"It will be on that night, good for you?" Voldemort said with evil amusement.

"Of course," Draco said with a bowed head and ragged breathing having been crucio-ed a few times.

"Now I must think of what you will do then to prove yourself."

Oh shit.

_When you are with me, I'm free_

_I'm careless, I believe._

_Above all the others, we'll fly._

_It brings tears to my eyes,_

_My Sacrifice._

_-Creed (Saw them in concert last night, oh my God best thing I have ever seen in my entire life)_

**Ending Note: Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm leaving for military school on Sunday and I have to do a million things before then. I'm going to try and put one more HUGE update before a leave. I don't know when I'm going to be able to right after that but I promise I won't abandon this I just have to get used to military life. Thanks for the reviews and please, please keep them coming.**


	20. They Were One

**Authors Note: I'm sosososososososososososo sorry for this taking so freaking long. I have an excuse though I swear! It's called the united states navy. I'm at military school and it's taken me awhile to adjust. I'm trying to get on here more to write but it's getting hard. I promise I'll update just as much as I possibly can.**

**To all those still reading, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This place is really getting to me and to have positive feedback and people asking me to continue is keeping my spirits way up. You're the best.**

**This update is really, really short but I wanted to post so you didn't think I abandoned it. Thanks for everything, please keep reviewing I need something to keep me going.**

**Without further ado:**

"Hermione! Let's go!" Antoinette screamed up the stairs to her daughter. Hermione rolled over and looked at the clock, and bolted out of the bed. It was already 1030.

"I'm coming!" the younger witch yelled and threw on some of the clothes she had left in the drawer. She grabbed her wand that was lying on the bedside table and ran down the stairs to join her very impatient mother.

Antoinette was waiting by the fireplace, dressed and ready to go, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Sorry Mum, the alarm didn't wake me up this morning," Hermione explained. Antoinette didn't answer but pointed to the fireplace. The two women went in and threw in the floo powder, "Zabini Estate," they said together and together they arrived.

"Ah, my two favorite ladies, how are you?" Peter asked with a smile. Hermione went over and embraced her father lightly. Antoinette shook his hand with a friendly smile.

"Good Peter and yourself?" She asked.

"Better now that I have Hermione here. Maybe now Blaise will leave me alone," he added as a afterthought.

Hermione laughed, she knew the feeling, "Where is my dear brother? We need to talk," she asked.

"Blaise is at the Malfoys, we need to be there at seven," Peter explained.

"Come Hermione, we need you to get your massages and have your dress made immediately," Antoinette said practically pulling her out the door.

"Massages?" She mouthed to her father but he just smirked and shooed her out the door. Antoinette didn't know how to get to Hermione's room so the younger witch was allowed to lead when her mother was sure she wasn't going to run away.

Hermione opened the door to her room and her mother gasped, "Oh honey it's beautiful!" Hermione knew this already and proceeded to throw herself down on her bed and bury her face in her pillow. She smiled when she realized she could still smell Draco on it.

"Honey, can you come here please?" Antoinette said from the bathroom. Hermione groaned and got up rather reluctantly. The door to the bathroom was slightly open and when the young women opened it her jaw hit the floor. Inside there was a dress hanging against her mirror that was by far the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Did you have Tippy make this before you left?" Antoinette asked while looking it almost longingly.

"No," Hermione whispered taking in every inch of it. The blood red dress was floor length and pure silk. The straps came straight up over her chest and made a really thick halter top that hung on her neck. The back was open save the criss cross ties that created a corset like effect. Below the dress was a pair of strappy pale gold heels that were at least five inches tall. Hermione gulped at the sight of those but her gaze was redirected toward the big black box on her vanity.

She walked over to it and ran a hand along the velvet top before opening it. Antoinette came over as Hermione lifted off the cover and they both gasped at the same time. Inside was a bracelet and ring to match her locket and a gold tiara with rubies that were the same color as the silk that would soon cling to her body.

Hermione picked up the piece of paper that accompanied the box.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I would love it if you would wear this dress to the ball this evening. After talking with you I really wanted to give you something for Christmas and thought that a ball gown would be appropriate._

_The jewelry has been in my family for years but I've never been allowed to wear red as you would imagine and I thought that it would look beautiful on you._

_If you would rather wear something of your own I would understand._

_See you tonight, I'm sure your just as anxious to see Draco as he is to see you._

_Yours truly,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione smiled and held the letter to her chest, turning her head to look at her ball gown.

"Who is it from?" Antoinette asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione answered and looked at her mother. Her mother nodded with tears in her eyes and pointed to the bathtub.

-

A million hours later, or that's what it felt like to Hermione, 700 came around and she found herself coming down the stairs to get ready to go. Antoinette looked her up and down in approval and Hermione looked in the mirror really fast. Her breath hitched in her throat. The dress could not have fit more perfectly even if it were made while on her body. Her heels still weren't tall enough to match Draco but it would be a more even battle. The tiara sat on her black curly hair perfectly at the ridges made on top.

"Ready to go honey?" Peter asked and Hermione nodded. "Okay, well you need to floo first and go to Narcissa Malfoy's study, as she wants to see you before you go downstairs."

"Okay," Hermione said and kissed her mother quickly before stepping into the fireplace and landing gracefully in her boyfriend's mothers study.

Narcissa looked up at the source of the green light and brought a hand up to her mouth.

"That bad?" Hermione asked nervously, straightening out wrinkles that weren't there.

"You look positively stunning dear," Narcissa said and went as far as to hug the young witch.

"As do you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you dear, now are you ready, you and I shall enter together," she explained.

"Yes," Hermione said nervously. She was anxious to see her boyfriend but nervous as the thought of the guests that might be there. Narcissa took her hand and the two walked hand and hand to the entrance of the ballroom. The house elf opened the door obediently and the two women entered the hall.

Heads turned and mouths dropped. Lucius looked at his wife possessively and Hermione felt Narcissa squeeze her fingers. Hermione knew what the meaning behind this was and squeezed back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Narcissa ease a slight bit and felt better that she was able to help a tiny bit.

Draco on the other hand dropped his glass altogether and Hermione smiled innocently at him. His answering smile was blinding. Both men came over and kissed their women's hand. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief, one she didn't know she was holding, when Draco touched her. She was just so relieved he was safe and she was so mad he made her question it. Whatever the case she was happy to have him with her. The room cleared and the two couples went to start off the dancing. Draco took her waist with one arm as Hermione's went around his neck. The other hand he took in his and stared at it, they were palm to palm and smiled as if remembering a distant memory. He tangled their fingers and Hermione put her cheek against his shoulder.

"Will you look at me?" He asked with a smile and she did as she was asked. As soon as her face was high enough, he kissed her sweetly, not caring who was watching, what they would think; he was just so happy to have her back in his arms.

The past week was hell for Draco. He was forced to get things prepared for his initiation and he wasn't allowed to contact anyone as part of his training. He had yet to be told what he would have to do to prove himself but his father insisted he would enjoy it and that wasn't a comforting thought.

Neither of the teenagers said anything throughout that first dance. They simply clung to each other like a lifeline, knowing that they would be nothing without each other. In fact, they forgot that there were other people in the world around them until the music ended and the applause started.

Draco let go of her waist and turned so they were side by side. Lucius and Narcissa did the same and the four bowed together. This was custom for the hosts to do at a ball of this extreme.

"Welcome everyone," Lucius began, "To the annual Malfoy Christmas Eve Ball. Food will be served in the dining room, there will be dancing after that. So please proceed through the doors to your right." People clapped appreciatively and started to move forward. Hermione started to follow but Draco had other ideas. He tugged on Hermione's hand and led them out the doors she came in. Hermione had yet to see her brother or best friend.

Before she could think on that fact Draco had pulled her into one of the most intimate hugs she had ever shared. He was holding onto her with so much love and care and protectiveness, it threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

"Hello to you too," Hermione said after a minute or two. Draco's laugh vibrated her body, sending chills up her spine. He tilted her face up and kissed her passionately. She responded in kind and pulled him toward her while she backed up against the wall. Her hands clenched onto the collar of his robes and his hands were on the wall behind her head.

Draco licked her bottom lip and she let him in, relishing the time they had together. He tilted his head opposite hers to get closer to her and she did the same. Her body was flush against his and neither one of them wanted to stop.

Draco knew better then that though. He eased up on her lips a bit and kissed her sweetly while they both came down from that high.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too." Nothing else was said, nothing needed to be. The couple took a deep breath and took each others hand. Hermione tugged him back into the ballroom and through the doors to join his family and guests for dinner.

Everyone was seated and enjoying soup and drinks. Draco took the seat on the left of his father who was head of the table, as his mother was on the right, and Hermione took the seat next to her boyfriend. Lucius glared at Draco when no one was looking.

"Where were you?" He practically hissed. Before Draco could answer the soup was replaced by dinner and Draco put a bite in his mouth hurriedly to avoid having to answer. Hermione saw the whole exchange and squeezed Draco's thigh in what she hoped was comfort. However, apparently it had a much larger effect on the blonde.

"You're killing me babe," he said quietly. Lucius was in a heated discussion with what Hermione assumed was another Death Eater so she felt it was safe to question him.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered. Draco smirked at her and she almost choked on her food. That was not appropriate thoughts for the dinner table.

"Draco!" she scream-whispered. He laughed gently and nodded at someone down the table. Hermione turned her gaze to look and saw her brother and Ginny smiling at them. She smiled back and returned to her food, not wanting to mess up her manners in front of these people.

Not that she cared what they thought; she just valued her life and health, not to mention sanity.

Dinner was absolutely delicious. Dessert followed but Hermione just wanted to get the night over with and have a slumber party. See, since Hogwarts, Peter and the Malfoy's have always spent Christmas together- they're just best friends that way.

Peter and Blaise stayed with the Malfoy's and later Christmas Day, they ate dinner at the Zabini's.

"Ready?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, pulling her out of her daydreaming.

"For what?" She asked shaking her head a little to bring herself back to the present.

"Dancing babe," he said with a smile. She beamed back at him and took his waiting arm. He led her back through the doors and swung him up into his arms like every prince should. Her hand was engulfed in his, and he felt so safe, and she felt so protected, and they both felt just so right.

Draco whirled her around and the lights seemed to be only for them. In fact, the floor was clearing for them and they didn't even notice it.

With hearts beating in time with the violin playing itself in the corner, the young lovers danced close with passion etched in every step. All she could hear and see and feel was Draco and all he cared about was her heartbeat. They were one.

**Ending Note: I know, wicked short right? I'm sorry. I'll try to make em longer, just wanted to get something out there.**

**Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Been There, Done That

**IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE.**

**Alright, well hi first of all. I'm sorry that I just kind of abandoned this but I had basic training then got rank then got medically discharged which is absolutely horrible because all I've ever wanted to do was be in the military. Not only that, I went through all the hard stuff just to get it all taken away. Anyway it's been a tough ride. FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NOT SEEN, THE RATING ON THIS HAS GONE UP. I don't want to ruin the surprise BUT there is a ridiculously explicit lemon in this which I can guarantee some of you won't like. However, I have my reasons for writing it the way I did. I will put a line above where it starts and where it ends so if you don't like to read them you can just skip it.**

**PS- this is literally just 12 pages of fluff but it's the last fluff you're going to see for awhile. Coming next is Draco and his Death Eaters. Enjoy it while it lasts =)**

The night seemed to last forever to the young couple, especially Hermione. In between dances with her man and run ins with rather dangerous individuals, she just wanted to be alone with Draco. He was thinking along those same lines.

Finally, it was the last dance of the night and Draco claimed his witch from her brother and his best friend. "Are you ready for your Christmas present?" she asked him. He looked down at her confused with an uncharacteristic look of innocence on his perfect face.

"Isn't that supposed to be tomorrow?" he asked and when she smirked he knew exactly what she was talking about. His eyes went wide but before he could respond his father stood up to make his announcements and bid everyone goodnight.

"On behalf of myself and my family, I would like to say thank you for coming and have a truly Happy Christmas." He was playing the perfect host but Hermione saw right through it.

Again, the endless goodbyes seemed to take forever. Draco was shaking hands and Hermione was kissing cheeks. She had to hold down the vomit when she saw faces she recognized, some from the Department of Mysteries. Draco wanted to rip her away from every male in the room and buddy-carry her to his room if necessary. Not only was it not safe for her here, he was a teenage boy. Hermione was just as anxious to leave the room for much the same reasons. When Dolohov was carried out, piss drunk, Draco and Hermione turned to their parents. Blaise came and stood with them too having just said goodbye to Ginny.

Peter, Narcissa, and Lucius were talking to each other in the middle of the dance floor when the teenagers walked over. "Can we leave?" Blaise asked point blank. The adults laughed but shooed them away. Hermione stole one last glance at Narcissa but she seemed more at ease now that everyone left. She didn't have much time to ponder that because Draco grabbed her hand and ran ahead to catch up to Blaise. They both knew they had to wait until he was sleeping to see each other. All three of them went into Draco's room but before Hermione or Draco could open their mouth Blaise put his hand up to speak.

"Both of you get lost," he said but said it with a smile. Hermione gave him a quick hug and Draco slapped his best friend on the back. Neither wasted time running down the hall, Hermione following after her boyfriend gripping his hand for dear life. He stopped short in front of a door at the end of the hallway and Draco had to catch his girl before she hit the floor.

"I have a surprise for you," Draco said with a smile. Hermione placed her hands on her hips in a challenging manner but he just kissed her before opening the door and leading her inside. The room he brought her into was gorgeous. It was a library about as big as her quarters at the Zabini estate. The walls were covered in mahogany bookshelves lined with all kinds of books. There were maroon couches in front of a fireplace and a huge chair in front of a floor to ceiling window looking out over the gardens. Without giving her time to tell him how beautiful she thought it was he led her into another room off of the library.

The bedroom literally looked like a beach. The walls were painted a soft almost white blue. The hardwood floor was the color of sand from the most exotic and tropical islands. She knew when she opened the closet door there would be aisles just for her, the same color as driftwood. There was another door that led to an equally majestic bathroom. Her mouth dropped into a perfect 'o' when she took in the king sized bed in the center of the room. The down comforter was brown with white pillows. Seashells were placed into the window panes and the molding in the ceiling. It whispered calm and smelled like serenity.

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind and a blond head rested on Hermione's shoulder. "Do you like it?" he whispered into her ear.

"It's gorgeous," she breathed.

"Mother and I decided that you needed your own room here. She picked out the décor however," he said.

Hermione was shocked, "this is mine?"

"Happy Christmas baby," he said. She whipped around in his arms and kissed him hard. He responded by pulling her as close to him as possible. As the kiss started to heat up Hermione dragged her hands up his arms making him shiver, to his shoulders. She put her hands on his black dress shirt and slid the robes off his body. His fingers gripped her hips through her dress as she moved her lips to kiss her way up his jaw line. She grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it out of his pants and put her hands under them to feel his muscular back. She groaned in frustration when she felt his beater.

"God damnit Draco, stop wearing these," she said and as she tried to take it off he laughed at her anger. She stopped and leaned back to look into his eyes, daring him to laugh again. "Are you laughing at me Draco Malfoy?"

"Of course not," he said trying on his million dollar smile. She wasn't fooled and let go of him completely.

"That's going to cost you babe," she said with her Slytherin smirk. Draco had never wanted her more in his life.

"Oh Really?" he said and she almost forgot she was teasing him.

"Yeah," she said walking back over to him. She placed a finger on his cheek and traced a line to the waistband of his pants. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away at the last second. "I don't think so," she said and turned from him with an innocent smile and walked toward the bathroom.

"Babe," Draco groaned but she just turned around and looked at him. Then with a smile she put her hands to the side of her dress and slid the zipper down ever so slowly. The blonde watched his girl take her dress off… almost. Before it could fall to the floor she turned and shut the bathroom door.

Hermione smiled and let out a breath when the bathroom door shut. A giggle escaped her lips as she thought about how much more she was going to put her poor boyfriend through. She turned to the mirror and realized she was in for a hell of a night. He had barely even touched her and he already had her cheeks flushed and chest heaving. She looked over her shoulder and saw the bag she had brought over with her overnight things, the Victoria's Secret bag could be seen through her clothes. With a smirk she opened the bag and let her dress fall to the floor.

* * *

Draco just stood staring at the door with his mouth open. She just… and then… beater… laughing. He didn't move until Hermione opened the door and he almost fainted at the sight of her. She changed the color of her stilettos to silver to match the rest of her outfit. Her thong was green with silver lace and left very little to the imagination. Draco almost lost it right there but pulled himself together and continued his way up. Her bra was push up to the extreme and the same colors as her panties and accentuated all her curves. He gulped and saved her face for last. Her black hair hung in loose waves to her shoulders and looked as if she just ran her hands through it. Blue eyes stared into silver as he licked his own lips in anticipation of tasting her newly glossed ones.

"My eyes are up here baby," Hermione said in a low seductive voice. She was nervous she may have overdone it but when she saw the look on her boy's face she knew she made a good choice.

"Come here," he said in a husky voice. Hermione felt liquid fire in between her legs as she walked over to the man she loved with everything she had. He grabbed her when she was within arms-length and brought his lips crashing down to hers. The sounds she was making at the back of her throat made him even harder, if that was possible, then he already was. She felt his manhood against her leg and moved herself so he was in between her legs. He sucked in a breath when she hugged him and bent her legs a little creating amazing friction.

"You're killing me babe," Draco said but she just giggled and pushed him onto the bed. He pushed himself up so he was lying completely on the covers but she stayed standing, a hand on her hip. Draco looked at the beauty standing before him and wanted nothing more than to make love to her all night. He went to sit up but Hermione smirked and shook her head. She bent down and undid the straps on her heels, making sure to give him a good view of her chest the entire time and the growl she heard signaled she did exactly that. "Hermione," he said in a crackly voice.

"Yeah?" She asked him with an innocent smile as she kicked the stilettos off.

"Come here," he said and she did just that. She climbed up on the bed and straddled his waist. With confident fingers, she undid the buttons of his shirt and took that off and then the offending beater. He smiled at her obvious disgust with that piece of clothing. Draco moved his hands from her waist and went to undo his belt but Hermione slapped his hands away. Amused, the blond let the Hermione continue to undress him. What he didn't expect though probably should have, was when she undid the button to his pants with her mouth and used her teeth to pull down the zipper.

"Oh Gods," Draco said. Hermione pulled his pants down and off before coming up to whisper in his ear.

"Not God, just me," she said before biting his ear quickly and going back down to continue undressing him. She removed his boxers and was momentarily shocked. How the hell was he going to fit? With a deep breath and a boost of confidence she rocked her hips against him, her panties soaking wet. He hooked him thumbs and tried to pull the cloth off but she slapped his hand away again.

Hermione had talked to Ginny about sex. Ginny had showed Hermione something nobody knew she had, something muggle girls read. The younger girl explained to the young Zabini the importance of this "bible" and Hermione, being the studious girl she was, studied thoroughly. She knew that Draco was "the Sex God of Slytherin" so she vowed to get out of her comfort zone and do something he would never forget. The pages held all the answers. This bible is more commonly known as Cosmo.

"I told you that laughing was going to cost you Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said as she ran her hands through her hair, remembering everything the magazine told her. She reached around her back and undid the clasp of her bra and threw it across the room. Draco had to take a deep breath to hold himself together, not that it did much because she just continued. She trailed her hands down her neck and over her now exposed breasts. Her fingers tweaked her own nipples as she threw her head back. Draco was in shock. He didn't expect Hermione to be into this sort of thing. He loved it.

"Hermione," he said but she just smirked at him and moved her hands down her toned, flat stomach to the waistband of her panties.

"Now, now Draco." she said as he moved his hands again. She leaned down against his chest to whisper in his ear and loved the feeling of her chest against his. "Ladies first, don't make me force your hands to stay still," she said and sat back against him again. Her fingers slipped into her underwear and she stood on her knees to pleasure herself. Draco's mouth dropped as she moved her fingers over her covered slit.

"Fuck," she whispered as she slid one finger inside her virgin core. She moved her hand in time with her hips as she added another finger. Draco was speechless and on the verge of release just from watching his girl finger herself. "Fuck Draco," she said as she used her other hand to fondle her breasts. She was about to add a third finger when Draco decided he'd had enough of her teasing… he also didn't want to come early like some fourteen year old boy.

He flipped Hermione under him and tore her panties right off her body. She moaned as his lips crashed down on hers. "Well Zabini," he whispered into her ear, "Who knew you'd be into that kind of stuff."

"Just wanted to make sure that this was a Christmas you'd remember," she said huskily before she stopped short. Draco positioned herself at her entrance and all her confidence vanished.

"Are you okay?" he asked through his panting.

"I've never done this before," she said. He never would have guessed after that show, damn.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and when she looked into his eyes she knew she did.

"Yes."

"I'll be gentle," he said and she nodded and kissed his lips. He pushed into her gently and cringed when she cried out a little in pain as he took her virginity. His head went into her shoulder as he whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated but he needn't have worried. She moved her head to capture his lips and he pulled away to kiss her lone tear away. He was amused and turned on when she wiggled her hips a little, encouraging him to continue. He pushed further into her tight center and groaned. "Gods Hermione, you're so… tight…" Hermione moaned as he pulled out and pushed back into her. She reached up and put her hands on the back of his neck and brought his lips down to hers as their hips continued to slam together.

"Harder baby, come on," she said and he was more than happy to oblige. He pounded into her harder and faster but knew to hold his release until she was ready to come with him. "Fuck Draco," she said and threw her breasts in his face as her back arched. He placed kisses on her chest and sucked on her nipple as she groaned.

"Come for me babygirl," Draco said into her ear and when he felt her walls tighten around his cock he slammed into her harder and faster. "Open your eyes," he demanded and when she did, he felt her come.

"DRACO!" she screamed and he felt himself orgasm with her.

"HERMIONE!" he roared, spilling his seed into her. Draco watched his girl in total wonderment as she screamed his name. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled at the amount of love in his eyes. She had never felt so safe and loved in her life. Draco pulled himself out of her and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"I love you so much," Draco said.

"I love you too," Hermione said and they held each other close as they fell asleep.

***

Hermione woke up bright and early and smiled when she felt a warm arm around her waist. She rolled over to face Draco and looked at him. The only thing threatening to ruin her mood was the fact that while he was good at hiding it, she knew that there was something bothering him and even though she didn't want to push, she wanted to know. Disregarding it and staying in her good mood she kissed him softly. He smiled into her lips but didn't open his eyes.

"Wake up baby," Hermione said but he kept his eyes shut and shook his head. "But its Christmas," she said. No dice, he had to keep himself from smiling. "My Dad is coming." That got his attention. Draco opened his eyes but when he saw she was kidding he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Morning beautiful," he said and Hermione smiled.

"I love you," she whispered. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," he said and then his eyes got softer. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Hermione just smiled up at him.

"It was perfect," she said.

"Yeah it was," he said in an astounded voice. "I didn't see that one coming baby." Hermione turned red and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh God," she groaned. She didn't regret her little performance last night, it got the reaction she wanted but it didn't mean she wanted to talk about it.

"I liked it," he said in a low voice. Hermione leaned up to kiss him and just as things were moving forward.

Knock, knock.

The two teens looked at each other with panic on their faces. Oh shit.

"Little one?" Blaise was in the library. Draco was already scrambling out of the bed and ran to the drawers which he apparently filled with clothes for her, and threw her a tank top and a pair of shorts while he ran into the bathroom to hide.

"Yeah Blaise?" she asked as she finished shimmying into her shorts. He came into the room with a smile on his face and jumped onto her bed with her. She had to contain her laughter at his reaction if he found out what happened where he was sitting.

"Happy Christmas!" He said and gave her a hug which she returned.

"Happy Christmas to you too big brother," Hermione said. He smiled again and looked around her room.

"Cool room, did Draco give it to you?"

"Yeah," she answered with a small giggle. He was given something in here also.

"Where is he anyway?" Blaise asked as he continued looking around.

"Uhh…" Hermione stuttered, "He must have gotten up before you and went downstairs or something." Blaise rounded on his sister with suspicion written all over his face.

"Oh really? What if I said I was already down stairs and he wasn't there," Blaise said. Uh oh.

"Then I'd say he's hiding from you," Hermione said and it wasn't even a lie.

"So he's not here?" Blaise asked but Hermione just shrugged. "So, those pants over there are yours?" He asked.

"Yup," Hermione said confidently with a red blush to her cheeks.

"And that shirt?" Hermione nodded, "The robes, shoes, and boxers too?" Hermione was purple with embarrassment by this point.

"You can come out Draco," Blaise said.

"Been there, done that," Hermione said and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Blaise just looked at her with his mouth agape and you could hear Draco burst out laughing from inside the bathroom, completely ruining his hiding spot. Hermione giggled at both of their reactions while at the same time she was horrified that she had just said that.

"I can't believe you just said that little sister," Blaise said and rounded on his best friend when he came out of the bathroom. "You remember what I told you?" he asked, all playfulness gone.

"I'm not going to hurt her Blaise," Draco said in the sincerest voice he had ever used, coming over to wrap his arms around his girl.

"You better not, now let's go downstairs and open presents." With that, Hermione's brother left the room but made sure to shut the door on the way out. Hermione turned into Draco's chest and both laughed at what just happened.

"I can't believe you said that babe," Draco said.

"Me either!" Hermione said embarrassed. Draco just gave Hermione a kiss and pushed her toward her closet.

"Get dressed, we should probably go down there before Blaise goes up the chain of command and sends you're Dad up to kill me," he said. He flashed one of his rare and beautiful smiles and left the young witch to get ready for her first Christmas done Malfoy/Zabini style.

**Reviews please and thank you :)**


	22. Initiation

**Author's Note: I want to give a quick little shout out to airwithwater and the AMAZING review I got. And welcome to the nightmare storyline : ) ENJOY!**

**Happy reading! **

Christmas went as well as anyone could expect when you put the 3 Malfoy's and the 3 Zabini's in the same room for any length of time. Narcissa and Hermione spent most of the time reprimanding the men for being ridiculous. It was a wonderful, wonderful day for everyone involved. Draco loved his potions kit and kissed her very thoroughly to emphasize that. Blaise coughed and the blond pulled away sheepishly. Blaise whooped at his animagus book, trying to decide which animal he wanted to become. She made her father a scrapbook of sorts of their short time together. He had to hold back tears.

Hermione, to her surprise (and embarrassment as she had not bought anything personal herself for the elder witch), got a beautiful set of champagne robes and a promise of a shopping day and lunch in Italy soon. From Draco she received one of the oldest and rarest copies of Hogwarts A History and a leather bound journal with her initials engraved in it. From her father and Blaise… a puppy. I mean honestly, what else would those two get her?

She spent the remainder of the day with her brother and boyfriend playing with her new companion out on the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"What are you going to call him little one?" Blaise asked as they sat on a patch of grass that they had removed of snow. The tiny little husky puppy was playing in between them nipping on fingers and stray articles of clothing. He had one blue eye and one grey eye. She didn't fail to see the symbolism.

"Holly," she said with a satisfied smile. Both teenage boys looked horrified at the thought.

"What!?" Draco said aghast.

"That's SO girly, Mio!" Blaise complained. She scowled but agreed that it might not be exactly right. The puppy curled up on her lap and Hermione scratched behind her ears as she thought about the circumstances that got them here. It was an unbelievable really that she was sitting here with her twin brother and his best friend, prince of Slytherin's. Some would say it's a miracle…

"Miracle, then." She said, fully intent on keeping it that. The puppy licked her hand and turned to look at her when she said that.

"Well… it's an improvement," Draco said with a torn look.

"It's still girly, sunshine," Blaise said but she smacked him and continued enjoying the snow.

***

It had been a 2 weeks and 5 days since the Zabini family had left Malfoy Manor. The date was January 14 and Hermione was loving life. Draco left to spend time with his family and Ginny was coming over to spend some quality girl time, and of course meet Miracle. She was probably here to see her boyfriend too but that was just speculation. Hermione lay down her head to go to sleep with a smile on her face and love in her heart. She may not have done that if she had known just what exactly her boyfriend was enduring at the hands of the Dark Lord.

***

Draco made his way to his Father's study with his two babysitters and knocked on the door. "Enter" Lucius drawled. Draco threw a dirty look to Dolohov and McNair who were flanking him before going in.

"You wanted to see me Father," Draco said. Relations between the Draco and his father had been quite strained the past few weeks. After Christmas, Voldemort decided to make the manor his new headquarters, as a result, Death Eaters were in and out and the Malfoy's had basically become prisoners in their own home. At least this time he was able to write letters to his girl telling her everything was fine and that he was just being put on house arrest by his mother because they needed "family time." Lucius nodded and gestured that his son take the seat in front of his desk.

"Draco," Lucius started, then switched his train of thought when he saw his son's bruised face, "You really mustn't fight them son." Draco shot him a look but didn't respond. "Draco, look at me." The young man lifted his chin and glared defiantly at his father, it was his goddamn fault they were stuck in this mess in the first place. "I'm sorry," Lucius said.

Whatever Draco expected to hear… well, it wasn't that. "What?" he asked disbelieving.

"I'm sorry," the older man said with his age showing in his eyes. "You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you." Draco stared at his father and waited for him to continue. "You know what's happening tomorrow," Draco nodded. "He will test you, make you show allegiance to his cause. It's going to be brutal but you have to do it Draco, do you understand?" Draco glared but didn't agree nor disagree. "Draco, he will kill you. He will take EVERYTHING from you. He will not show mercy, especially not when I have displeased him so." Draco did not acknowledge, just continued staring, not wanting to hear anymore about it. Lucius saw he wasn't getting anywhere with the stubborn boy and sighed. "You may go son," he said and Draco got up without another word.

"Merlin help him," Lucius said as he saw his boy leave the room. He wanted to hold onto his wife, tell her he loved her, but she wasn't accessible right now. The Dark Lord is never displeased. His eyes unwillingly started to water as he heard her scream and thanked Merlin Draco was blissfully unaware of the pain his mother was going through.

Draco was accompanied by his babysitters when he went back to his room. He wanted nothing more then to go to the Zabini Estate and be with his girl but the Dark Lord insisted that he stay until his initiation. Draco had a meeting with the Voldemort the previous night. It went about as well as any meeting with the devil incarnate could go…

_Draco walked into the room and bowed toward the snake in front of him. He almost chuckled at the memory of being called the Prince of Snakes, boy were they wrong. Of course, thoughts of that brought images of him and Hermione, things he would rather the Dark Lord not know about._

_ "Ah, too late Draco," Voldemort said moving toward him. Draco was still bowing, still in a position of total submission. "I didn't realize that the girl meant so much to you. And here I was thinking you would just use her for a lay." Draco tried as hard as he could to shield his mind. _

_ "No my Lord," he said as respectfully as he could. Voldemort chuckled and went back to the head of the room._

_ "You may get up Draco," Draco stood ramrod straight and waited for instructions. "Sit," the Dark Lord instructed. Draco almost lost his control at occlumency at that one but proceeded to do what was asked of him and took a seat in front of, but below, the platform where Voldemort sat. "So Mr. Malfoy," Voldemort said with a little bit of a maniacal glint to his eye, "I would like to know how your mission is going."_

_ Draco took a breath, "It will be ready shortly after term starts back up my Lord."_

_ "Good, good. Severus is helping you I presume?" Voldemort said._

_ "No, my Lord. I have done this on my own," the younger boy said with just a hint of pride._

_ "And what, pray tell, is your plan?" _

_ "My Lord, I have repaired the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things. The connected cabinet is in Borgin and Burkes. I plan on getting the Death Eaters in through there. They will enter on the seventh floor and have free reign from there." Draco was working very hard on not sounding disgusted with himself._

_ "Very good, now you're plan to kill Dumbledore…" _

Draco was thrown back into his room and right into his bed post. The cracking of his ribs wasn't a good sign. He sighed and winced in pain but when he saw a letter waiting for him on his bed, relaxed and smiled. Remembering he was a wizard, he took his wand out of his pocket and fixed his fractured bones before reading the note.

_Draco,_

_ This letter's ink is visible to you and only you. If you have never listened to me once in your entire life I need you to listen to me now. Tomorrow, the Dark Lord is going to test you. YOU MUST DO AS HE ASKS. I cannot divulge to you what he is going to ask you I only ask that you _**trust me**_ one hundred percent on this. Whatever you think is going on is not true. DO NOT HESITATE, just act. I know about your pact with Dumbledore and as much as you aren't going to want to prove yourself to Voldemort, please, for the love of everything you hold dear, just do it._

_ I shall see you tomorrow._

_ Professor Snape_

Draco, while disappointed at first, then mystified. What the hell was Snape talking about? He sighed and looked at his untainted arm. This was the last night he would ever sleep without the Dark Mark imbedded into his skin. He tried to sleep but it just wouldn't come. Tomorrow, he knew would bring nothing but horrible things but he was going to have to be awake. He went into the bathroom and jumped into his shower, the one thing he knew would calm him down. The scalding water burned his muscles just as much as it relaxed them and he felt himself start to get tired. When he felt like he couldn't stand anymore, he went back into his bed and fell asleep with Hermione's name on his lips.

January 15 dawned bright and early for the young blonde. Narcissa went into her son's room and sat on his bed just looking at his sleeping form. She tried and failed to stop the tears from falling. With a sniffle, she pushed Draco's hair off of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Draco," she said with quivers in her voice. He grumbled and pulled a pillow over his head. She had to grin at his childish antics, he never was a morning person. "Draco, wake up honey," she said. He shook his head and she had to resort to pulling the pillow off his head. He let her for the sole reason that he gave her whatever she wanted.

"Mum," he said while squinting into the sunlight now streaming into his room, "this is too early to be woken up during the holidays." She smiled and then frowned, tears following soon after. Draco sat up and put his arms around his mother. No words were needed, she knew he knew why she was crying. Her only son was selling his soul to the devil, so to speak.

"I'm going to get us out of this Mum," he whispered. She just clung tighter to his quidditch honed form and sobbed. He allowed her to break down for a few moments before unwrapping her arms and holding both her hands in this before he repeated his promise, "I'm going to get us out of this." She tried a watery smiled and almost accomplished it. He let out a chuckle and hugged her again before getting out of his bed himself.

Narcissa wiped her eyes and turned towards Draco, "Breakfast will be served soon, He will not be dining with us." Draco nodded in understanding and went to his favorite shower. When clean, he put on robes and went to join his parents and what was sure to be a table full of dirty Death Eaters.

He entered the small dining room and sat next to his mother and of course, one of his babysitters. Dolohov turned a smug smile toward him and showed missing teeth and blackened gums. Gross. Azkaban was not only horrible for the soul but it was obviously filthy. Draco Malfoy was nothing if not clean. He shook his head and vowed to never end up in there.

His Father was about to address him when his deranged aunt slammed the door open to the room. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Bellatrix always had a flair for dramatics. She swept in and to Draco's digust kissed his head before grabbing his face between her, again, dirty hands. "Draco! Amazing nephew of mine! I hear you've found us a way into Hogwarts!" When Draco nodded, she literally let go and did circles around the room like a small child, arms thrown wide. She was seriously jacked up in the head. The other Death Eaters whooped and clapped him on the back.

"Oh Draco," Narcissa said under her breath but it was covered by another squeal by the trippy women in black.

"I had a meeting with the Dark Lord to plan our attack. Hogwarts will be ours shortly! We shall purge all mudbloods starting with the muggle loving dolt himself!" Draco again, had to contain his actual thoughts on the subject and when he locked eyes with his Head of House who had joined the table he knew he slipped in his occlumency. He was really going to have to work on that.

Lucius leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear, "be ready at seven o'clock tonight, the robes are in your room. Good luck son." Draco took that at his dismissal, thank Merlin, and went back to his chambers. He got to his door and decided differently, he instead went into the rooms he had given Hermione. This was the first time without a babysitter and he intended to make use of his time alone. He walked through the library, running his hand over volume after volume and then silently opening the door to the bedroom. He sighed when he saw it in the same state they had left it that amazing morning. The bed was still unmade and his some of his clothes remained on the floor. It wouldn't be unlike Hermione to not allow the house elves to fix it up. He went over and flopped down on the covers and put his face in the pillow. It still smelled like her.

A crack brought him out of his reverie, it was one of the family's house elves, he couldn't remember it's name. "Master Malfoy, the young Miss Hermione asked me to give this to you when you looked like you needed it." The elf held out a piece of paper and he took it with a nod and the elf disappeared. He smiled when he opened it and began to read.

_Baby,_

_ I know that this is random but I know that there are things that you aren't telling me. I want you to know that I'm so, so proud of you for doing what you're doing. I know what Dumbledore didn't exactly do what we wanted but we all know he has his reasons and they most always work. This letter is just asking that you stay strong and do _whatever you have to, _to stay safe. I'm going to marry you someday love. I just decided that by the way._

_ Love you,_

_ Hermione_

Draco smiled and went to his room, mentally preparing for a night that he knew he would never forget, no matter how much he was probably going to want to.

The day seemed to go by faster then anything he had ever experienced in his entire life. Draco showered again just to calm his nerves and donned the black Death Eaters robes sans the mask, that had to be earned and took a deep breath. He exited his room and made his way to the ballroom. He was surprised when he realized he wouldn't have someone walking with him like every other day. Maybe this itself was another stupid test. Yeah, like he could run right now if he tried, he thought bitterly. Portraits on the walls were giving encouragement but he wasn't listening. He was trying to get his occlumency right and thinking about Hermione's legs was NOT helping. Hey, a boy needs something to distract himself while he waits to walk to his imminent doom.

The doors loomed in front of him and he wondered briefly if the gates of Hell were located in his own home. He seemed to think so at that moment. There was something larger then life, larger then him, at work here and it scared the hell out of him. With all the courage in his body, which wasn't much seeing as he was a Slytherin, he opened the doors in front of him and walked to meet his fate.

Torches lined what almost seemed like an aisle up to the same podium the Dark Lord occupied during Draco and his little chat. The room was dark save the many flames and Draco noticed everyone dressed in the same black robes he donned. As he walked toward his 'master' he noticed his parents standing at his left, his psycho aunt at his right. His father and aunt were in full Death Eater robes, mask and all. His mother was in plain black robes with her head covered, she wasn't a true member like her husband. This wasn't what he was told about initiation rites. He was told you were tortured and branded, simple as that.

Draco walked up to Him and knelt at his feet, kissing the hem of his robes like he was instructed to do. Again, he stayed in a position of submission until told to do otherwise.

"Stand my son," Voldemort said and Draco did as he was told. Voldemort came down off his perch and circled the boy like he was his prey. "Faithful Death Eaters, I am sure you are wondering why all the pomp and circumstance for the Malfoy heir. Well, I must say that you will soon be grateful to him. After consideration, I have decided this. When and if Draco completes his initiation and the mission I have assigned him, he will become my protégé, my right hand." Draco had to suppress a laugh when he heard Bellatrix make a crying sound at that. Suck on that Aunt Bella, Draco thought with a smirk that was hidden in darkness. "You might ask why I have decided this, I see power in this young man here and if he shows his allegiance tonight, then I am sure he will be our biggest asset to kill The-Boy-Who-Lived." Draco was actually quite shocked. He didn't realize that Voldemort thought highly of him let alone thought him important enough to become his right hand. This should get interesting.

"Now," the Dark Lord turned to Draco with a wicked smirk, "this is all well and good for this young man," Draco shuddered as Voldemort dragged his pale finger down his cheek, "but is his allegiance true? See, young Draco here is a fairly accomplished occlumens and I truly don't know where his loyalties lie." Draco all of a sudden felt like someone dowsed him in icy water, he knew something horrible was coming. "So this is what I have decided." Draco's eyes went wide as the Death Eaters fanned out into a circle leaving himself and Voldemort alone in the middle. The Dark Lord took Draco by the shoulders and turned him towards the door. That's when he would swear on every star in the sky that his heart stopped beating.

His Godfather entered the room, dragging a screaming and struggling, bound and gagged, Hermione Zabini.

**Ending Note: Holy cliffhanger. Sorry loves, I just had to do it : ) will you review even though you're probably mad at me?! LOVE YOU!**


	23. Puppets and Bubbles

**I'm sorry for the delay, I had a million reports I had to get done and I had a terrible case of writers block. Anyway, I know that a lot of people figured this out already but it was supposed to be sort of easy to figure out. Sorry it's so short! Hope you enjoy. Happy reading =)**

Draco felt all breath leave him in a whoosh. Snape brought Hermione into the middle of the circle and threw her at the feet of Voldemort. Draco looked as if he was going to be sick and chanced a glance at his Godfather ready to curse him into oblivion. Snape looked back at Draco was blackened and defeated eyes but with the same cool and egotistical demeanor.

"My Lord," he said with a bow to Voldemort. The Dark Lord gave him a rather revolting smile before replying.

"Thank you Severus, I see she wasn't one to cooperate," he said with a maniacal gleam to his snake like eyes.

"I took necessary precautions my Lord." Snape said and then like smoke, disappeared into the dark, taking rank among the other Death Eaters. For a fraction of second he seemed to hesitate but Draco couldn't care less at the moment. His girl was bound and gagged at his feet. "Now Draco," Voldemort said putting a spiderlike hand on the young man's shoulder, "I will ask you one question and I would like for you to answer it truthfully."

Draco swallowed and answered thickly, "Yes, my Lord." He was thinking back to Snape's letter and was chanting _Don't hesitate_ over and over again.

"Do you support me and all that I do?" Voldemort was obnoxiously close and Daco could feel his breath on his neck. He wanted to be sick.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent, now, please take the blindfold and gag off of Miss Zabini," Voldemort said. Draco was trembling but bent down and removed the piece of cloth off Hermione's eyes and removed the tape covering her mouth. Lucius had told Draco that the Dark Lord use these muggle kidnapping techniques to embarrass and humiliate the prisoner. She was still on her knees at their feet but once she could open her mouth and you knew that she was going to, all hell would probably break loose.

"Voldemort," she practically hissed in the Dark Lord's direction. Draco admired her boldness but wished she would just shut up because he knew pain was coming her way.

"How dare you!" Voldemort said and aimed a "crucio" at her. Draco's chest squeezed painfully as she screamed out in pain. She didn't so much as look in his direction. He released the curse and turned to the impossibly paler boy standing there watching. "Now Draco," he said, "I didn't like this little bitch when she was a mudblood and I don't like her now." Draco bit the inside of his mouth so hard in an effort to stop himself from cursing the deranged man, that he drew his own blood. "To prove your allegiance I need one thing from you."

"Whatever you need my Lord," Draco said and Hermione's eyes rounded on him. There was still an act to upkeep after all but the dead look in her boy's eyes showed something different. He was different. She momentarily hoped that he was still true to her.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she said hurt in her voice. Voldermort laughed.

"Well Draco, it seems that someone isn't as smart as everyone says."

"No my Lord," Draco said with a scorching look in Hermione's direction. He saw a familiar and dangerous glint of hate in her eyes, the same look she gave him in her first years at Hogwarts. It hurt… it hurt a lot.

"Do you want to punish her Draco?" Voldemort said, circling the two teens.

"Yes my Lord," Draco said but Voldemort swooped in on him and held his wand to his throat. He had slipped in his occlumency.

"Don't lie to me Draco, you will not like how that turns out," the older man said and continued to circle the two.

"Hermione," Voldemort said, rolling her name off his tongue like a lover. It made her nauseas. "What do you think of young Mister Malfoy here?" He reached down with his wand and made her lift her chin. Draco just noticed the bruises covering her beautiful face. She didn't answer much to Voldemort's pleasure. "That won't do you little bitch," he said and raised his wand to her again, "CRUCIO!"

"AHH!" Hermione screamed and Draco felt his knees go weak.

"Tell him what you think of him!" Voldemort said.

"I love him!" She screamed and then turned on him with pleading eyes. "I love you," it came out as a whisper.

"Excellent! Now Draco, what say you?" Draco took a deep breath and pulled some courage up from the depths of his toes.

"Too bad," the blond boy said as viciously as possible. Hermione's mouth went slack with shock and Voldemort smirked.

"Who is more important to you Draco?" Voldemort asked.

"You and everything you do, my Lord."

"You will carry out my orders as I give them to you?"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco said and stared into Hermione's brown eyes pleading with her to understand.

"Hurt her," Voldemort said simply.

"Excuse me, my Lord," Draco said and Voldemort's eyes showed a glint of impatience.

"Allow me to show you," he said. "CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed. That was the third of countless curses she was going to endure tonight. "Now, your turn."

Draco took another breath and turned his wand on his world. "CRUCIO!" He yelled and closed his eyes when he heard her scream. He did not remove his wand.

Amidst her screaming he could hear coherent words, "Draco! Ahh! Stop please!" He was disgusted with himself. After subjecting Hermione to that for a few minutes Voldemort took action.

"Enough Draco," he said. "You have done well. You have put the one you 'love,'" he scoffed at the word and looked like he had a hard time saying it out loud, "through pain to show me your loyalty. Peter!"

"Yes, my Lord!" The mouse like man came stumbling forward in an effort to reach his master in record time.

"Bring this filth to the dungeons," he said and Peter silenced the witch with a wave of his wand and dragged her by her hair out the door. Draco dropped his arm limply by his side and stared at Hermione until she was out of sight. He vaguely heard Voldemort talking to the other Death Eaters but he was not really paying attention. He hated himself.

"Draco, come here," at the sound of his name Draco turned and faced his master. Voldemort was standing before him and Draco kneeled as was instructed previously. "Now, on the night of his 17th birthday, you will all bear witness as he becomes one of my faithful followers. You're arm Draco," Voldemort said and Draco raised his left arm to his master. The Dark Lord raised his wand and with an incantation Draco vowed to never repeat, plunged the wood onto Draco's white flesh. The young boy knew that it was going to hurt, he was warned he was to keep his mouth shut, but when the wand hit his arm Draco almost lost it. It was ten times worse then the pain the cruciatus curse brought. He figured that if he wasn't already on his knees he would have fallen to them with the sheer force of the white-hot pain.

With every fiber in his being Draco focused on staying conscious. He was not going to pass out. He thought about his moments with Hermione, the heart-shattering pain that came from being away from her reminded him he was still there, still alive, still functioning. He needed that to keep going because feeling pain- well, it reminds you that you're still alive.

* * *

Wormtail was dragging Hermione through hallway after hallway, stairway after stairway. She scrambled to stand to make it less painful for her but her efforts were in vain. Wormtail looked mildly terrified and wanted to make sure that he carried out his master's plan with complete perfection or he would not like the consequences. The pair went down a flight of stairs and into a concrete room with iron doors with padlocks in the floor that she assumed went down further. Then without further ado, Wormtail opened the door and threw her inside.

Hermione fell down a flight of stairs and saw the iron door slam shut above her. She stood up and pulled her concealed wand out of her shirt and gave herself enough light to see what was around her, not that she hadn't been in here before. Her skin started to prickle and bubble uncomfortably. The young witch shed her clothes because Severus Snape could definitely not fit into something Hermione Zabini would ever wear.

* * *

Draco was led into his room after the close of the ceremony with many congratulations and slaps on the back. He didn't think that there was anything that merited that praise but whatever. Bellatrix was so proud of him she literally sang as she walked with him and his parents back up to his chambers. His father clapped him on the back and walked away without a word, Bellatrix grabbed each side of his face and planted a kiss on his forehead and pranced away and Narcissa… Narcissa stayed with her son. Draco opened the door and she followed him in.

Narcissa knew Draco needed her; it was programmed into her motherly genes. She shut the door and wrapped her now 17 year old up in her arms and cried with him. He felt like the 5 year old boy she had to rock to sleep because of his nightmares or kiss his scrapes to make them better even after they were healed. No, at this moment he was just the little boy she had adored since the day he was born.

"I'm so sorry," she said and placed a kiss on her sons temple. He sniffled and tried to regain his composure but it just wasn't happening. "Go take a shower and get dressed, I'll be out here when you're done." Draco, like the puppet he was becoming, left to take a shower and get changed just as his mother said. When he came back to his room he knew he would have to wake up tomorrow and he knew that he definitely did not want to.

The next day went by in much the same way. Draco was dead, devoid of all emotion. He knew that initiation was going to be something horrible but really? He didn't know how to go on… he knew he'd hurt her, that's why he tried to break up with her in the first place. There was a part of him, a voice telling him to get his bloody act together and go get his girl but he knew that it would be more dangerous for her to do so. It felt like ages before he was dismissed to go to bed. His parents watched with heartbroken eyes as they watched their son, with his own shattered heart, go back to his room.

It was getting dark and Draco was just getting out of the shower with a towel around his waist when something happened he never ever, ever, ever, ever, hoped or wanted to happen. He walked out of the bathroom only to have Severus Snape throw himself into his arms.

"Uh," Draco had absolutely no idea what to do, "Professor?" he said but Snape just held on tighter.

"Draco! I love you so much," okay, that is where Draco drew the line.

"Professor Snape!" The black haired man pulled back with a light laugh. Wait, nothing Severus Snape ever did was light.

"I'm not Snape," he said and then he saw the bubbles on his skin. After a moment or maybe it was eternity, Draco saw his girl, the love of his life appear right in front of his very eyes.

**Ending Note: I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out but I had writers block and I don't think that it would come out any differently if I put off putting it up so there you go. Reviews would be LOVELY just like you ;) **


	24. Until My Heart Stops Beating

**Authors Note: Sorry everyone! Just got out of school and finals were ridiculous. Anyway, hope you like it! Happy reading as always**

"_I'm not Snape," he said and then he saw the bubbles on his skin. After a moment or maybe it was eternity, Draco saw his girl, the love of his life appear right in front of his very eyes._

"Hermione?" Draco said in shock. She smiled at him and ran a hand across his cheek. He was surprised by her reaction, he was expecting hexing and cursing.

"Hey baby," she whispered. Draco decided that the only way this was real was if it was a dream so he went with it. The young witch was pulled into a rock solid chest. She sighed in contentment and allowed a moment for the two of them to just feel each other, feel safe for those few seconds. "Draco," she said lightly.

"I don't want to wake up," he said. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together. Wake up?

"What do you mean babe?" she asked and he pulled away to look into her blue eyes.

"I'm clearly dreaming," he said matter of fact. She smiled and rubbed the wrinkles in his confused forehead away. "I'm not?"

"No," she said.

"I don't know if you remember that I just cursed you yesterday…" he said looking at his girl as if checking she was still mentally stable.

"No you didn't," she said. "That wasn't me," Draco was even more confused at her reaction but brought his face to hers to capture her lips in a much needed kiss.

"I'm so sorry," he said against her mouth.

"You have no need to be. I'm so proud of you," she said and just as their lips were going to touch there was a knock at his door.

"Shit," he said but Hermione had already ran into his bathroom and hidden in his shower. He shook his blond head and opened the door. Let's just say that was not what he saw coming. Snape and Avery practically bolted into the room and slammed his door.

"Get Hermione," Snape said. Draco was about to protest because none of this was making any sense to him but he saw Hermione was rushing toward him.

"Severus, Mrs. Malfoy," she said. Draco stopped trying to understand everything.

"Miss Granger," Avery said with a smile. Everyone watched the tell tale signs of polyjuice potion wearing off and Avery shrunk a good seven inches and white blonde hair sprouted from his head. In less then a minute Narcissa Malfoy was standing before them.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco said indignant. He hated not knowing what was going on when everyone else seemed to.

"Language," Narcissa and Hermione said at the same time before smiling at each other. He and Snape rolled their eyes before the older man locked the door with as many charms as possible. He turned again and addressed the other three in the room.

"Although this little gathering is more than fun, we do have some business to attend to." Draco, Narcissa, and Hermione nodded as an indication to continue. "Now, as far as anyone downstairs knows, Narcissa is dead."

"What!" Draco said. Narcissa did not look the least bit shocked by this and neither did Hermione.

"You're father just killed me on the Dark Lord's orders," Narcissa said rather matter of factly.

"My father just did what?" Draco said completely shell shocked.

"I'm technically dead. Seeing as he could not punish Lucius by killing you, opting instead to 'steal' you from us instead, the Dark Lord ordered him to kill me himself." Narcissa said this with a sad smile but it was still as though she had not understood the true gravity of the situation.

"Mum, that's not good. When the Dark Lord sees the body transformed-" Snape cut him off before he could continue.

"The Dark Lord burned the body and made Lucius watch before the transformation occurred." Snape said with disgust ringing in every syllable. Draco swallowed this information while tightening his hold on his girlfriend.

"Do I want to know who was really burned?" Hermione asked. She had been in on this plan?

"Avery, hence Narcissa's disguise Miss Zabini," Snape sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. Draco was still confused.

"Okay, but if you were Avery and Hermione was Professor Snape and then you're both here…" Draco ended scratching his hair searching for the solution. Hermione wrapped a comforting arm around him.

"I will tell you all of that Draco," Snape started, "When we get you're mother and Hermione to safety. I have to bring them to the border and apparate them to Dumbledore." Narcissa took that as her cue to take the flask out of her pocket and take a big gulp of whatever was inside. When she started bubbling it was quite obvious that it was polyjuice potion. Narcissa embraced her son and kissed his forehead. Snape tapped his watch and ushered Narcissa out of the room. Hermione knew she had about thirty seconds to say goodbye to her boy.

"Aren't you leaving?" Draco asked defeated.

"Yes, they were just giving me about thirty seconds with you," she said ducking her head down in embarrassment much to the hilarity of Draco. He put his fingers under her chin and kissed her gently.

"I love you more than my own life babe," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she said with tears in her eyes. He smiled sadly and wiped the salty water off her red cheeks.

"What's with the tears?" he asked, trying to make the situation a little lighter.

"I'm scared for you," she said.

"I am too," he said, "but I'll come home to you." Hermione blinked and looked up into his silver eyes. "I will come home to you. I promise," he said.

"Until your heart stops beating?" she asked.

"Until my heart stops beating," he answered. There was a knock at the door and Hermione gave it a sidelong glance and exhaled. Getting up on her tiptoes she kissed her man hard and pushed him away before disillusioning herself. She didn't look back because she knew all her resolve would be lost and she would run back to him.

She slid out the door and followed Snape and 'Avery' through the Malfoy Manor. Hermione did not know exactly how Snape escaped from the dungeon, she knew he had his wand concealed but they will have figured out she was gone. It was her idea after all, she knew that Voldemort would trust Snape to have confiscated her wand already so he did not question it when he brought her in, or rather when she brought Snape it.

"Snape! Avery!" Someone called down the hallway. Snape cursed and turned to Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What," he asked coldly.

"Just wanted to see what was going on," Rodolphus asked.

"Orders, we'll be back later," Snape said and did that whole cloak billowing in his wake thing and marched purposefully out the front doors. Only Hermione saw the suspicious look in the older pair's direction.

"Professor," Hermione hissed almost silently. Snape shook his head and walked faster. She let out a breath when the doors closed and thought that it must of just been her imagination. The apparition point was just past the gate and Snape passed Narcissa a piece of paper which Hermione presumed was Dumbledore's handwriting divulging the location of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Snape beckoned her over with a tiny jerk of his arm in case someone was watching. Hermione linked her arm with her professor with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had never actually experienced side along apparition. Snape turned on his heel after he saw Narcissa disapparate, and Hermione's world turned black. It was like she was that one piece of dirt on the floor and no matter how hard the vacuum tried to pick up, it just sucked and sucked until it finally gave up. She opened her eyes when she was able to breathe again and practically gasped for air. Narcissa was being rushed in, in front of Hermione. The second the younger witch stepped over the threshold though, she was tackled by three people sufficiently bigger then she was; one had olive skin and brown hair, one was pale with jet black hair that stood up in all the wrong places, and one was freckled with red hair.

"Well, hi boys," Hermione said with a smile on her face. She reached around the best she could and hugged her best friends and brother. Fred, George, and Ginny came in and helped her disengage herself from the three boys who did not seem to want to let go. Eventually she was in a more comfortable position on the couch between Harry and Blaise with Ron on the floor in front of her.

They young group, with the rest of the order and Narcissa were in the living room waiting on Dumbledore. Hermione had already recounted her story and what she knew of Snape's story to everyone and got some answers in between. Blaise had been invited after Dumbledore found out about Voldemort's plan. Peter was also informed and inducted into the Order. He was on a mission with Mad-eye. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley kids were trying to spy on meetings but getting nowhere. Whatever Fred and George came up with somehow Mrs. Weasley was a step ahead of them. They had all been beside themselves with worry for her.

Dumbledore came in with a smile on his face and gave Hermione a blinding smile. "Well hello everyone. Hermione, it's so good to have you back with us." Harry squeezed her hand, Blaise tightened his grip on her shoulders, and Ron patted her leg. Everyone laughed at the boys reactions but she rolled her eyes and smiled good-naturedly.

"It's great to be back sir," she said. He nodded and smiled again before continuing.

"Well, I'm sure you have all demanded Hermione's story and I'm sure she has obliged one hundred times over. However, I'm not sure she knows all of Professor Snape's story and that is where I want to begin our meeting as well as welcome Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa smile sheepishly, quite obviously feeling amazing out of place. Hermione smiled at her and she seemed to relax a little. "I'm sure you will all welcome her with open arms and grateful attitudes, her presence here means we're making progress." That cryptic remark caused a ripple of whispers but they all stopped when Dumbledore held up a hand. "As I was saying, Professor Snape's story should be told so you all know just what happened.

Hermione here was to be the main focus of Draco's initiation to Voldemort's ranks. Voldemort knew of their relationship and wanted Draco to give his true allegiance, give the most precious part of his life to him. Severus knew of this plan and informed me immediately. There was no doubt in our minds that he wouldn't kill her, only use her for torture, so we made a plan. Severus arrived in Hermione's room the day of the initiation with polyjuice potion and the two switched bodies." Harry, Ron, and Blaise cringed noticeably when he said this and she giggled. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle in their direction before continuing. "Snape was instructed by Voldemort to bring Hermione to the ceremony. That was perfect, Snape had given Draco explicit instructions as to how to act but did not tell him of the deception. Needless to say, Draco was more then hesitant to perform what was asked of him but after repeating his instructions and knowing that Professor Snape must have done something, he tortured her – or rather Severus himself. Miss Zabini stood among the Death Eaters in safety. Afterwards, Peter was instructed, as we had believed he would, to take "Hermione" to the dungeons. Severus still had his wand with him so after he was put into the dungeon and the potion wore off, he escaped and obliviated Peter so he was none the wiser." Dumbledore paused and turned to Hermione with a regretful expression.

"Hermione, I am going to need you to remain calm for this part of the story," he said.

Hermione looked confused, "Professor, I already know the rest of the story. Lucius was punished and forced to kill Mrs. Malfoy who was actually Avery at the time. Then she, disguised as Avery, and Professor Snape came into Draco's room and we left from there."

Dumbledore did not look surprised, "All true Miss Zabini, however, I must tell you that there is actually a Hermione Zabini in that dungeon right now… or at least someone who looks remarkably like you."

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked.

"A house elf is continuing to use her magic to maintain your image and safety as long as possible." Hermione was up and off the couch long before the sentence ended. Ron was rubbing the back of his head that just got practically smashed in, in the process.

"Professor Dumbledore! I cannot allow another creature to die in my place!" She screamed seemingly unaware of her audience.

"I understand your position on rights, especially for house elves, but this particular elf was given the benefit of the clothes you scattered around the dormitory your fourth year."

"Dobby?" Harry asked incredulous.

"No not Dobby, Winky," Dumbledore said. "She believed you needed to repay you Hermione and if I am forced to obliterate you of that information so you don't go running to her rescue I will. Memory charms are something of a specialty I have."

Hermione didn't say anything but crossed her arms over her chest and sat down defeated. It made sense really, but it didn't make it right. It did however buy them time.

"Young Mr. Malfoy has been informed of this switch but swears he will do everything in his power to help the elf," Dumbledore said gently. Hermione had to smile at that knowing Draco wouldn't intentionally hurt her – not unless he was ordered anyway which was more than likely.

"Where is Severus now?" Arthur asked.

"He is where I need him to be," Dumbledore said. "And now, if the adults could follow me into the kitchen, I have some plans I want to iron out. As for the five of you," Dumbledore said pointing at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Ginny, "I do believe term starts at the start of next week and I know for certain Professor McGonnagal is notorious for giving holiday homework." With that he and the order left the room and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione called chasing him down into the hallway.

"Yes, Miss Zabini?"

"I can't go back to school," she said shoulders hunched and tears in her eyes.

"And why not?" he asked kindly.

"I'm supposed to be in the dungeon at Malfoy Manor," she said.

"Ah, and you don't think that we will have rescued your decoy by then?" he surmised with that grandfatherly smile. "Let me say Miss Zabini that Voldemort does not think highly of other magical beings and that house elves have a magic all their own."

"But… he'll know I escaped when one of the little Slytherin snakes tells their Death Eater families I'm at Hogwarts," she asked confused.

"And where else would you be safer?" He asked with a wink and before waiting for an answer swept into the room with the rest of the Order. Hermione was a little confused at to what that whole conversation was and contemplated it as she walked back into the living room. There she saw Blaise with his head in his hands and Harry and Ron arguing.  
"Harry, he was kidding!" Ron said.

"No he wasn't!" Harry argued.

"AH! Hermione! Do we really have a transfiguration essay?" Ron screamed in her general direction. Hermione surprised herself by busting out laughing. She loved how liberating it was, finding something that made her laugh again, it had been so long.

"What?" They asked together.

"Yes, Ron we have a transfiguration essay," then she shot Blaise a look. "See what I mean when I say you and Draco are just like these two?"

Blaise grumbled, "Yeah, I guess," he said. Hermione smiled her winning smile and jumped on the couch next to her brother and reached down to pat Ron's shoulder.  
"Hermione," he asked from the floor.

"Yes Ronald," she answered, knowing what was coming.

"Can I copy your essay?" Ah, it was good to be home.

**Ending Note: Sorry for the delay again. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone =)**


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE APOLOGY

Hello everyone. Before you throw all sorts of things at me for never updating this let me explain some things. I enrolled at a military college thinking I was going to commission into the United States Navy. After completing rookie basic (which is what all the students at the military school I go to must complete) I was medically discharged with no hope of serving the United States of America. This was a serious, serious blow and I haven't found it in me to really write right now. This happened less than a year ago and I have spent a huge chunk of my time trying to find other ways into the military. I apologize for letting this go without an update but real life must come first. I hope you all have a wonderful week and hopefully one day I can come back to this story.

Thanks so much for your time.

Love always,  
Boston15

PS: anonymous reviewer kit-kat, because I can't email you back, I decided I would give you a special spot right here at the end of this authors note. If you continue reading to chapter seven, you will see that I fixed my mistake. So a few things that I feel should be said: don't put words in my mouth, don't be rude, and make sure you don't sound really stupid when you write a comment like the one posted. Have a great night.


End file.
